


Witch's Mark

by WitchsMark



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Spellwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 128,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchsMark/pseuds/WitchsMark
Summary: In her dark baptism, Zelda Spellman met the curse, which she will carry forever with her, within Faustus Blackwood's blue eyes. Meanwhile, when Sabrina expresses doubts about accepting her baptism, Zelda is forced to ask Faustus for assistance.While destiny insists on uniting them, the past intertwines with the present and demonstrates how it all began and ended fatally, leaving only a legacy for both of them: a price to pay.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 37
Kudos: 238





	1. Dark Baptism

_Greendale, 1966 _

‘Good morning, aunts. Ambrose.’

Sabrina entered the kitchen carrying a blue striped box. It seemed torn between excitement and anxiety. She took the chair beside me, momentarily setting the box aside.

‘Good morning, darling. How did you sleep?’ Hilda asked taking her eyes from the frying pan to greet her.

I lowered the Greendale newspaper to join the conversation.

‘Stormy, by the noise.’

Since arriving the night before, Sabrina had been agitated. Loud songs, staircase dancing, room bustle...

‘Since you mentioned it, Aunt Zee, I woke up a few times,’ she murmured, looking at some point on the table, avoiding eye contact. ‘It's an exciting moment in many ways.’

Something told me that this whole mood had a first and last name. But I preferred to think that her anxiety was due to her dark baptism. I left the newspaper to pay more attention to Sabrina.

‘I remember the week before my baptism,’ I replied. ‘It seemed like my life was finally going to start. I hardly slept.’

I swallowed my cigarette, attached to my finger tip, as memories of my own baptism came to me. That day, I received a gift and met my curse.

***

_Greendale, 1702 _

‘Excited for tonight, Zelda?’

Edward questioned as he handed me a glass with a military green content. It was a mixture of milk, eggs, rosemary, agrimony, a touch of vanilla, purge, tannin, and some garden herbs. It served to purify the body before the baptism of darkness. After a week of drinking it, I hardly felt the strong taste, but my stomach no longer seemed to accept it as well. I just couldn't say that it was due to the drink itself or the anxiety.

‘I haven't slept in a week. My life will finally begin.’

Edward grinned and put his hand on my head.

‘That's exactly what will happen, Zelda,’ he murmured. ‘You will sign the Book of the Beast, begin your studies at the Academy of the Occult Arts, and become a powerful witch, like all Spellmans before us.

He sat beside me at the table and opened Greendale's newspaper while sipping his cup of coffee. I sipped the green liquid, holding my breath, in a vain attempt not to suffer from the bitter taste. Vinegar Tom ran past the table and stared at me, waiting for food.

‘If he knew what he had in that glass, he wouldn't be so excited,’ Edward whispered with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and got up to get food for my familiar. The dog ran after me and wagged its tail happily as it saw its pot be filled.

‘And where are daddy and mommy?’

The wizard lowered the newspaper and set the cup on the saucer.

‘They went for a black narcissus for tonight's ceremony.’

It was true. The goat would be an offering to the Dark Lord.

‘Did they get the mortal blood?’ I questioned again.

‘Of course, Zelda. At a mortuary, that's not missing,’ he muttered with a wink. ‘Now I have to go to the Academy. See you at night.’

Edward kissed my forehead and took his coat and hat from the young man before leaving the house. So I was alone with Vinager Tom and my anxiety. The next morning, I would go with Edward to the Academy and everything would change.

***

The bloody moon shone in the sky. Around me, only the darkness of the night and the trees accompanied me. But I could already hear the voices of the Coven's wizards chanting somewhere in the woods.

I took a deep breath as I saw a barrier of blue fire rise in front of me. Edward had told me that going through the blue fire was the last part of the cleansing ritual. He would not burn my body, only my soul. There was nothing to fear, so I crossed the barrier.

The clearing, lit by torches and a large bonfire, opened before my eyes. All the Coven's wizards and witches turned their gaze on me as the High Priest asked me to approach. I knew some of the wizards, but a pair of blue eyes, next to Edward, seemed to jump through the crowd. Who was he?

I shook my head. I had more to worry about. My parents were waiting for me near the stone altar.

A grave silence took over the clearing when I finally reached the altar. My heart was beating fast and I took a deep breath to calm down.

‘Welcome, daughter of the night,’ the High Priest's voice reverberated through the clearing. ‘Who delivers this young woman for unholy baptism?’

‘We, Your Excellency.’ My parents volunteered, prostrating themselves behind me.

‘Shoot it, brothers.’

My mother and father came to open the buttons on my black dress and remove it from my body, leaving me dressed only in the equally black second-skin dress. I carefully removed my shoes, becoming barefoot and in contact with the cold grass.

‘We are gathered in this grove, in the presence of the Dark Lord, with all the living and dead souls of our Coven, the Most Unholy Night Church. Kneel down.’ The priest commanded and I promptly obeyed.

The man dipped his thumb into a small chalice that contained human blood.

‘The Dark Lord teaches us. There is no other law than your own will,’ he murmured, outlining an inverted cross on my forehead. ‘The Dark Lord asks, do you want to be happy, young lady, and be free? Free to love and hate? Being what nature wanted, obeying only her laws and herself?’

‘Yes, Father.’

‘Do you believe Lucifer, the archangel, who preferred to lose heaven to his pride?’

‘Yes, Father.’

‘In exchange for this belief, you will receive powers that will allow you to serve the Dark Lord. Zelda Phiona Spellman, are you willing to abandon the Path of Light and follow the Path of Night wherever I take you?’

‘I am.’

‘And will you put the Dark Lord above all others, whether your loved ones, your family, your friends, or your neighbors?’

‘Yes, Father.’

‘Then it's time to sign his book.’

The High Priest offered me his hand to help me up off the floor. I took it and was soon standing and facing the Book of the Beast. The huge library was open and showed numerous signatures. The man picked up the ceremonial dagger and carefully cut my palm. The ardor, due to the adrenaline rush, was minimal, and soon a few drops of my blood dripped to the page of the book. The priest offered me a quill made of human bones and I used my blood to write my name in the book. Soon, in a neat and neat handwriting, “Zelda Spellman” was the newest signature of the Beast's Book.

‘It's done!’ The High Priest's voice echoed again, he closed the library and the ceremony was over.

***

The music filled the clearing, as did the happy voices of the Coven's wizards. After the ceremony, it was normal to have a party in celebration of the new wizard or witch. The goat was slaughtered as an offering to the Dark Lord, and they all used their flesh, toasted with human blood, and danced around the fire.

Coven members came to greet me gradually, but their attention soon turned to my parents. They had faith that I would be brilliant as Edward and I could not contradict them. It would live up to the Spellman family name.

‘Welcome to the Coven, Zelda!’ My brother approached with a happy smile and surprised me with a tight hug.

‘Thanks. Now let me go.’

The older one laughed and stroked my cheek before making room for me to better see who was with him.

‘Zelda, this is Faustus Blackwood, my mentor,’ he murmured, pointing to the blue-eyed man who had caught my eye earlier. ‘Faustus, this is my younger sister and my pride, Zelda Spellman.’

‘Delighted, Miss. Spellman,’ the man whispered, taking one of my hands and placing a kiss on his back.

I felt a rush of heat rise through my body.

‘Nice to meet you, Mr. Blackwood. My brother talks a lot about you.'

The blue-eyed man raised an eyebrow at my comment and shot Edward a funny look.

‘I hope your comments about me are as devilish as possible, Brother Spellman.’

‘Of course, Brother Blackwood,’ he replied with a sarcastic smile.

A wizard, looking about five hundred years old, behind the two of them complained of the delay. Faustus rolled his eyes at some offensive comment from the old man and turned to him.

‘She's not interested, sir,’ he muttered darkly. ‘I think you should go look at your reflection on the Sweetwater River.’

The wizard's eyes became dark and cloudy, and the next instant he turned his back on us and walked into the forest toward the river.

Edward shook his head no and let out a laugh.

‘Our future High Priest bewitching the elder sorcerers of the Coven in full celebration of initiation ... How profane!’

‘Praised be Satan!’ Faustus celebrated and was accompanied by some wizards who were close to us.

Blackwood looked around with a suddenly serious look and snorted. Edward and I were oblivious to what was on his mind, but I remembered my brother commenting that Faustus was good at reading minds. The blue-eyed man took off his own coat and placed it over my shoulders. The difference between our sizes was so evident that his coat was able to cover my body to the thighs.

‘Miss. Spellman, I think this is the time to retire,’ he said. ‘From this point on, wizards can become more ... attacked. Edward, let your parents know that Zelda needs to be early at the gym and should go home to rest.’

Edward frowned and seemed to focus around.

‘That's right, Faustus,’ he agreed. ‘Can you accompany Zelda while I warn our parents?’

Blackwood nodded. I snorted, torn between frustration and anger. I could defend myself and it was absurd that I had to give up my own initiation because some wizards didn't know how to behave. Let them retreat!

But Edward wouldn't listen to me, not when the order came from his mentor.

‘I understand your frustration, Miss. Spellman,’ he whispered and then winked at me. ‘Just don't kill the messenger.’

I raised an eyebrow at him and opened my mouth to answer him, but we were interrupted.

‘Let’s go, Zelda?’ Edward approached again and I agreed.

‘See you tomorrow, Sister Spellman,’ Faustus murmured with a slight bow. ‘I think the Academy will not disappoint you.’

His blue eyes flashed toward me and I felt a smile well up at the corner of my lips.

‘I really hope not, Blackwood.’

***

_Greendale, 1966_

‘It's a birthmark.’

Hilda and I watched the dead body of the Kemper’s son. Ambrose showed us a mark on the inside of his arm, insisting it was a mark of the witch.

‘I thought the same, but I went to drill it, and...’

He took a syringe to demonstrate what happened, putting the needle in the boy's mark and then pulling it out. It remained intact.

‘It doesn't bleed,’ Hilda whispered. ‘So it's a witch’s mark.’

‘Or just blood pooled in the buttocks,’ I supposed, not wanting to believe the boy could be a wizard.

‘But if it's the witch's mark, and Connor was murdered...’

‘A witch hunter?’ Hilda interrupted Ambrose and then stared at me in terror. ‘It is possible?’

‘It would be good to warn the Council,’ the boy suggested.

I swallowed hard, averting my eyes to the corpse's face.

‘Another reason for Sabrina to come to the Church at night. To be protected. Covenless witches are easy prey.’

Sabrina and I argued the day before. She had shown uncertainty in following the path of darkness ... What she did not know was that even though she was mortal, she had no choice. The path of light was not an option.

‘I have prayed, Zelda,’ Hilda whispered. ‘I think if she wants to talk to someone, have an outside opinion...’

I gave her a cynical look.

‘Talk to who, Hilda? With the dark lord himself?’

She let out a wry laugh.

‘No,’ she replied obviously, then stopped to look at me seriously. ‘No, but with someone as close as possible to Him.’

I looked away from her quickly.

Was Hilda really suggesting that I talk to Faustus after years? For Satan... The things we did for our children.

I looked at her as she felt her gaze on me. She looked tense and slightly worried.

‘Finish embalming,’ I ordered Ambrose.

I didn't need anyone to have pity.

I walked upstairs and walked the steps that separated me from the phone. If it had to be done, it would be soon. I dialed the phone number of the Academy principal's office, turning the numbers with my forefinger. After three rings, a deep voice sounded softly on the other end of the line. I let out a resigned sigh.

‘Faustus, I need your help.’


	2. Academy of Unseen Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her first day at the Academy of Unseen Arts Zelda's knowledge is tested.   
Meanwhile, Sabrina finally prepares to go to the Academy.

_Greendale, 1966_

I entered the kitchen in time to catch Hilda handing Sabrina protective charms. The girl took them and put them in her pocket without question.

‘Honestly, Hilda, what next?’ I asked rolling my eyes. ‘Crystals? Sage?’

I poured my cup of tea, turning my back on her momentarily.

‘I was concerned, Zelda, that she was gonna get bullied,’ she said, lowering her voice to a whisper. ‘You know how cruel girls can be at that or any age.’

Sabrina took her place at the table, helping herself to Hilda's pancakes.

‘Don't worry about me, Aunt Hilda,’ she said, rolling a charm in her hands. ‘I can take care of myself.’

Of course she knew how to take care of herself. She was a Spellman ... and was created by me.

‘I know. Ooh!’

Hilda almost tossed the bacon on the plate in her hands as she started. She had an idea, apparently.

‘What if you take Salem with you?’ asked making me roll my eyes. ‘Or we can teleport him to you.’

‘Non sense. Only babies and ninnies take their familiars to school,’ I said, moving to the table. ‘Remember when you tried to bring you spiders? How all the other students laughed and called you names?’

I let out a short laugh, remembering. Hilda frowned.

‘Yes... I remember one in particular,’ she whispered irritably.

I sat next to Sabrina and gave her a happy smile, filled with the good memories of the Academy. I wouldn't let her be influenced by Hilda.

‘My years at the Academy were amongst the happiest of my life. The books I read, the friendships I cultivated. It was like being part of the most marvelous salon, arguing about ideas, philosophy. Your father and I would get into such debates...’

Such discussions were not always about academic issues and... We were almost never alone. Edward had a shadow and she ended up becoming mine.

*******

_Greendale, 1702_

Edward walked me to the entrance of the Academy. The seemingly abandoned building on the edge of Greendale, whose frontage contained the writing “Gehenna”, loomed before my eyes and seemed like a great hiding place for a school for young wizards.

‘Come on, I'll take you to the High Priest,’ Edward murmured, opening the doors of the Academy so I could enter. ‘He will give your curriculum with the subjects in which you are enrolled.’

I nodded and followed him into the building. The ruby walls, lit by a few lamps, lived up to the name Gehenna, or colloquially speaking, hell. Stairs rose into the walls and gave access to other environments. It would take me some time to get used to the ways. Edward led me into a room, in which a large statue of Baphomet stood and was illuminated by a solarium, a small opening in the ceiling. It was all so magnanimous and wicked.

‘The Academy was built according to the principles of sacred geometry. Each room is a perfectly proportioned pentagon that locks with the one next to it,’ my brother commented as he pointed to the surroundings around us. ‘No one knows how many pentagons there are, exactly. Some say an infinite number.’

The eyes of the other students followed us and I could see the comments whispered from all sides. I kept my head up and tried to ignore them. Soon they would all know who I was and would not simply be "Edward's sister". They would know my name and beg for my attention.

*******

‘Welcome to the Academy of Unseen Arts, Miss. Spellman,’ the director and high priest greeted me with a handshake. ‘I prepared your schedule.’

The man handed me a small booklet of class times. I looked over the subjects and appreciated the subjects I would have; conjuration, demonology, sacred geometry, herbology, choir practice, Latin ... It seemed like a good start.

‘Edward, you're dismissed for your conjuring class. I make a point of accompanying Miss. Spellman to the demonology room.’

Edward bowed slightly and left the room. The High Priest rose from his desk and asked me to accompany him.

‘Your brother assured me that you would be ready for high-level discipline, Miss. Spellman,’ he said as we crossed the corridor. ‘That way I allowed you to be in the conjuring and demonology class. But if you ever feel that you are following or have any difficulty, let me know and I will review your grid.’

He wanted to be kind, but it sounded like a challenge.

‘I will not disappoint you, Your Excellency.’

The man gave a small smile.

‘I don't think so,’ he muttered, stopping at a double-door entrance.

He opened the door to the adjacent pentagon and the professor stopped his explanation to give us attention. The other students did the same, but their eyes focused on me.

‘I beg your pardon for my intrusion, Professor Stanley,’ the Priest said, and then put his hand on my shoulder. ‘I brought our newest student, Zelda Spellman. I leave it in your hands.’

The professor nodded and invited me to occupy an empty chair in the semicircle surrounding the blackboard. The director withdrew and Mr. Stanley returned to his seat within the semicircle.

‘Well, Miss. Spellman, we were talking about demons that are not submissive to our Dark Lord,’ the professor informed me of the subject. ‘Could you give me an example?"

I heard mocking giggles from some students. Apparently, someone from first year should not know about that. Unfortunately, for them, I didn't have a mediocre basic education like theirs. I smiled calmly and nodded.

‘Perfectly, sir. The Three Kings of Hell.’

Some frowned, while others looked surprised. A pair of blue eyes watched me closely, but I simply ignored Faustus.

‘That's right,’ the professor muttered without surprise. ‘And could you tell who they are?’

I confirmed it again.

'Beelzebub, lord of the flies, Asmodeus, lord of the plagues, and Purson, lord of the shadows.’

New surprised looks and frowns made up the facets of my colleagues.

‘Right, Miss. Spellman,’ confirmed without showing any feeling, but I noticed a slight irritation on his part. ‘And would you tell me how to conjure them?’

‘Well, Professor, like any demon, they can be summoned through a magic circle and a spell cast based on the pronunciation of their names.’ The man would interrupt me, but I moved forward. ‘However, they are not minor demons that can be summoned by novices. Only conjuring sorcerers can keep them in control within the magic circle. Now, nothing prevents two or more wizards from joining to conjure them.’

‘And...’

‘To banish them, just use a basic banning spell using their names. As with any demon. Or, my favorite, the combination of a witch-whistle and blinding powder for protection’ I finished.

Silence fell in the room until a slight applause filled the void. I looked at the clapping man and found Faustus. He gave me a slight smile and looked back at the professor, who was really angry now.

‘Great, Miss. Spellman,’ he whispered. ‘Now, let's get on with class...’

***

As I searched for somewhere to sit and eat my meal, I saw the faces smiling at me and some nodded as if approving. Within minutes, it was as if the entire Academy had learned who I was and I loved it.

A group of boys were huddled together at a table and they seemed to eat me with their eyes, I gave them a smile and before I could get closer to fraternize, I had my way interrupted. I had to restrain myself from crashing into Edward and knocking my tray over him.

‘From the comments I heard today, you did well in Professor Stanley Inquisition Zelda,’ he murmured and motioned me to a table. ‘Come on, you won't want to get involved with Billy's gang anytime soon.’

I snorted angrily and rolled my eyes before following his path.

‘Edward, you don't have to be all over me all the time,’ I whispered. ‘I feel like a baby. And you saw from demonology class that I can handle myself.’

He froze and gave me a surprised look.

‘I know you can handle it, Zelda. I just want to help and…’ He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

‘I really appreciate it. But it doesn't have to be like this all the time, all right?’

Edward grinned a little.

‘I promise to try to control myself. Just ... take care of yourself.’

I nodded my head. Edward always took great care of me and I understood him. If I saw him in a risky situation, I would also intrude. I admired him, knew that he was a formidable wizard and would make an excellent High Priest for our Coven in the future. But I just wanted to get a little out of its shadow and have my own light in that place.

‘I promise... And any problem, you'll be the first to know.’

He winked at me and grinned wider. I saw some girls sigh as I looked at him. Edward was extremely charismatic, intelligent and handsome, no wonder he was popular.

We reached the table indicated by him and the wizards and witches made room to sit with them.

‘The Spellmans will rule the world!’ One boy shouted from the end of the table, causing a wave of laughter from the others. ‘At least, the Academy is already in their hands. Be careful not to lose your post, Faustus!’

Faustus's velvety voice sounded behind me, causing me to startle slightly.

‘I'm not worried,’ he muttered, taking one of my hands and kissing my knuckles. ‘I will marry Zelda and join the family.’

I felt my face flush and shook my head, trying to escape the penetrating eye contact of Faustus's blue orbs.

‘In your dreams, Blackwood.’ The words slipped out of my throat and I couldn't help it.

The mocking began and the wizards laughed at Faustus.

‘Not even in your dreams, Faustus!’ Edward overcame the screams and that only made the laughs louder.

‘It would be so bad to be the wife of a High Priest, Miss. Spellman?’ Faustus questioned me, ignoring the clamor around us.

‘Well, I just don't see the point, since my brother will be one,’ I said impulsively.

The discussion drew even more glances, and the wizards seemed to be amused by the debate surrounding the high class of the Academy students. Because, at that moment, I noticed that this was what we were; the high echelon.

Faustus grinned. I felt something inside me warm and my heart quickened. Damn smile, damn blue eyes ...

He ignored the wizard beside me and pushed him to take his place.

‘Touchè, Spellman. But that, only time will tell.’

I flashed him a smile that I thought was seductive and he brushed a lock of my hair off my face, tucking it behind my ear.

It was as if no one else existed in this room and I was extremely involved until a female voice interrupted our game.

‘I wonder how a beginner knows so much about demonology...’ A dark blue-eyed girl stared at me in disgust, measuring me from head to toe. ‘If you somehow cheated, Spellman, your crown would fall too fast ...’

‘Shirley!’ Edward roared.

He would go on, but I put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

‘I don't need to cheat, honey. I'm smart unlike some people,’ I muttered, wiping my mouth lightly with the cloth napkin. ‘And I don't have to prove anything to anyone. Now, if you already consider my crown, make sure it will not come out of my head anymore.’

The brunette practically growled. Was she jealous of Faustus? Oh, that would be interesting.

‘Faustus, could you be kind and help me find the choir room?’

His eyes practically twinkled and he rose quickly, reaching out to help me out of the table. I accepted his hand and he pulled me to him. I smiled at my new colleagues in a silent farewell and tossed my hair in Shirley's face. Soon we were moving away from the table under cheers and whistles.

Neither of us said a word as we passed the other tables, attracting every kind of look imaginable. With Faustus by my side, it was as if my power increased exponentially. And he looked as pleased as me.

When we stepped out of sight and took an empty corridor to the choir room, the blue-eyed man decided to speak.

‘I am flattered to be your chosen to participate in your Shirley revenge, since I like her as much as you do. However, I think this is the time when I need to warn you that Shirley's outbreak was not jealous of me but of your brother.’

I stopped walking and looked at him in astonishment.

‘What?’ I asked nonconformist. ‘And why didn't you tell me before? I left him there with that snake ... For Satan! Is she disturbed to be jealous of me? I'm his sister! How sick ...’

Faustus watched me with a satisfied smile.

‘Well, you have arrived and he has no eyes for her anymore.’

‘Wait!’ I asked to hear those words. ‘Did Edward get involved with that woman? And he worried that I would get involved with the wrong people. Quite frankly...’

The man laughed.

‘They formed a pair in Lupercalia last year, since then she stays behind him,’ he explained with a shrug. ‘But I doubt it's reciprocal.’

‘I hope it's right...’

We continued our journey to the choir room and Faustus sat beside me on one of the benches to wait for class to begin. I found it strange. He no longer had to stick to me, he could follow his own schedule.

‘Do you also do this discipline?’

He shook his head.

‘I have a free time now,’ he muttered in response. ‘Normally, during these periods, I follow the High Priest's routine, but today he will go to the Vatican Necropolis to find the Council, so I was released.’

‘You really will be our next High Priest candidate ... And you still make time to be Edward's tutor. Amazing for someone in the last year.’

I had to give my arm a twist. He gave me a smile.

‘Not as amazing as a beginner humiliating the Academy's most hated professor on her first day,’ she whispered as if telling me a secret, and I found myself smiling weakly.

‘By the way, what were you doing in a beginner demonology class?’

Faustus raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth doubtfully.

‘You're not enrolled in beginner demonology, Spellman. Your class is advanced, so Professor Stanley tried to humiliate you.’

‘So... That's why the High Priest said that...’ I muttered rhetorically and then tried to voice my thoughts to find out the sorcerer. ‘He told me that Edward persuaded him to put me in the conjuring and demonology classes, and if I had difficulties, he would get me out of the disciplines. But I didn't imagine that ...’

‘Edward was right,’ Faustus replied simply. ‘May I know how you had access to the information you used in class?’

I laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

‘I would take Edward's books hidden and read when no one was looking.’

He looked surprised, but broke into a satisfied smile.

‘Welcome to our Coven, Zelda. We needed people like you around here.’

Our conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the other students. The choir teacher came in and ordered everyone to take their positions and I stood waiting for instructions. The witch gave me a dismissive look and handed me a score.

‘Can you read the song, Spellman? I need to test it to know where to put you.’

Another test? Whatever.

I looked at the score, it was a basic song: Do-ré-mi. I had grown up listening to Edward sing it and play it on the piano. Not wanting to look smug, I took a deep breath and started.

‘Let's start at the very begining. A very good place to start. When you read, you begin with A-B-C. When you sing, you begin with do-re-mi ... Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-tiii ...’ There was a pause and I saw Faustus rise from his seat to indicate that the choir should follow me in the next part and they obeyed him promptly. ‘Do, a deer, a female deer. Ray, the drop of golden sun. Me, a name i call myself. Far, a long, long way to run. Sew, a needle pulling thread. La, a note to follow Sew. Tea, a drink with jam and bread. That will bring us back to do-re-mi-fa-so-ti-do-ti-so-fa-mi-re-do...’ The choir continued the choir of “Do mi mi, mi just so, re fa fa, la ti ti... while I finished the song. ‘When you know the notes to sing, you can sing most anything.’

As soon as we were silent, the teacher looked dumbfounded. But my eyes were focused on Faustus, who grinned at me. The choir itself seemed, in a way, lively.

‘Well, Spellman, I think your voice will have a prominent place in our choir,’ the teacher admitted when she finally found her own voice. ‘And, Mr. Blackwood, never run my choir again.’

Faustus raised his hands in yield and sat back in his seat.

‘Let's go from the beginning! Spellman, you set the tone!’

*******

‘Spellman 2 x Academy 0,’ Faustus joked as we left the choir class. ‘I don't think even Edward could do that in a single day. But, I...’

I gave her shoulder a shove and we laughed.

‘Save your energy for tonight, Spellman,’ he sneered and I frowned.

‘What you mean?’

He looked as surprised as me.

‘From the harrowing.’

‘Harrowing?

Faustus looked astonished.

‘I know Edward is strictly against the harrowings, but he should have warned you,’ he whispered irritably. ‘The harrowing is your initiation at the Academy. Senior students will take tests to test whether you are ready to study here or not.’

I sighed deeply. More evidence.

‘Will you apply my harrowing, Faustus?’

He was surprised by my question. Then he approached me, pressing my body against the wall, and whispered in my ear, making every hair on my body prickle.

‘Can you keep a secret, Zelda?’ I nodded, trying to keep my breathing regular. ‘Me too.’

He walked away with an open, seductive smile and winked at me. Son of a bitch.

‘I need to go find your brother for mentoring,’ he announced, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. ‘Just know that if I'm in your harrowing, I'll never allow anyone to hurt you.’

He turned his back on me and followed the hallway out of my sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witches and Warlocks, welcome!
> 
> I want to thank you SO MUCH to everyone who read the first chapter, commented and gave kudos. You're a hell-sent!
> 
> Well... Prepare yourselves for the Harrowing!
> 
> xoxo,  
WM


	3. The Harrowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's harrowing turns out to be more deadly than she imagined.

_Greendale, 1966_

"But, Zelda, harrowings have always been a part of the Academy. They’re tradition,’ Faustus retorted. ‘You even participated in some yourself.’

He stood by his chair as I stared at him, near the door. We both knew how far a harrowing could go, and I refused to allow the weird sisters to take it to the extreme with Sabrina.

‘Spirited child’s play, Faustus’ I said. ‘I never killed a child!’

‘Other than your sister, who is in violation of her excommunication by coming here.’

Oh, did he want to fight?

‘I would contend that circumstances demanded it.’

‘And I would contend that the Church of Night is only as strong as its weakest member, and that a good harrowing forges the weak.’

I locked my jaw. Had he lost his memory?

‘My niece isn't weak,’ I snapped.

‘Then really, sister, what is there to worry about?’

His calm and defiant tone almost made me fly in his jugular.

‘What if it were your child being harrowed?’

His blue eyes flickered toward me. We both knew the answer. Faustus never spared his efforts when it was in his best interest.

***

_Greendale, 1702_

I curled up against the white sheets and waited for sleep to come. It would be no use to be anxious for what would come next. It was better to rest while you could. I kept my attention on the ticking of the bedside clock. That would help me fall asleep.

Sometime later, the sound of the clock faded. My mind felt happy, could finally rest. However, a gust of wind made me cringe. I reached for the sheets to cover myself, but all my hands found was a smooth, hard, icy surface. I opened my eyes alertly and found the darkness of the forest. I was lying on the altar to which I had been baptized the day before.

So would this be how the harrowing would begin?

My breath was clouds of vapor in the air, it was a damn cold night. I hugged my own arms and waited for someone to show up. She was barefoot and in a thin nightgown, it would be unwise to run through the woods for no reason. It could be even more dangerous.

I closed my eyes and tried to sense the presence of other wizards. They were among the trees but kept close.

It was not long before they all came out of their hiding places, forming a circle around the altar. They were hooded in black robes and carried daggers in their hands. By their physical size, they were all men. One of them took the lead.

‘Zelda Spellman, your initiation begins now.’ A voice echoed through the night. ‘The thirteen witches of Greendale were hunted by mortals and fled into this forest. However, the hunters continued to pursue them and showed no mercy. Your mission tonight is to stay alive until dawn.’

I felt a chill run down my spine. They were kidding, right? They wouldn't really try to kill me...

The next instant, however, they proved to me that they were serious. The boy who had spoken jumped toward me and I had to jump off the altar to dodge him. His dagger dug into the altar stone right where I was. Everyone else followed him and I cast a confusion spell to gain time and escape into the woods.

I ran as fast as my legs would allow me, but the darkness and tree roots didn't make the task easy.

The night would be long. May Satan help me!

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

Edward made some last notes about our discussions in his personal agenda.

‘I think we're done for today,’ I muttered, stretching. ‘Enjoy that we're done early and go rest.’

The boy gave me a smile and rubbed his eyes.

‘Early?’ He questioned, pointing to the library clock. ‘It's past witch time, Faustus.’

Is it past witch time? I looked at the clock feeling a chill cut my spine. For Satan, it was not possible!

‘Edward, save the books and lock the library, please,’ I said, putting my coat on my shoulders. ‘I need to hurry.’

‘Fine ... But what will you do at this time?’

I was already away from the library when Edward finished his sentence. Just today, I was late! Cursed be Satan!

I ran as fast as I could into the girls dormitory and felt my chest sink as I didn't find Zelda in her bed. I looked around and all the other beds were occupied. That is, it would be the boys who would apply the harrowing. And I had the knowledge of a group that hated Edward enough to discount his sister; Billy's gang. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to control myself. Despair would not help. They wouldn't take her away from the Academy.

I walked over to the empty bed and searched her pillow for a strand of hair. It was not difficult to find the copper wire that contrasted with the white sheets. I took it in my hands and strode out of the room.

Academy runners have never seemed so extensive. Each step I took seemed not to go far enough to reach my goal. It was annoying! I broke into the conjuring room with my lungs on fire. I opened a chest, removing several candles from inside and placing them on the large pentagram drawn on the floor. He was wedged in the ground to facilitate our classes.

I lit the candles and sat in the middle of the pentagram with Zelda's wire in hand. With luck, the location spell would allow me to find her and soon I would be by her side.

_‘Quid est occultatum in tenebris, venit ad lucem. Nihil perdidi in sempiternum. _ _Veni ad me, Zelda Spellman!’_

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

My feet complained of pain from stepping on broken branches and tripping over the roots of the trees at all times. Every dry leaf I stepped on seemed to echo and denounce my position. I was already completely sweaty and dirty with dirt.

He needed to think of a way to escape them. Trying to bewitch them was crazy, they were all seniors. He had only managed to use the confusion spell because they had their guards down, but now they should be better prepared for possible attacks.

I heard a scream near where I was and despair came over me. They were closer than I had anticipated. I tried to jump a log, but turned my foot on the landing and fell awkwardly to the ground. The pain ran through every inch of my body and I suppressed the scream that reached my throat. Tears took my eyes and it took me a few seconds to catch my breath.

I tried to rise to continue my escape, but my heel throbbed. Running was no longer an option and I kept dragging my leg precariously. I couldn't stand still and become an easy hurry.

‘This way!’

The scream sounded about five meters away from where I was. I quickened my pace in the opposite direction of the wizards, but the darkness hampered my attempt. Not surprisingly, I tripped over a large root and was brought down again. My heel already warned me that I couldn't keep pushing him, so I tried to crawl into one of the trees. If I cringed and kept quiet, maybe they wouldn't find me...

A scream died in my throat as I felt something pull at my foot. It was my end. The man's arms pulled me to him and I waited for him to stab me. To my surprise, he just hugged me and kept us hidden in the shade of the trees. Her scent betrayed him before the dim light of the moon allowed me to see his face.

‘It's all right, Zelda,’ Faustus whispered.

His voice was soothing and I relaxed into his arms. Even though I was still being hunted, I felt protected.

Faustus ran his hands up my arms and I felt them warm and welcoming. He shifted to remove his own coat and placed it over my shoulders, hugging me again. My heel complained of the movement and I couldn't hide my discomfort from Faustus. He took my foot, not caring that it was completely dirty with dirt, and moved it carefully. Probably checking if it wasn't broken.

‘I think it's just a dislocation,’ he whispered. ‘I'll try to heal for you, okay?’

I nodded with a slight nod.

He took my heel with his hands and muttered some spell that I couldn't stick to. Relief began to spread through every cell of my body and I sighed.

‘Can you tell me what crazy they are doing to you?’

‘They said I had to run through the woods,’ I whispered, feeling my voice crack. ‘They tried to kill me with daggers, Faustus.’

The wizard's brow furrowed and I saw, even in the dim light, his face contorting with anger.

‘Listen, Zelda, this is not a harrowing. It's a reckoning with your brother.’

What?

A rustle of leaves preceded the appearance of one of the hooded boys. He advanced on us with the dagger in hand, but Faustus restrained his attack by gripping his wrist tightly. Only then could the boy have noticed his presence. Faustus pulled his wrist toward us and elbowed him in the face, causing the sorcerer to collapse fainting beside us.

Faustus pulled the hood that covered his face. I didn't know who it was, but the wizard next to me seemed to know him well. He took off his hood with the boy's tunic and offered it to me.

‘Put it on,’ he said. ‘It will confuse them.’

I nodded and put on the hood. It was a really good plan, like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Faustus stood and helped me to my feet.

‘How is your heel?’

‘Better, thanks,’ I whispered back.

‘So, what do you think of a hunt?’ He flashed me one of his open smiles and I found myself smiling back. ‘I think the time has come for hunting to become a hunter.’

***

I positioned myself on the altar and waited for the sign of Faustus, hidden among the trees. The robe of the boy we felled allowed us to move smoothly through the woods, even if we passed close to any other Academy student. They seemed conditioned to look for me, any other wizard would go unnoticed. Faustus nodded to me and even with my heart pounding in my chest, I decided to trust him. I took off my hood and took a deep breath.

“Come on, guys! I am here!’ I shouted at the top of my lungs and let the echo of the trees do the rest.

Seconds later, I was surrounded. Wasting no time, they threw their daggers at me. I shivered slightly, but they stopped inches from me and turned to turn toward their owners. They tried to run, but were trapped on the ground by an immobilization spell. The daggers stopped an inch from their throats and the boys held their breaths.

‘What the hell...?’ One of them muttered.

‘Look down carefully.’

Faustus and I drew a magic circle on the floor the size of the clearing. As soon as the boys entered it, they were at the mercy of my spells and those of Faustus. However, they did not know of the sorcerer's participation. For them, I prepare it all by myself.

Faustus, who was staring at me through the trees, had ensured that it would make them respect me and never again dare to get in my way again. I looked away from his and we began to cast a spell.

_‘Et revertetur ad terram quae fuit olim terram!’ _

The boys bodies were swallowed by the earth, leaving only their heads out, while the daggers fell inert on the lawn. They screamed in panic. But I found myself reflecting Faustus's pleased smile. I descended from the altar quietly and walked to the trees, leaving them behind.

‘No... Don't leave us here!’ Begged one of them. ‘Was just a joke, Spellman!’

‘Don't worry, honey,’ I muttered, stepping into one of their faces. ‘The High Priest will come at dawn to gather what is left of you.’

Without further ado, I let myself be swallowed by the darkness of the forest. Faustus greeted me with a smile.

‘You were amazing, Spellman,’ he whispered.

I shook my head.

‘Thank you, Faustus.’

He swallowed hard and I saw him lower his gaze to the floor.

‘I beg your pardon for my delay,’ he whispered. ‘I promise never to be late again, okay?’

‘You came, that's what matters. And still saved me. I am indebted to you.’

Faustus grinned and pulled me into a hug.

‘Finishing your first day at the Academy in debt to a wizard?! What a danger, Spellman.’

We laughed and he guided me to a peak near the clearing. We couldn't leave and let the boys fall prey to some wild animal, as much as I wanted to. Then we would wait until dawn and hope that the High Priest had already returned from his meeting in Italy to punish them.

We sat on the rocks and Faustus put his arm around my shoulder, bringing me close as we watched the first rays of the sunrise over the horizon. I should have been horrible, dirty, tousled hair, with dark sleepless... but none of that mattered. I had survived the trot and Faustus was with me.

‘You're still beautiful and you're right, Zelda Spellman, I'm with you,’ he whispered, taking one of my hands and kissing her back.

I grinned as I realized he was on my mind and he returned it with a wink.

Praised be Satan by Faustus Blackwood.

***

‘Give me a good reason not to expel them immediately,’ the High Priest demanded with anger in his voice. ‘You tortured psychologically and tried to kill a witch! That is inadmissible!’

The boys were all kneeling on the floor of the principal's office, completely soiled with dirt. Their faces showed the terror that a few hours trapped in the earth can cause.

‘She tortured us too!’ One of them tried to argue. ‘You have seen how she held us captive underground.’

‘As I see it, she was defending herself against a hoax that goes against the laws of our Dark Lord...’ he snapped and then gave me a small smile. ‘And did it magnificently, Miss. Spellman.’

I nodded and gave Faustus a knowing look. He kept close to me, but no longer showed the intimacy of yore. I looked back at the director, expecting him to give his verdict soon. I just wanted to get this over with so I could shower and sleep.

‘I think a suspension will be appropriate until I permanently define what will be done to you boys,’ he muttered at last. ‘A month at home should put their heads in place.’

They rose from the floor and began to walk to the door. Billy was the last and most unhappy of all with the situation. He looked at me as if he could see my soul and then faced Faustus. As if the pieces of a puzzle fit together, his face raged. In the next second, he had jumped on Faustus, knocking him to the ground.

‘It was you, you damn!’

_‘Tenebris Somnum.’_

The spell sounded from my mouth without my thinking about it. Soon, Billy was asleep on the living room floor. Blackwood rose from the floor and gave me a grateful look. 

‘Very well, Miss. Spellman’ the High Priest greeted me. ‘I think Billy will have to sign his expulsion letter as soon as he awakens from his spell. You are dismissed.’ 

Faustus and I left the High Priest's room in silence. 

‘I didn't think anyone could catch him off guard, Faustus,’ I whispered.

He seemed surprised by my comment. 

‘I was... distracted,’ he murmured, suddenly serious. ‘Thanks for putting Billy to sleep.’ 

‘It was a pleasure,’ I said, trying to get a smile from him, but it was in vain. 

‘ZELDA!’ 

I jumped at Edward's scream and turned to face him as he strode toward us. 

‘Edward...’ 

‘Are you alright?’ He asked, searching for injuries on my body. ‘I just heard what happened tonight... When I meet Billy and his gang again...’ 

‘They've been suspended,’ I muttered to calm him. ‘There's nothing more to worry about.’ 

He hugged me tightly, as if to prove that I was really alive and well. As soon as he let me go, he ran his hand over my face. His gaze lifted to Faustus and he frowned. 

‘Was that the appointment you were late for?’ Edward roared. ‘Were you torturing my sister too?’ 

I put my hands on Edward's chest and pulled him away from Faustus. 

‘Ed... Faustus saved me.’ 

My brother's gaze darted from Faustus to me and back at the other wizard. 

‘Who says he didn't do it just to earn your trust, Zelda?’ He asked nonconformist. ‘He knew about your harrowing!’ 

‘Edward, calm down and listen to me!’ I asked. ‘He prevented Billy and the others from killing me! He warned me about the harrowing...’ 

‘Did he warn you?’ Edward chewed his own tongue in disbelief. ‘And why didn't he warn me or the High Priest? It was the right thing to do!’

I did not understand why Faustus did not defend himself. He knew Edward was wrong to make those accusations. Why not tell your version of the facts? 

‘The High Priest was in Italy! And apparently you wouldn't believe it!’

Edward stepped back and shook his head. He pulled me protectively and pointed at Faustus's chest accusingly.

‘What did you do with my sister?’ He practically growled the words. ‘What spell did you put on her? Why is she defending you tooth and nail, Faustus?’

I pulled away from Edward to look at him.

‘He did nothing to me but save my life!’

I watched Edward lock his jaw, such was his hatred of the mentor.

‘Don't you dare approach my sister again!’

Without further ado, he dragged me by the wrist to the women's dormitory. He said he would wait for me to get ready and accompany me to my classes. Which ended my plans to sleep a few hours that morning.

I stepped into the shower feeling the water take all the dirt with it. But she couldn't wash away the part of my soul that was frustrated and angry that I couldn't choose, and be at the mercy of Edward's wishes, whether or not Faustus was around.

At that moment, I realized how much I had clung to the wizard in a single day. It was really bizarre...

I looked at my own hands, startled. What if Edward was right?

***

_Greendale, 1966_

Faustus was talking to Ambrose about reducing his sentence. I was waiting for him near the door so I could approach him before he was gone. As their dialogue continued, I wondered whether or not to turn to him. I needed to talk to someone about the anguish that was taking me. It was already reaching my limit. As Faustus always had the power to understand me and, despite everything that happened, he was my High Priest, he was my best option. 

He hurried to the young man in the room to get his coat and hat, but I stopped him by approaching and touching his shoulder. Faustus turned his face to look at me more closely. 

‘Your Excellency. If you have a moment, I wonder if I might bother you.’ I asked and saw his frown. Then I brought my face close to his ear. ‘I’m in need of your spiritual guidance.’

He gave me a surprised look and I hurried down the hallway, waiting for him to follow me. After a few seconds, I heard his footsteps behind me and took a deep breath. I just prayed I didn't regret it.

I took one of the sofas in front of the living room fireplace and watched him close the office door as he passed. Then Faustus took the seat in front of me. His blue eyes studied me closely and I felt a tremendous nervousness.

Having to resort to him was the biggest sign of my despair.

‘It’s been some time since I’ve submitted to Satanic confession,’ I muttered, putting my hands on my knees, trying to take the anxiety out of me. ‘But I must confess to you now I fear my family is straying too far from the Path of Night.’

‘Indeed,’ he agreed, leaning back in his chair to extend my hand. ‘There can be no other recourse but to prostrate yourself before the Dark Lord. Go on.’ 

He looked anywhere in the room but me as I knelt in front of him to take her hand and kiss it. What despair didn't do. 

I raised my face to look at him, but he still avoided my eyes. 

‘I've fought to hold the Spellmans to the mark since Edward's death. But we're a fallen family.’ I moaned, feeling tears reach my eyes. ‘Half-mortal, house-arrested, excommunicated. There are times I feel I’m running a halfway house for wayward witches. I’m failing, Father. Failing the Church of Night. Failing you.’ 

That seemed to attract his attention and he gave me a quick look before lowering his head again. 

‘Unlike the false God, the Dark Lord accepts our weakness. He knows we are made of flesh and failure. This is our nature, Sister Zelda.’ 

I didn't know exactly where he was going. But Faustus soon leaned toward me, propping his elbows on his knees to hold my hand in his own. Her blue eyes darted to the fireplace and hers to my hand and then to my face, focusing my eyes. It was so intense that I found myself holding my breath. 

‘I, too, know fear… and suffering,’ he whispered, the feelings overflowing with his words. Then he looked down at our clasped hands. ‘While I await the fate and gender of my children, Lady Blackwood has denied herself to me.’ 

I widened my eyes. That was really incredible. 

‘No,’ I muttered, unable to believe it. 

He closed his eyes and nodded. 

‘Yes... Many months now,’ he continued to look at me and, seeing his vulnerability, made me clench his hands. ‘To be forsaken, untouched. That is not the Dark Lord’s will for any of us.’

Heat rushed through my body with the look Faustus gave me. I tried with all my might not to let myself go, not to respond to the commands of my mind to comfort me. His fingers caressed mine, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. 

He didn't deserve it. But... I couldn't think rationally with those blue orbs devouring me. 

‘Faustus...’ 

‘Zelda...’ 

Gradually, he narrowed the distance between us, kneeling in front of me and then claimed my lips. The urgency of his kiss caught me so off guard that I found myself moaning low with excitement. His hands cupped my waist, pulling me against his body as I slid his hand to the nape of his neck. 

He broke the kiss to look into my eyes for about a second and then joined our lips again. My body felt like it would burn at any moment and begged me to let Faustus get closer. My mind was too intoxicated to remind me that I should not give myself to him. But Satan knew how much I needed. 

Faustus grasped my face with one hand and slid the other to my back, pressing with his own body to lean back. Second later, I was lying on the rug with him over my body. 

Sending all self-control to Hell, I started to take off his suit. 

I wanted him and I would have him.


	4. Top Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race begins for being the Top Boy of the Academy of Unseen Arts. Faustus decides to compete with Edward to show him that he is deserving of Zelda.

Greendale 1967

Sabrina had the brilliant idea to participate in the Academy Top Boy competition. I particularly believed that she could be anything she wanted. But his candidacy seemed just another way to defy Faustus and mock the traditions.

She leaned over the books, sitting on the living room floor. I remembered Edward preparing for the Inquisition. Determination ran through his veins.

Hilda had been worried since Sabrina had signed the Book of the Beast to save Greendale. She seemed to disapprove that our niece was deepening into the path of darkness.

I took an old photo album from my Academy time. Nostalgia made me look for the picture of Edward in his time as a Top Boy. Always with your pose and your charisma.

‘Remember, Hilda? When Edward was the Top Boy at the Academy? How he dazzled the coven with his knowledge and rhetoric?’ I asked my sister, who was concentrating on her knitting. – Ahh… That appointment changed his life. It’s a straight shot from Top Boy to High Priest!

I changed the album page and found a picture of me with Edward and Faustus. Well, the Top Boy's job wasn't won as simply as I made it sound. Not at all, in reality.

***

Greendale, 1702

‘Good morning to you, my young Warlocks and witches. I would like your attention, please.’ The High Priest's voice reverberated through Baphomet's pentagon and all the students gathered to hear him. The first assembly of the year would start. ‘Each new cycle at the Academy comes with the usual election of a new Top Boy, charged with being a spokesperson for students and teachers, as well as a much needed example for the rest of you. The session is open for student referrals.’

‘Edward!’ A voice overlapped to indicate my brother.

Many others started shouting his name and applauding his candidacy.

‘Edward! Edward! Edward!’

‘As candidate for Top Boy, the Academy recognizes Edward Spellman,’ the High Priest said, raising his voice above the excited students, which caused another wave of applause. ‘Would anyone like to challenge Edward?’

There was a moment of silence when everyone looked over his shoulder, looking for someone brave enough to try to oppose him.

‘Me!’

I turned my head as I heard Faustus's voice reverberate through the pentagon and soon he emerged from the shadows to apply. She was as charming as I remembered, her black hair combed back and her bright blue eyes sparkling.

After my harrowing, Edward didn't allow me to interact or even look in Faustus's direction. We had classes in common, such as Demonology, however, the warlock didn't seem interested in trying to contact me. We became two strangers.

To my knowledge, Edward had kept Faustus as a mentor, and they were still meeting for philosophical study and discussion. Apparently, their only problem was me.

I emerged from the stupor into which I had heard clapping and whistling echoing through the pentagon. Some students shouted the name of animated Faustus.

The High Priest seemed surprised by Faustus's exposition while approving it.

‘The Academy recognizes Faustus Blackwood, who will join Edward Spellman in three challenges of witchcraft to be held in the Desecrated Church. The Inquisition, the Boil and Bubble, and the Conjuring. Followed by a vote. And may the Dark Lord be with you both. Dismissed.’

***

‘It will be a true battle of the titans!’ One of the warlocks commented during lunch. ‘We have been expecting a clash between the two years ago!’

‘Well, please!’ a witch intruded. ‘Obviously Faustus will win! He is a senior and tutor to Edward. No matter how powerful he is, Faustus knows more techniques...’

‘But Edward is the best conjurer the Academy has in years!’ Another voice was present.

‘This guarantees him only one of three challenges. Faustus has the advantage of the Inquisition.’

‘So the tiebreaker will be boil and bubble?’

I left the table because I couldn't stand the discussion of the wizards anymore. I headed for the library, hoping to find Edward. I knew he would be stuffed with books, trying to absorb as much information as possible until the first challenge.

I was still confused by the corridors of that place, but I already had a little more confidence about the paths I needed to take. I turned one of the corridors and was startled to see a couple kneading against one wall. I stepped back to get out unnoticed, but the man's eyes met me. Faustus kept the blue orbs fixed on me as he kissed a witch, who, astonished, was as red as me. He seemed to be able to see my soul. The air in the corridor seemed not to be enough and I turned my back on the path I had taken.

Why was I so angry?

My feet guided me to the library entrance and I almost knocked the doors down as I passed. The other students' eyes looked up at me, but I ignored them, striding steadily to the desk where Edward was. A wheel of students surrounded him. It felt like a political rally.

I pushed one of the boys facing Edward and faced my brother, feeling my blood burn in my veins. I hit the table with an open hand, drawing everyone's attention. Edward's eyes met me quickly and I noticed a slight worry take over him when he saw me upset.

‘Edward, you WILL beat Blackwood!’

Edward grinned and looked around at everyone.

‘You all heard Zelda! Let's start working to show Faustus who rules here!’

Screams and clapping echoed through the library, and the group dispersed to find content that would help Edward in his studies. I would help Edward win even if it was the last thing I did.

***

‘Correct!’ I murmured happily after the last question I had asked Edward.

We spent the rest of the day in the books. Most of the students had retired a few hours ago, but I kept firm to the promise to help Edward. From everything he was studying, I had searched for questions that might make up the Inquisition. He answered correctly and quickly all the questions I was throwing at him. It was amazing how he seemed to have no difficulty.

To my surprise, just before the witch's hour, he got up from the table and put his own coat on his shoulders. I gave him a questioning look and he just smiled.

‘It is the tradition of the Academy that the High Priest and future Leaders go out for a night of relaxation in a men's club; the Dorian Gray Room,’ he explained. ‘I must go find them. Thanks for your help, Zelda. Now, go rest.’

I nodded my head. A club for men? How archaic.

The scene of Faustus docking with the witch came back to my mind and I felt anger burn me.

‘Have a good time.’

Without further ado, I got up and left him behind in the library.

Faustus Blackwood

Edward was still annoyed that I was part of the Zelda attack, but he needed me as a mentor, so by mutual agreement we had a professional relationship. Now, with the dispute over being a top boy, the atmosphere seemed even more charged. But we were discreet enough that no one would notice. No one except Zelda.

I had spent days trying to get the Spellman out of my mind after her fateful night of initiation. I refused to see her as a trophy in the midst of our fight for egos, so I chose to respect Edward's will and get away from the witch. When Billy's gang returned and I could prove my innocence to Edward, I could get closer to Zelda. If I forced contact now, things would only get worse.

That afternoon she had caught me kissing an Academy witch. And I couldn't help looking into his green eyes. After all, I was trying to ease my tension with that girl because I couldn't have who I wanted right then.

‘Faustus?’ The High Priest's voice roused me from my reverie and I listened. ‘Do you feel ready for tomorrow?’

I nodded and poured all the whiskey from my glass before answering it verbally.

‘I am always prepared, Your Excellency.’

The Priest grinned and motioned for Dorian to refill my glass.

‘I was surprised by your application,’ he whispered, approaching me. ‘But I feel there's something more to your dispute with Edward.’

I swallowed hard and stared at him seriously.

‘What would it be, father?’ I asked, sipping from my glass.

‘I think a certain mentor does not want to make life easier for his pupil, as only a master would,’ he said.

I suppressed a relieved sigh and poured another considerable dose of whiskey. He was nowhere near the truth. Maybe it was better that way.

‘Given this, Faustus, I have an invitation to give you.’

I frowned and gave her more attention.

‘Which one, sir?’

‘Your performance at the Academy is impeccable and is without doubt the best student of demonology the institution has ever had,’ he muttered formally. ‘And so that you may accompany me in your studies to take my place in the future, I would like to offer you a position as a professor of demonology as soon as you graduate.’

My chin went to the floor.

‘But what about Professor Stanley?’

‘Don't worry about him,’ he whispered, waving his hand and then pouring himself a drink. ‘There is only one condition...’

I swallowed, waiting for his condition, but we were interrupted by Edward's arrival. The High Priest stepped away from me and smiled warmly at the newcomer.

‘Welcome, Mr. Spellman.’

The warlock bowed slightly to the elder and accepted the glass of whiskey Dorian offered him, before sitting opposite us on one of the sofas.

‘I apologize for my delay, I was preparing for the challenge tomorrow.’

‘No reason to apologize, Edward,’ the older one muttered. ‘But with your arrival, we can start the real party...’

With a light palm, the lights dimmed, seductive slow music took over, and several dancers in ordinary clothes came up to dance for us.

I watched them, not really paying attention. He was focused on the High Priest's proposal. What could be the condition?

One of the dancers approached and started dancing for me.

‘Enjoy, boys,’ the priest murmured, grinning at us.

The woman sat on my lap and moved her hip against mine. I wasn't really interested, but the similarity of that moment, to the moment Zelda had spotted me, brought the witch back to my mind. I needed to get her out of my thoughts.

A night of relaxation wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

I got up from the couch and took the girl with me to one of the club's many private rooms. I indicated to the woman to sit on the bed and took off my coat, wasting a little more time to open the daggers on my shirt.

‘Tonight your name will be Zelda.’

Zelda Spellman

Edward and Faustus took their seats in two pulpits positioned opposite, facing each other. They stared at each other as if fighting a mental struggle. The church was crowded; all from the Academy were present to witness the Inquisition.

The High Priest soon appeared and occupied his post between the two warlocks. Silence broke when the Headmaster raised his hands for the floor. The excitement was so thick in the air that it could be cut with a knife.

‘This first challenge tests the depth of knowledge of our two candidates. Questions are drawn from the Corpus Arcanum, the shared body of infernal knowledge that unites our faith and our craft,’ his voice reverberated through the room. ‘Mr. Spellman first.’

Edward straightened, awaiting the priest's question.

‘In sacred geometry, what configuration represents the perfection of our Lord Satan's design for his people?’

Easy!

‘The pentagram.’

‘Correct, point to Edward!’ The principal smiled at my brother and then turned to Faustus. ‘Mr. Blackwood, what are the five books of the Lesser Key of Solomon?

What the hell was that? I glanced at Edward and he looked as confused as me. The level proportionality between the questions was really unbalanced.

"The books of the Lesser Key of Solomon are Ars Goetia, Ars Theurgia-goetia, Ars Paulina, Ars Almadel, and the Ars Notoria," Faustus replied without shaking.

‘Is correct! Point for Faustus.’ The High Priest considered, and from his features looked surprised. ‘Mr. Spellman, what is the date of birth of wizard John Dee?’

‘July 13, 1527.’

‘Correct,’ he said and turned to Faustus. ‘Mr. Blackwood, the year of death?’

‘1608.’

‘Mr. Spellman, what was the year of publication of the Malleus Maleficarum?’

‘1487.’

‘Precisely. Mr. Blackwood, what year did the Salem Witchcraft trial take place?’

‘1692.’

‘Mr. Spellman, when did the Pendle trials take place?’

‘1612.’

‘Mr. Blackwood, what's the date of Anne Boleyn's birth and death?’

‘Born 1501 and died 1536.’

‘Mr. Spellman, what is the cause of death?’

‘Beheading.’

‘Mr. Blackwood, how did the mortals finally murder Father Gregory Rasputin?’

‘Poisoning,’ Faustus replied, and when he saw that the Priest would interrupt him, he added, ‘And beating, and shooting, and drowning. And finally, they destroyed the unholy reliquary containing its mummified heart.’

Applause filled the church. I was amazed. The two answered their questions without blinking. They were on an equal footing.

‘Due to their performance, I declare the first challenge over,’ the High Priest announced, and excited shouts took over.

I rose from my seat and ran to greet Edward.

‘Congratulations!’ I celebrated, but my brother was frowning.

He grabbed my arm and turned me so that our backs were to the audience.

‘There's no reason to celebrate, Zelda...’ he whispered. ‘I was lucky. If the question of the five books of Lesser Key of Solomon had fallen to me, I would not have been able to answer it completely.’

‘But no one knows that, Edward,’ I said. ‘Enjoy the victory and go get ready for the second challenge.’

He sighed in resignation, but nodded. Soon he was taken from me to be greeted by his fan club. I shot Faustus a sideways glance, he didn't seem to sketch any reaction to his tie with Edward. He just seemed focused on his own thoughts.

Faustus caught my eye and looked up at me. He let out a breath and diverted the blue orbs at the people around him. Many complimented him on his flawless performance, but he seemed oblivious. Focused.

What was going on in your mind?

Faustus Blackwood

‘Should I consider your performance today as a negative response to my proposal?’ The High Priest asked as soon as I entered his office.

‘No, father,’ I murmured. ‘I just assumed they would find suspicious... I intend to fulfill your request on the last test, Your Excellency.’

The director stared at me, searching for any sign of lies in my features. Finally, it seemed to give up.

‘Well, Faustus. I will give you the benefit of the doubt.’

‘You will not regret it, sir.’

With a slight bow, I retreated from his office.

Zelda Spellman

The next night brought with it the second challenge. A large table occupied the entire front of the church. Countless jars of ingredients littered the horizontal wooden surface as a cauldron steamed in the center of the table.

Again, the pews were full and some students were content to watch the challenge standing.

As soon as the High Priest positioned himself between Edward and Faustus, everyone fell silent.

‘Welcome, Edward and Faustus,’ greeted the warlocks so everyone could hear him. ‘For this second challenge, you have to demonstrate your mastery of potion-making. You will each add a material component to the cauldron. Add the wrong ingredient, with the wrong phraseology, and the concoction will putrefy. The first to cause rancification loses. And as punishment, he will ingest the spoilage. Are you ready?’ Both wizards nodded. ‘You may go first, Mr. Blackwood.’

Faustus took a pot and removed the dry skin of a snake.

‘Molted skin of cobra snake. In the cauldron, seethe and bake.’

The High Priest looked into the cauldron to gauge the state of the potion.

‘The potion remains stable. Mr. Spellman, you may choose’

Edward opened a pot whose contents were milky and scarlet and poured it into the cauldron while chanting the spell.

‘Cool it with newborn’s blood, then the brew will be firm and good.’

‘Well done,’ the director considered as he watched the potion remain stable. ‘Mr. Blackwood.’

Faustus snatched a pot with a mummified hand and threw it into the cauldron.

‘The warlock's hand joins the potion to make a motion.’

‘Stable!’ The priest confirmed and looked at Edward. ‘Mr. Spellman.’

‘Blind white eye of cave-born shark. Brought untimely from the dark.’ he recited throwing an orb into the cauldron.

The boil went beyond what was desired and then simply stopped.

‘Putrefied’ The High Priest gave the verdict and filled a goblet with the damaged contents, handing it to Edward. ‘Drink, Mr. Spellman.’

Edward didn't make a ugly face, just poured all the liquid at once. Everyone waited with their breaths suspended. He looked good at first, but then turned to puke into one of the empty pots of ingredients. Just looking at the scene made my stomach clench.

‘The winner of this challenge is Mr. Blackwood,’ said the director, pointing to Faustus. ‘Tomorrow we will meet for the last challenge. Have a cursed night and may the Dark Lord be with you.’

Everyone started to leave the church when I decided to approach Edward. His face had turned a greenish hue and he still vomited from time to time.

‘Come on, Edward,’ I called, pulling him to one of the stools as he carried an empty pot with us. ‘Sit down until your stomach gets better to get back to the Academy.’

Faustus moved quickly among the table ingredients and manipulated them, oblivious to my family drama.

‘That was nothing, Zelda,’ he whispered, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief he carried in his pocket. ‘It would be worse if I didn't drink.’

I sighed as he refilled the pot with reddish liquid.

‘Take it.’

I looked at the figure approaching us. It was Faustus. He was holding a glass of yellowish liquid.

‘It's a pepto. It will improve your stomach.’

I took the glass from his hands and handed it to Edward. My brother poured the liquid and raised the empty glass to Faustus, as if toasting the warlock's aid.

‘Thank you,’ I whispered.

He nodded with a slight lift of his lips that could not even be considered a smile and withdrew from the church.

***

‘For the final challenge, both Mr. Blackwood's and Mr. Spellman's knowledge of demonic conjuring will be put to the test.’

It was the last night of challenges and there we were in the church again. Edward and Faustus traced their summoning circles in silence. It took a lot of concentration not to miss an inch in the shapes used. One mistake could turn the challenge into a catastrophe.

‘As we well know, the more complex and exact the sacred geometry used, the more impressive the demon they’ll be able to summon and safety contain within the circle’s circumference,’ the High Priest didactically explained to everyone who watched the sorcerers move slowly. ‘In your own good time, Mr. Blackwood, Mr. Spellman.’

‘We're ready, sir,’ Edward announced shortly after.

He and Faustus were in position and looked intent. I felt my heart racing, such was my excitement. Edward was the best with conjuration... But something told me that Faustus was hiding something up his sleeve.

‘Vos evoco, Mammon, unus ex septem duces inferos, comedentem et anima!’ Edward conjured the demon in a steady, clear voice as a gale swept through the church, making the flames of the torches that lit the place flicker.

The demon began to take shape and soon, Mammon, one of the seven princes of hell was ahead of us. The demon had a cadaverous humanoid form and roared at Edward. My brother was not downcast. The demon was not going anywhere, it was under his control.

I looked at Faustus and he seemed to conjure his demon in low tone. He gave me a look and a slight smile before finishing his spell. Seconds later, inside his magical circle, instead of a demon, was Billy, the former Academy warlock.

The startled and frightened screams mingled. What was he doing?

Billy seemed to be aware of where he was and tried unsuccessfully to escape Faustus's magic circle.

‘What a hell?’ The boy shouted irritably. ‘What kind of joke is this?’

‘Look to your side, Billy,’ Faustus pleaded, and saw the boy's eyes widen at the sight of Edward's demon. ‘If you do not cooperate, I will give you to Mammon and he will devour your soul.’

The boy nodded in horror at the possibility.

‘Whatever you want, man!’

‘Mr. Blackwood, such conduct is forbidden...’ the High Priest roared angrily.

‘I will make my intentions clear, Your Excellency,’ Faustus murmured without taking his eyes off the boy. ‘Billy, you're here tonight to publicly clarify some facts. You were in the group that apply the harrowing in Zelda Spellman on her first day at the Academy, correct?’

Billy nodded without understanding where he was going, but I could already imagine. For Satan’s sake...

‘I need verbal answers, Billy!’

The boy swallowed, frightened.

‘Ye... yes.’

‘That's better,’ Faustus murmured with a small, satisfied, smile. ‘Could you tell us what happened that night?’

Edward was glazing at the boy, waiting for his answer. I looked around and everyone looked bewitched.

‘The boys and I agreed to raise the level of Spellman Initiation to a more dangerous level,’ Billy said, trying to contain the tremor in his voice, but beads of sweat were already running down his forehead. ‘She is Edward's unpalatable sister... And she was proving as unbearable as he... So we decided to... scary her.’

‘Scary her?’ Faustus shouted nonconformist and with a shake of hands, caused Edward's demon to shake. ‘You're not telling us the truth, Billy...’

‘Pardon! Pardon!’ The boy begged kneeling in front of Faustus. ‘We chase her through the woods and hunt her with our ceremonial daggers. We'd bet who could kill her first!’

Horror took over the faces of the Academy students. Few knew about my harrowing. But Faustus was opening the game with everyone.

‘And what happened next?’ Faustus muttered.

‘I do not know! We heard her call us and then she managed to surrender us,’ the boy claimed raising his hands in yield. ‘She turned our daggers at us and then left us trapped underground until dawn.’

‘Enough, Faustus...’ the High Priest roared.

‘Not!’ Billy shouted, as if begging to go on. ‘Have more!’

Everyone frowned. Minus Faustus, he had finally gotten to the point he wanted.

‘What is it, Billy?’ Blackwood questioned, his blue eyes sparkling.

‘I wondered how a beginner could have gotten away from us, come up with that plan so fast, and still bewitch more than ten warlocks in the last year,’ he commented with anger taking over his tone. ‘So when we got to the High Priest's office, I got it. YOU HELPED HER!’

‘Bravo, Billy. I clap, but you don't deserve it,’ Faustus whispered deathly. ‘How did you notice?’

‘I didn't understand what you were doing in the principal's office when we were taken there. The first tip was their dirty dirt shoes. You hadn't helped rescue us, so you had no reason to step on the ground,’ he said even angrier. ‘The second indication was Spellman's look at you. As much as you were disguising, Faustus, I understood everything. You were in the woods helping her! When I jumped on you, there was no doubt. She attacked me to defend you.’

Edward's demon made a loud growl and shifted angrily at his arrest. This scared most viewers. Billy paled in terror.

‘And you didn't think of inviting me for this harrowing?’ Faustus asked.

It was his final card.

‘You may be the prankster, Blackwood, but we knew that once you knew what we were planning, you would tell Edward's creep and the High Priest,’ he said, rolling his eyes. ‘In the end, you cheated on us anyway. TRAITOR!’

Billy tried to leap over Faustus, but the wizard banned him. Edward hurried to do the same with his demon and only silence remained in the Church.

‘Mr. Blackwood...’ The High Priest began his speech, but was interrupted.

‘Don’t need to talk. I will retire myself,’ Faustus said. ‘Congratulations, Edward, you are the new top boy.’

My heart was beating fast. He had given up being a top boy to prove to Edward that he was innocent.

Faustus stepped off the stage with blue eyes glued to me. A smile played on his lips and he looked pleased.

Unusually, clapping began to echo through the church, as did cheering. Faustus turned his gaze to the other students and followed his path in acclaim until he retreated from the unholy ground.

I looked at Edward and he looked as lost as me.

While one part of me wanted to believe that Faustus had done it all for me, another, the realist, insisted that he had acted solely out of brotherhood to Edward.

Nothing but that.

Faustus Blackwood

I was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the principal's desk, waiting for his return from church. I knew I had surpassed all Academy bounds by summoning Billy and still threatening him with a demon. But since the High Priest's condition for me to take the place of the Demonology professor was to let Edward win as Academy Top Boy, why not do it in style? I didn’t understand his motives, but I would not give up leadership for nothing.

The door being opened denounced the arrival of the High Priest. He came around the table and stopped in front of me, resting his hands on the tampon.

‘Even with your absurd scene, the students and Edward even demanded a vote tomorrow to define the Top Boy,’ he murmured, looking me in the eye. ‘You crossed the line, Faustus. But ... It proved that you possess what is needed to be one of the Academy's professors and High Priest. So even if you win tomorrow, consider our deal sealed.’

I smiled a little, not knowing the reason for his sudden change.

He held out his hand and I squeezed it. It was done.

***

Just like Assembly Day, everyone was gathered in Baphomet's room awaiting the outcome of the vote. We would soon find out who the Academy’s Top Boy would be. Although I was the cause of most of the comments that flowed around the room, no one had come to talk.

‘Faustus!’ Edward called me and I turned to see him pass through the crowd until he reached me.

‘How you doing, Edward?’ I greeted him.

The warlock put his hand to the back of his neck.

‘I need to apologize for the way I treated you,’ he said bluntly. ‘You saved Zelda, and... I was an imbecile.’

‘Apologies accepted,’ I muttered, and saw Zelda approach us. ‘If I were in your shoes, I would do the same.’

The witch gave me a seductive smile upon reaching us.

‘Ready to lose, Faustus?’ The redhead teased.

For some reason, I was pleased that we were finally back to normal and I could look into those penetrating green eyes.

‘If you're referring to my heart, I've lost him to you long ago, Zelda.’

She rolled her eyes trying to look nonchalant, but the reddish hue that took over her face gave her away. I thought it was lovely. I took one of his hands and kissed his back. I could deny as much as I wanted, but I missed how Zelda made me feel.

We were interrupted by the arrival of the High Priest, who had the result of the vote in hand.

Zelda squeezed my hand, which was still tied tightly on hers, and I smiled at her tension.

‘Cursed afternoon,’ the headmaster greeted us, showing a black envelope. ‘I bring the name of the newest Academy Top Boy. Without further ado...’

The High Priest opened the envelope and pulled out a white paper. He read the name and raised his eyebrows in surprise. I swallowed hard and felt Zelda tighten her grip on my hand.

‘This is an unprecedented fact at the Academy of Unseen Arts, it looks like we had a draw," he announced. ‘Thus, the new Top Boys of the Academy are Faustus Blackwood and Edward Spellman.

It took me a few seconds to absorb the information. Both? I exchanged glances with Edward who seemed to be as strange as I was.

‘I really didn't expect this...’ Zelda uttered the unspoken words of Edward and me, and then smiled mischievously. ‘But I think that means we have to celebrate twice, don't we?’

I gave her my best smile and she returned it with a wink. That woman would still kill me.

***

Greendale 1967

I was meeting with Coven's promising young warlocks and future Academy Top Boy, Nicholas Scratch, in the Dorian Room.

‘In my day, I was Top Boy at the Academy, and that appointment shaped me," I told them. ‘Taught me values I still uphold today.’

They nodded and smiled. Little did they know that my values were based on protecting, conquering and liberating. One day, they molded themselves around a witch.

And I lost everything for it.


	5. Hilda Spellman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Edward are in England to halp their pragnant mother. While her father and brother need to take care of a client, Zelda sees herself as the only option for giving birth. Faustus appears by surprise and tries to help her bring Hilda into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful Witches and Warlocks!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the fanfic.
> 
> Just a reminder, pay attention to the years in witch the chapters occur. Here we have a time jump. But next time we return to normal chronology.
> 
> xoxo

_Greendale, 1966_

Sabrina retreated from Faustus's office with the Acheron Configuration in hand. Soon the wizard's blue eyes twinkled in my direction. It was unusual for him to ask to talk to me alone.

‘Zelda, Lady Blackwood has miscarried twice before. This distresses us gravely,’ he murmured and I frowned without understanding where he was going. ‘But now that I sit here with you, I feel... comfort.’

I bit back a small smile, but couldn't stop one corner of my lips from lifting. I was seized by a sudden satisfaction. Almost as if Faustus had asked us to have a child together.

‘Sister Spellman...’ he resumed and I felt my anxiety grow. ‘Would you be a midwife to her?’

All expectation turned to frustration and I was surprised by his request. I really didn't expect this. After all... He wanted me to be a midwife of his children with Constance?

Either he lacked common sense or he was really desperate.

‘To Constance?’ I asked to be sure and he nodded. ‘Faustus, it’s been years since I’ve delivered a child."

‘If I remember correctly, you’ve never lost a babe, not once,’ he said, looking at me with an intensity that could see my soul. ‘Please, Zelda. Your High Priest is asking you.’

What more could I do? I couldn't deny him looking at me so deeply. The discomfort I felt was so great that I simply nodded, refusing to use words.

I had forgotten that Faustus had already witnessed a birth done by me... even though he had almost passed out.

*******

_England, 1752_

**_Zelda Spellman_**

A week ago, Edward and I landed in London. Since my mother was in her late pregnancy, my father suggested we stay with them until our sister was born. 

I heard the knock on the door. I snorted putting my book aside and got up from the couch to go and get it. To my surprise, Faustus Blackwood was standing in the doorway. Always elegant and very well presentable. But there are many miles away from Greendale. 

His blue eyes sparkled at the sight of me and I felt my body heat up. Ah, Faustus's effects on me were always instantaneous.

‘Good afternoon, Miss. Spellman’ he greeted me courteously. ‘Can I talk to your brother?’

I shook my head, leaning against the doorjamb.

‘Edward is not here, Mr. Blackwood.’

A deafening scream echoed through the house and I jumped. Oh no! Not now!

Without thinking about it, I closed the door in Faustus's face and hurried up the stairs. I crossed the corridor deftly and opened the door of one of the rooms without delicacy. My mother writhed on the bed as her huge belly, due to thirteen months of gestation, moved on its own.

I ran to take her hand and try to calm her down. She let out another scream and I tried to contain my own panic. I had never delivered a child in my life. But there would always be a first time for everything.

I put a damp towel on her forehead to wipe it off the sweat and ran to the bathroom to get clean towels and fill a bowl with warm water. As I returned to my room, I saw Faustus paralyzed on the doorjamb. It was pale.

‘Faustus!’ I hurried to him. ‘Why are you here? No environment for a man!’

He pointed at my mother and then looked at me unable to say a word. 

What I least needed now was for him to pass out. Then I pulled him out of the room and leaned the door behind me. He looked out of stupor despite continuing airborne. 

‘I heard the scream and I was worried,’ he whispered. ‘I thought I'd better come after you...’ 

I rolled my eyes. But I understood his concern. He would never have imagined that my mother's screams would be strong contractions. You should think of any kind of threat, not a birth. 

‘Faustus, I need you to do me a favor,’ I muttered, trying to get him to stay focused. ‘Edward and my dad are in Riverdale. They went to visit a client... Blossom, I think it was the name. Go warn them that the baby is being born, please.’ 

He nodded slowly. 

‘All right,’ he said, taking a deep breath. ‘I'll go there. Will you be all right alone?’ 

I gave him a small smile. 

‘Faustus, if you stay here, I'll have two to take care of. Now go!’ 

Without blinking, he teleported. 

I went back into the room, rolling up the sleeves of the dress. May Satan help me.

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

I felt my body shake slightly. I had never seen a woman in labor. How could Zelda stay so calm? 

I looked around not quite sure where to go. What was the customer's name? Blossom? 

A mortal walked down the street, seeming unhappy with what he read in his newspaper. It looked like someone informed. I should have known where the family lived. 

‘Excuse me,’ I approached, barring his way. ‘Could you tell me where the Blossom family's residence would be?’ 

The man gave me a surprised look. 

‘Did you hear about the tragedy too?’ Asked showing the news on the cover of the newspaper. ‘Nonsense... One brother killing the other. What world are we in?!’

I rolled my eyes. I was not interested.

‘Yes, yes… Tragic’ I agreed. ‘Now where do they live?’

The mortal slapped his forehead at his failure and pointed to a road.

‘You just have to move on and turn right,’ he said. ‘You can hardly see Thornhill, it's Riverdale's biggest big house.’

‘Right. Thanks.'

Without waiting for an answer, I hurried down the indicated path. Lucky for me, it wasn't that far.

The big black gates that guarded the mansion were open and authorities prowled the gardens. It was not difficult to enter the perimeter of the house and spot the Spellmans talking to a red-haired man. Next to them, a body lying in a pool of blood was covered in uniform mortals. It should be this Blossom.

I sneaked up on Edward, not wanting to make any fuss. As soon as I pulled his arm to call him, the wizard was startled. His brow furrowed.

‘Faustus? Why are you here?’ 

‘Your mother went into labor,’ I said. ‘You and your father must now return to London. Zelda is alone conducting the birth.’ 

Edward widened his eyes and nodded slightly stunned. Needlessly, he approached his father and whispered the news in his ear. Mr. Spellman gave him a worried look. 

‘I'll go ahead. Finish the negotiations and take the deceased to Greendale, Edward.’ 

The younger Spellman nodded immediately. The father seemed to explain the situation to the red-haired man who agreed and approached Edward. Without reservation, Mr. Spellman walked away and when he could no longer be seen, he teleported.

*** 

Edward drove the car like he was in a ride. The potholes in the road were ignored and the jolts bounced Blossom's body into the rear cabin. I kept one hand on the roof of the car to avoid headbanging and with the other, clung to the door. 

‘Edward!’ I shouted. ‘If it goes on like this, this car will have three corpses in very soon!’ 

He gave me a brief look. He looked anxious and nervous. 

‘My little sister is being born, Faustus!’ He shouted back. ‘I can't miss it.’ 

I have never been so relieved to see the Greendale entrance sign. I just hoped to get all the funeral home and most importantly, alive. 

In record time, Edward parked the car in front of the house and ran off. I followed him, ignoring Blossom. He was already dead, no need to rush to anything anymore. 

He held my hand and we teleported to his parents' house in England.

The Spellman jumped the steps to reach the top floor and I had to hurry to catch up. He entered the room and I waited at the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Spellman were sitting side by side, staring in love at a small bundle in their arms. Edward approached to see the child and his face became a perfect representation of his parents. Zelda came out of the bedroom bathroom drying her hands with a white towel. Some red hair stuck to his face from sweat. But she looked as happy as she was relieved.

‘Mommy needs to rest, Edward,’ she murmured to her brother. ‘Let's leave her with daddy.’

The warlock nodded. Zelda took the baby from her mother's arms carefully and her gaze on the child was one of the most exciting things I had ever seen in my life. Her green eyes sparkled with fascination and her smile was so dazzling that not even the sunshine could beat him.

She approached the door with Edward behind her. I made room for them to leave and as soon as they passed into the hallway, they closed the bedroom door. Zelda stopped beside me and showed me the baby wrapped in the towel.

‘Faustus, this is Hildegard Antoinette Spellman,’ she introduced and the little girl sank into her arms.

Few blond hair adorned the younger Spellman's head, and despite her swollen face, she was a beautiful baby.

‘Want to hold on?’ Zelda asked, seeing me dumbfounded.

I vehemently denied it and she smiled.

‘I'll break up,’ I muttered with a smile.

‘They're tougher than they look.’

We both laughed and I stared at Zelda again, delighted with the child.

‘You'll be an excellent...’ I was going to say "mom" but I saw her eyes stare at me in surprise and didn't know if she would accept it as a compliment or not. After all, I didn't know if she wanted to be a mother. ‘...midwife, Zelda.’

She gave a small confused smile and laughed.

‘Thank you, Faustus.’

Without delay, she announced that she would bathe little Spellman, and Edward invited me for a shot to toast Hilda Spellman's birth.

*******

_Greendale 1966_

**_Zelda Spellman_**

I finished covering Constance's body just as Faustus and Prudence entered the room. As I turned to them, I could see the sorcerer's exacerbated seriousness. His eyes scanned the room and then focused on me. The intensity of his questioning look made me swallow hard. 

‘Faustus, I'm sorry, but you were right. Lady Blackwood was too weak to bring your baby into the world.’ 

‘Baby?’ He asked with a frown, completely ignoring Constance's death. ‘I thought -- You said twins.’ 

Faustus stepped forward to reduce the space between us as he analyzed me. He could tell that something was wrong. 

‘Something strange but not unheard of happened,’ I said, fidgeting nervously for lying to him. ‘One of your sons, the dominant one… consumed the other, the submissive one, in the womb.’ 

I turned my back to Faustus to walk to the basket in which the baby was and picked him up. Then I turned back to him, showing the child. 

‘There is only one son…’ I held his gaze, hoping he didn't realize what I had done. ‘...fortified by the brother he consumed.’ 

Faustus lost a few seconds to assimilate all the information. 

‘As it should be.’ he said at last, making me frown. ‘Let me hold him.’ 

He approached me with his eyes fixed on the baby and I handed him over carefully. Faustus admired the child caressing his face gently. 

I watched him closely. He did not smile and looked at his son coldly, seeming only to calculate what magnificent deeds he could do. 

If Faustus were still the young wizard I once knew, he could reveal the birth of his daughter and he would be glad for it. But the man in front of me was no longer the wonderful boy who once was.


	6. Lupercalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupercalia begind. With the return of Billy's Gang, Faustus participates in the festival to protect Zelda. But anything can happen under a full moon.

_Greendale 1967_

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

‘I’m pleased to be in these woods with you again, Zelda.’

Faustus and I were lying in the middle of a clearing, facing each other. He caressed my hair lovingly, looking over the full length of my body slowly. I just followed his movements with my eyes.

‘Though it violates the terms you set. That we keep our relations professional’ complemented.

Darkness prowled us, but the moon lit us enough that I could see his blue eyes twinkling. Ah, the lust...

‘It is Lupercalia,’ I whispered. ‘One night of carnality won’t kill us.’

Faustus seemed surprised by my words and approached his face with a small smile.

‘No, I shouldn't think it would. Mm.’

In the next instant, he gently cupped my face and claimed my lips. I reciprocate urgently, grabbing his neck and feeling my body warm.

It would always be a pleasure to share a Lupercalia with Faustus.

*******

_Greendale, 1702_

I hurried into the library, hoping to find Faustus and Edward there. As soon as I found them sitting in two armchairs near the fireplace, I approached quickly. I touched my brother's shoulders to get his attention and then sat on the arm of his armchair.

‘Edward, will you attend Lupercalia?’

My brother choked on hearing my question and I saw Faustus look at me in astonishment.

‘By Satan! Have you lost your mind?’

‘What?’ I asked without understanding.

Faustus sat on the edge of his armchair to approach me, propping his elbows on his knees.

‘Lupercalia is a pastoral festival of lust and you are inviting your brother...’

‘WHAT?’ I jumped. ‘That's not it! I'm asking because I don't want to risk being his partner.’

The warlocks seemed to relax.

‘I will not participate, Zelda. Faustus and I have a lot to do,’ Edward replied and then looked at me seriously. ‘Are you considering participating?’

‘Considering? No,’ I said with a shrug. ‘I am sure I will participate.’

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing his face.

‘Zelda, do you know what happens in Lupercalia?’ He asked with some impatience.

‘Sex, I know. So…?’

Faustus had already hidden his mouth under his own hand so as not to show the smile he could not contain. 

‘You don't do that,’ Edward whispered awkwardly. 

‘I can start anytime,’ I said, and faced Faustus, calling him with one hand. ‘Come here.’ 

Edward's eyes widened in disbelief, and Faustus flashed a seductive smile at me. 

‘I'm starting to like the direction of this conversation...’ the warlock murmured with a wink. 

‘Stop it,’ Edward said. ‘Do what you want, Zelda. As long as you don't do anything on impulse or feel obligated.’ 

I was surprised by his words but gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

‘Don’t worry.’ 

A girl from the group of Edward and Faustus rushed into the library and reached us, she was so out of breath she could barely speak. 

‘They are back!’ She muttered as she finally breathed again.

‘You need to come with me now!’ 

I noticed the exchange of glances between the warlocks and we hurried to follow the witch.

Who would have come back? 

My question was answered the instant we entered Baphomet's pentagon. I felt my legs weaken and leaned on Faustus. They are back. Billy's gang.

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

Zelda had become more agitated after the gang's return, which was completely understandable. But the boys didn't even have the courage to look her in the eye. Anyway, I decided to stay alert for possible reprisals.

I followed the group throughout the day and did not seem to take any suspicious attitude. However, when my patience had run out, I wanted to go back to my business and maybe watch the first event of Lupercalia, I heard a strange conversation. 

‘You know what to do, don't you?’ One of them whispered. 

‘Of course yes. We have reviewed this several times!’ Another raged. ‘Now stop talking about it. Nor can Edward, much less Faustus, know.’ 

I frowned. What would they do this time? 

*** 

When they left the dorm to head to the pentagon that would welcome those interested in participating in Lupercalia, I followed them closely and pulled the last boy in line. Lexus didn't even have time to think, the next instant he was trapped against the wall of an empty room. 

‘Good evening, Lexus,’ I muttered under my breath, gripping the collar of his shirt. ‘Tell me, what are your plans for Lupercalia?’ 

The boy flashed a cynical smile. 

‘I won't tell you.’ 

It was my turn to smile. He didn't need to tell me, I had seen it all in his mind. 

‘You have no use for me anymore,’ I whispered. _‘Tenebris somnus.’_

I let the boy's body slip to the floor and dropped him there. I had to run.

**_Zelda Spellman_**

The pentagon was full. Witches and warlocks courted even before the selection of the pairs. It was possible to feel the excitement exhaling in the air. I could not deny that I was anxious. I stared at the warlocks around wondering which one would be my match. To my discomfort, the most part of the warlocks belonged to Billy's Gang. I just wished I didn't fall with one of them. 

‘Welcome everyone to Lupercalia, the Wolf Festival,’ the High Priest's voice drew our attention to the mezzanine. ‘Take your seats for the meeting.’ 

The warlocks walked to the chairs positioned around the pillar of red, black and white ribbons, and put on their respective blindfolds. I walked to one of the lanes and held the red tip firmly.

‘Ladies, when the music stops, sit on the wizard closest to you,’ he said.

So Edward, who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the pentagon, put his blindfold on and positioned the violin around his neck. Soon the violin chords filled the room and we started dancing between the boys' chairs. We kept up the pace as the music dictated, we looked like trained, synchronized dancers. It should be a beautiful sight to watch.

As the melody quickened, the witches began to move faster and I followed them, straying from their paths and tracing mine. The sensuality of the movements was accentuated and with one last spin, the music stopped and I swallowed hard to see that Lexus was the warlock next to me. Unable to turn back, I sat on his lap.

If regret would kill...

Before I finished my thought, the warlock removed the blindfold from his face and I found Faustus's blue eyes staring at me.

What?

He grinned at me and pulled me closer to him.

‘Surprise.’

‘Why did you impersonate Lexus?’ I asked, confused.

Faustus stared at me with unexpected seriousness.

‘We better talk somewhere else.’

*******

We were in the library and Edward paced nonconformist. 

‘Couldn't you just have warned Zelda?’ He asked irritably. 

‘There would be no time,’ explained the other warlock. ‘I arrived at the last minute. Either I participated as Lexus to fool the gang or Zelda would have fallen with one of them, which was the goal.’

‘But, Faustus, what did they plan after this?’ It was my turn to intrude.

Faustus's blue eyes met mine and he sighed.

‘Lexus didn't know. I don't think everyone is aware of the whole plan,' he said, taking his gaze between Edward and me. ‘That's why it's good for me to go with you, Zelda. I can probe them and protect her if they try anything.’

It was my turn to sigh. Was that what he wanted to be my match for in Lupercalia? How frustrating.

‘It really seems ideal within the possibilities,’ Edward confirmed, surprising Faustus and me. I figured he would forbid us to participate. ‘But keep your hands away from my sister.’

‘You have my word,’ Faustus agreed, though I saw him fold his fingers behind his back. I smiled a little and looked into the warlock's eyes. Maybe things would not become more... interesting?

*******

The forest prowled us, and the only illumination that allowed us to see was from the moonlight. That place still gave me the creeps. I took Faustus's hand a little more tightly and he responded by stroking mine with his thumb. The other pairs soon reached us and we awaited the instructions of the High Priest.

‘Witches, warlocks, congratulations. You already have their match,’ the Headmaster greeted us. ‘Tonight, you and your lover will go to the woods and reenact the Courtship. This means that each couple will enter the forest, the two will undress, anoint and lie under this blessed Lupercalian Moon, absorbing the power of Goddess Selene herself. Abstinence is encouraged in anticipation of the powerful extravasation that ends Lupercalia’ he paused for a moment to analyze our faces. ‘However, if couples want to unite, I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't object.’

A few cheering cheers interrupted the High Priest's speech, which just cracked a smile.

‘Each pair will receive an anointing basket for tonight. Milk and blood are for purification. Oysters and figs are for fertility and virility. The cherries are to deflower,‘ the oldest continued showing several baskets near the root of a tree. ‘Some advice: each couple should stay together all night. And, above all, do not deviate from the path. All kinds of lush creatures lurk in the woods during Lupercalia. Now, with the blessing of the Dark Lord, let the Courting begin.'

Faustus snatched a basket for us and hugged me sideways, guiding me through the woods. The couples laughed and hurried through the trees. We follow a different path from the others. The intention was to be as isolated as possible.

We reached a small clearing and Faustus stopped walking. He looked up and I followed his gaze. From there we could see the full moon shining for us. He smiled and I found myself admiring his face in the moonlight. He was truly a beautiful man. Faustus stared at me, spreading his smile wider and showing me his perfectly aligned white teeth.

‘I think this will be a good place,’ he murmured. ‘Do you agree?’

I nodded, delighted with him.

Faustus released me to set the basket down and grab a large towel inside to cover the grass. Thus done, he began to open his own coat so that he could take it off his body. I could spend the rest of the night watching him take off his clothes, but when he shot me a raised eyebrow and a shrewd smile, I understood that he expected me to do the same. 

I nibbled on my bottom lip and took off my own coat as seductively as I could. As soon as the piece lay on the floor, I turned my back on Faustus and tossed my hair in front of him, looking over his shoulder. He was staring at me with a smile playing on his lips. 

‘Could you help me open my dress?’ 

Faustus approached slowly and touched the zipper gently, pulling it down slightly. His hand intentionally touched my skin and I shivered at the temperature contrast between our skins. I squinted at him and he kept dangerously close, staring at my bare back. 

‘Do you like what you see, Faustus?’ 

He flashed a smile that almost made my legs wobble and stared at me with his piercing blue eyes. 

‘So much, Zelda.’ 

I smiled and let the dress slide down my body until it hit the floor. Faustus looked me up and down as I felt the heat take over me. Even with the lingerie, I felt naked in front of him and it gave me a certain nervousness. Not that Faustus was staring at me like a pervert, it was the other way around, it was like I was some kind of deity. 

He seemed to come out of his stupor a few seconds later and tried to take off the rest of his clothes, heaping them into a pile next to us. I couldn't help but admire her turned abdomen. By Satan in Hell, the volume in his boxer almost made me hyperventilate. It would be a difficult night to maintain abstinence.

Faustus knelt on the towel and extended his hands to me. As soon as I caught them, he helped me kneel in front of him. He opened the jar containing blood and took a dagger, handing it to me. I swallowed as I took the artifact and Faustus noticed. 

‘We need to rub the blood on our foreheads with the dagger and then we'll spread it with the milk,’ he explained gently. ‘Then we can store the daggers in the bottom of the basket.’ 

I nodded with a slight smile, dipping the dagger into the pot of blood and then rubbing it on Faustus's forehead. 

‘By Lilith's Blood,’ I whispered. 

Faustus did the same as I did and then he drew the dagger delicately over my forehead. 

‘For the love of Lucifer.’ 

He took a handkerchief and moistened it with milk and then spread the blood laughing. I looked at him without understanding the reason for his laugh. 

‘It's part of the ritual to laugh while you spread the blood,’ he clarified. 

I laughed at the ridicule in it and took the opportunity to spread the blood off his forehead. Faustus looked into my eyes, still smiling and I felt my body warm up again. The blue expanse seemed to swallow me and bewitch me. I wanted to dive into his eyes and never come back. He stroked my cheek in a caress and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. 

‘And now?’ I asked. 

He sighed and pointed to the floor under our knees. 

‘We lay side by side, soaking up the glow of the moon.’ 

Without needing more, we lay on the towel. Unusually, Faustus took my hand and brought it to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on his back. 

‘Are you nervous, Zelda?’

‘A little,’ I admitted. 

He smiled slightly. 

‘Me too.’ 

I ridiculed his sentence with a snobby laugh. 

‘Come on, Faustus...’ 

‘It’s True,’ he whispered seriously. ‘You're special, Zelda.’ 

I averted my gaze from the moon to admire his face. Faustus was smiling at me and I felt the excitement seize me. After what seemed like millennia of torture, he looked away to the sky and let himself be bathed in the moonlight. 

For Satan, how I wanted that man.

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

It was hard to keep control with Zelda Spellman half naked beside me. But I would have patience and care. Looking into her green eyes felt like a trap, though. In fact, she was the embodiment of sin. I couldn't think of any details about Zelda that didn't appeal to me. 

‘So what are your movements at those times?’ 

I burst out of my stupor at the Spellman question and raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding what she wanted to know. 

‘My movements?’ 

She propped herself up on one elbow, giving me a privileged view of her black lingerie-covered breasts. 

‘During the other Lupercalias, what did you do in those moments of contemplation?’ questioned again. ‘I doubt if you would spend the night admiring the stars.’ 

A nervous laugh escaped my lips. She was right. I leaned on one elbow just like her.

‘Well, I usually play a game that I call 'The Witch's Mark,’ I said. 

She frowned but gave a small smile. 

‘And what would this game look like?’ 

‘We have to search each other's body carefully for the witch’s mark we have hidden,’ I explained, slowly running my fingers over his arm.

She shivered. 

‘Seems interesting. Why don't we play?’ 

I had to breathe deeply to not have an erection. Oh, the temptation...

Praise Satan!

I gave her my most seductive smile and she matched her height.

‘Well, if you'll let me start, I can demonstrate it in practice...’ I bargained and she immediately consented. ‘Then turn on your stomach, Zelda.’

Without question, she turned her back on me and rested her head on her arms. I carefully brushed her red hair off her back, tucking them away from her face, and she grinned, closing her eyes to appreciate my caresses. Someone liked to move their hair. I decided to save the information for later.

I brought my face close to his and let my nose lightly touch the back of his neck. She sighed at the feel of my touch and I smiled. Her sweet scent invaded my lungs and I allowed myself to be intoxicated. I laid a kiss on the nape of his neck and ran his entire spine line with his lips. My hands followed the path, outlining the sides of his trunk. By the time she reached the waistband of her lingerie, all the witch's soft white skin was shivering.

I suppressed the urge to nibble on her buttocks and began to gently massage her feet and legs. That would relax her a little. She distributed a few kisses down her thighs and then asked her to turn to face me.

She obeyed me and I saw her clouded eyes size her desire. But I wasn't done yet.

‘Faustus...’ she whispered and I knew she was asking for more.

I aligned our faces and admired their eyes. I loved to contemplate her. I ran a hand through her hair, straightening it, and she closed her eyes again. I kissed her chin and saw her part her lips, waiting for me to kiss her. And, Satan knew how much I wanted. But teasing her was so much more fun. 

I let my lips slide down her neck as my hands skirted her waist. I paid special attention to the uncovered part of her breasts, kissing its full length and taking light nibbles. Despite the urge to tear her lingerie off with her teeth and take her breasts to me, I held on and continued to slide my lips down her belly. As I continued my journey, I could feel his muscles contract and his breathing quicken. 

Unable to resist the temptation, I nibbled her mound of venus over her lingerie and Zelda started slightly. I was increasingly excited to see her excited. I wanted her. No matter how many women I had used to try to get her out of my head, none compared to Zelda. 

I carefully separated her legs and kissed her thighs, teasing her to his groin. I lifted my head to see his face and his eyes were glazed on me. I brought my face close to hers, losing myself in the emeralds she called eyes. I let my head tilt toward hers and searched her lips. 

A loud noise in the woods near us startled us. I looked around for possible threats. The sound of shifting foliage could be clearly heard. I frowned. What were they up to now? 

‘Stay here,’ I said to Zelda, who sounded alert. ‘I'll check.’ 

I jumped to my feet and walked slowly to the source of the sound through the trees. There didn't seem to be anyone around. But pitch did not allow me to distinguish with certainty. I dug deeper into the woods to make sure the noise was no more than a clumsy animal. I tripped over something hard on the floor and crouched down to check. It was a stone slab in half. A chill ran down my spine as I put the pieces together and realized that this was a demonic seal. 

I needed to go back to Zelda... 

‘FAUSTUS!’ 

Her scream made me run as fast as I could. Zelda stood hunched as a demon loomed before her. 

'Spellmaaan...' the demon regurgitated.

_‘__Ergo draco maledicte, ego invocabo luna ad adjure hoc servus. Tollere...__’_

Before I finished the spell, the demon turned toward me and somehow threw me against one of the trees. I slammed my back into the trunk and fell breathless to the floor. 

‘Faustus!’ Zelda tried to advance as far as I was, but I stopped her. 

‘Stay there! Don't get out of there!’ 

‘What?’ 

The demon tried to jump over her and was rebuffed, falling to the ground, smoking. He glared at me. 

‘Warlock...’ 

I got up as fast as I could and glanced at Zelda so she could look at the basket near her feet. 

‘I made a circle of protection earlier, and as soon as we arrived, I covered it with the towel so it wouldn't be apparent,’ I said to gain time as the witch looked into the basket. 

‘She can't stay in there forever,’ roared the demon. ‘For now, I will finish you, warlock.’ 

Zelda emptied an anointed pot and threw it at me. I took the pot in the air and prepared to arrest the demon. But first, I would need to think of a way to immobilize it. To my surprise, the demon yelped in pain the next instant, falling to his knees on the floor. _"_

_Vita custodia,"_ Zelda muttered the spell as she plunged one of the daggers into the demon's back. 

Taking advantage of her cue, I opened the pot and recited the trapping spell. 

‘_Turpis et infernis in terris pariunt. Adiuro vos tamen hoc graecas munus.’_

A gust of wind accompanied the moment when the demon disintegrated in the air and moved into the pot. As soon as I sealed it, it was over. I looked at the glass that contained some kind of purple sand. They sent a demon after Zelda. I felt the anger inflate on me. I wanted to kill those kids... 

‘Faustus.’ Zelda reached me, drawing my attention from the pot. ‘Did you get hurt?’ 

I shook my head and caressed his face. 

‘I'm fine. And you?’

She nodded and I showed her the pot.

‘As soon as dawn comes, I will take our companion to the High Priest,’ I said. ‘He needs to know they are summoning demons to chase you. But I think it's riskier to get out of here right now. They may have other pitfalls set.’ 

Zelda sighed but nodded. 

‘You're right. By the way, your idea of the circle of protection was excellent,’ she whispered. ‘Thanks.’ 

I smiled and hugged her. My act baffled her and I smiled at that. 

‘Come on, let's go back inside the circle.’ 

We lay back on the towel next to each other. The mood we had created had evaporated into the air with the demon's appearance, and Zelda seemed unwilling to restart our game. On the contrary, she seemed alert to another threat from the ground... or the sky. 

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to my chest. She straightened over my body, wrapping my arm around my torso. I took advantage of her closeness to stroke her hair with one hand while the other stroked her arm. 

Shortly after, I heard her laugh quietly and run her hand over my chest. I looked at her with one eyebrow raised. 

‘I won.’ 

‘What, dear?’ 

She looked up at me and they sparkled with amusement. Her hand lightly tapped my chest, over my heart. 

‘I found your witch’s mark.’ 

I couldn't help but laugh. I hugged her tighter to me and she laughed at me. 

‘You suck at this game, Faustus.’ 

I pretended outrage and she kissed me on the cheek. I shook my head and Zelda smiled before lying on my chest.

I watched her, not knowing how to quantify time, but her struggle with sleep was evident. She now made abstract designs on my chest with her fingertips to stay awake. 

‘Zelda, you can sleep if you want,’ I whispered. 

She kept her eyes focused on her own drawings, she was almost asleep. 

‘I don’t want.’ 

I'd love to laugh at your blatant lie, but I assumed she would be mad. 

‘Is afraid?’ 

She shook her head no and smoothed my mark. 

‘I just don't want the night to end.’ 

I was surprised by her answer and hoped she was too sleepy to realize that my heart had been racing slightly. I placed a kiss on her forehead and hugged her tighter. 

‘Me too, Zelda,’ I muttered. ‘But rest to endure the night tomorrow.’ 

She looked up at me and I saw the blush take her cheeks. Due to your approach, I could feel your heart racing. She bit her lower lip and then grinned before nestling back into my chest. 

I kept fidgeting with her hair, allowing myself to get drunk on her scent until she finally stopped fighting and fell asleep. I pulled one end of the towel over her body, which had begun to cool with the dew of the night, and admired its relaxed features for a long time. She was beautiful and I was really looking forward to the last night of Lupercalia. 

When the first rays of the morning illuminated us and I made sure nothing could hit Zelda, I pressed her against my body and allowed myself to fall asleep.


	7. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last night of Lupercalia!
> 
> Hooded hunt wolves, witches hunt warlocks.
> 
> Are you ready?

**_Zelda Spellman_**

The excessive bright started to irritate my eyes and I decided to open them to see the source of all the light. My first glimpse was of Faustus's face. He looked serene and peaceful, sleeping soundly. His hair was messy, but in an attractive way. I ran a hand lightly over his skin, removing the strands that fell over his forehead. 

It was a cold morning and I cringed in his arms, pulling the fabric that covered us. Faustus should have covered us at night. He shifted and pressed me closer against him. I placed a kiss on his neck and he sighed. 

His eyes opened slowly and soon the blue orbs admired me. He grinned and placed a kiss on my forehead. 

‘Good morning, Zelda,’ he whispered, his voice slightly hoarse. 

‘Good morning, Faustus.’ 

He hugged me with both arms, pulling me really up his body. 

‘Just five more minutes and we'll go,’ he muttered, closing his eyes again. 

I closed my own eyes to enjoy the moment we had. Again, the light bothered my eyes. The sun wasn't supposed to be so high at this time of morning... But what time was it? 

I reached for Faustus's coat and pulled him close. Seconds later, I removed his pocket watch from him. As I reflected on the time, my eyes widened. 

‘Faustus, wake up!’ I called and he was startled. ‘It's after two in the afternoon!’ 

The warlock stared at me in confusion and ran a hand over his face. 

‘What?’ 

I sat in the gap between his legs and pulled his arms so that he sat down. 

‘It's more than two hours! We have already missed two classes!’

He finally seemed to understand what I was saying and jumped up. We began to dress hurriedly, throwing clothes at each other. He helped me unzip my dress and flashed me a wink. 

‘I usually prefer to help unzip, but I'll make an exception,’ he whispered seductively. 

Once we were ready, we gathered everything in the basket and Faustus held it in his arm, holding the demon in the pot. 

‘Come on!’ He asked and then hugged me tightly._ ‘Lanuae Magicae.’_

The next instant we were running into the Academy. Faustus was pulling me by the hand and we smiled like two idiots who knew they were screwed. We walked through the hurried corridors until we reached the High Priest's office. Faustus burst open the door. 

‘Your Honor...’

Edward and the High Priest were talking and turned to see us.

‘Well, you’re finally here,’ the priest muttered, crossing his fingers. ‘I would ask Edward to come after you, even though I know it’s common to lose track of time during Lupercalia.’

My brother was glaring at Faustus.

‘It's nothing like that,’ the man next to me replied. ‘We were attacked by a demon tonight. We had to deal with him.’

‘And they were so far trying to ban you?’ Edward roared sarcastically.

‘Of course not. But you would also lose the time if you wasted your sleeping hours dueling a demon,’ Faustus countered. ‘The point here is this demon was summoned by someone from the Academy to attack Zelda!’

‘Calm down, boys,’ the Priest said calmly. ‘That is a serious charge, Mr. Blackwood. It’s well known that many beings frequent the forest during this period. Could you prove what you say?’

Faustus was getting annoyed and I shook his hand to try to calm him down. He shot me a sideways look and squeezed my hand in reciprocity. The warlock walked to the High Priest's table and deposited, without the slightest kindness, the pot containing the demon. 

‘Feel free to question him,’ he challenged. 

The Priest studied the container with interest. 

‘I'll check, Mr. Blackwood. If your suspicions are confirmed, I will take action,’ he said. ‘Now, I advise you get ready for the next classes.’ 

Faustus bowed slightly to the High Priest and pulled me by the hand out of the room. 

‘Let's get ready for the looks we'll get.’ 

Faustus laughed.

He knew as well as I did that our disappearance should have caught the attention of the Academy students. 

‘I'll meet you in fifteen minutes,’ he said. 

I smiled at him and ran to my dorm. 

*** 

‘Someone couldn't help it on The Courting night,’ a blonde girl muttered during choir class. 

‘Who would stop himself by spending a night with Blackwood?’ a brunette countered with envy splashing in her tone. 

I rolled my eyes and concentrated on the song scores we were going to rehearse. With Faustus by my side, no one had dared make any comment. Obviously, the eyes practically choked us in the afternoon, but we kept the pose without much difficulty. Now, alone, things were a little different. 

‘Too bad it's his last Lupercalia,’ the blonde said again. ‘I bet he would accept an exchange tonight.’ 

‘Would he take two for one?’ The brunette added with an unbearable laugh. 

I looked at both of them and smiled a little fake smile. 

‘Why don't you ask him?’ I asked, feigning indifference. ‘I'd love to hear the answer.’ 

The girls' faces turned a reddish hue, and I opened my smile even wider, reading the scores in peace again.

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

I reached the library to start another tutoring with Edward and was not surprised to find him sitting in one of the armchairs near the fireplace. He was watching the deep fire. I took the seat in front of him and waited for him to look at me. Which did not take long to happen. He was serious. Excessively serious. 

‘I believe the demon attacked my sister under someone in the gang, just as I believe it defended her,’ he murmured, looking into my eyes. ‘I just want you to tell me you didn't... hurt Zelda.’ 

‘Of course I didn't hurt her…’ I stopped the sentence as I understood the true meaning of his words. ‘Edward, I didn't have sex with Zelda.’ 

He continued to stare at me, waiting for me to change my answer, but when he saw the truth, he let out a relieved breath. 

‘I know this will happen sometime, Faustus. Be it with you or anyone else...’ Edward admitted and for some reason the idea of another man touching Zelda bothered me. ‘I just wish she was well treated.’ 

I agreed with him. 

‘If it happens, Edward, she will be treated like the queen she is.’ 

He grimaced and shook his head. 

‘I need to get this scene out of my mind.’ 

I laughed and held out my hand. Edward squeezed it and gave me a complacent look. 

‘Let's review some articles about arcane puzzles, okay?’ I proposed and he accepted promptly.

**_Zelda Spellman_**

‘You look beautiful,’ Faustus whispered as we met in the woods. 

I was wearing a big red silk tunic while he was wearing only a wolf's skin on his head. His bare chest caught my eye and I wasted a few seconds to admire him. 

‘I'm looking forward to hunting you,’ I muttered, biting my bottom lip. 

Faustus smiled at me and looked around intently. 

‘I'll try not to get too far away from you,’ he promised, and I nodded. 

Soon we had to go back to our groups. The High Priest had arrived to start the Hunt. 

‘Welcome to the last night of Lupercália. Hooded hunt wolves, witches hunt warlocks. Hunting results will determine the following year. Will it be abundant or sterile? Fertile or infertile?’ he explained. ‘Tonight we hunt and get hunted, releasing our blessed spells into the night. Warlocks, are you ready?’ The boys responded with howls and the priest signaled them to spread and so they did. ‘And witches, are you ready?’ We shouted to confirm his question and then began our hunt. 

Torches trapped in the trees allowed us to see the trails we would have to follow behind the warlocks, which made hunting easier and prevented us from getting hurt. 

I spotted Faustus running ahead of me and pressed my pace to try to reach him. He got off the trail a few feet later and I clutched myself in the woods behind him. Soon, I lost sight of him. The torchlight could not reach us there, and I could not see Faustus anywhere. 

‘Faustus!’ I shouted, waiting for him to come back. ‘Faustus!’ 

‘Zelda!’ 

His call sounded a little further from where I was and relief took me. He was close. I walked the steps that separated us and came to a large clearing. I frowned at not seeing Faustus, while I was startled to recognize where I was when I saw the stone altar in the middle of the clearing. 

My heart pounded and I swallowed, taking a few steps back. I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. As soon as I turned my heels to run, I freed my movements. Billy was standing in front of me and I saw his gang sidelong around me. 

‘Welcome back to hunt, Spellman.’

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

‘Zelda!’ I shouted her name as I realized she was gone. ‘Zelda!’ 

The lack of response alerted me and when I intended to go the opposite way to find her, she emerged from the trees. Relief haunted me. 

‘It's all right?’ I asked approaching her. 

She nodded and ran her hand over my face gently. 

‘I want you, Faustus,’ she whispered with a smile. ‘And I want it now.’ 

Zelda took off her hood and threw the cloak away. Her hand lowered the strap of the white dress she wore and then lowered the other, causing the garment to slide across her body to the floor. She was naked in front of me, waiting for me to grab her. 

I frowned. Something was very wrong. 

I grinned and held Zelda's face in my hands. 

‘When you said you enjoyed wild sex, I didn't realize it, Zelda,’ I bluffed. 

‘What do you think about wild sex in the trees?’ 

I let out an irritated breath and muttered a counterfeit. Zelda soon turned into Lexus. I took the boy by the neck and pinned him against a tree. 

‘Where is she?’ I roared. 

‘I don't know,’ the boy replied. ‘And no use trying to read my mind. They didn't tell me!’ 

I locked my jaw and pressed his neck harder. 

‘What do they intend to do with her?’ 

‘What are everyone doing on Lupercalia's last night, Faustus?’ The boy laughed weakly. ‘But following old traditions, if you understand me.’ 

I felt the chill cut my spine. Shit! 

I punched him in the face and the boy passed out. I dropped it on the floor and ran as fast as I could the opposite way. I needed to find Zelda. 

**_Zelda Spellman_**

I felt useless. No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't escape the boys' hands. One of them tied a gag in my mouth to keep me from screaming, while another tied my hands so I wouldn't use any spells. They dragged me to the altar and leaned over it, pressing on my back so that I couldn't escape. My breasts were practically crushed against the stone, resulting in a sharp pain in the area. I swung my legs in an attempt to get them off my butt, but two other boys managed to immobilize them. 

I was at the mercy of that idiot. 

He approached and removed my tunic, throwing it on the floor. Then he lifted the skirt of my white dress, leaving the skin of my hips and legs bare. His hand ran over the skin of my ass and he slapped me with an open hand. I suppressed the grunt of pain that reached my throat. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. 

‘Many years ago, tradition said that out of cordiality with fellow sorcerers, virgin witches should serve everyone on their first night,’ Billy muttered, and I closed my eyes tightly. ‘You should serve us, Spellman. But you decided to turn your body over to Blackwood!’ 

Another slap echoed through the forest trees and I felt the skin of my buttock throb and burn. 

‘What should we do with you, Zelda?’ 

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

I stopped running when I realized I couldn't easily find Zelda. I was terrified of the idea of a collective rape. There had to be a way to track her. I closed my eyes and put my hand against one of the trees. 

‘_Ligna, qui omnia videtis et auditis quae ego oro ad auxilium tuum. Obsecro vos ut mihi et Zelda Spellman!’_

I waited a moment, hoping the spell would work. To my surprise, footsteps sprang to my eyes, glowing with the moonlight. Just by seeing the direction of the steps, I already knew where Billy would have drawn her. 

_‘Lanuae Magicae’_

**_Zelda Spellman_**

‘Well, Spellman, get ready to please us. And if you're a good girl, maybe we won't let you live?!’ 

The boy put his hands on the sides of my underwear and yanked it up my legs. No matter how hard I tried to move, his grips were too firm. His hands gripped my hip and I heard his zipper unzip. 

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping for the worst. 

A dull thud caught my attention and Billy's hands released me. I heard the boys screaming but couldn't see anything from that position. Seconds later, I felt my legs free and then my chest. Before I could try to rise, a pair of hands assisted me. As soon as I saw Faustus's face, relief came to me. 

The warlock helped me remove the bonds from my hands and mouth. In the meantime, I could see Billy's Gang thrown across the lawn. Faustus should have used a banishing spell on them to get them all hit at once. 

‘Are you alright, Zelda?’ He questioned, holding my face in his hands. ‘Did they hurt you?’ 

I shook my head and he hugged me protectively. 

‘You traitor!’ Billy shouted at Faustus, getting back to his feet. ‘You should follow the old ways like us, Blackwood!’ 

‘I'm disgusted with your customs.’ 

I looked around and saw the other boys rise to join Billy. 

‘Faustus...’ I tried to warn him. 

He placed me behind his back so that I was facing the other half of the boys' circle. 

‘You can't beat us, Blackwood,’ Billy yelled. ‘Give up and give it to the girl.’ 

Faustus didn't even seem to hear him. 

‘Repeat with me, Zelda,’ he whispered and I nodded. ‘_Dulce somniorum non est. Somnia, neque abeo abs te. Timoribus dominari. Timoribus vulte um.’_

As soon as we finished chanting the words, the boys began to stare into nothingness and scream. Some threw themselves to the floor in tears and others scratched themselves until their skin peeled off their bodies.

It was an illusory spell. They were seeing their worst nightmares come true in front of their eyes.

I turned to Faustus and he wrapped his arms around me. Just then, I realized how much my legs were shaking. He seemed to notice my lack of firmness and picked me up, sitting carefully at the altar. I let out a breathy moan as I felt a burning sensation in the region hit by Billy's slaps. Faustus looked at me alertly.

‘Zelda ... What did he do?’

I looked up at him.

‘He didn't get to... You know,’ I muttered. ‘But he slapped me...’

Faustus's face turned a reddish hue and his frown closed. Before I could help it, he was over Billy, punching him in the face. It only stopped when the boy lost consciousness.

‘I want to kill him,’ he admitted as he returned to me. ‘If he had succeeded, Zelda... For Satan... I would never forgive myself.’

I held his face in my hands and pulled him toward me.

‘Faustus, you came, nothing else matters.’

Without further ado, I claimed his lips. The warlock seemed to be surprised by my attitude, but soon wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened our kiss. A revolution seemed to take place within my body. Faustus's lips were incredibly soft, but his skillful tongue was making butterflies fly in my stomach as warmth crept up my legs.

When we finally pulled together to breathe, Faustus smiled broad and genuine and I followed him. He stroked my cheek and straightened my hair.

‘Zelda...’ he began. ‘I don't want to stop kissing you, but the screams of these guys are driving me crazy.’

I laughed at his remark. He was right. We needed to get rid of those inconveniences.

***

The female dormitory was empty. Of course it would be, all the witches were enjoying the last night of Lupercalia.

I let out a breath. From all the expectations I had for tonight, being alone was not part of any of them. I straightened the teal housecoat over my matching nightgown and began to brush my hair slowly, remembering earlier ones.

Faustus and I watched the High Priest pacing his office.

‘They will spend the night trapped in the witch's cell and tomorrow they will be tried for their deeds,’ the Priest claimed. ‘If convicted, they will probably lose their powers and be excommunicated from the Coven.’

‘If?’ Faustus questioned. ‘There is no if. They will be damned, right?’

The Headmaster took a long look at Faustus and scratched his chin.

‘The possibility of being released is minimal indeed,’ he confirmed and turned to me. ‘I'm sorry for what you went through, Miss. Spellman. But soon, everything will be resolved.’

There was nothing more to say, so we retreated from the High Priest's office. I desperately needed a bath to get rid of all traces of the touch of Billy and his asshole friends. Faustus left me at the dorm door and said goodbye to me with a kiss on the back of my hand.

I sighed and threw myself on the bed, was frustrated. At the same time, I remembered our kiss in the woods and grinned, running my fingers over my lips. He said he wanted to keep kissing me...

‘My kingdom for your thought, Zelda Spellman.’

I sat on the bed hearing Faustus's voice echo through the pentagon. He was standing about two meters from me, watching me.

‘As if you couldn't read my thoughts...’ I muttered with a raised eyebrow.

‘Well, then my kingdom is yours,’ he said, approaching and stopping in front of me with his outstretched hand. ‘I supposed you wouldn't want to spend the rest of the night alone. Would you accept my humble company?’

I held his hand and he pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped my waist. His blue eyes made me sigh and he grinned. _‘_

_Lanuae Magicae.’_

The next second, we were in another pentagonal room. Candles were scattered about the corners, the floor, and the furniture. A double bed with two bedside tables on either side, a wooden cabinet and a large bookcase could be seen because of the lighting of the flames. 

‘Do you have a room of your own?’ I asked, still with my face next to his. 

He flashed a bigger smile. 

‘Being the Top Boy has its advantages.’ 

I raised an eyebrow and tiptoed to touch my lips to Faustus's. He took my lips and invaded my mouth with his tongue. One of his hands left my waist and plunged into my hair. I pulled him toward me and let out a breath as he felt his body against mine. He smiled against my mouth. 

I jumped when Faustus scooped me up. I broke the kiss to laugh at his attitude and he stole a quick kiss before carrying me to the bed. He laid me down on the black bedspread carefully and leaned over my body to keep kissing me. My body was already on fire and I felt my legs tingle with anxiety.

My hands ran from his hair to the buttons of his white shirt and I began to unbutton each one without haste. When I had his bare chest available to me, I ran my fingertips down his abdomen. Faustus moaned low against my mouth and it was my turn to smile. He pulled away from me to rip off his shirt and lay back on my body.

‘Zelda...’ he whispered, kissing my neck gently. ‘Don't feel pressured to anything.’

I pushed his body to the side and mounted on his hip, which caught him off guard. But soon a seductive smile spread across his lips.

‘The only pressure I'm going to feel today is your body against mine, Faustus.’

I unzipped my housecoat and let it slide over my shoulders, tossing it somewhere in the room. I leaned over him to allow him a privileged view of my cleavage. Faustus looked at me with admiration and I felt fulfilled. I bit my lip to keep from moaning as he pulled my hip against his, showing how aroused he was.

His hands went into the hem of my nightgown and outlined my thighs, rising to my hips and playing with the sides of my underwear. I dragged my hands down his chest, watching his buds contract under my touch as I kissed his neck, not caring if I would leave marks.

Faustus sat on the bed, holding me in his lap and clamped our breasts. His mouth took mine in a ravenous kiss and I rolled in his lap to feel more of his bulk against my throbbing intimacy. A moan escaped our mouths briefly interrupting our kiss, but soon we were stuck together again.

His hands lifted the hem of my nightgown and I raised my arms to help him off. Faustus threw her away and swallowed hard at the sight of my naked swollen breasts. His hands took them, massaging them gently. I threw my head back to enjoy his touches.

Praise Satan!

I felt my back collide with the padding again and Faustus gave me a kiss before his lips moved down my neck, placing light kisses all over my lap. His hands still massaged my breasts as I lowered my own hands to unbutton his pants and unzip it. I touched his cock over the boxer and heard him moan against my chest.

He sprang to his feet and ripped off his own trousers, giving me a beautiful view of his half-naked body. I bit my lower lip as I admired him. What a man, what a warlock... And he would be mine.

Faustus lay back on my body and made a point of rubbing his hip against mine. The friction between our intimacies was already messing with my sanity. He smiled at the moan I let go and snapped one of my breasts, stroking the nipple with his tongue. I threw my head back and grabbed his hair, encouraging him to continue. His mouth ran to the other breast and his hand massaged what was free.

I rolled back against his hip, begging for more and Faustus returned with a lunge that almost made me see stars. Unexpectedly, he dropped my breasts and began to lower his lips down my abdomen until he reached my mound of venus. I was already on fire and just watching his movements. It was really exciting to see him between my legs and I already felt every hair on my body, bristling.

His hands slid down the side of my underwear and I lifted my hip to help him take it off. Faustus's blue eyes sparkled with wonder as he stared at my naked body on the bed and I felt my face heat up. It was the first time a man had seen me naked and the warlock looked delighted.

‘Perfection.’

I smiled at his comment and he returned my smile. Faustus took one of my legs and began to walk its length with kisses. He grabbed my thighs and pulled me closer to him, teasing me with his lips. I felt his hot breath against my crotch and pressed the quilt beside me in an attempt to vent the anxiety. My eyes locked on Faustus's movements and he gave me one last look before dragging his tongue through my intimacy.

A loud moan escaped my throat and I writhed on the bed. Faustus massaged my clit with a merciless tongue, making lightning strikes through my body. My breathing changed and my heart pounded. For Satan, the feeling was too good. I put a hand to his hair in a silent request for him to continue and bit my lower lip to contain my moans.

I felt his tongue deepen in my intimacy and threw my head back. My hip began to move at the same pace as his movements and Faustus gripped my thighs tighter. It didn't take long for me to feel my belly twitch and a heat take my breath away. A loud moan escaped my lips as spasms seized my legs.

My breathing was completely ragged. Faustus released my legs and lifted his kisses until he reached my face. He slowly stroked my cheek and grinned before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

‘You're beautiful, Zelda.’

I took your lips with mine. I needed him. I wrapped my legs around his hip and pulled him against my body. Faustus put a hand between my legs and massaged my clit. I let out a moan and he smiled smugly. I narrowed my eyes and let my hand travel down his chest and invade his boxer, holding his hard member between my fingers.

It was Faustus's turn to moan and it sounded like music to my ears. I started to jerk him off at the same pace as he continued his caresses in my intimacy until he abruptly pulled away. He took off his last piece of clothing, getting completely naked. I swallowed hard to see his huge penis. I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to contain the hardness that seeing him naked aroused in me. He smiled and I catch myself smiling back.

Faustus lay back on my body, keeping his legs between mine. He rested his own weight on his forearms and caressed my face, focused on my eyes. I felt his cock touch my intimacy and sighed. My heart was pounding and my breathing quickened.

‘Are you sure?’

I looked into the blue expanse of his eyes. Did he look ... nervous? Looking forward to it?

I smiled at him and nodded.

‘I want you, Faustus.’

He swallowed and lightly kissed my lips. I stroked his cheek with one hand and he closed his eyes to enjoy the caress. Then their orbs looked back at me.

‘There is a legend that when a witch gives herself to a warlock for the first time, they create a kind of magic bond. The old tradition had the belief that if this witch were offered to several warlocks at once, no bond would be created,’ he said, straightening my hair. ‘Would you risk create a bond with me, Zelda Spellman?’

I didn’t answer. I just lowered my face to his chest and kissed his witch’s mark over his heart.

‘We already have a bond, Faustus Blackwood.’

Faustus's lips took mine in a calm kiss and I matched the same level. My heart was beating fast and I knew it was no longer due to arousal for sex, it was something else. For Satan, what were we doing?

I felt Faustus settle between my legs and his cock touched my entrance. I held my breath, closing my eyes on impulse, but he noticed and broke our kiss.

‘Look at me, Zelda.’ I opened my eyes and Fastus pressed his forehead to mine to maintain eye contact. He bit his lower lip, probably holding back from invading me at once. Faustus began to move slightly, slowly filling me until he was completely inside me.

Our eyes did not deviate from each other. Our breaths were completely uneven, but our heartbeats seemed aligned. I grinned, was happy to be with Faustus.

He started moving again and we let out a breathy groan, but as soon as he filled me again, I threw my head back. His sensation inside me was amazing.

Gradually the initial discomfort faded and I began to roll against Faustus's hip, which in turn increased the speed of his thrusts. He hid his face in my hair and I hugged his neck. Our moans filled the room and I could only concentrate on feeling Faustus inside me.

I didn't want it to end. I begged my body to hold on longer. But with each passing second, the more our bodies indicated that we would reach our climax.

‘Faustus... Ah, Faustus...’ I moaned his name without the slightest modesty.

Faustus quickened his movements as he felt me begin to narrow around him.

‘Zelda,’ he moaned my name and I reveled. ‘My Zelda.’

As if they had pulled a trigger, I felt the orgasm snatch me and spasms engulfed my legs. Faustus followed me and spilled into me, collapsing over my body.

The escape from magic was so great that it blew out all the candles that lit the room, leaving us in complete pitch.

Only our quick breathing could be heard and I felt full, as if I had touched hell. Faustus hugged me around the waist and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I couldn't help the smile that sprang to my face and he smiled back. His eyes shone even in the darkness.

We let out a breathy moan as he left me. The sense of loss was present.

It was weird.

Faustus lay in the space beside me and pulled me to his chest. I snuggled close to him, wrapping my arms around his chest, and felt his lips touch my hair. I lifted my head to look at him and he gave me a kiss.

‘So I'm yours?’ I asked to tease him.

I expected an ironic response or a laugh, but he just hugged me tighter.

‘I hope so.’

I felt my face burn slightly and thanked Satan for being in the dark.

‘Good night, Faustus’ I muttered, unsure how to respond to that.

He smiled at me. One of those wide, rare smiles to see.

‘Good night, Zelda’ he whispered against my ear. ‘My Zelda.’


	8. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's gang goes to trial. But things will not come out as easy as Faustus and Zelda hope.

_Greendale 1966_

The sound of the door closing echoed into the kitchen, then Sabrina's voice reverberated through the house.

‘Aunt Zelda? Hilda? You’re not gonna believe what happened at school today.’

‘Oh, we can imagine,’ I muttered as I watched her enter the room.

I was leaning against the sink holding a large envelope. I showed her, lifting him in the air. I held on not to fly Sabrina's jugular.

‘Do you know what this is?’ I asked, opening the letter to show her the contents. ‘I’ll tell you. It’s an Infernal Summons.’

‘A what now?’

Hilda went on to explain, seeing that I was losing my remaining patience.

‘Well, you've been charged with a rather antiquated offense, dearest. Breach of Promise.’

‘You made a promise to sign the Dark Lord’s Book of the Beast and then, when you ran in horror from your dark baptism, you broke it,’ I added irritably. ‘You humiliated our master in front of the entire coven, and now, you will be judged and tried in front of the entire coven.’

I threw the Infernal Summons on the table and Sabrina stepped forward to pick it up. She seemed incredulous with all that.

‘Never, in all my years, has a Spellman been summoned to the Court of Witches.’

Well, that was half true ... But there was no one there who could object to me. Just thinking about stepping in court again, my legs were already shaking.

And not even Satan would help us this time.

***

_Greendale, 1702_

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

I woke up feeling a sweet scent invade my lungs and intoxicate me. I opened my eyes slowly, was feeling light and relaxed as I didn't feel in times. Red hair danced across my face and soon Zelda's face came into focus. Memories of the night before came back to me and I grinned. What a wonderful night.

Praised be Satan for Zelda Spellman.

Zelda should have turned around at night, for now I was hugging her back. Her countenance was serene and she seemed in deep sleep. I could spend eternity watching her. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. And waking up with her naked in my arms made me wonder if I hadn't died and gone to hell.

She shifted and I hugged her more tightly, pulling her against my body. Her white skin was so soft that I found myself stroking the curve of her hip just to feel it. I placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and rested my head on hers. I hoped that time would pass slowly so we didn't have to go back to our reality.

Unfortunately, reality knocked on our door, literally. The pounding echoed through the room and I snorted irritably. I would send the person away and return to the comfort of the sheets.

As carefully as possible not to wake Zelda, I crawled out of bed. I grabbed a blanket at the foot of the bed and threw it over the witch's body. I wouldn't leave her exposed to stares. I grabbed my pants off the floor and put them on. I ran my hand through my hair and cracked the door open.

To my surprise, the High Priest was waiting for me in the hallway. I frowned.

‘How can I help you, Your Excellency?’

The priest handed me two envelopes. These were Infernal Summons to testify at the trial against Billy and the other boys.

‘I advise you and Miss. Spellman hurry, the trial starts in an hour,’ he said.

Did he know Zelda was with me? I left the question aside.

‘Thank you, sir.’

The Priest nodded and turned his back on me. I closed the door and let out a breath. Since when did they make judgments in the morning?

I threw the envelopes on the bedside table and went back to bed to hug Zelda. I didn't want to wake her up for a damn judgment. I wanted to wake her up for sex, maybe, but not judgment.

I kissed her arm, shoulder and face. Zelda grinned and frowned before opening her eyes lazily. As soon as her green eyes spotted me, a smile spread across her face. It should be forbidden for a witch to wake up so splendidly.

‘Good morning, Zelda.’

She lifted her face and took my lips with hers. I returned her kiss voraciously, laying my body over hers. She broke our kiss and looked confused at my pants.

I sighed.

‘The High Priest was here,’ I said. ‘He brought our Infernal Summons to be witnesses at the trial.’

Zelda looked surprised and I saw in her eyes what I wanted to prevent: worry.

‘Will the judgment be tonight?’

I made an apology with my gaze.

‘I'm afraid he'll start in about fifty minutes.’

Her eyes widened and she sat on the bed alert.

‘For Satan, Faustus! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?’

I lay as I watched her run around the room to get her clothes.

‘First, because I just discovery it now,’ I said getting up to walk over to her. ‘And second, because I wanted to keep you from running away.’

She gave me a suspicious look and let her head fall to the side.

‘Unfortunately, we have no option.’

I held her face in my hands and caressed her cheeks with my thumbs.

‘I'm tempted to ask you to take a shower together,’ I whispered, reaching down to cup her waist, ‘but I'm afraid we'd lose time.’

Zelda grinned and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, then pulled back to get dressed. I let out a defeated sigh and allowed myself to admire her in those mere minutes.

As soon as she was ready, she looked at me uncertainly.

‘Faustus, can you teleport me to the dorm?’

I smiled at her.

‘Sure! If I let you walk in the hallways so seductively dressed, more warlocks would fall in love with you,’ I said, moving closer to hug her. ‘And I don't want competition, my Zelda.’

She let out a laugh that I found adorable.

‘Come on, my Faustus.’

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

My hands were sweating with nervousness. Even for an unexpected judgment, the pews of the Church of night were crowded. Somehow, the Coven members should have found out. The news ran fast between witches and warlocks.

Edward wasn't anywhere and I hadn't seen him since the morning of the day before. He should be there. At least I wish he was there supporting me. Faustus, who was beside me, reached out to hold my hands in my lap. As we would be witnesses, we were sitting in the front seat. Unfortunately, this allowed us to be close to Billy and his cronies.

They were sitting on the next seat with cuffs and chains that linked each other. To my relief, they seemed more concerned about the Infernal Three who sat at the back of the church stage.

‘We, the profane, gather here tonight in this sacrilegious Court to serve the Dark Lord’s justice. A deplorable crime has been committed against Zelda Phiona Spellman’ the High Priest announced as soon as the trial began. ‘Billy Bauer, Antonie Duskaxe, Norman Wildbraid, Allison Hawkspell, John Voidfury, Mason Bloodcaller, Petrus Saurpike, Leon Hoursegae, Ralph Fourcrest and Sollus Farrowaxe, stands accused before The Infernal Three, guilty of attempted mass rape.’

‘Warlock, stand!’ The Infernal Three demanded.

The boys stood up promptly.

‘When the accused is confirmed guilty, the warlocks will not only be expelled from the Academy of Occult Arts, they will be excommunicated from the Coven of the Church of Night and their powers removed. Condemned to live the rest of their lives as mere mortals,’ the High Priest proclaimed. ‘But after their death, they will burn for 99 years in the Pit, as our Dark Lord wants.’

Clapping came from the members of the Coven, which caused the Infernal Trio to beat their hammers for silence.

‘Accused, how plead you?’ One of the three questioned.

The boys bowed their heads and one by one pleaded guilty except the last of them.

‘Innocent!’ Billy roared.

His reaction caused startled shouts to fill the church. I swallowed and shook Faustus's hand. Of course, Billy wouldn't accept the penalty easily.

The Infernal Three hit his hammer again and soon everyone fell silent.

‘I call Billy Bauer to testify,’ the High Priest requested.

The boy showed off the shackles and the Priest released him to the pulpit.

‘Mr. Bauer, you have been accused of hunting and attempting to kill Miss. Spellman during the initiation harrowing of the Academy of Unseen Arts and expelled on the same occasion. Which you confirmed by being invoked by Mr. Blackwood during the Top Boy challenge. Now, you’ve being accused of coercing your colleagues into trying to hit her during the Lupercalia Festival; sending a demon to attack her and finally trying to commit a collective rape. And you still plead not guilty?’

I was very relieved to have the High Priest as the prosecutor. He would act as my lawyer, while Billy had only himself to defend himself. The boy flashed a smile that sent a chill down my spine.

‘Your honor, High Priest, Members of the Coven, I keep alleging innocence. About the demon, I know nothing about it. Ask the boys, they were with their own partners during The Courting. It is noteworthy that this type of entity is commonly seen during Lupercalia. The last accusation is the most slanderous, most unearthly. Lupercalia hunting night is the culmination of the festival and we have never been banned from orgies, but have always occurred. Miss Spellman gave us clues that he would like to participate with us. However, she changed her mind immediately when she noticed the presence of her boyfriend, Blackwood, who still attacked us with psychological torture spells. It's all a big misunderstanding, gentlemen. The evil ones are them, not us!’

I was shaking with anger and Faustus seemed about to jump over Billy to kill him. How dare he? 

The church was in turmoil and even the Infernal Three's hammer could not calm everyone down. 

‘We'll take a break and we'll come back with the next testimony,’ the High Priest decreed. 

‘I hope the High Priest call me soon to testify,’ Faustus whispered with anger surrounding his tone. ‘I can hardly wait to dismantle the whole story of this boy.’ 

‘Faustus...’ I called him and he saw my distress. ‘What if they don't believe it? He practically took away our credibility!’ 

‘It's all right. It will be all right,’ he murmured firmly, holding my hand firmly. ‘You're a Spellman. And I never saw a Spellman lose.’

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

I knew Zelda would be next to be questioned, and I hoped that if I went in her place, I might be able to prevent her exposure. 

I asked her to wait for me and I walked away to talk to the High Priest. He gave me immediate attention. 

‘Put me to testify first,’ I said. 

‘You're getting carried away by the excitement, Mr. Blackwood,’ the older one replied. ‘Miss. Spellman will have to tell you his version first because Billy made it look like you're a doormat of hers.’ 

‘Then summon the demon we have captured,’ I said. ‘He'll confirm that the one who summoned him was from Billy's gang.’ 

‘It's not that simple, Faustus. Now, calm down.’ 

I went back to Zelda and she shot me a questioning look. I just smiled at her, trying to pretend everything was fine, and I took her hands again. 

The Infernal Three hit his hammer, ending the break. 

‘I call Zelda Phiona Spellman to testify.’ 

I gave her hand a slight squeeze and she rose to follow to the pulpit. Anyone looking at her would see a fearless and self-assured woman. But I knew Zelda well enough to know she was afraid. 

‘Miss Spellman, could you tell us the facts from your point of view?’ 

Zelda gave them a smile that would send Satan out of Hell to applaud and she nodded.

‘Your Honor, High Priest, Members of the Coven, two nights ago, while attending the Courting, in Lupercalia, with my partner, Faustus Blackwood, a demon came out of the woods and tried to attack us. In fact, we were aware of the risks of attack from supernatural beings during the Festival. However, gentlemen, the demon knew my name. He had been purposely summoned to attack me. Due to the incidents in my initiation and the fact that Billy's friends were participating in Lupercalia, it was easy to associate the attack with them,’ she said. ‘The worst, gentlemen, is what they did last night. As you may know, on the night of the Hunt, witches hunt warlocks. Well, I was hunting my date, but I got lost. To my misfortune, Billy, who was already expelled from the Academy, came along with all his cronies and they surrendered me. They intended to put into practice an ancient tradition we now call collective rape. And they would have succeeded if Faustus had not arrived on time.’

She gave me a grateful look and a kind smile. I could see in the faces of the people around them that hearing the story of Zelda's mouth made them more malleable. They seemed to have compassion on the witch. 

‘I appreciate the testimony, Miss. Spellman,’ the High Priest murmured. ‘I now call Faustus Blackwood to testify.’ 

Zelda returned to her seat and I took over the pulpit. 

‘Mr. Blackwood, could you tell the facts from your point of view?’ 

I nodded my head.

‘Your Honor, High Priest, Coven Members, on the first night of Lupercalia, I heard Billy's group plotting a plan to take action against Miss. Spellman during the festival. I approached one of them, Lexus Reid. But he could only tell me that the boys intended to be one of Zelda's partners. As was evident, they did not achieve this. So, on the night of the courting, like Miss. Spellman said, we were attacked by a demon. What they don't know is that I found a broken stone seal next to our camp. That is, the demon was actually summoned by someone and the instant we were there. Since Billy's cronies were in the woods, anyone could have set him free. Even Billy himself could have infiltrated the forest, as he had last night. Anyway, Zelda and I captured the demon and took him to the High Priest yesterday morning to find out the author of his summoning,’ I said, showing that the Priest was already aware of everything. ‘Last night I was separated from Zelda during the hunt and Lexus impersonated her, trying to trick me so I wouldn't go looking for her. But it was in vain. With a little persuasion, Lexus told me that they intended to put into practice the old tradition of the Academy's warlocks. It consisted of sharing a witch's virginity with the Coven's warlocks so that no bonds were created. I managed to track down Miss. Spellman in time. But you must imagine my fury and my indignation. I do not deny that I tortured them psychologically. I just wonder if they would do the same in my place.'

A sepulchral silence filled the church. Everyone was reflecting on the situation as I wished. Without further ado, I returned to my seat beside Zelda. The High Priest then took over the process again.

‘Very unworthy, the next evidence is in here.’ The High Priest lifted the pot, with the demon Zelda and I imprisoned, in the air for all to see. ‘The demon of the day of the courting.’

The priest opened the pot and muttered a summoning spell. It was not long before the Demon who had attacked us appeared before all. The demon sniffed the air and turned toward me and Zelda's. 

‘Spellman... Warlock...’ he grunted and tried to move on us. 

But the High Priest stopped him. 

‘Demon, who summoned him in the woods?’

The demon laughed.

‘What matters?’ questioned. ‘I will finish you all soon.’

‘I command you to speak who freed you from your seal!’ The Headmaster's roar had been so loud that even the torch flames wavered.

The demon grunted and looked around.

‘The boy...’ he murmured and pointed to where Billy was sitting.

‘What did he want you to do?’

‘Take the Spellman.’ The demon spat the answer angrily.

I felt Zelda shake my hand and allowed myself to smile. Billy had been caught and was pale as wax.

Needlessly, the High Priest banished the demon.

‘I think we already have enough, your dishonors...’

His speech was interrupted by Edward's abrupt arrival. He brought with him Lexus, who seemed to struggle to try to escape. Edward muttered something to the Priest when he reached him and took a seat next to Zelda on the bench.

So your disappearance was due to that. He was looking for Lexus.

‘Sorry for the delay,’ Edward whispered to us, fixing his own social shirt. ‘He wasn't cooperating.’

‘I call to witness Lexus Reid,’ the High Priest's voice overlapped.

The boy shivered as he climbed into the pulpit.

‘What happened to him?’ Zelda questioned in a whisper.

‘We had a conversation,’ Edward answered simply.

If I was furious about what the gang had done to Zelda, I wondered how Edward was feeling. In their place, I would have killed them all. 

‘Mr. Reid, could you confirm that Mr. Bauer and the rest of your group have acted against Miss. Spellman during the Lupercalia?’ The priest asked. 

Lexus seemed to despair, looking everywhere, as if expecting someone to attack him at any moment. After a few seconds of hesitation, he said the words. 

‘Yes, sir.’ His voice was shaky and suddenly he took on an angry face. ‘It was to fulfill the original traditions of the Coven! The Spellman should be divided! Should... Should... Should... But the traitor stopped us!’ 

‘Enough!’ the High Priest imposed himself. 

Lexus was dragged to one of the benches and handcuffed to the others. It was completely crazy. 

‘Your dishonors, I think you can give your verdict,’ the director said again. 

‘Guilty!!!’ The Infernal Three said in unison and hit the hammer. 

‘The court is suspended and returns to the shadows. May the penance be fulfilled!’ 

The trial was finally over.

**_Zelda Spellman_**

‘A toast!’ 

We raised our glasses and toasted our victory that morning. 

Edward and Faustus were sitting beside me on the pentagon table where we ate our meals while the rest of the Academy students prowled around us. By the time we got back from trial everyone was already aware of the process and the expulsion of Billy's gang. So we take the opportunity to invite them to toast our victory. The looks they gave us were divided between admiration, fear and envy. 

‘Mr. Blackwood.’ The High Priest's voice overlapped the students' voices as he entered the pentagon. ‘In my office.’ 

Without further ado, the director turned his back on us and disappeared into the corridor. 

I gave Faustus a questioning look, but he only sighed. 

‘It was taking too long.’ 

He smiled slightly at me and left the table to follow the High Priest. What would have happened?

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

I knocked on the High Priest's door and he asked me to come in. He was sitting in his chair and asked me to occupy the chair in front of him. As I sat down, he propped his elbows on the table and crossed his fingers. 

‘Faustus, I've been reflecting on your participation in the Academy. As agreed, as soon as you graduate, you will continue as Edward's mentor, assume the position of Professor of Demonology, and continue to accompany me to take my place in the future,’ he pointed out, and I frowned. ‘However, I've noticed a little sloppiness on your part lately. As your High Priest, I must warn you that your responsibilities do not allow you time for a fleeting romance.’ 

I raised an eyebrow defiantly. So it was about Zelda. 

‘Are you suggesting that I move away from Miss. Spellman?’ I asked bluntly. 

‘I'm suggesting you don't get emotionally involved,’ he explained with the simplicity that would say the sky is blue. ‘From now on, I will need you to accompany me to all my daily meetings and will only stay at the Academy for your classes and Edward's tutoring. It's time to delve deeper into Coven's affairs.’ 

I locked my jaw due to the irritation that affected me. I couldn't deny that he was offering me everything I ever wanted, but that would mean giving up Zelda. 

Since when do you get carried away by a witch, Faustus? 

I sighed. I could not give up now. Zelda would understand, I was sure. 

‘Yes, sir.’ 

The High Priest grinned. 

‘Very well, my boy, I knew you would make the right choice,’ he muttered, rising from his desk to get his hat and coat. ‘Let's go now. We are late.’ 

I frowned. Wouldn't he even give me time to talk to her? Well, of course not. 

I got up and he asked me to follow him. And I did it.


	9. Masks

_Greendale, 1966_

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

‘You can't stay in bed for the rest of your life. You have school.’

Sabrina was sitting on the edge of the bed with a desolate countenance, clinging to her pink pajamas, as I parted the curtains on her bedroom window.

‘What if I see him, or if he sees me?’ She muttered without any mood. ‘It’ll be too much.’

I approached her and handed her a small vial, holding her hands next to mine.

‘Your Aunt Hilda’s made you a balm. To numb your heart,’ I said. ‘Rub it in you chest three times daily or as needed.’

I pulled back to sort out some clean clothes so she could go to school.

‘I don't want to stop feeling, I want to stop hurting,’ she whispered. ‘No, that’s wrong. I want Harvey to stop hurting.’

Who didn't want that?

‘There’s no balm for that. If there were, we'd be as rich as Midas,’ I joked.

‘What am I gonna do, Aunt Zee?’

Her tone had sounded so desolate and desperate that it almost broke my heart. I grabbed her clothes and walked over to her, sitting beside her on the bed.

‘Today, you’ll go to school, and you’ll talk to your friends, and you’ll sit in class and answer questions. And then, you’ll go to the academy. Then you’ll come home… and we’ll eat supper together. And then you’ll go to bed. And your Aunt Hilda or I will sit by your side until you fall asleep.’ I said, looking into her eyes. ‘And tomorrow… you’ll do the same, and it will hurt a tiny bit less. And the next day, it will hurt even less.’

‘After what I put Harvey through… how can I ever face him again?"

‘You...’ I started but caught. ‘I’m not sure. I’ve never been where you are.’

Sabrina was looking me in the eye, begging for answers. Something that really helped her. But how could I do this?

I ran a hand over her face, caressing her cheek gently. I rose from the bed, placing her clothes beside her on the mattress. I walked a few steps, but stopped before reaching the door.

I had never really been through what Sabrina was going through. I had never caused such pain on any warlock. I was just on the other side... with Faustus.

I dried a tear that trickled down my cheek without permission before turning to Sabrina.

‘Perhaps you just do, Sabrina. As bravely and as humble as you can.’

***

_Greendale, 1703_

Dorian Gray’s Room was packed. Warlocks and witches, all formally dressed, circled between the couches and the bar, but their identities remained hidden under masks, while the dim lights helped maintain the mood of mystery. I just watched the movement of the mezzanine. I tightened my grip on the iron railing as a witch approached Faustus. He greeted her quickly and spoke to a warlock again. He was even more handsome in his black tuxedo.

We haven't spoken for months. After the trial, he walked away. He was almost never at the Academy and in our joint classes, nor did he look in my direction. He always seemed busy with his duties, running from one appointment to the next. Edward had commented that Faustus was deepening in the Coven's roots and had assumed his post as future High Priest.

Today, he was graduating from the Academy.

‘Ready, Zelda?’ Edward questioned as he approached.

I just nodded and took his arm to accompany him. We walked slowly down the steps while still keeping an eye on Faustus's movements.

Should I be there? Definitely not.

As if sensing my gaze, his blue eyes focused on mine. I felt my legs wobble slightly with the intensity of his gaze. Faustus seemed to glaze at me, and I allowed myself a small and seductive smile. Just as I would recognize him under the mask, so would he recognize me... We would recognize each other under any circumstances.

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

For the first time in months, the High Priest had allowed me to take time off from the Coven's duties. It should be a gift for graduating with honors from the Academy. All the warlocks and witches of the Academy seemed to have attended the celebration party in the Dorian Gray’s Room. It was crowded.

The masks didn't stop us from finding out who was under them. But it gave an excuse not to take responsibility for our actions that night.

Witches and warlocks constantly approached me to greet me. Some witches tried something else, but I politely dismissed them.

I poured my whiskey, oblivious to the conversation going on around me.

It all faded from my mind when I felt her presence. And even if I didn't make sense, the change in environment would alert me. Everyone seemed to have stopped doing what they were doing to admire the newcomers.

‘Edward has arrived,’ one of the warlocks murmured.

I looked up at the staircase and held my breath. Under the black mask she wore, hers green eyes shone toward me. Zelda was stunning!

The skintight wine dress fit her body perfectly, outlining her curves. The neckline that stretched below the line of her breasts made me feel uncomfortable in my own pants. The black gloves that covered her arms up to his elbows gave her a sophisticated look, while her red hair was half tied atop her head and cascaded over hers shoulders.

Zelda gave me a smile and I sent all my self-control to hell. I walked around the room, not bothering to bump into other wizards. I was focused on her and only her.

I dropped my glass on the tray of a waiter passing by and continued on my way.

I reached the bottom of the stairs at the same time as she and Edward. I put my hand over my heart and bowed to Zelda. Then I held out my hand, waiting for her to accept it. Not that I had given reasons for her to do that.

She gave me a suspicious look, but put her hand over mine. I placed a kiss on her glove and pulled her hand to put it on my arm so I could guide her. So done, she let go of Edward.

‘You look beautiful, Zelda,’ I muttered helplessly, and saw Edward frown. ‘Don't make that face, you look very handsome too.’

Zelda hid her mouth under her hand to giggle.

‘Thank you, Faustus,’ Edward replied, rolling his eyes. ‘Congratulations for the graduation.’

He reached out to greet me and I squeezed it.

‘Thanks, Edward.’ I pointed to the middle of the room. ‘Come on, they're all here.’

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

I hated to admit how much I appreciated Faustus's company. Seeing his influence on the other warlocks attracted me. He, in turn, had not taken his hands off me for a second since I arrived. We looked like a couple... For that night, under the masks, we could fake it.

The waiters began handing out champagne glasses to everyone and Faustus handed me one.

‘I'll be right back,’ he whispered in my ear and I nodded.

Faustus walked to the bar and climbed onto the counter, holding his own glass. Everyone began to cheer and cheer him.

‘I would like to thank you all for your unholy night,’ he began his speech and everyone fell silent immediately. ‘My years at the Academy are among the happiest of my life. The books I've read, the friendships I've cultivated, our festivals and ceremonies, the debates on ideas and philosophies... even my discussions with Edward.’ Everyone laughed at his comment and Edward rolled his eyes. ‘More than expected by the schedule, I learned the value of people, learned to take care of what really matters and above that, learned who matters. I feared for someone else's life, fought for justice, and gave my sweat and blood to keep her safe. But the Academy also taught me that even if you win, you are still missing something you could give life to have, and that was the hardest lesson of all.’

I felt a lump form in my throat and my eyesight cloud. I was relieved to be wearing a mask.

‘Are you crying, Zelda?’ Edward whispered in my ear.

I wiped a tear down my cheek and shook my head.

‘Of course not.’

Luckily, Faustus still had a few more words to say and that distracted my brother.

‘Besides, I just have to declare that you won't get rid of me so easily. I would like to propose a toast. Raise your glasses to the newest Professor of Demonology at the Academy of Unseen Arts... and soon High Priest. Hail Satan!’

The club became a buzz. Everyone raised their glasses and began to shout Faustus's name.

He jumped off the counter and walked over to us under applause and whistles. It was as if Satan had emerged from Hell and incorporated into him. Powerful, admirable and seductive. Perfect, I would say.

As soon as he reached us, Faustus pulled me into a hug.

‘You're an idiot, Faustus Blackwood,’ I whispered, my face buried in his chest.

He let out a humorless laugh.

‘I know, Zelda.’

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

I knew I wouldn't fix the damage I'd done, but I hoped my speech would show Zelda my resentment. Since she was still hugging me, I supposed she understood me.

I gave Dorian a meaningful look and he nodded, disappearing into the back of the bar.

‘Professor, huh?’ Edward questioned. ‘Will you have time to sleep?’

I let out a breath and realized Zelda was attentive to my answer.

‘Frankly, I don't think so,’ I said. ‘But don't expect me to make it easy for you. Because it will be the other way around.’

Edward grabbed Zelda's shoulders and pulled her away from me. I frowned at his unexpected attitude. She looked as surprised as me.

‘I don't want my sister to be cuddled with our most hated future teacher.’

We laughed weakly and I saw Zelda roll her eyes. Despite the joke, I knew Edward still bothered about my proximity to Zelda. Apparently he and the High Priest agreed on something.

The lively music that played stopped abruptly and I saw everyone frown.

‘What happened?’ Zelda asked, looking around.

The musicians waved to Dorian and adjusted their instruments. Soon, a slow song filled the room. I bowed to Zelda, which caught her eyes, and then held out my hand.

‘Miss Spellman, would you give me the honor of this dance?’

She froze for a few seconds and I looked at her for confidence. Finally, she smiled and took my hand. Promptly, I pulled her toward me, placing one hand on her waist and holding our hands together in the air.

Warlocks and witches made a circle around us so that we could move more freely. All eyes were upon us. But I only had eyes for her.

I led her around the room, dancing to the beat of the music. I kept her glued to my body. I didn't want to waste a second of that moment. I leaned my head against the top of hers and intoxicated with the scent of her hair. I had missed her. Satan knew how much.

We did not know what would await us when tomorrow came. We would probably act like two strangers again... because it was necessary, because it was the right thing to do.

I just wanted to stop time and keep Zelda with me forever.

But no matter how much I kept her safe in my arms, the music was over and we stopped dancing. Academy members applauded. At least that was what they should be doing. All my attention was on Zelda.

She lifted her head to look at me and I saw her cloudy eyes. We both knew our destiny.

Zelda shook her head several times as she looked deep into my eyes and turned away from me. I was surprised by her attitude and tried to hold her arms to bring her close again. But she swerved and hurried into the crowd.

After the initial shock, I ran after her. No matter what would happen tomorrow, our night was still far from over.

I made room between the warlocks and witches who were too drunk to get out of the way.

‘Zelda!’ I shouted as I spotted her at the foot of the stairs. ‘Zelda, don't go!’

She continued up the steps without looking back and I had to speed up to reach her. And for Satan, I could do it, even if it was the last thing I did.

I jumped the steps so I wasted no time and finally reached her when I reached the upper landing. I knew if pulling her arm would hurt her, then I hugged her behind her back, preventing her from continuing to run.

Her body trembled slightly and I knew it was not due to our race. I turned her gently so that I could see her face, but she kept him down. I used my fingertips to lift it carefully. I pulled her mask up until I took it off. A lonely tear ran down her cheek as her green eyes met mine.

‘I thought I could... just for one damn night, pretend...’ she murmured in a choked voice. ‘But, Faustus, what are you doing?’

I didn’t answer her. All the answers would be tragic. I was breaking our hearts, wiping out all our possibilities before they even existed, treading glass and pretending not to hurt... We were damned and we knew it.

But not today.

I pulled her to me and claimed her lips. Zelda wrapped her arms around my neck and I hugged her tighter around the waist. The calm kiss became desperate and I felt my body beg for hers.

I lowered my hands to her legs and lifted them, Zelda understood what I would do and leaned on my shoulders to wrap her legs around my hip.

_‘Lanuae Magicae.’_

The next instant, I pressed Zelda's back against my bedroom door. She let out a surprised moan and I smiled. She hurried to take off my suit and I helped her toss it away. Her lips left mine to travel around my neck as she got rid of my bow tie and unzipped my shirt buttons.

I pressed my hip against hers. I needed to feel Zelda. I needed more contact from her. We moan with the friction. She was so hot and soft.

I gripped the hem of her dress and pulled it up. She helped me get the piece off and soon I had her breasts naked and swollen just for me. I slid my lips down her neck, down her lap, and finally snapped at one of her breasts while massaging the other with one hand. Zelda moaned and tugged my hair with one hand while the other scratched my back.

I wrapped my arms under her hip and held her blindly to the bed. I laid her down carefully on the mattress and admired her half naked body. I would never tire of doing that. I tore off my pants with the boxer and watched Zelda tear off her own lingerie in a hurry. Our despair for each other was our guide.

I lay back on her body and Zelda wrapped my legs around my hip. I claimed her lips for me and she responded with the same urgency. Without further ado, I entered her. We both moaned loudly. For Satan’s sake, she was so tight and hot. I had to hold on so as not to end our game too quickly.

Zelda shifted her hip impatiently, and I shifted again, drawing deep sighs from her mouth. She scratched my back with her nails and the mixture of pain and pleasure made me thrust faster. She let out a breathy moan as I bit her shoulder. It was the fair.

‘Faustus...’ she moaned and I felt her squeeze inside her. ‘Faustus...’

‘Zelda!’

With one last thrust, we both reached orgasm and our moans echoed through the room. Every muscle in my body relaxed and I collapsed on Zelda. Our breaths were ragged and I could feel her heart racing.

I raised my head to look at her and she was smiling at me. I took her lips with an affectionate and calm kiss. She held my face in her hands and stroked my cheeks as she kissed me. I pulled back so I could admire her face. I wish I could record every inch of it.

I knew I would still see her. And a lot if consider that I would be her professor. But... It wouldn't be the same.

Her eyes stared at my face with the same regret I should reflect. I lay on hers chest, hugging her waist with my arms. She stroked my hair gently as I busied to hear her heart beat.

‘Faustus, I understand that circumstances are not in our favor now. But don't ignore me.’

I nodded.

‘I promise, Zelda. And, sorry for the last few months...’

She hugged me.

‘It's all right now,’ her whisper sounded almost inaudible. ‘We'll be fine, Faustus.’


	10. The Passion of Faustus Blackwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the masquerade, Faustus is invited to watch the play "The Passion of Lucifer Morningstar" in which Zelda will play Eve. However, to prevent Zelda's debut night from being a disaster, Faustus decides to take a drastic step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter to celebrate Miranda's birthday!

_Greendale, 1967_

As soon as I reached Faustus's office door, it opened and Shirley passed it. The witch stopped in front of me with fury in her eyes.

‘Shirley’.

‘And of course it would be you. His ice-cold pet,’ she growled.

Without further ado, she hurried down the hallway. I glanced at Faustus as soon as I entered the room.

‘What was that all about?’

He rose from his chair with a small booklet in his hand.

‘Well, as you know, Zelda, the Academy’s presenting a morality play for the Coven's edification and diversion,’ he said brightly, his eyes sparkling. ‘As always, it's the...’

‘The Passion of Lucifer Morningstar,’ I said, and he smiled. ‘Yes, I played Eve, back in my day.’

‘Quite scandalously, if memory serves.’

We exchanged glances that spoke far more than we could say with words. If there was anyone who would remember the play as it actually happened, it would be him.

***

_Greendale, 1703_

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

Me and Edward hurried into the Unholy Church. The place was completely decorated and a makeshift stage took up half the space, with large red curtains preventing us from seeing the backstage. The whole coven seemed to have attended that night. We took up two vacant seats at the front, which were reserved for us. The play was about to begin.

‘If we had been late, Zelda would kill us.’

I let out a breath.

Almost a year had passed since my graduation. Zelda and I saw each other at the Academy, but we hardly spoke. We ended up distancing ourselves, as we knew would happen. Edward served as a bridge to let me know about her sporadically. She was fine, as she said she would be.

Except for the stress that was going on with the play "The Passion of Lucifer Morningstar". She would play Eva. It seemed a lot more accurate to her to play Lilith, but I was sure she would be perfect in any role. She, however, was freaking out over the incompetence of a warlock who would counteract her.

A few days earlier, Zelda marched into the library, looking furious. Edward and I raise our heads from the books to give her attention.

‘What happened, Zelda?’ Edward questioned.

She threw herself into an empty chair beside her and huffed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. She carried a booklet wrapped in his hands.

‘That Stuart asshole is the worst actor I've ever seen in my life,’ she roared, throwing her head back, letting her red hair form a curtain on the back of her chair. ‘What was the High Priest thinking when he decided he would be a good Lucifer?’

‘Think on the bright side, you'll stand out,’ Edward replied nonchalantly. ‘Faustus and I were already Lucifer, that is, all the good options have already been chosen.’ 

I laughed and shook my head. Zelda rolled her eyes. 

‘And to think I'll have to pretend to be seduced by him...’ She closed her eyes and put a hand to her mouth pretending to be sick. ‘What a tragic end’. 

I left my thoughts as I saw the curtains open. Stuart stepped in with another boy after him, who would be the False God. Brief applause greeted them. 

‘What kind of God denies pleasure to his followers?’ Stuart muttered mechanically. 

Only by that first speech, I could understand Zelda's frustration and fury. 

‘The only God. The true God’ the other boy responded with a much better acting. ‘That all knows, almighty.’ 

‘But if God is unable to prevent evil, then He is not almighty.’ 

‘Heresy!’ Shouted the boy, tearing off Stuart's makeshift wings. 

This, in turn, fell to the ground too dramatically. I ran my hand over my face trying to contain the shame. Hell, he was terrible.

When the curtains reopened, Zelda appeared on the stage. The fact that she was almost naked caused most of the audience to hold their breath. A few green branches covered Zelda's breasts and hips, that's all. Edward buried his face in his hands in disbelief. I, on the other hand, couldn't take my eyes off her. 

She was perfect, as I imagined. 

If Eva had Zelda's beauty, I wouldn't be surprised if Lucifer exchanged Lilith for her, for falling in love. I caught myself smiling in wonder. 

Applause greeted her as the initial shock passed. Soon, the boy who played the false God came across the stage. Zelda bowed slightly to him, openly contradicted. 

‘Listen, Eve, you shall eat freely from every tree in the garden, but you shall not eat from the tree of knowledge. For in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die’. 

The boy pointed away where the tree would be and Zelda followed his direction with her gaze. Promptly, she nodded. 

‘Yes, my Lord.’ 

The boy withdrew and Zelda remained onstage, turning to the audience. 

‘Oh, what a cruel destiny... To have to lie under Adam and kneel before this one who says to be God. Two things I never wanted,’ she recited magnificently. ‘Maybe death is not so bad...’ 

Stuart reappeared onstage and Zelda's gaze darted to him. I knew she despised him, but her acting was so splendid that it was not possible to notice. On the contrary. 

‘This is how the false God said: Will you not eat of every tree in the garden?’ The boy said in that ridiculous mechanical way. 

‘Of the fruit of the trees, in the garden, we may eat, but of the fruit of the tree that is in the midst of the garden, he said, "Ye shall not eat of it, neither shall ye touch it, lest ye shall die".'

Her voice sounded like music to my ears. To see her so perfect in contrast to that boy... it was blasphemous! 

‘Of course you will not die,’ this time, he had spoken the text so fast that the words practically came together. 

If the scene had taken place as they were playing it, Eve could easily take over Lucifer, seize his throne, and he would kneel before her. 

When Zelda began to walk toward the tree of knowledge, a half-naked boy who was to play Adam appeared on the stage. 

‘Eve?’ He called her. ‘Come on’. 

He held out his arm, pointing behind the scenes, and Zelda followed the path, giving the boy a suspicious look and annoyed by his order. 

As the curtains closed, some applause reverberated through the church. I refused to allow that idiot Stuart to ruin Zelda's night. 

‘I have to settle a case,’ I whispered to Edward who just nodded. 

I left my seat and left the Church as discreetly as I could. I skirted its full length and used a secret entrance in the back. The advantage of being a teacher now is that no one questioned why I was there. Taking advantage of the delay in changing scenarios, I searched for the useless Stuart. It was not hard to find it. 

Praise Satan that Zelda is not around. 

He was startled to see me and put his hands on his chest. 

‘Professor Blackwood... What are you doing…?’ He didn't have time to finish his sentence.

_‘Tenebris somnus’._

As soon as he collapsed to the floor, I hid him inside a small room adjacent to the stage. I used an illusory enchantment and soon looked like Stuart. 

It was show time. 

I spotted Zelda positioned in the center of the stage and allowed myself to smile slightly before walking over to her. As soon as hers green eyes found me, I saw her frown. She realized there was something different. Before she could say anything, the curtains opened and she returned to the character. 

‘Knowledge will set you free...’ I murmured. 

‘Who are you?’ Zelda murmured looking me in the eye. 

I couldn't help but admire her. Even more so close. 

‘I am Lucifer. I've been called the Morningstar. We have a common enemy’. 

‘He's a man, just like you,’ Zelda imposed herself and I swallowed, bewitched. ‘Why should I trust what you say to me is true?’ 

‘The False God knoweth that in the day that of the fruit of knowledge thou eatest, your eyes shall be opened, and thou shalt be knowledgeable of good and evil. He wants you to remain ignorant and naked in your garden,’ I said, holding her hands in mine and matching the intensity of her gaze. I took one of the apples from the tree. ‘You will be free from the petty tests of the false God. Taste the fruit, Eve. Rebel against those who subdued you. Be free.’ 

‘It's just what I want.’ 

I offered her the apple and she promptly picked it up. Zelda pretended to analyze the fruit, as if thinking about what she was about to do and its implications. In the next instant, she bit the apple. 

She looked around, waiting for something to happen. I smiled at her. 

‘The False God lied to you. The apple is not the forbidden fruit. I am, Eve. I can show you the truth’.

I saw in her eyes the moment she realized who I really was. Of course the change in acting would give me away, but I knew Zelda would recognize me. She would always recognize me, after all. The charm ceased to work for the person when he knew it was a spell. Soon I, Faustus Blackwood, was reflected in hers irises. 

‘And how will you show me the truth and set me free?’ 

‘Oh Eve,’ I murmured, holding her hands more firmly against mine. ‘Give yourself to me and I will set you free’. 

Without waiting, I pulled her to me, holding her tightly around the waist and claiming her lips. Zelda wrapped her fingers in my hair and then slid her hands around my face in a silent request that I not move away. If it was up to me, that audience would continue to watch our kiss for hours. 

For Satan, how I missed the softness of her lips. 

When the air became necessary and we had to move away, I could hear gasps coursing through the room. But that didn't matter. Zelda was looking at me intensely and I returned the same way. 

‘_Maledictus vir Dei et falsa iugo prebeo. Ad fidem tibi domino obscuro eo’._

Her pronunciation was simply perfect. 

‘_Coram me suscipies damnationem aeternam’._

I stared into the depths of her green eyes knowing she saw my blue ones. Intensity no longer described what was going on between us. Desire exuded through our pores, as did nostalgia and longing. 

We were brought back to reality by the applause that filled the church and soon the curtains closed. Darkness enveloped us and I wanted to bring Zelda to me, but the other actors approached for the next act. We certainly would not participate in it.

I took Zelda's hand and pulled her into a hidden corner of the church. Pinning her against my body and the wall. She held my face in her hands, staring at me doubtfully in the look. 

‘Faustus? What...?’ 

I just shut her up with my lips. That didn't matter now. She returned my kiss with the same urgency. I lifted her waist with my arms and she crossed her legs on my hip. I pressed her body against the wall, rubbing our pelvises for relief. Zelda moaned against my mouth and I bit my own lip not to do the same. 

‘Do you want them to hear us, Zelda?’ I whispered teasingly into her ear. ‘They would have a nice show to watch.’ 

It was her turn to move her hip and make me contain the moan. She smiled and pulled my head to kiss me again. 

We didn't have much time and we knew it. Then I grabbed the sides of the thin fabric of her panties under the branches of her costume and pulled them to tear them apart. Zelda gasped in surprise as the fabric left her body and fell to the floor. But, soon the surprise gave way to amusement and she ran her hands up the waistband of my pants. 

Zelda stroked my cock over my clothes to torture me and I held my breath. My pants were tight and I needed relief. She unzipped and unzipped my pants, along with the boxer, just enough to give me the long-awaited freedom. Zelda wrapped my hand around my limb and started with back and forth movements. 

I leaned my forehead against hers, closing my eyes tightly to avoid moaning loudly. Her hand was so soft. When I opened my eyes again, Zelda was staring at me with a satisfied smile on her face. 

‘Zelda...’ I whispered against her face. ‘I need you’.

She took her hand off my cock and leaned against my shoulders, pulling my hip against hers with her legs. I snuggled into her doorway and almost moaned at how hot and humid she was. Without prolonging the torture, I penetrated it. 

Zelda stuck her mouth to mine to avoid moaning loudly. I kissed her urgently as I began to move my hip against hers. She was tight as hell and I loved being inside her. I loved having Zelda in my arms again. 

I gripped her hip tighter so that her back wasn't scratched against the wall and increased the speed of the thrusts. She threw her head back and I took the opportunity to kiss her entire neck, leaving slight reddish marks on her white skin. Zelda started rolling against my pelvis, asking for more and that's what I did. 

She grabbed my back, scratching the fabric with her nails. I leaned my head against her shoulder, wishing there were less clothes between us. 

‘Faustus...’ she moaned softly. ‘More’. 

I loved when she moaned my name. 

I no longer held back. It went as deep and as fast as it could. I needed to feel her. I needed her. 

I felt hers muscles tighten and spasms begin to take over her body. I pursed her lips to keep our moans from echoing. With one last thrust, we both reached orgasm. 

We spent time just cuddling against the wall. Our breaths were ragged, as was our heartbeat. I kissed her shoulder gently and lifted my head to see her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her green eyes sparkled. She was looking more beautiful every day. 

Zelda stroked the back of my neck and slid her hands up to my cheek, caressing my cheeks gently. 

With a sigh, I got out of her and we moaned low in frustration. 

‘Can you stand up?’ I asked quietly. 

She nodded and I released her legs carefully. I straightened my pants and she lowered the dress, running her hands to untangle it.

Whoever saw us would know we had sex for our state. 

‘I'll cast an illusory spell on you so you can disguise it until you get your costume off, okay?’ I whispered and she nodded. ‘_Uma autem specie non vídeo. Ut in pictura variatur libet’._

I had left Stuart's image as soon as the curtains closed, so everyone would recognize me. 

‘I'll go first to disguise it,’ she whispered, and then took a deep breath before facing me with intensity. ‘But, Faustus, I need to know, why did you do that?’ 

‘Because I love having sex with you, Zelda,’ I said humorously. 

She rolled her eyes, but her cheeks flushed slightly. 

‘You know what I mean.’ 

I smiled at her and held her chin gently. 

‘Because I refused to watch that bastard ruin your night and...’ I whispered, interspersing my gaze between hers eyes and her rosy mouth, ‘I couldn't bear to see him kissing you’. 

Zelda closed her eyes and shook her head. 

‘Faustus, I appreciate it, but don't start with that again...’ she practically pleaded. ‘We know it won't work. You have no time, you have your obligations... So do not involve feelings. Don't delude me with your words’. 

It was like slapping him in the face. 

‘You are right. It wouldn't be fair...’ I whispered. ‘Forgive me, Zelda. It was not my intention’. 

She nodded with a sigh. 

‘I know. But some things need to be said... some not’. 

No more, she turned her back on me and walked away.

***

‘Where were you?’ Edward questioned as I approached him again and he frowned. ‘Did something happen? Your face looks terrible’. 

Most people had already left the Church and the few remaining were waiting for the cast members. 

‘It was nothing,’ I lied. ‘But I'm really upset that I missed the end of the play.’ 

Edward patted my shoulder lightly, as if that would comfort me somehow. 

‘You missed the best part. I don't know what happened to that boy, but Stuart played the part very well in the penultimate part,’ he said, and I almost laughed. ‘He didn't even look the same.’ 

Stuart appeared from the back of the stage. He looked slightly stunned. I woke him up and modified his memories so as not to arouse suspicion. Some students greeted him with cheers and hugged him. 

‘Zelda is taking too long,’ Edward commented with a frown. 

‘She must be changing,’ I whispered after a sigh. 

Edward gave me a suspicious look. 

‘Faustus, were you...?’ 

Before he finished his question, Zelda appeared behind him and distracted him. Edward grinned at her and hugged her. 

‘Congratulations, Zelda! You were perfect! Our Dark Lord would be very proud’. 

She broke free of her brother, carrying a smug smile on her face. 

‘Tell me something I don't know, Edward.’ 

They laughed. I just watched her. Needing to disguise it, I reached out, waiting for her to accept it. As indeed did. I brought her to my lips and kissed her fingers. 

‘It was a beautiful presentation, Miss. Spellman,’ I muttered formally. ‘I resent missing the last act.’ 

‘Thank you for your presence, Professor Blackwood.’ 

She was a formidable actress. 

‘I wouldn't lose for anything,’ I said courteously, then looked at my wristwatch. ‘Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my business. Have a cursed night.’ 

Without waiting for an answer, I turned my back on them and left the Church.

***

_Greendale, 1967_

**_Zelda Spellman_**

Sabrina had to replace Dorcas in the performance of the play. Seeing her on stage performing so magnificently, I reminded myself, so many years earlier. 

‘Give yourself to me and I will make you worthy.’ 

Sabrina's kiss with Nicholas made us hold our breaths and I found myself glazed in the scene. The nostalgia was too great and I visualized myself and Faustus in those two young child’s. 

I looked at Faustus and he seemed mesmerized by the scene. As if sensing my gaze, he turned to me and I saw his emotion reflected in the blue irises. I knew what was on his mind. He grinned and I wiped a runaway tear that ran down my cheek. 

It was amazing how we, after all, could still be wrapped in the claws of the past.


	11. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Priest will have dinner at the Spellman house. The arduous task of preparing the meal fell on Zelda. And when everything tends to fail, Faustus appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, witches and warlocks!
> 
> Hope you all had a remarkable Yule!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. Lov u!

_Greendale, 1967_

The water was already boiling in the cauldron. I looked at the frog inside the glass and gave a small Machiavellian smile.

‘You cooking dinner?’ Hilda's voice echoed through the kitchen.

She approached me to look at what I was doing, looking surprised.

‘I am,’ I muttered, still focused on stirring the cauldron. ‘How do you feel about frog’s legs?’

‘Depends on the frog.’

‘Sister Jackson has decided to pick on me, Hilda. As if we were schoolgirls.’ I counted covering the cauldron with some brutality. ‘I turned the other cheek when she tried to kill me with a gargoyle, but then she teleported her familiar down my throat to humiliate me in front of all the students, and that I cannot abide.’

Hilda picked up the bottle with the frog inside to look at it.

‘Oh, the poor little familiar’s innocent.’

‘Is anyone truly innocent?’ I said, stirring the cauldron again.

The living room door closed and soon Sabrina appeared in the kitchen door.

‘Aunties, is Ambrose home?’

‘In his room,’ I said, turning to her. ‘What would you say to frog’s legs for dinner?’

Her face twisted into an expression of disgust.

‘Can't we just have pizza?’

Sabrina snorted and left the kitchen to go after Ambrose.

‘Ohh, yummy! Bit of pizza?’ Hilda whispered in my ear and I shot her a fierce look. ‘It's better than frog’s legs.’

I rolled my eyes. I didn't know if she was really sorry for the family member or just wanted to escape eating my food.

***

Greendale, 1756

** **

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

Hilda watched me cook from her high chair. She looked excited, chewing on a loaf of bread as blond hair fell into her eyes.

‘Remember, Hilda,’ I murmured, and hers big eyes stared at me. ‘Today we will have a very important visit. You need to behave yourself.’

She practically ignored me and reached for her leftover piece of dough from the pie in the oven. I sighed and handed her the dough to play with. It made her settle down a little.

I looked into the cauldron with the food and compared it to the picture in the recipe book. It didn't look the same. What would I have done wrong?

I couldn't spoil that dinner.

The High Priest would give us the honor of having dinner at our house and everything needed to be impeccable. I just wanted to hit Edward when I found out I was the one who would be responsible for making dinner.

My parents were traveling the world. Now that Edward and I were older, they let us take care of Hilda during the holidays. But who cooked at home was Edward, not me. Only when strictly necessary. I was busy taking care of Hilda.

I heard the doorbell ring and almost had a heart attack. It was not time yet! For Satan’s sake!

Hilda reached for something on the counter, but I shot her a serious look as I wiped my hands on a dish towel.

‘I'll answer the door. Don’t move!’ I ordered, watching her smile.

I hurried to the door and tried to straighten my dress and my hair before opening it. I was surprised to see Faustus standing in the doorway. I looked around for Edward and the High Priest, but neither was with the wizard. 

‘I came straight from a meeting,’ he explained. ‘I hope you don't mind I coming early, Miss. Spellman.’ 

I felt my shoulders relax at that. 

‘Come in, please, Mr. Blackwood.’ 

I made room and he bowed slightly before entering the hall of the house. I headed for the kitchen to make sure not to burn anything and not lose sight of Hilda. Faustus followed me. 

I stopped short when I didn't find Hilda in her chair. Where had she gotten herself? I took a deep breath and tried to give Faustus the impression that all was well. 

‘Faustus, could you look at the food for me, please? I need to get something...’ 

He opened his mouth, but I just kissed him on the cheek before running out of the kitchen. I needed to find Hilda soon!

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

I took off my jacket and folded the sleeves of my shirt before approaching the cauldron. I opened the lid and frowned at the contents. I stared at the open page of the book on the bench and looked back at the cauldron. It couldn’t be the same recipe... 

I took a spoon and tried the contents of the cauldron. It wasn't bad... But it lacked seasoning. I heard a low laugh and looked around who would have laughed. Her blond hair and part of her face were exposed, though the rest of her body was hidden behind the counter. Hilda Spellman came out of her hiding place and approached me with a happy smile, which outlined her protruding cheeks. She raised her hands to me and I picked her up to sit her on the counter. 

‘Well, Miss. Spellman, I will need your help to fix your sister's dinner.’ 

She just clapped her hands happily.

**_Zelda Spellman_**

I had already turned the whole house over. I had looked into the wardrobes and under the beds. Nothing to find Hilda. I was already freaking out. I would need to ask Faustus for help and he was already watching dinner. 

Poor guy. 

I stepped out of the basement and up the spiral staircase to the ground floor. I felt the sweat take my palms and I shivered slightly with nervousness. I didn’t believe I had lost Hilda just on the day of the High Priest's visit. 

I walked around the room to enter the kitchen, already preparing my speech, when the scene that formed in front of me made me stop. 

‘So what do you think?’ 

Faustus had Hilda on his lap and was giving her a small spoonful of food. He wiped her mouth with a handkerchief while she nodded happily. Apparently she had approved of the taste. 

I leaned against the doorjamb and smiled as I admired them. It was lovely. Faustus would be a drooling father when he had children. 

He put his hand over Hilda's and helped her stir the cauldron. She seemed happy in life. I had never let her near the fire and Faustus was making her wishes. 

‘Are you teaching Hilda how to cook?’ I asked him to notice me. 

His blue eyes found me and he grinned. Hilda in turn hid her face in his shirt. She knew she had disobeyed me. 

‘I taught your brother and you at the Academy. I had to make my contribution to your sister too,’ he replied with a wink at me. 

‘She loves to be in the kitchen with Edward,’ I told him and approached the cauldron. I frowned. It looked like another food. ‘What spell did you do?’ 

He laughed. Still holding Hilda in one arm, he took a spoon and allowed me to try it. The taste was really good. I didn't know what he had done, but it was much better. 

‘It's delicious,’ I muttered, looking at him, impressed. ‘What did you put here?’ 

Faustus looked at Hilda with complicity. 

‘It's a secret of me and your sister.’ 

I rolled my eyes and took Hilda from his arms. She gave me a pleading look so I wouldn't fight her and reached for Faustus, trying to get away from me. 

‘No way, young lady,’ I whispered to her and she buried her face in her chubby hands. I looked at Faustus who was watching us trying to hide a smile. ‘Is ready?’

‘Yes, miss,’ he said, putting out the fire. ‘We just need to wait for the guests.’ 

Hilda began to thrash in my arms, wanting me to put her down. 

‘What you want?’ I asked paying attention. 

She looked at Faustus, ashamed of him. As if she wasn’t in his lap moments before. Hilda took a lock of my hair and began to wrap it in her hands. 

‘Music, Zelda!’ She answered with her thin voice. 

I set her down and she ran into the living room. Faustus unfolded his sleeves and put on his jacket again before following me to Hilda. She was on her toes trying to turn on the radio. I helped her put on the songs she liked and as soon as the sound took over the room she asked me to lap. I picked her up and reached out to dance with her as if we were going to waltz. 

Her laughter reverberated as I twirled her. Hilda was a lovely child. Faustus, who had been watching us so far, approached and hugged me around the waist, taking our hands to dance the three together. His face was close to mine and I saw his amused smile as he guided us. Hilda was euphoric and was throwing her head against Faustus's chest to face him.

A scratching throat caught our eye, and promptly Faustus and I looked toward the sound. Edward and the High Priest were standing in the doorway of the room, watching us. 

Faustus and I walked away and bowed slightly to the Priest. To my relief, Hilda imitated us. 

‘It's a pleasure to welcome you to our house, Your Excellency,’ I murmured and pointed to the dining room. ‘Dinner is ready. Feel free.’ 

‘I appreciate the hospitality, Miss. Spellman,’ he said courteously, then turned to Faustus. ‘Glad you made it, Mr. Blackwood.’ 

The Priest's dismissive tone to Faustus didn’t go unnoticed by us. 

‘Would you like a drink, your honor?’ Edward asked politely. 

‘Yes, please, Edward,’ he answered. ‘A glass of wine would be ideal. I could arrange, Miss. Spellman?’ ]

I was surprised by your request. Edward serving him. I saw Faustus frown and cast a disapproving glance at the priest.

‘Immediately, Your Excellency,’ I said, walking away to go to the kitchen.

He offered me a small smile and turned to Edward.

‘Let's go to the dining room.’

As I walked into the kitchen to get the bottle of wine, I saw Faustus offer his hand to Hilda and guide her into the other room.

I returned to the room with the glass and wine to serve the High Priest. He headed the table while Edward sat on his right side, Faustus on his left, and Hilda occupied the chair clinging to the last. It was up to me to take the seat next to Edward.

I served the Priest the wine and he even thanked me, devoting his attention to the men at the table.

I sighed. It would be a long night.

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

‘Dinner was delicious,’ the High Priest murmured after wiping his mouth with his cloth napkin. ‘I appreciate your dedication, Miss. Spellman’. 

‘It was a pleasure, Your Excellency,’ Zelda replied cordially. 

Her gaze soon met mine and I saw that she was mentally thanking me. I just opened a discreet smile. 

The little Spellman was propped against my arm, almost asleep. It was late for a small child, but she had to restrain herself to follow good manners. I was about to let her lie on my lap when Zelda rose to pick up the dessert plates. 

Edward grabbed some liqueurs and small glasses to put on the table. The High Priest seemed to love the variety. 

Zelda returned to the room, but before she could take her place, the priest stopped her. 

‘Could you excuse us, Miss. Spellman?’ 

She seemed surprised by the request, but nodded.

‘I really need to put Hilda to sleep,’ she announced as if she hadn't been kicked out. ‘Excuse me.’

I helped her get Hilda on her lap and she left the room.

I gave the Priest a deadly look. What was the need for that?

‘What is it, Faustus?’ He questioned when he saw my countenance.

‘It's her house and you kicked her out,’ I muttered under my breath.

The High Priest sipped his Irish liqueur without bucking.

‘We will discuss matters of the Coven that do not concern her.’

I felt my face burn with anger.

‘She belongs to the Coven, so it concerns her, yes,’ I said.

Edward rose from the table and placed one of the small glasses in front of me, giving me a warning look.

‘Zelda knows her place inside the Coven, Faustus,’ he said firmly.

The Priest nodded and returned to the previous subject, ignoring my presence momentarily.

**_Zelda Spellman_**

Dinner was closed and the house was quiet again. Hilda had fallen asleep a few minutes after I had taken her to bed, and now I was sitting on the bed reading. I was ignoring the annoyance it had taken me to be expelled from dinner by the High Priest. 

I heard something slam against the window and frowned. I approached slowly to see what it was. I opened it, ignoring the freezing wind, and looked into the garden. Faustus was standing there, staring back at me. In the next second, he was gone. 

What the hell? 

‘Zelda?’ 

I turned and he was standing in the center of the room. His face was swollen and his lip cut. 

‘What happened?’ I asked approaching him. 

He shrugged. 

‘Apparently, it is not a good idea to contradict the High Priest.’ 

I widened my eyes. 

‘He hit you?’ 

‘Not directly... Someone does it for him,’ he said. ‘But it was worth it.’ 

‘Was it because you defended me?’ He stared at me in surprise. ‘I heard from the stairs. Thanks.’ 

Faustus shook his head. 

‘It was the right thing to do, Zelda,’ he murmured. ‘Edward said you know your place in the Coven. So I want to make sure that you know that you are not serving that lunatic blindly.’ 

‘Faustus...’ I tried to trick him. 

‘Promise you won't allow anyone to treat you like that again.’ 

‘I promise.’ 

He hugged me and I felt his chest muscles contract. I gave him a concerned look and opened his shirt without any modesty. Purplish marks spread across his abdomen.

I put my hands to my mouth in horror. 

‘Faustus... What did they do?’ I asked, touching him superficially. ‘Do you want me to cure you...?’ 

Faustus held my hands carefully and kissed my fingers. 

‘No need to worry,’ he murmured. ‘I told you it was worth it.’ 

His lips touched my forehead in a tender kiss. 

‘I had a great time today with you and your sister. Thank you,’ he whispered. ‘Take care, Zelda Spellman.’ 

Without waiting for an answer, Faustus disappeared before my eyes.


	12. The Feast of Feasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spellman family was selected for the Feast of Feasts draw. Zelda volunteers to participate to protect Hilda. Edward despairs about his sister being chosen and asks Faustus help.  
But perhaps the desire for a warlock is greater than the Dark Lord's will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my hellsends!
> 
> Prepared for the Feast of Feasts?
> 
> What a great way to start the year, isn't it?
> 
> Draw your roles and let the will of out Dark Lord be done!

_Greendale, 1966_

‘But no one’s starving anymore’, Sabrina muttered indignantly. ‘And we’re talking about murder here’.

I understood her revulsion for the ritual. But if it was our Lord's will, who would I be to deny it?

‘Ritual sacrifice,’ Ambrose corrected. ‘It’s slightly different’.

‘Since Hilda’s been excommunicated, only Sabrina and I are eligible for the lottery, which means that… I’ll represent the family at tomorrow night’s drawning". I communicated decidedly.

Once again, I would volunteer for the draw. Sabrina was a child and I wouldn't risk letting her serve as a sacrifice to the Coven. Never.

‘No, no, no. No.’ Sabrina questioned me, holding my arm so I wouldn't leave the table. ‘Aunt Zelda, you can't. What if you get picked? Aunt Hilda? Ambrose? Back me up here!’

As genuine as Sabrina's appeal was, none of us could look into her eyes and admit that the ritual was a carnage or that we should defy the Dark Lord and not participate.

‘We Spellmans are an endangered species,’ she continued even without support. ‘I lost my mom and my dad... I don't want to lose you, too.’

I felt the tears reach my eyes, but I held them back.

‘That's sweet, Sabrina… But your Aunt Hilda and I have participated in many lotteries over the years’ I muttered, pointing to Hilda, wiping her own tears. ‘…and the Dark Lord has never seen fit to reward us with being queen. I have no reason to believe this year will be any different.’

I tried to comfort her, but the truth was that we had no choice after all.

‘So please, the Feast of Feasts is happening, and like it or not, we are participating.’

I rose from the table, pouring all the whiskey from my glass. I was going to retire, but I realized that I would need more alcohol to prepare myself psychologically. I snatched the bottle of whiskey and retired to my room.

Once again, I would be fortunate whether or not I should sacrifice to the Coven. The nervousness I felt, however, was the same as the first time.

*******

_Greendale, 1768_

‘You got heavy, Zelda.’

Hilda and I were coming home after another day at the Academy. Edward had asked us to go to the mortuary after school.

My sister had just passed her harrowing and she was complaining that I had put it into practice.

‘You only got killed for a few minutes... There's no reason to do so much drama.’

I would not deny that I had enjoyed killing her and resurrecting her in Cain's moat. But she should consider herself lucky that I wouldn't let anyone but me hurt her. It would never allow, in fact.

As soon as we got to the bottom of the stairs, my eyes caught sight of lamb's guts trapped in the doorknob. I let out a long breath. That was why Edward called us.

Hilda stagnated in the doorway as she noticed the guts.

‘What is it?’

‘It's a message from the Council, Hilda,’ I said opening the door. ‘Edward!’

My brother was soon to appear in the hall and greet us.

‘I see you've found the reason for my call, Zelda.’

‘Can you explain to me, please?’ Hilda asked lost.

‘That means we were chosen for this year's Feast of Feasts,’ Edward explained gently.

Hilda's eyes lit up at the thought that the banquet was really about food and not a cannibal event.

‘The Feast is an annual demonstration of our devotion to the Dark Lord. Fourteen families are selected to take part in a draw and each family chooses someone to represent it,’ I explained. ‘An offering.’

Again, she looked excited. She still didn't understand what the banquet was about.

‘Well, the fourteen offerings are lucky enough to see who will have the honor of being the Queen,’ Edward went on.

Hilda's eyes widened and I thought they would pop out of their sockets.

‘What?’

‘It's a sacred tradition,’ I muttered.

‘It's an unnecessary bloodshed,’ Edward said irritably. ‘A barbarism!’

‘Our duty is not to question but to obey,’ I said. ‘Well, since only women are accepted, at the will of the Dark Lord, only we can participate in the draw, Hilda. So, I’ll represent the family tomorrow.’

She seemed surprised by my determination. But the point is, I wouldn't put Hilda's life at risk. She was still a child.

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

Edward paced the library. It was starting to piss me off.

‘What happened?’

‘The Feast of Feasts..." he muttered without stopping. ‘My family has been selected.’

I was surprised. They had not chosen the Spellmans for years. But now I could understand his concern.

‘Hilda or Zelda?’ I asked.

‘Zelda volunteered.’

I felt every hair on my body prickle. Of course she volunteers… I couldn't imagine her throwing Hilda at the wolves.

Edward sat next to me and reached over to whisper.

‘Is there any way to stop her being chosen, Faustus?’

I let all the air out of my lungs, shaking my head.

‘Not that I know...’

He ran a hand through his hair and snorted irritably.

‘This tradition is ridiculous,’ the words spat irritably. ‘I won't watch my sister kill herself in front of the Coven and still be devoured...’

I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to make him calm down.

‘Edward, she wasn't selected. Calm down!’

‘But what if it is, Faustus?’

I felt my stomach sink. I didn't want to think about that possibility.

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

I took my place in the demonology class and stayed focused on the open book in front of me. I tried not to think about the draw that night.

‘Spellman!’ A brunette girl approached me, with a sneaky smile on her lips. ‘I hear your family has been selected for The Feast of Feasts.’

I looked up at her in mock boredom and looked back at the book.

To my annoyance, she kept standing beside me.

‘So who's going to participate? You or your sister's chubby?’ She asked venomously. ‘I hope it's her, to have more meat to eat.’

This time, I rose from my chair to meet her eyes.

‘What did you call my sister?’

The girl let out a little snobbish laugh.

‘Chubby,’ she repeated.

I pushed her by the shoulders and she staggered back. The rest of the room stopped what they were doing to look at us. Let them enjoy the show.

_‘Tumet ex aere volare!’_

Before she could cast any spells, her body began to swell to a balloon. I watched her float toward the ceiling of the room.

‘You crazy!’ the girl shouted. ‘Stop!’

‘Take it back,’ I muttered, arms crossed.

‘Never!’ She shouted, bouncing off the ceiling and swirling around the pentagon.

I shrugged, feigning indifference.

‘What a shame.’

With a wave of the hand, the girl flew toward me and I held her by the neck. With my free hand, I summoned a dagger from my purse. I dragged the blade across her face without really pressing to hurt her.

‘So I think I'll have to cut your jugular vein and offer the Dark Lord your body... what is the word?’ I asked pretending to have forgotten. ‘Oh, yes, _chubby’_. 

I saw the girl try to struggle, but was unable. I kept quiet by lowering the blade to her neck. Light pressure was necessary for her to say what I wanted to hear.

‘I take back what I said!’

‘Very well...’

‘Miss Spellman!’ Faustus's voice echoed through the pentagon.

I dropped Mildred on the floor and turned to give him attention.

‘Yes, Professor Blackwood?’

He looked serious. Really serious.

‘May I have a word with you?’

I let all the air out of my lungs and followed him to the living room door. Mildred gave a victorious laugh and I looked at her again. The dagger flew toward her and passed beside her face. It shut her up.

The corridor was empty when Faustus closed the door so we wouldn't be heard.

‘If it's about Mildred...’ I began, but he cut me off.

‘I heard what she said about your sister. You did well to defend her.’

I raised an eyebrow at him. So what did he want to talk to me about?

‘Okay... So what can I do for you?’

Faustus's blue eyes flashed and I saw them darken. It was really a dangerous question. He closed his eyes and shook his head, probably taking the impure thoughts from his mind.

‘Edward told me that you will participate in the draw today.’

I lowered my head, staring at the floor so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

‘Yes... I couldn't let Hilda participate. She’s a child.’

He let out a restrained laugh.

‘Your motherly side is profanity, Miss. Spellman’

I shook my head and waved my hand.

‘She's my sister. It's my duty.’

Faustus nodded and sighed.

‘Are you nervous?’

‘No. It's an honor, isn't it?’ I denied trying to look firm.

He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear in a way that was too intimate for the professional relationship we had now.

‘Yeah...’ he whispered without conviction.

‘Well, if I'm chosen, at least you can literally eat me,’ I joked.

He flashed a sad smile.

‘I prefer the figurative sense, Zelda, with you alive and moaning in my arms,’ he murmured, surprising me. ‘Now let's go back to class I need to dump Mildred.’

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

The draw was about to begin. The fourteen candidates climbed onto the church platform and positioned themselves in front of a lighted candle. They all wore white to be pure and worthy to the Dark Lord. Zelda was stunning in a lace dress with few gold details. 

The High Priest appeared before them in a shining golden cassock. If the witches intended to draw our Lord's attention, they would lose to the priest's extravagance. I went unnoticed in my discreet black clothes. 

I was positioned next to the High Priest as I would take the draw box from his hands for the women to choose their roles. 

‘Today we celebrate an ancient tradition. The Feast of Feasts reminds us that even the humblest of us can be raised to the presence of the Dark Lord’, the High Priest's voice reverberated through the Church. ‘And that Coven's survival matters more than each witch's individual life.’ 

Edward, sitting next to Hilda, rolled his eyes. I never cared about that particular tradition, but when someone you care about is in danger of being chosen, it was really disturbing and grotesque. 

The Priest handed me the box and as soon as I picked it up, I felt a chill run down my spine. Something was wrong with that box. I opened its lid before approaching it to the witches in case there was a trap. Inside were just the papers. Nothing else. 

So why was I feeling that something was wrong? 

‘Sisters, may the will of the Dark Lord be revealed.’ 

I passed the witches' front with the box and each one snatched a paper for herself. When Zelda took the paper, it was as if the box had suddenly become light. I gave her a worried look and she just smiled a little at me, oblivious to my thoughts. 

I turned my gaze to the Priest discreetly and he kept his focus on Zelda. It was as if he already knew she would be the one. The Queen.

If the box were bewitched... 

The Priest clapped two hands. 

‘Burn it!’ 

‘Boreas, north wind, I summon you,’ I whispered the spell. 

Before the papers touched the candle flames, a sudden wind from my spell caused them to fly from the witches' hands. Some managed to catch them again, but I moved on to Zelda, whose paper had fallen to the floor. Pretending to be just chivalrous, I snatched her role and the witch beside her, discreetly reversing them. 

‘Thank you,’ Zelda whispered as I handed him over. 

Now I would know if the High Priest had premeditated intentions or not. 

The candles, whose only flames were rattled by the wind, remained lit, and soon the witches set their papers on fire. 

I felt my heart hammer in my chest from expectation. _Zelda, no. Zelda, no!_

To my relief, Zelda's role just flew off. However, the paper that belonged to the next witch, which I had reversed, blew white smoke. 

I swallowed hard. Zelda was supposed to be the Queen. 

I looked at the High Priest and he was serious. He even looked annoyed. What the hell? 

‘Adeline is the queen!’ said at last. 

Applause reverberated through the church as the witch seemed truly happy to have been chosen. Zelda frowned at her, unable to really understand her joy at being sacrificed. 

The priest raised his hand and everyone in the church stood up. 

‘Eternal life to the Queen of the Feast!’ He proclaimed and everyone repeated his words. ‘Kneel before the Queen!’ 

I knelt down and watched as the rest of the Coven did. The priest's facial expression no longer showed the frustration of yore. But I would keep an eye out. 

*** 

The Coven was already dispersing. They would probably go home to fast and prepare for the feast. Zelda was greeted by the brothers with hugs. Not that she let them see that she was relieved that she wasn't chosen. She kept in mind that it would be an honor if the Dark Lord chose her, oblivious to the fact that tonight she had almost been chosen, but by someone far more human than our Lord. 

Edward approached me and hugged me. I frowned at his gesture, slapping him lightly on the back. 

‘Thanks for switching roles, Faustus,’ he whispered. 

He pulled away and I looked at him in surprise. If Edward had noticed, I wondered who else would have seen me reverse roles. The High Priest should know, no doubt. But I wouldn't say anything. Otherwise, it would be confirming that it had altered the result of a tradition of its own accord by going against the Dark Lord. 

‘Don't tell her,’ I said. 

Edward just nodded and went back to the sisters. Hilda looked powdery, excited that Zelda would not be killed and devoured. I could not deny that internally I felt the same as her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praised be Faustus Blackwood!
> 
> Does anyone have any theory about the High Priest and his suspicious actions?


	13. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus returns from a meeting with the Witch Council in the Vatican Necropolis and finds Zelda in a dangerous situation.

_Greendale, 1967_

The entire faculty of the Academy was in Faustus's office. I already knew them, of course, but was finally being formally introduced to them as a professor. Most didn't seem to care, though, Shirley's ferocious gaze practically skinned me alive.

‘Sister Zelda. If I am the hand that molds our young pupils’ minds, these are my fingers,’ Faustus murmured, waving to the other professors. ‘This is Brother Machen, Sister Carswell, Brother Lovecraft, Brother Bierce, and Sister Jackson.’

He walked to his desk, stopping behind her so he could observe the surroundings.

‘Hello. So lovely to meet you in this new context,’ I greeted them politely with a smile.

‘As my wife Constance did before her death… Sister Zelda will be teaching ancient tongues and sacred scripture.’

Judas's cry reverberated around the room, and I saw Faustus's angry look at Prudence, who was trying in every way to calm his brother.

‘And may I say how honored I am to be working alongside you,’ I continued, aware that attention was waning from the crying. ‘After my brother Edward's death, I never dreamed I'd be once again teaching at the Academy.’

‘Prudence, what's wrong with my son?’ Faustus questioned in annoyance. ‘Why is he crying?’

The girl should have replied that he cried for being a baby. It was completely natural. But since she had inherited his father's temperament, she would respond with the same coin.

‘How am I to know?’ She retorted with irritation. ‘Though you treat me like a wet nurse, Father, I am not one.’

‘You forget yourself, Prudence. I’ll treat you as I please,’ the warlock countered brutally. ‘Now quiet baby Judas.’

Fed up with the scene they were playing and hoping to calm Faustus's spirits so that he would stop destroying his daughter, I walked over to Judas's cart. I put my hand on his chest, massaging it lightly.

‘There, there, you cherubic little devil’. I whispered, looking into his big eyes.

He promptly calmed down.

‘What did you do?’ Prudence asked, impressed.

‘Reflexology to calm him,’ I explained, still focused on the boy. ‘Have you been giving Judas goat's milk?’

‘As you instructed, yes.’

I felt Faustus's gaze on me and unable to resist, I raised my head to look at him. His blue eyes sparkled with fascination with my dexterity.

‘Sister Zelda, you are a hellsend,’ he whispered.

*** 

_Greendale, 1830_

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

Here I was, back to Greendale. I had spent a few weeks in the Vatican Necropolis negotiating with the High Priest and debating the directions of the Church of Night. The night was cold, snow covered the green fields, and a few flakes fell from the sky. I put my hands in my pockets and kept walking across the field.

I frowned when I saw something orange stand out in the distance in the white. A sudden unease hit me and the agony grew in my chest. There was something wrong.

I ran as fast as I could toward the point. But my feet sank into the snow, hindering my steps. As soon as the closed forest was over, I found myself on the bank of the Sweetwater River. In the middle of the frozen surface, unconscious, was the owner of the red hair I had seen. Zelda.

I swallowed hard.

I stepped on the thin ice to assess if I could stand my weight. As it held steady, I kept walking carefully toward her. My heart pounded in my chest. What would have happened?

I heard the ice crack and a chill ran down my spine. In the next instant Zelda's body plunged into the river. Throwing all the way up, I ran as fast as my legs allowed me. It could not be carried by the chain. If it were, I could hardly reach it.

I tore off my coat, tossing it over the ice, and dove through the open hole in the surface. Her body was just over three feet away, and I could reach her without much difficulty. I pulled her against my body and surfaced again.

I crawled across the ice holding it until I felt it was already stable. I wrapped her body in my dry coat and ran to the river bank.

I laid her on the floor and put my ear to her chest to try to hear her heartbeat. They were weak, but she didn't breathe. I started the cardiac massage, hoping she would wake up. I took her lips against mine and gave her as much air as possible. Getting back to pressing your chest.

‘Come on, Zelda! Wake up!’ I begged.

I kissed her again and aired. She coughed against my mouth and I pulled back so she could expel all the water from her lungs. She moaned in pain and opened her eyes slightly. The green immensity of his irises met me for a second and hers eyelids closed again. 

‘Zelda!’ I shouted, running a hand over her face. ‘Zelda!’ 

She was passed out. 

There I could do nothing. 

I pulled her into my lap and hugged her body with all the strength I had. _‘_

_Lanuae Magicae!’_

Seconds later, we were at the entrance of the Church of Night. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't know who to trust, I had to take her to the one place I knew would be empty by now. 

I took her in my arms and carried her to the church altar, depositing her body there. I put my hands on her chest and closed my eyes to concentrate. 

‘_Malum habitans in putetis asciscendum fuisse. Maledictio est. Tantibus super óculos eius.’_

I opened my eyes and waited for the spell to take effect. Tension had taken every inch of my body, and I felt the anxiety build higher and higher, as did the despair. I touched her forehead and held her hands against mine. 

A sigh escaped Zelda's lips and relief took me to see her eyelashes move slightly. I pulled back to look at her face more closely. Her eyes slowly opened and she frowned. Confusion framed hers features. I brushed the wet hair off her face and she finally looked at me. 

Zelda tried to get up quickly, but groaned in pain. She put her hand in her head and lay back down. Her breathing had changed with the effort. 

‘Faustus?’ She whispered weakly. ‘What happened?’ 

I shook my head. 

‘I ask you,’ I said. ‘I was in the woods when I saw you passed out in the middle of the Sweetwater River.’ 

Zelda hugged her own body, shivering from the cold. However, she seemed more concerned with finding out what had happened. 

‘I only remember leaving the church after the black mass,’ she murmured. 

Zelda made the effort to try to sit back down and I held her by the waist to help her. So done, she threw her legs off the altar. 

‘Wasn't Edward with you?’ 

She denied running a hand through her wet hair. 

‘The High Priest asked him to go to the Academy after Mass. They had business to discuss,’ she said, looking down at her own clothes and then at mine. ‘I suppose I fell into the river, we're both soaked.’ 

I nodded my head. 

‘The ice broke before I reached you in the middle of the river, so I dived and pulled you out of the water.’ 

I walked to a fireplace on the wall opposite the front door and lit it. I turned to Zelda and she was taking my coat off her shoulders as she stared at me. 

‘Thanks.’ 

I pulled the knot on my tie so I could take it off. It was no use stay with our soaked clothes. Zelda took off her own coat, putting it on the seat as I unzipped my shirt buttons. I watched her try to zip up her dress and moved forward to help her. Her skin, still cold and goose bumps, came within reach of my fingers the instant I was lowering her zipper. White, immaculate and soft, as I still remembered. 

I pulled away immediately so as not to feel the temptation seize me and undressed again. When I was just with a boxer, I was able to look at Zelda again. She had her back to me and was wearing a navy blue lingerie that contrasted with her skin. 

Zelda glanced at me over her shoulder and smiled sideways. 

‘Faustus, it's not like you've never seen me naked in your life.’ 

I smiled back at her. 

‘It's still a pleasure to admire you, Zelda.’ 

To occupy my mind and ward off lustful thoughts, I dragged a rug in front of the fireplace and searched for blankets. Zelda sat on the rug and I put one of the blankets over her shoulders. 

‘Is there anyone who wants to hit you, Zelda?’ I asked, resuming the previous subject. 

She sighed. 

‘We're not at the Academy anymore, Faustus,’ she answered simply, and I rolled my eyes. ‘I have enmities, of course. But no one who had stimulation or the power to do it.’ 

I grabbed a bottle of wine that the High Priest used to use in ceremonies and snatched two glasses. 

‘Maybe someone wants to hit Edward through you,’ I suggested. 

She seemed to think about the possibility. Edward was growing inside the Coven and his rise could bother someone. 

I sat next to her and poured our glasses, handing one to her and taking another for me. She thanked me and sipped her glass. 

‘Your brother is untouchable, Zelda. But you and your family...’ 

‘Are we weak, Faustus?’ She questioned, challenging me with her eyes. ‘Is that what you were going to talk about?’ 

‘You were never weak,’ I said. ‘I was going to say that you are his weaknesses.’ 

She threw her head back and sighed. 

‘Now, suppose it have nothing to do with Edward. Could it be a random attack?’ 

I shook my head. 

‘I don't believe that is it. Someone cursed you and takes you to the middle of the river to be found,’ I pointed out. ‘If it were random, it would have some clear purpose or they would kill you right away.’ 

I stagnated for a second as I reviewed my words. Someone took her to the middle of the river to be found... and I was just passing by. Was Zelda supposed to be found by me? But why would anyone use her to hit me? We barely kept in touch... 

‘Faustus?’ I awoke from my stupor to hear her call me.

I looked at Zelda and she was frowning at me. 

‘What were you thinking?’ She questioned again, and when she saw that I would deny it, she went on. ‘I know you. Your gaze was far away and slightly desperate.’ 

I smiled at her. 

‘It's nothing, Zelda. Just worried about you.’ 

She gave me a suspicious look but stared back into the flames of the fireplace. I continued to watch her, fear taking over me... What if she was a target because of me? 

*** 

Time passed and the bottle of wine emptied. Zelda seemed lighter and more humorous now. She leaned against my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her body. 

‘Faustus?’ She called and I looked at her face. ‘Do you want to play a game?’ 

I raised an eyebrow curiously. 

‘Which game?’ 

She grinned and I saw her cheeks turn reddish. 

‘I call it "Witch’s mark."’ 

Unable to avoid it, I laughed. She accompanied me, throwing her head back to laugh. 

‘It's a good game,’ I muttered with a smile. 

‘But you are terrible.’ 

I narrowed my eyes at her, though still keeping the smile. She shrugged, feigning innocence. 

‘Really? So come here.’ 

I started tickling her waist. She laughed as she tried to take my hands off her. Finally, she fell to the side and I pinned her under my body. I swallowed to see her so close. But before I walked away, Zelda lifted her neck and touched my lips with her own. I put my hand on the nape of her neck to support her head and deepened the kiss. 

All the hairs on my body were bristling and heat ran through every inch of my skin. Excitement became evident as I felt my member stiffen inside my boxer. The effects Zelda Spellman had on me... 

She caressed my cheek fondly and I broke the kiss to look at her. Her heavy lids gave her a sensual look, even more seeing the reflection of the fire in her irises. However, I knew that meant she was sleepy. And she should be tired after the attack. 

I lay beside her on the rug and pulled her to me. Zelda snuggled into my chest and immediately closed her eyes. I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and ran a hand through her hair as I knew she liked it and saw her smile. 

‘Have sweet dreams, Zelda.’ 

Her body soon relaxed and her breathing became deep and rhythmic. Carefully, I adjusted the covers over her body to keep her warm. 

Concern for her was still latent. Regardless of the attacker's intentions, I wouldn't risk leaving her vulnerable to another attempt. I wrapped my arms around her body and pressed her against me. 

‘_Qui affecto protego, mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpiqu.’_ I would protect her. 

**_Zelda Spellman_**

I tried to move, but something held me back. The attempt earned me an even greater grip. It was heavy. My hands groped blindly for what lay over my body. It was soft and warm. A breath of warm air against my neck made me frown and open my eyes lazily. 

Faustus slept soundly over my body. His arms wrapped around my waist as his face remained sunk in my hair, and his legs were between mine. I moved my hip involuntarily, trying to lighten his weight, but it only made his pelvis touch mine. I sighed at how excited he was for someone sleeping. 

He moved his own hip to straighten, causing another friction. I bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning. It would be very pathetic. 

I looked into his face, trying to make sure he hadn't done it on purpose. But Faustus was still asleep. It looked serene. I stroked his face lightly so as not to wake him up. 

Even after so many years, Faustus kept reappearing in my life unexpectedly when I needed it most. I hated him for it. I hated it because it made me feel vulnerable. And I could take care of myself. 

His eyes slowly opened, revealing the blue irises that always seemed to have the power to see my soul. He smiled when he saw me and buried his face in my neck, where he placed a chaste kiss. After a sigh, Faustus leaned on his forearms and partially lifted his weight off me. We close our eyes and sigh as we feel the meeting between our pelvises again. Heat spread through my body. 

‘What were you dreaming, Faustus?’ I asked, running my hands over his chest. 

He flashed a seductive smile. 

‘I thought I was still dreaming.’ 

‘Maybe...’ I whispered. 

Faustus brought his face close to mine, his lips brushing mine without actually touching them. In the next instant, I propelled my hip to the side, throwing it against the carpet and riding his hip. His surprise gave way to lust and I saw his eyes darken. He ran his hands over my face and tucked my hair behind my ears. I claimed his lips and Faustus deepened the kiss urgently. 

I forced my hip down and rolled against his pelvis. I shut his moan with my mouth, trying to stifle my own. He held my hip to guide my movements. The heat waves only increased when I felt how hard he was under the boxer. 

I left his mouth and slid my lips over his neck, chest and abdomen. I glanced at Faustus and he looked ecstatic and anxious. I lowered his boxer, giving his member freedom. I saw Faustus swallow hard and gave him a mischievous smile before licking his full length and kissing his glans. He bit his lower lip expectantly and watched him swallow hard. 

Without torturing him anymore, I grabbed his cock and slid my mouth over him. He didn't contain the loud moan that came from his throat. My hand, which remained at the base, stroked back and forth with the space I couldn't reach. 

He couldn't look away from me, resisting the urge to close his eyes and throw his head back. I was moving his mouth slowly in an attempt to drive him crazy with my tongue. I sucked and licked like it was the most delicious thing in the world. 

His effort to keep his hip to the floor was noticeable, avoiding at all costs giving in to the urge to move it against my mouth. One of his hands stroked my hair, not pressing my head, just fidgeting with the strands to encourage me to continue. Understanding what he wanted, I increased the speed of movement. He moaned loudly and threw his head back. 

It was wonderful to subdue him like that. 

When he looked back at me, his eyes locked on mine. I took advantage of eye contact to gently drag my teeth as I moved my lips slowly to tease him. Only then I increased the movement speed again. 

His breathing was fast and I knew he was holding back. He stroked my hair to get my attention. I stopped the movements and gave him a victorious smile. His whole body was tense and he looked desperate. I moved my face to his and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

‘You'll kill me,’ he whispered hoarsely. 

Soon, he pulled me to stick our lips. I needed him. Satan, I really needed. 

Faustus ripped off my lingerie with impressive dexterity. I smiled and bit his lower lip, excited by his urgency. One of his hands ran to the middle of my legs and I moaned softly as I felt his fingers trail all over my intimacy. Two of his fingers slowly penetrated me and I broke our kiss to moan. He kept moving as I clung to his shoulders for balance. 

He took his fingers off me and pressed his cock into my intimacy. I looked into his eyes expectantly as he crawled into me. I loved to feel him slowly penetrate me, to feel him fill me and mold me to him. Hard and hot. 

I began to move against him swiftly from the unreasonable need I felt for him. He shifted his hip to crash harder against me. I leaned over him, still focused on the firm thrusts, and spread kisses over the exposed part of his neck. 

Our moans seeped through the church. No matter how many times we had sex, I would never get tired of Faustus. The chemistry we had... was perfect. 

I felt my insides twist against him, denouncing the principles of my orgasm. I didn't want to finish it yet, but I realized that he was also holding back so that we could reach the summit together, and I decided to stimulate him. 

‘Let it come, my Faustus,’ I said against his ear. 

A loud moan escaped our lips just as he filled my insides with a sharp, precise thrust. The spasms seized us and I collapsed on his chest. 

Our breaths were ragged and I could hear their rapid heartbeat. 

‘Yours?’ He asked with a smug smile on his face. 

‘If you're still dreaming, who knows?’ 

He hugged me against his body. 

‘If it is, I don't want to wake up.’ 

Unfortunately, we always woke up from our dreams at some point. 

*** 

As soon as we got up the courage to get up, we put on our damp clothes and Faustus adjusted the church to hide the vestiges of our fleshly lust. Even if anyone did, we did nothing that our Dark Lord would not approve of. 

The first rays of the sun rose in the sky when Faustus offered to take me home. He was afraid that someone would attack me on the way again. I accepted because it would be comfortable to have your company longer. He put his arm over my shoulder and we walked all the way to the Spellmans Mortuary, hugging each other. 

As soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs, he released me. His hand cupped mine and he placed a kiss on her back. 

‘Take care of yourself, Zelda.’ 

I gave him a small smile. 

‘You too, Faustus.’ 

He nodded and indicated that he would wait until I entered the house. I waved at him and up the stairs at last, into the house. 

I knew Faustus would teleport to the Academy the moment I disappeared behind the door. No need to peek out the window. 

As I was reaching the stairs to the bedrooms, Edward's voice echoed from the living room and he appeared in the hall the next instant. 

‘May I know where you were, Zelda?’ 

I turned to him to look him in the eye. He was leaning against the living room doorjamb with a cup of tea in his hands. His countenance was serious. 

‘I don't understand how this can be any of your business, Edward,’ I said, turning my back and climbing a few steps. 

‘I was worried,’ he murmured slightly annoyed. 

I stopped at the first landing of the stairs to face him as serious as he was. 

‘Was your concern so great that you sat in your chair drinking tea?’ I asked with irony. ‘Well, my dear brother, I was attacked tonight, cursed and nearly drowned in the Sweetwater River. But it was your concern saved me. Thank you.’ 

He paled. 

‘What?’ 

‘Good morning, Edward.’ 

I dropped it back and went to my room. I knew he wouldn't bother me anymore, for now. But it would make me a quiz when I woke up hours later. 

At the same time, I knew I had been too hard on him. 

Faustus stirred my mind. I was confused and annoyed that I couldn't resist him. So seeing Edward try to control me made me lose control. 

I took off all my clothes, took a hot shower to ward off the cold, and put on my burgundy satin nightgown. I slid under the covers and laid my head on the pillow to try to rest. 

I heard my bedroom door open and close delicately and then a shadow tiptoed over. 

‘Zelda?’ 

I sighed and looked at Hilda standing beside my bed. 

‘Say it.’ 

She had a mischievous smile on her face and tried to hide it with her hand. 

‘The boy who brought you... is your boyfriend?’ 

I frowned and sat up straight on the bed. 

‘No, Hilda, he is nothing to me,’ I said straight. 

Her shoulders slumped and she seemed to lose her euphoria. But then she looked back at me with a dreamy look. 

‘Well, he looked like your boyfriend,’ she insisted, sitting on the edge of the bed. ‘I saw you through the bedroom window. He brought you home, was hugging you and gave you a kiss on the hand. So romantic...’ 

I ran my hand over my face.

‘Hilda, have you been reading those novels again?’ I asked. ‘Go to sleep. You confused things.’

She rose from the bed and let out a breath.

‘Maybe you got it mixed up, Zelda,’ she whispered.

No more, she left the room, leaving me with a huge question mark in her head. But it was no use raising expectations, my relationship with Faustus was too dysfunctional, and in the end, there were only a few pieces left to mend. 

*** 

A week had passed since the mysterious attack. When I told Edward what had happened, hiding Faustus's participation, he decided that I should not leave home. Except when accompanied. Apparently I would only have my manumission card when they found out who was the author of the attack. 

‘A cursed night to all,’ the High Priest's voice echoed through the church as he closed the black mass. 

That was another exception for Edward, I attend mass. 

The church was theoretically the safest place I could be. At least that was what Edward believed. I had my caveats, after all someone from Coven could have attacked me. What could stop him from doing it again? The High Priest? Edward himself? Faustus, perhaps? The point is, I would have to get out of there sometime. 

Anyway, I was not worried. I was attentive and would be able to protect myself if any threat appeared. 

Warlocks and witches were already leaving the Church without any hurry. Some formed small circles to talk about amenities. Edward stood up beside me on the bench to talk to the High Priest. Faustus accompanied the masses as an assistant to the Priest and was standing behind him. The three had a little intimate conversation and finally Edward nodded. 

‘Zelda,’ he murmured as he approached me again, ‘the Priest asked Faustus and I to accompany him to the Academy.’ He wants to discuss something with us. Can you leave alone? 

I rolled my eyes and gave him a bored look. 

‘Of course yes.’ 

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and gave me a worried little smile. 

‘Be careful,’ he whispered. 

I nodded, rising from my seat to pull myself out. The sensation of being observed was present and I looked up at the altar. It was no surprise to find Faustus's blue eyes focused on me. He pretended to be focused on what the High Priest told him, but his gaze drifted over the elder's shoulder to reach me. I could almost see the beads of sweat appearing on his forehead with the strain of watching me leave the church alone. After the scare he'd taken at saving me, I couldn't blame him for being worried. 

The outskirts of the church were busy yet, so I had no problem moving. As I entered the forest to follow, however, I felt a chill run down my spine. The cold air was sharp, though the snow had stopped falling. But my feeling had nothing to do with the weather. 

My feet sank into the snow which would take me twice as long to get home. 

I froze as I heard a rustle of leaves behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing suspicious in the darkness. I frowned and walked toward a clearing. If someone was following me, I could see her in a more open space. Among the trees, I was easier prey. 

I hurried into the middle of the clearing and looked around. The silence of the night was the only thing that accompanied me. The moonlight couldn’t reach every point of the forest, but it allowed me to see it. There was no one around. 

As soon as I walked back, the rustle of leaves returned and I looked back. The movement only increased and I swallowed, preparing for what might come. 

Relief overwhelmed me as I saw Faustus come out of the trees. He stared at me and I saw his shoulders relax. Without hurry, he approached me. 

‘Shouldn't you be at the Academy?’ I asked as he removed some snowflakes from his own clothes. 

‘I was worried and I make a excuse to the High Priest,’ he replied with a calm look. ‘I wanted to make sure you got home safely.’ 

I raised an eyebrow with mild amusement. 

‘I can take care of myself, Faustus.’ 

He grinned and started walking beside me. 

‘I know that... But I die if something happens to you, Spellman.’ 

My ironic laugh reverberated through the clearing and he looked at me with some curiosity, as if he didn't understand why I laughed. 

‘Well, please, Faustus... Dramas never made your style.’ 

He stopped walking and I did the same to face him. He looked dumbfounded and slightly irritated. 

‘I'm not being dramatic,’ he countered. ‘Or did you never notice?’ 

I sighed, still staring at him with humor. 

‘What?’ 

Faustus smiled a smile that I would think was affectionate and approached me until he was a few inches away. I felt his breath against my face and his eyes stared at me with intensity. 

‘That I love you, Zelda Spellman.’ 

I simply stagnated. My stomach sank and I felt my heartbeat, ragged. 

What was he talking about? It was a joke? For Satan in Hell... 

‘What?’ that's all I could say. 

He let out a happy laugh. Probably from seeing that it took me by surprise. 

‘Is it so surprising that I love you?’ he asked without waiting for an answer. ‘You’re everything to me, Zelda. Was always. The hardest thing I ever had to do was let you go. Would you not accept to be by my side forever?’ 

What was happening? What was he saying? I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It was not possible. Why now? 

I looked deep into his eyes and he was really waiting for an answer from me. 

‘Don't you love me, Zelda?’ 

His hand went up to my face and he started to caress it. However, as soon as he touched my skin, I saw in Faustus's place a cadaverous figure and it triggered the memories of the other night. For some reason that thing impersonating Faustus was thrown away from me. 

I remembered. I remembered Faustus, or someone pretending to be Faustus, approaching me after Black Mass and then making me pass out. 

For Satan! 

That think who had attacked me rose from the icy ground. It had returned to assume the form of Faustus. 

‘Zelda!’ 

My name echoed across the clearing and I spotted Faustus running toward me. 

Another Faustus? Satan, tell me this is the real one! 

The clone leaped toward me, but Faustus pushed him with his own body. The two began to roll on the floor and I could no longer distinguish who was the real Faustus and the fake. 

I pulled a cord out of my pocket and began to braid it between my fingers. _‘_

_Abi in malem cursem._’ 

As I spoke the words, the two Faustus began to lose their movement and soon, were trapped. One away from the other. 

‘Zelda?’ One of them asked indignantly. ‘What are you doing?’ 

‘Protecting herself from you!’ the other replied irritably. 

‘Shut up!’ I asked and they both stopped growling at each other to face me. ‘Now... How will I know exactly who to ban?’ 

‘Ask a question that only the true Faustus would know... that is me, in this case.’ 

The other rolled his eyes bored. 

‘Okay,’ I agreed. ‘Faustus, where is my witch’s mark?’ 

One of them straightened confidently. 

‘In the same place as mine. In the chest, over the heart,’ he answered quickly. 

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. It was the right answer, indeed. 

The other Faustus let out a good-humored laugh, then flashed me a smile. 

‘You know I'm bad at the game...’ he murmured teasingly. ‘So I think I'll have to keep looking for your brand.’ 

I smiled back at him. That was my Faustus. I released him from the imprisonment spell and he wasted no time grabbing his clone by the neck. He undid his illusory spell and soon the cadaverous figure was before us. 

‘Who summoned you?’ Faustus asked angrily. ‘Who asked to attack Zelda using my image?’ 

The corpse just laughed devilishly. 

‘You know, Blackwood... And you know the reason...’ 

Faustus locked his jaw and I saw his face turn a reddish tint. I was furious. _‘_

_Turpis et infernis in terris pariunt. Et furantur verba haec locutus sum vobis Laetitia__’_ I said the spell to banish the spectrum. ‘_Punctum baculus parit maledction. Adiuro tamen hoc graecas munus._’ 

Soon he crumbled into the air, leaving only me and Faustus in the snow. But the warlock seemed trapped in what was going on inside his own mind. 

‘Faustus?’ I called for him but there was no answer. 

I took his hand to get his attention and he finally seemed to come out of his stupor. Faustus grinned, trying to show me that he was fine, but I could see in his blazing eyes that he was still furious. 

‘Thanks for the protection spell.’ 

It seemed to appease his inner demons momentarily. He was surprised. 

‘Did you know?’ He asked. 

I nodded my head. 

‘I realized as soon as we woke up at church,’ I said. ‘What kind of witch would I be if I didn't realize when I was bewitched?’ 

He shook his head and laughed. Without my waiting, he hugged me. 

‘I was worried,’ he murmured, placing a kiss on the top of my head. ‘But you knew how to protect yourself.’ 

‘Sort of,’ I whispered. ‘Your spell allowed me to see that thing's true identity and unlock the memory of what happened in the previous attack.' 

Faustus frowned and pulled back just enough to look at me. 

‘What happened?’ 

‘They also used your image to approach me and bewitch me. Whoever coordinated the attack knows you well and knows me to the point of knowing that I would not suspect you. I should have realized for what he said…’ I lowers my voice to whisper the last part. ‘But I think I wanted to believe it.’

‘What did he tell you?’

‘Nothing important,’ I lied. ‘He said just enough to get closer.’

He nodded and pulled me to him again.

‘At least now, I know where your witch’s mark is,’ he joked.

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

‘Moron.’

Faustus laughed and placed a kiss on my forehead.

‘Let's go?’ He asked and I nodded. ‘I'll leave you home.’

We walked through the forest, hugging each other. Faustus remained quiet throughout the ride. He knew who had triggered the attacks and as much as he was pretending to be calm, I could see in his eyes that he was focused on taking revenge.

At the same time, I was quietly thinking about what Faustus's clone had told me. Nothing was real... But the way I reacted to that was... Ridiculous! I should have realized the scam. Faustus felt none of this for me. Just as I felt nothing for him... Nothing.

As soon as we reached the Mortuary steps, Faustus released me.

‘Do you want to come in?’

He shook his head.

‘I have to go find the High Priest,’ he murmured, and I noticed the repudiation in his tone as he spoke of the Priest. ‘I made a lame excuse to come after you, now I have to go to the Academy.’

‘What did you tell him anyway?’ I asked curiously.

‘Just that... I had something important to do.’

I gave him a surprised look.

‘Something more important than heeding his command, Faustus? Are you crazy? He must be furious!’

Faustus took my face in his hands and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. Which surprised me.

‘I don't care,’ he whispered seriously. ‘But I promise I'll solve it all, Zelda. They will not attack you again.’

I nodded at the intensity of his blue eyes, not understanding the relationship between the High Priest and my attack. Unless... But what would he get out of it?

When I was going to question him, Faustus teleported and left me alone with my thoughts. 

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

I opened the doors of the High Priest's room brutally. I wanted to kill him. But first, I would allow him to try to explain his reasons for attacking Zelda. Although I can already imagine his claim. 

I had gone to the Vatican Necropolis with the mission of relaying information from the Coven, and was given to me the task of marrying the daughter from one of the counselors. It was a guarantee that I would be the High Priest of the Night Church in the near future and, in return, the Council would have a bond with me. 

I had not accepted the deal immediately. I asked for time to think and they agreed. 

Evidently the High Priest learned of this and decided to get rid of the only person who could be a hindrance in the deal: Zelda. 

Or maybe it was a test... To see if it was for her that I was asking for time to accept the deal. And I'd fallen like a chump to save her the other day and run after her that night. 

But the cards would be put on the table. 

To my surprise, only Edward occupied the room. 

‘The High Priest called us only to warn that he would be away from the Church of Night until the Yule, to settle some negotiations,’ he explained, holding out a sheet of paper. ‘He left your assignments in writing during that time.’ 

I took the paper from his hand, feeling the anger inflate on me. He had run away! 

But I'd have to go back... And when Yule arrived, I'd be waiting for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this High Priest ... Hate defines.
> 
> But who almost infarcted with false Faustus's declaration of love?


	14. Legitimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus invites Zelda for a date. Hilda is surprised to find that Blackwood and her sister are together, and Zelda asks her not to tell Edward. Alienated, Edward invites Faustus to spend the Yule with the Spellman.

_Greendale, 1967_

Faustus and I played chess in his office. As he remained focused, I felt a latent restlessness. Some points needed to be clarified.

He made his move, moving one of the stones and turning the hourglass. It was my turn.

‘Faustus, I was called a wanton hussy today. Apparently, there’s a faction in the Coven that believes our relationship is inappropriate,’ I commented and he frowned. ‘I don't particularly care what a gaggle of withered hags thinks about me. What’s important is what I think. And I must admit, I don't quite understand who or what we are to each other.’

‘I’m your High Priest. You’re one of my disciples,’ he said simply, and I smiled a little. ‘My son's Night Mother.’

I narrowed my eyes to slits.

‘And when the fancy strikes you, I'm also your… night maiden,’ I said. ‘I have no shame or regrets. But I must have clarity. Do you intend to make me your Top Lady, as it were? It would certainly silence wagging tongues.’

Faustus put his hand over mine in an attempt to comfort me. His big blue eyes were glued to mine.

‘Sister Zelda, there is a mourning period we must respect in the eyes of our Coven.’

I gave him a small smile. I was no longer the stupid girl he had fooled so many years before.

‘You're right, Father Blackwood,’ I whispered, taking my hand under his own. ‘Wiser to respect decorum. Until you’re had enough time to mourn, we shall be all business. That means, as much as I enjoy our trysts, no more secret assignations or flagellations. That is, until you’re ready to make us legitimate.’

I made my move, jumping three of his stones. Staying in check position. So, I turned the hourglass over. It was his turn.

***

_Greendale, 1830_

**_Zelda Spellman_**

I had just come out of the bath. The cotton robe kept the cold from reaching my warm skin. I took the towel off my head and started drying it strand by strand. 

‘Hello, Zelda.’ 

I was startled to see Faustus in the middle of the room. I put my hands in my chest to control my rapid beats. 

‘Faustus, what are you doing here?’ 

He grinned at me from head to toe. 

‘At the moment, admiring the beautiful reception,’ he murmured. 

I threw the towel at him and rolled my eyes, picking up the comb to brush my hair. 

‘You know what I meant...’ 

He walked over to me and took the comb out of my hands, starting to comb my hair. I closed my eyes to enjoy his gesture. I loved when he touched my hair. 

‘What brings me here is a question.’ 

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back a little, while he combed the strands delicately. 

‘What kind of questioning?’ I asked. 

Faustus left the brush on my dressing table and carefully turned me by the shoulders. His blue eyes twinkled and I smiled reflexively. 

‘Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?’ 

I blinked a few times trying to understand his question. Did he want to go out with me? 

‘Like a date?’ 

Faustus nodded with a smile. 

‘What do you say?’ 

I pretended to consider. But it was strange. 

I put my hands on his face and looked into his eyes. Was he really? 

‘Yes, Zelda, it's me.’

‘Just making sure,’ I muttered, still sliding my fingers down his cheeks. ‘Are you serious?’ 

Faustus laughed and stroked my arms. 

‘I've never been so serious,’ he replied. ‘I think it's time to we’d a formal date.’ 

‘You won't have to do any work for the High Priest?’ 

I knew it sounded ragged and I was. It was unusual that after so much time and all that had happened, Faustus would invite me out. 

‘I have a much more flexible schedule now that he's gone,’ he said. ‘I'll be all yours if you want.’ 

The thought of having him just for me made a shiver run through my skin and heat ignited my body. 

‘In this case, I agree to go out with you tomorrow.’ 

Faustus's smile widened on his face. But it wasn't a seductive smile, it was a truly happy smile. He held my waist and gave a light kiss on my lips. 

‘See you tomorrow, then. I come to pick you up at sunset.’ 

I nodded and he released me slowly. His hands held mine and he kissed them. 

‘See you tomorrow, Faustus.’ 

He winked at me and disappeared.

***

‘Are you going out, Zelda?’ 

I was just finishing up my hair when Hilda passed in front of my bedroom door. 

‘I will,’ I replied succinctly and then I stood up so she could see me in full body. ‘What do you think?’ 

I had chosen a navy blue dress with a generous V-neck and black heels. I would take a black coat if it was too cold wherever we went. 

Hilda smiled. 

‘You look beautiful!’ complimented clapping. ‘Where do you go?’ 

‘I have a date,’ I replied, looking in the mirror again. 

‘Is it with that boy who brought you here the other day? It's him, isn't it?’ She asked euphorically. ‘I knew you were a couple...’ 

‘Less, Hilda, less’ I asked putting my red lipstick. ‘And I want you to promise that you won't say anything to Edward.’ 

The blonde seemed to lose her joy and looked at me confused. 

‘Why?’ 

I let out a breath. 

‘He doesn't need to know.’ 

She rolled her eyes. 

‘Who is he anyway?’ She asked curiously. ‘Do I know him?’ 

There was a knock at the door and Hilda ran to answer it. I followed her unhurriedly. I looked up from the top of the stairs when she opened the door and found Faustus. She practically froze. 

‘Professor Blackwood?’ She asked in a small voice. 

Faustus gave her a funny smile. 

‘Good night, Miss. Spellman,’ he greeted her kindly. ‘I came to get your sister.’ 

Hilda started waving her hand in the air, trying to point to the stairs. She was still in shock.

He looked at the top of the stairs and found me. His smile widened and his blue eyes flashed toward me. He looked mesmerized as I walked slowly down the steps. 

‘You look stunning, Zelda.’ 

Faustus was formally dressed in his black suit and tie of the same color. But he kept his arms behind him, hiding something from me. 

He approached when I was already going down the last flight of steps and offered me a hand to help me. Faustus kissed my knuckles and winked at me before revealing what he was hiding in his other hand. It was a bouquet of red roses. 

I was surprised by the bouquet, but I gladly accepted it. 

‘It looks like a tradition among mortals,’ he whispered. ‘I thought you would like, although they don't compare with your beauty.’ 

I smiled smugly. 

‘Thanks.’ 

Hilda was astonished at the door. There was a lot of information for her. 

‘Let's go?’ he asked unrelated to my analysis. 

I nodded and he took my hand to guide me out the door. I stopped beside Hilda, who was amazed, and handed her the roses. She seemed to be awakened from her stupor, but still monosyllabic, trying to understand everything. 

‘Put it in a vase with water,’ I ordered. 

She didn't have time to answer, and in the next instant, Faustus and I went through the portal and I closed the door. 

I allowed myself to laugh at Hilda's reaction and Faustus also seemed to enjoy it. 

‘So where are we going?’ I asked. 

Faustus let his smile spread across his face. 

‘Close your eyes.’ 

I raised an eyebrow at his request, but heeded it. He positioned himself behind my body and covered my eyes with his hands. I laugh at your attempt to be mysterious. 

I felt a chill in my belly and my feet left the ground, for a second later, to be fixed on the plane again. I held on to his arms to keep my balance. 

‘Ready, Zelda?’ Faustus whispered in my ear and I felt a chill go through my body. 

I nodded and he removed his hands from my eyes. The sea opened before us, with small waves spreading on the fine white sand. We were a few feet from the beach, on a lawn. Coconut palms prowled us and gave us privacy if anyone was nearby. From that point, the sun set for us, orangeing the whole horizon. It was really beautiful. 

Faustus took my hand and guided me through the coconut trees. Not far from where we were, lying on the lawn was a white towel and a basket over it. He made us sit there and so I did. From this point we could admire the sea and the early evening without anything disturbing us. And the weather wasn't cold like Greendale. 

‘I thought leaving Greendale would do us good,’ he murmured. ‘Come to a place where nobody knows us...’ 

He took my hand and placed a tender kiss on his back. 

‘It was a great idea,’ I muttered, ignoring the warmth running through my body. 

Faustus opened the basket and took out a bottle of white wine and two glasses from there, serving them abundantly. 

‘Where are we, Faustus?’ 

He grinned. 

‘We are on a small island in the Caribbean, Zelda.’ 

I opened my mouth to try to say something, but nothing came out. I grabbed my glass and poured a generous sip of wine. 

‘I had no idea you could go that far with teleport. At least not with anyone together,’ I said at last. 

‘It all depends on the power of the warlock or witch,’ he considered sipping from his own glass and then holding my hand firmly. ‘We can go anywhere in the world. All you need to do is wish, Zelda.’ 

I smiled at him. 

It even seemed a lie that Faustus and I were finally on a date. I looked at him and he seemed to want to read my mind. I bit my bottom lip and then stretched, just enough to reach his lips. I placed a chaste kiss on them and returned to my seat. 

Faustus kept his eyes closed a few more seconds and then stared at me with his blue eyes flashing. 

‘What...?’ 

‘I just wanted to make sure this was real,’ I muttered, waving my hand in the air. 

He grinned broadly. 

‘It's very real, Zelda,’ he whispered and raised his glass. ‘A toast to us.’ 

‘To us,’ I murmured and touched his glass with mine. 

I wanted to stop time at that moment. There, no one threatened us. There, was no High Priest to rule on Faustus or to order entities to hunt me. There, we could have peace and enjoy each other's closeness.

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

Our shoes and coats were piled on the lawn. Zelda absorbed the faint light of the sun, taking advantage of it with her eyes closed. 

A song, soft as a lullaby, began to echo and was probably from some deadly group that was deep in the coconut forest. Zelda shook her head in rhythm as she sipped from her glass. I jumped up and offered my hand to her, flashing my most seductive smile.

‘Zelda, would you give me the honor of this dance?’

She broke into an embarrassed smile and I saw her cheeks flush. Finally, she left her cup on the floor and accepted my hand. I pulled her toward me, wrapping my arms around her waist as she hugged my neck. Soon we were dancing slowly.

I leaned my forehead against hers so I could admire her eyes. The last rays of the sun allowed the emerald green to glow brighter. I wanted to dive into their depths and never come back. Her childish smile seemed to light up her face.

There wasn't a single inch of Zelda that didn't look appealing to my eyes. She was perfect.

I remembered the last time I had her in my arms like that; my prom. At that time, we had no idea what we were doing other than hurt ourselves. The possibility of being together didn’t exist because I had many obligations and could not ask her to wait for me.

But now, looking deeply into her eyes, I could see a future with her. More than passion, sex and secrets. We could share dreams, a family... love.

Zelda was made for me, like Lilith for Satan.

Then, with her in my arms, I claimed her lips, slowly and passionately. She was so close to me that I could hear her fast beating. I knew I wasn't worthy of her heart, but I'd give mine in her hands in the blink of an eye if she wished.

When the last chords sounded, I picked her up and ran toward the sea. Zelda screamed when she understood what my intention was. But I needed to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

‘Faustus, nooooo!’

I laughed like a child, while she struggled. My feet sank into the soft sand and the lack of a base made Zelda grab me and hit me at the same time. It was fun to see her so desperate.

Seconds later, I felt the water splash on my legs and I sank them into the sea. Zelda now clung to my neck as if her life depended on it. If I let her go, she would still hang on me, such was her effort not to get wet. I held her tightly against my body and threw myself backwards into the water.

She let out a scream that was drowned out by the sea. When I emerged, I brought her with me. She tossed her red hair back like a mermaid. At first, I thought she would hit me. Contrary to my expectations, she grinned and splashed a large amount of water in my face.

‘You owe me a new dress,’ she whispered good-naturedly.

I smiled at her and pulled her to me by the waist. Zelda wrapped her legs around my hip and wrapped her arms around my neck. The immensity of the night was the only witness of that moment. I let my head hang toward Zelda's and kissed her lips. She matched the kiss with intensity and I felt warmth coursing through my body.

I was glad that Satan allowed that Zelda to enter my life again. And fighting all odds, I wouldn't give her up this time.

***

We left the water when Zelda started shivering. I had brought towels for ourselves, wondering that we could venture into the Caribbean waters. Zelda and I were sitting on the white towel and we were wrapped in each other. She was pouring the wine from her glass so quickly that her cheeks were already reddened. She was divine, from my point of view. 

‘Shirley once sent Edward a box of chocolates. But he suspected they might be bewitched and gave it to a boy she hated,’ I said, watching her closely. ‘Guess? The boy doesn't get out of her foot. He was completely in love.’ 

Zelda let out an infectious laugh. 

‘He doesn't tell me these things.’ 

‘Of course not. He has to be perfect, an example, for you’ I muttered. 

She blew out a breath and admired her empty glass. I took the bottle and filled our glasses again. Zelda thanked me and took a sip before letting her gaze run to the horizon. I admired her in the moonlight. I ran my hands through her damp hair, slowly stroking it. She closed her eyes to appreciate my affection and I found myself smiling. 

‘What are you thinking, dear?’ 

She opened her eyes to face me and rested her head on my shoulder. 

‘I'm remembering the night of the Courting of the Lupercalia we participated’ she whispered. ‘It should have been like this...’ 

I let out a light laugh. 

‘No demons showing up to hinder us, no gang of lunatics behind you, no jealous brother... But without any games,’ I pointed out, seeing her smile. 

Zelda put her hand over my heart, where my witch’s mark was. I put my hand over hers, keeping it there. I remembered the hunt day, after all the commotion, when we had our first night and Zelda kissed my mark. It was the most intimate act of my life. 

‘What are you thinking, Faustus?’ she asked raising her eyes to mine. 

‘About our bond.’

She was surprised and I saw the redness on her face intensify. Her gaze strayed from mine, facing the sea again. I figured she didn't want to talk about it and I didn't insist. 

‘Do you feel?’ she whispered some time later, looking at me again. 

Hers green irises vibrated because of the fear in them. 

‘I do,’ I admitted. ‘Do you?’ 

She nodded. 

The bond, for me, was like an awareness of Zelda. I would always feel it when she was around and was more sensitive to her feelings, as if I caught them even from a distance. Before Zelda, I believed that the bond story was merely a myth. After all, I had never seen a couple who shared one. But as a warlock, I should have known that anything was possible. Especially when it came to Zelda and me. 

And after all those years, the bond has remained intact. It was unbreakable. Neither the false God nor Satan could change that. 

I lowered my face towards hers and claimed her lips. Zelda grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me against her. An electric current ran through my body and I felt it ignite. Wrap one hand in her hair to prevent her from moving away. 

Having her in my arms made me feel euphoric inside me. However, a terrible fear seemed to accompany me. Fear that something went wrong, as it always did. 

It was the risk that comes with us whenever we have something to lose. And now I had.

***

**_Zelda Spellman_**

As soon as we got back to Greendale, Faustus and I were wrapped up in each other. The cold didn't seem to affect us; the heat that came from within us kept us warm. I wanted to drag him into the house and tear off his clothes, but I figured Hilda was waiting for me awake. 

I let out a breath. 

Faustus guided me to the doorway, still hugging my body. 

‘Thank you for today, Faustus.’ 

He smiled and looked sideways at the side window of the house. His arms wrapped around me and he took the time to whisper in my ear. 

‘We're being watched.’ 

I broke into a small smile and sighed. 

‘It's Hilda, don't worry,’ I muttered, waving my hand in the air. 

‘Who said I'm worried?’ he asked without waiting for an answer. ‘Zelda, I would kiss you in front of the entire Coven. It wouldn't be your brother that would inhibit me.’ 

I raised an eyebrow. 

‘And why aren't you doing it now?’ 

He flashed a seductive smile and held my face in both hands before claiming my lips with his. Soon the quiet kiss became more urgent and I wanted to hit Hilda for hindering my chance to have sex with Faustus that night. 

We parted when the air became necessary, but I kept him close to me, feeling his breath against my face. Every cell in my body begged for his. 

‘We should have had sex in the Caribbean,’ I whispered. 

He laughed against my mouth and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

‘We’ll have other opportunities, Zelda,’ he murmured, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. 

‘I hope you were right.’ 

Faustus kissed my forehead. 

‘I'm always right.’ 

We laughed and I slapped him lightly on the chest. 

‘I'll try to scape to see you tomorrow,’ he whispered. 

I pulled him in for one last kiss and he smiled as we let go. 

‘See you soon, Zelda.’ 

‘See you soon, Faustus.’ 

As soon as he disappeared, I went into the house. Hilda was sitting on the stairs, wearing hers pajamas, staring at the floor. 

‘What's wrong, Hilda?’ 

Her eyes watched me and a smile took over her lips. 

‘How was it? Did you have fun? Where did you go?’ she dismissed to question. ‘He kissed you, didn't he?’ 

I wanted to laugh at her last question. But for Hilda, a kiss was already very intimate. If she knew we'd been having casual sex since I was 16, she'd be horrified. 

I occupied a space on the same step as she. 

‘It was great, I had a lot of fun. And we went to watch the sunset in the Caribbean’ I told it as if it was nothing. 

Hilda opened her mouth in amazement, her chin on the floor. 

‘In Caribbean?’ She asked rhetorically. ‘How romantic! I had no idea that Blackwood could be romantic...’ 

‘And... we kiss.’ 

She gave an excited shout and hugged me tightly. 

‘So, are you dating?’ she asked with shining eyes. 

I laughed at her question and shook my head.

‘No, Hilda. It was just a date.’ 

‘But you like him!’ Hilda practically screamed with euphoria. ‘Zelda Spellman, you are in love with Faustus Blackwood!’ 

I covered her mouth with my hands. 

‘Shut up!’ I ordered. ‘Want to wake up Edward?’ 

Hilda looked at me with a frown. 

‘Edward isn't here yet, Zelda.’ 

It was strange. Edward was not home late. Maybe he was busy at the Academy. Without Faustus there, he should have more tasks to do. 

‘Well, let's go to sleep, Hilda,’ I murmured. 

She flashed a smile. 

‘Let's go. So you can dream about Mr. Blackwood any longer.’ 

I shot her a death glare, but she was too excited to notice. I closed my eyes to calm myself and then went up the stairs to the bedroom. I didn't want to dream about Faustus, I wanted him there, with me. 

I stopped for a moment and faced Hilda. What if she was right? Had I made the mistake of being in love with Faustus?

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

I walked the halls of the Academy feeling really happy. I had asked Zelda out to be sure of the risks I would take. Ever since the High Priest had put her at risk to force me to make the deal with the Council, I started to wonder how I felt about Zelda. Would it be worth it to jeopardize the opportunity to be High Priest for her? I've been around this conflict so many years before. But this time, the Priest was not there to scold me for trying to have both. 

And I was happy. 

Before I could enter my room, I spotted Edward crossing the hall. He carried the suit jacket over his shoulder and smiled confidently. I frowned. What was he doing at that hour? 

‘Edward?’ I called and he looked at me from afar. 

The warlock approached me with slow steps. 

‘How are you, Faustus?’ 

I smiled at him, aware of his ignorance. 

‘Better than ever. And you?’ 

Edward shrugged, though holding back the smile. 

‘Shirley was distracting me.’ 

Apparently, I was not the only one to take advantage of the Priest's absence. 

I shook my head. He always tangled with Shirley, even though he knew she was in love with him and would not leave him alone later. 

‘Well, be careful on the way home,’ I murmured, opening the door to my room. 

Edward gave me a small nod and when he intended to turn his back on me, he looked back at me, as if remembering something. 

‘We’ll have to attend the Academy Yule ceremony, since the High Priest will be back the next morning,’ he explained and I frowned. I always attended Yule at the Academy along with warlocks and witches who had no family or preferred to hang around. ‘In the meantime, we'll light the fireplace first. And I would like to know if you would not like to spend the night with my family.’ 

Spend Yule with the Spellmans? Or rather, with Zelda. It seemed like an excellent idea. 

‘It would be an honor, Edward. I appreciate the invitation.’ 

He smiled. 

‘Brilliant!’ He murmured happily. ‘See you later.’ 

Without further ado, he withdrew and I entered my room. Unusual, your invitation, but perfect.

***

**_Zelda Spellman_**

Faustus had not come to visit me and if someone asked if I was waiting for him, I would say no. Of course not. He should be stuck on some Coven commitment. 

I lay under the covers and opened the satanic bible. It was always good to review our Lord's teachings before going to sleep. 

‘Sorry for the delay, Zelda.’ 

I looked up and there was Faustus Blackwood. I smiled at him who corresponded the same way before sitting on the bed and lying on my lap. I took the book out of his face so I could see him better. He looked tired. 

‘Hard day?’ I asked, stroking him cold cheeks. 

He closed his eyes with a caress. His skin was so soft it even impressed me. I put a hand to him hair and clutched it to its black strands. Faustus just sighed as he settled in my lap. 

‘The children at the Academy are harder to handle than you think,’ he whispered. ‘That added to some Coven members demanding to know about this week's black mass.’ 

‘The responsibilities of the High Priest's life are not easy,’ I murmured, still attentive to him. 

He broke into a small smile. 

‘I wish the title came with the charges,’ he replied and then opened his eyes to look at me. ‘But tell me, what were you doing?’ 

I showed him the book. 

‘Just reading.’

Faustus smiled again. His eyes were downcast and I realized that he was exhausted. 

‘Could you read a little for me?’ He asked softly. 

I smiled at him, stroking his face again. He closed his eyes immediately. I opened the book with my free hand and began to read the passage where it had stopped. 

‘But of the fruit of the tree, in the garden, the false God said, 'Ye shall not eat of it, neither shall ye touch it, lest ye shall die'. The False God lied to Eve, because he desired to keep her naked and ignorant in his garden. But our Lord Satan, inhabiting a snake, gave Eve the knowledge, and set her free.’ 

When I looked at Faustus again, he was already asleep. His regular breathing and relaxed countenance betrayed him. I closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. Faustus was completely askew, with his legs hanging off the bed. He would wake up with pain all over his body. 

‘Faustus,’ I called out gently. ‘Faustus.’ 

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me confused. 

‘Lie down straight,’ I asked. 

Faustus nodded and I helped him to seat in the mattress. He took off his shoes and jacket before lying in the space I had made for him in bed. To my surprise, he hugged my waist and rested his head on my breasts. He could make it look like I was the softest surface he'd ever experienced in his life. 

In seconds, he was completely asleep again. 

I threw the covers over his body and turned off the bedside table lamp. I wrapped my hands back in his hair and he pressed me tighter against his body. Faustus managed to be possessive even in his sleep. 

I bent my head to place a kiss on the top of his head and hugged him to sleep as well. 

Who would say I would be happy to share a bed with Faustus without sex?

***

I woke up irritated by the sunlight. It wasn't really bright, but the least light bothered me. I looked down to understand the pressure in my chest and found Faustus still off. I ran my hand through my own hair to tame it and yawned. I could enjoy his proximity a little more. I closed my eyes again and pressed him against me. 

‘Zelda!’ 

The bedroom door burst open and I started. As soon as my eyes found Hilda standing in the doorway, watching us, static, I motioned for her to speak quietly. I knew she must be freaking out inside. 

‘He's asleep,’ I whispered. ‘What's it?’ 

‘Edward needs your demonology book,’ she whispered back, covering her eyes. 

I rolled my eyes. What did he need my book for at this time of morning? 

Carefully, I lifted Faustus's head from my chest and set a pillow in place, dragging myself on the mattress so as not to wake him. I got out of bed and looked for the book on the shelf. I found it as soon as possible, running my hand over the dust cover, and handed it to Hilda. 

She had to take one hand from her eyes to get the book and looked at me anxiously. 

‘We just sleep, Hilda,’ I muttered seriously. ‘Now, get out.’ 

Hilda chuckled slightly, her cheeks flushing, before moving away from the door for me to close it.

I approached the bed and saw Faustus slowly opening his eyes. He seemed completely disoriented. I sat next to him and lightly stroked his hair. He reached out an arm to squeeze my thigh. 

‘Where did you go?’ He asked in a hoarse, failing voice. 

It sounded more like a regret than a charge. 

‘Edward asked me for a book,’ I explained, stroking his face. 

He sighed and took an impulse to sit on the bed. 

‘Sorry I slept yesterday,’ he murmured, scratching his eyes. ‘Your voice... It felt like Lilith was cradling me.’ 

I smiled and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He had messy hair and I fixed it with my hands. He smiled with a pat. 

‘You don't have to apologize,’ I replied. ‘You were tired... and it was nice to have you around.’ 

Faustus grinned and raised an eyebrow. 

‘Nice?’ He asked seductively. ‘I can come closer, if you wish...’ 

‘I do,’ I admitted. ‘But not now.’ 

He laughed. 

‘You have to go, don't you?’ He asked and I nodded with a sigh. ‘Well, I have to go too. I have to be at the Academy before Edward.’ 

He put on his shoes and reached for his jacket to put it on. He walked around the room so he could see himself in my mirror. She straightened his hair as best he could and then turned to me. 

‘What do you think?’ He asked. 

I pretended to look closely at him, bringing my hand to my chin. 

‘One thing is missing.’ 

I walked over to him, held his face gently in my hands and stole his lips for me. Faustus hugged me around the waist and pulled me against his body. It was a calm and slow kiss. Something unusual for us. 

I pulled away slowly and his eyes studied me, as I had done with him earlier. 

‘How can you wake up so magnificent, Zelda Spellman?’ 

I laughed and laid a chaste kiss on his lips. 

‘Just go before I don't let you go anymore,’ I whispered. 

Faustus bit his bottom lip and I saw his blue eyes darken. 

‘I'll be back soon so you won't let me go, Zelda.’ 

He blinked one eye and disappeared into the air. I let out a breath. Now I needed to get ready and prepare for Hilda's puritan questions.

***

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

‘Enjoy Yule and don't forget to keep your fireplaces on! Have a cursed night and may Satan be with you.’ I said the words that would end the black mass. ‘Praise Satan!’ 

‘Praise Satan!’ A choir echoed in response. 

I left the altar with Edward after me. Without the High Priest, we covered him in the performance of black masses. Many of the Coven's warlocks and witches withdrew shortly after the mass ended, but some witches approached me before I could reach Zelda. 

‘What a beautiful warlock our future High Priest will be,’ one of them murmured, rubbing my cheek. 

‘Already married, Mr. Blackwood?’ Another witch questioned squeezing my biceps. 

‘No, ma'am,’ I said respectfully, trying to dodge it. 

‘Oh… What a coincidence!’ Said a third witch. ‘My daughter is available!’ 

I wanted to laugh in disbelief. It was not possible. 

From where I was, I could see Zelda's face next to her sister on one of the benches. She hid her mouth with her hand so that no one would see her laugh at the scene I was playing. Her green eyes glittered in my direction. For Satan in Hell, she was beautiful. 

I looked at the witches around me and smiled kindly. 

‘I'm sorry, ladies. But I'm already committed,’ I said, and seeing Edward laughing, I pointed at him. ‘But my pupil is single and looking for suitors.’ 

Like lionesses, they advanced on the warlock and left me alone.

I approached the Spellman sisters who had already risen from the bench and were waiting for their brother to leave the church. Zelda grinned while Hilda was flushed. The younger witch looked anywhere but me, and seeing me close, walked away. Was she running from me or giving us privacy? 

‘Do you have something to tell me, Faustus?’ Zelda asked with a raised eyebrow. ‘Who are you committed to, may I know?’ 

I opened the best smile I had and if there weren't too many people around, I would have kissed her. 

‘I'm committed to the most beautiful witch in the Coven. Her skin is white and soft, her green eyes look like two shiny emeralds in which I could easily get lost, and her hair is a shade I've never seen before, red as fire. The personality is unparalleled, strong as only Satan knows how to be, independent like Lilith... Not to mention the body... Wow, if you saw it!’ I stopped my performance for a second. ‘Oh, but you already see her. Every day when looking in the mirror.’

Her face was slightly flushed.

‘I didn't know we were committed,’ she whispered, looking away.

I grinned at her and put my fingers under her chin so she would look at me.

‘Only if you want, Zelda.’

I took her hand and kissed her back. She looked at me suspiciously.

‘Are you serious?’

‘More serious, impossible,’ I said as hard as I could.

I wanted Zelda to know that I was serious about whatever we had. I took a small black box from one of my vest pockets. I saw the moment she stared at the box and then at me.

‘It's your Solstice gift,’ I answered her mental question. ‘But I ask you to open it only after Yule.’

She took the box from me, completely surprised.

‘Zelda...’ Hilda called quietly. ‘Edward is getting rid of witches!’

I was surprised. Was she covering us?

Zelda hid the box in one of her coat pockets and Hilda joined us. She gave me a small smile and waved a hand.

‘Good evening, Miss. Spellman’ I greeted her. 

‘Good evening, Mr. Blackwood,’ she stammered back. 

Her gaze darted from his sister to me and then back. She looked enthusiastic. Zelda rolled her eyes. 

‘We'll continue this conversation another time,’ she whispered. 

I just nodded. Edward approached the next second, annoyed. 

‘_Touchè_, Faustus.’ 

I gave him a smug smile. 

‘See you tomorrow, Edward,’ I muttered, ignoring his moodiness. ‘Have a good night, ladies.’ 

Hilda nodded again, holding that same small lively smile. Zelda smiled warmly, even pretending to be the usual rigid figure. But I knew her well. 

No more, I let them go. The next night we would all be reunited for the Solstice.


	15. Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus celebrates the Yule with the Spellmans. He and Zelda try to disguise their relationship so that Edward doesn't notice, while Hilda helps to secure them.  
In the following morning, under Zelda's negative premonitions, Faustus will face the High Priest.

_Greendale, 1966_

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

‘I swear, Aunt Zelda, I didn't put out the log.’

I looked at Sabrina, sitting in the front chair, skeptically.

‘Oh, I see, so it is a mere coincidence that the Yule log, lit to keep away all unearthly things, including spirits… was unlit at the exact time you decided to convene with your mother’s ghost?’

‘Uh-- I know how it looks.’

‘And tell me, why tonight,’ I asked interrupting her. ‘of all nights, on the eve of the Solstice, did you suddenlly feel the need to contact your mother?’

‘It wasn't sudden, Aunt Zelda,’ she claimed. ‘I saw my mom trapped in limbo and I wanted to release her.’

‘If that's true, why in Satan’s name, didn't you tell us? We could have helped you and Diana.’

‘You would have done that?’ She replied in surprise.

‘Of course. Diana was my brother's wife,’ I replied with conviction. ‘Honestly, Sabrina, sometimes I don’t think you understand the meaning of family at all.’

In fact, Diana and I never got along very well. But that didn’t mean that I would abandon her to her fate.

‘Ambrose, love, er, did you find anything?’ Hilda asked when the boy entered the room.

He was carrying an artifact to detect entities and spirits.

‘I checked every room and closet,’ he murmured, still attentive. ‘If some malevolence got in whilst the Yule log was out… Hm. They left once Aunt Hilda re-lit it.’

‘Or they’re very adept at hiding,’ I whispered. ‘Either way, so much for a peaceful Solstice.’

I knew very well what could happen badly when Yule log went out. I felt the fear take over me just to remember. May Satan protect us.

***

_Greendale, 1830_

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

The Pentagon had fewer than twenty warlocks and witches who decided to stay at the Academy during the Solstice. Some had no family, others preferred to spend the holiday with friends, and they would be welcomed at the Academy. The corridors and rooms were covered with ornaments and gave a more familiar look to anyone who passed by. 

The students were sitting on cushions scattered on the floor, looking closely at Edward and me. 

‘Remember, the Yule log is not a decoration, it is a protection,’ I announced as Edward lit the fire in front of the Academy students. ‘It must burn continously from now, through the shortest day, through the longest night, until dawn.’ 

‘Otherwise, Satan knows what malevolent forces might come down the chimney,’ Edward added. ‘Creatures with deadly intentions...’

‘So, let's keep the log lit, shall we?’ I spoke again after seeing the frightened faces of the students. Everyone nodded vehemently. ‘We wish you all a cursed night. Praise Satan!’

‘Praise Satan!’ they shouted back.

They talked to each other again, carrying glasses of wine or some snacks in their hands. They would be fine that night ... I hoped. I had always spent Yule with them and feared they could bring the Academy down without a supervisor.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder and I paid attention.

‘Come on.’

I nodded and we left.

***

‘Welcome, Faustus.’ 

Edward opened his door and gave me space to enter. I took off my hat and coat and hung them on the hangers before I followed him into the living room. Zelda had her back to us, placing the last ornaments on the Yule tree. She was beautiful, as always. A black dress covered her body up to the middle of her thighs and outlined her curves. 

I contained the urge to run up to her and hug her. 

‘Happy Yule, Zelda,’ Edward murmured for her to notice our presence. 

As soon as she turned to us, a smile spread across her face. 

‘Happy Yule, Edward,’ she said. ‘For you too, Mr. Blackwood.’ 

I nodded, avoiding looking at her cleavage. 

‘Where's Hilda?’ Edward asked. 

‘Where else?’ Zelda replied rolling her eyes. ‘In the kitchen, of course.’ 

Edward went to the kitchen and as soon as he was out of sight, I approached Zelda. She presented me with a broad and happy smile, and I hugged her around the waist, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. 

‘Happy Solstice, Zelda.’ 

She cupped my face, caressing my cheeks with her thumbs. Her green eyes sparkled and I knew that if I continued to look at them, I would never let her go. 

‘Happy Solstice, Faustus,’ hers soft voice whispered. 

I put a streak of ginger hair behind her ear so I could see her face in full. Satan, that would be the best Solstice I had ever had in my life. 

‘Why go to the living room, Ed?’ Hilda practically shouted from the kitchen. ‘It's more pleasant here!’ 

It was the cue we needed to get away. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Hilda Spellman was covering us in an indiscreet way. But at the same time, a part of me wanted Edward to discover us so that we no longer had to hide my relationship with Zelda. I knew I needed to tell him. And that was what I would do, as soon as I settled the accounts with the High Priest the next morning.

***

After dinner, we gathered around the fireplace. I removed the grill that covered it and Edward knelt to light the Yule log. 

‘And now, the Solstice blessing’ Edward announced getting back on his feet. 

Zelda took my hand and I took Edward's, who took Hilda's. Soon we closed a circle in the room. 

‘May the log burn, may the wheel turn, may the evil spurn, mey the sun return’ we said together. 

I squeezed Zelda's hand slightly before letting go and she gave me a small smile. During dinner, she had sat next to me and we had our hands tied under the table for almost the entire meal. Hilda seemed the only one to notice and her face was constantly flushed. 

‘What do you think of a chess game, Faustus?’ Edward proposed when we sat on the couch. 

‘It's getting late, Edward,’ I murmured. ‘I don't want to be inconvenient.’ 

The warlock shook his head. 

‘Sleep here, Faustus’ he suggested and I heard Zelda choke somewhere in the room. ‘Tomorrow we will have to be at the Academy early to welcome the High Priest. It would be nice if we arrived together.’ 

‘If you insist, I accept the invitation.’ 

Hilda let out a nasal laugh and I heard Zelda tell her to shut up. 

‘Great!’ Edward celebrated. ‘I'll get the board.’ 

Zelda approached me and offered me a glass of whiskey. I accepted it and toasted her glass. I was very surprised that she enjoyed the bitter drink. She sat next to me and Edward pulled out a small table to support the chess board, taking a seat in front of me. Hilda handed her brother a glass of amber liquid and sat beside him with two knitting needles. 

‘As a guest, I will allow you to choose between white or black stones.’ 

‘Always black, Edward,’ I murmured, smiling sagaciously.

‘Will you give me an advantage, Faustus?’ he asked with an eyebrow raised in challenge. 

‘If you interpret that way, who am I to contradict you?’ 

Edward laughed at my arrogance and we started the game. Whatever the situation that led me and him to dispute in some way, it became a battleground on which our egos prevailed. It was as if we had to prove to ourselves that we were better. I used to beat him for having more experience. But day-by-day, Edward became more competitive. 

Zelda watched us closely, slung over my shoulder. This was already an excellent incentive to beat Edward. I would hate to lose in front of her. 

Time seemed to us to pass quickly between moves, but for Zelda and Hilda, it seemed like an eternity. The youngest girl was knitting quickly while Zelda was now entertained with a book. 

She rested her head on my shoulder and I, taking advantage of Edward's concentration, placed a kiss on her forehead. Her green eyes met mine and she smiled, before turning her attention to the book. 

I felt strangely comfortable. As if I were in my own home, with my family. Well, if all went well, this is what they would be in the near future.

***

I had my concentration dispersed when I heard a loud snore coming from Hilda. She had fallen asleep sitting, the knitting needles resting on her lap. Edward looked as surprised as I did. I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that we had been playing for over two hours. 

‘We'd better put them to sleep and go to rest,’ he whispered. ‘Do we finish the game later?’ 

Them? In plural? 

I looked at Zelda, still leaning on my shoulder, and she just snored softly. She had fallen asleep at some point with the book ajar in her lap. 

‘Okay,’ I whispered back. 

‘I'll take Hilda,’ he murmured. ‘Can you take Zelda?’ 

I almost celebrated. But I remained serious and agreed with a nod. 

Careful not to wake Zelda, I put my arm around her back, holding her around the waist, and rested her knees on the other arm to pick her up. Soon, I was standing with her in my arms. Zelda just tilted her head to rest on my chest and continued to sleep. I took the opportunity to observe her serene face. She was beautiful under any circumstances. 

Edward took a few moments longer to pick up the youngest girl and I decided to watch his effort. Then, he guided me up the stairs. His steps were slow and careful. I could carry Zelda for the rest of my life, without needing all that effort that the brother showed. 

‘If I had known the night would end this way, I wouldn't have had so much to drink,’ Edward quipped. 

As soon as we reached the top landing, he pointed to the door to Zelda's room and continued down the hall. I slowly pushed the bedroom door with my foot and went through the portal with Zelda. I laid her on the bed and she let out a low grumble. I took off her shoes slowly and placed them aligned on the floor. So I threw the covers over her body and took some time to admire her. I stroked her face with the back of my hand so I wouldn't wake her and smiled. 

‘Good night, Zelda,’ I whispered. 

I placed a soft kiss on his forehead and left the room. 

Edward appeared in the hall seconds later, stretching his arms. 

‘Sorry I'm late,’ he whispered. ‘Come on, I'll show you the guest room.’

He walked me to a room at the end of the hall and opened the door for me. The room was very similar to Zelda's, but without props and neutral colors. 

‘Good night, Faustus,’ Edward murmured. ‘Make yourself comfortable.’ 

I broke into a small smile. He had no idea that I already felt that way. 

‘Thank you, Edward. Have a good night.’ 

He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

I took off my clothes, hanging them on a chair in the corner of the room, and dragged myself under the covers, wearing only my boxers. I turned off the bedside table lamp and the darkness welcomed me. 

I wanted Zelda to be there with me. I wish she was with me always. And it haunted and delighted me in the same proportion. 

My thoughts went back to the conversation I would have with the High Priest. I felt my blood boil just remembering what that man had done to Zelda. All for a test or to force me to accept a marriage? It was ridiculous! 

Tomorrow, I would finish this.

***

I rolled over in bed for a long time. I would be lucky if I could sleep that night. 

I heard the bedroom door slowly open, the steps of the person who had invaded the room were silent and fast. I felt the covers beside me move and soon Zelda was glued to my body. Feeling her bare skin against mine made me warm. 

I hugged her waist and Zelda held my face with both hands before claiming my lips. I took one hand up to the back of her neck so she wouldn't pull away and deepened the kiss, letting my tongue explore her entire mouth. 

I rolled over in bed, without breaking the kiss, which had become urgent, and lay on her body. Feeling her breasts against my chest, made my member automatically harden. 

Satan, I loved feeling Zelda's warm and soft skin. 

Unable to resist the temptation, I slid my hands to her breasts and heard her moan, grabbing my hair. My fingers massaged her breasts with delicacy and dexterity. My mouth left hers to join my hands and she sighed as she felt my tongue surround her nipples. 

When my lips ran to her other breast, I took her hands out of my hair and pinned them over her head, while the other one slid into the middle of her legs. I pulled my face away from her breast to study her face and she was flushed. Even in the dark, I saw her close her eyes and she moaned loudly as she felt my fingers caress her clit. Zelda tilted her head towards my face, in a silent request for me to kiss her. But I just brushed my lips over hers lightly, to tease her. 

She tried to loosen her wrists to touch me, but I held on, just concentrating on her countenance before my caresses. My fingers slid through her intimacy and she moaned as I slowly entered one of them. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes briefly, before opening them again. Zelda was always ready for me. Wet and hot and tight like Hell. 

I moved my finger to continue stimulating her and she could only gasp in response.

She seemed surprised when I took my finger out of her and was about to complain, but her body tensed when she felt me pressing two fingers into her intimacy. I released her wrists and she promptly grabbed my back, while I re-introduced my fingers. Little by little, I increased the speed of the movements and she wiggled against my hand in an agile and precise way. I stimulated her clitoris with my thumb when I realized that she was close to orgasm and I felt her insides contract. The euphoria came with spasms, and she melted with a loud groan. 

I wished Edward and Hilda were asleep. 

I kissed her again and she grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me as hard as she could against her. I didn't care about bullshit like oxygen at that moment, I just wanted her. Hoping to catch her off guard, I reversed our positions, leaving her on top. 

I sat with my chest glued to yours. I caressed her face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. I held her hip firmly with one hand, while with the other I guided my member to her entrance. Carefully, I pressed our hips and I groaned as I entered her. Zelda rested her hands on my shoulders to get some firmness and she let herself slide until she had me whole inside. Her eyes were slightly closed and I heard the sigh that escaped from her mouth. 

Satan, she was beautiful. 

I moved my hips slightly and we both groaned. I grabbed her waist and helped her move her hips slowly. That position allowed me to go deeper and I wanted to enjoy every inch that I dragged inside Zelda. But she didn't have the same patience as me, and little by little she started to roll against me with more freedom and speed. 

I pushed my hips against hers and threw my head back as I felt an electric current pass through my body. The room was filled with our groans. Zelda hugged my body and I grabbed her waist, spreading kisses over her shoulder. Unexpectedly, she demanded my lips and only then did I realize how thirsty I was for her. 

She rode on my hips with more speed and strength, and I turned my hips slightly to reach other points, willing to make her dizzy. Her orgasm was not long in coming and when her lower abdomen contracted, squeezing me inside, I also reached my orgasm. We broke down in loud moans and she collapsed over my body.

We were too breathless to say anything, but words were not necessary. I was so happy that I couldn't even quantify. 

Zelda laughed lightly and touched my lips with hers. After a slow loving kiss, she stroked my cheeks and I brushed some unruly hair off her face. 

‘Did you think you were going to get rid of me so easily today, Faustus?’ She whispered. 

I opened a smile and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

‘All I wanted most today was you, Zelda’ I replied with my best seductive tone. ‘But your brother would not allow me to sleep next to you in bed.’ 

‘Good thing I put a spell to isolate the sound in the room when I entered, then.’ 

She laughed and leaned her forehead against mine, hugging my shoulders. 

I grabbed her hips to get out of her, but she held on tighter against me. 

‘Just stay a little longer,’ she asked in a whispered voice. 

I released her hips and hugged her waist, bringing her as close to me as possible. I stroked the white skin on her back feeling its softness. Zelda laid her head on my shoulder and I distributed kisses over yours. 

‘Faustus...’ she murmured without detaching herself from my shoulder. ‘I have a bad feeling.’ 

My smile faded and I frowned. But I couldn't worried her. I carefully pulled her away by her shoulders, so I could look into her eyes. The green expanse, always confident, was vaguely cloudy. I stroked her face and put a lock of her hair behind her ear. 

‘You have nothing to worry about, Zelda,’ I murmured with a smile. ‘Will be all right.’ 

‘Do you promise to be careful?’ 

Her fear was almost palpable. 

‘I promise,’ I replied, looking into her eyes. 

Zelda nodded and hugged me again. I lay on the bed, bringing her with me. Inevitably, I got out of her and we both let out frustrated moans. She sighed and settled over my body, laying her head on my chest. 

‘May I put a protection spell on you?’ She murmured.

I laughed and hugged her tightly, placing a kiss on her head. 

‘Zelda, I don't need all that.’ 

‘Are you sure?’ she asked aloof. 

I stroked her hair to soothe her and her muscles relaxed visibly. 

‘Yes, dear,’ I murmured in her ear and she shivered. ‘It's gonna be okay.’ 

Zelda raised her head and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, before lying back on my chest. I hugged her waist and left a kiss on the top of her head. I stroked her ginger hair again and she curled up. The sweet scent of her hair invaded my lungs and the comfort it brought me, made sleep come. 

Only with Zelda in my arms, I would be able to sleep peacefully.

***

I walked the halls of the Academy with firm steps. It was time to settle with the High Priest. I burst open his door, ready for anything to come. I stopped suddenly when I saw the Dark Lord standing in the middle of the principal's office. 

Despite the surprise, I bowed to him. 

‘Faustus Blackwood...’ he called my name. ‘You must choose between the high priesthood and Zelda Spellman.’ 

I frowned. ‘Forgive me, my lord,’ I tried to answer without seeming unwise. ‘But I don't see why I can't have both.’ 

The Dark Lord laughed. 

‘You can't have both, Blackwood. If you choose to do it, you will lose both.’ 

My heart hammered in my chest. What the hell? 

‘I choose both,’ I challenged him. ‘I will not give up Zelda or the priesthood.’ 

‘Then you will have nothing.’ 

The floor opened at my feet and the darkness welcomed me. 

I sat on the bed feeling the dread seize me. My breathing was fast, my heart was racing and I felt sweat running down my forehead. Zelda's green eyes appeared in my vision in the next instant and she held my face in her hands. 

‘It was just a nightmare,’ she whispered with concern. ‘It's okay, Faustus.’ 

I nodded slightly, trying to calm myself. It was just a nightmare. Everything was okay. 

‘Sorry’ I asked in a broken voice. 

Zelda smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug. She started to caress the hair on the back of my neck, while I nestled my head on her shoulder. 

‘Want to tell me what you dreamed of?’ she asked lightly. 

I shook my head. I didn't want her to know. If she combined her concern with the omens of my nightmare, she wouldn’t sleep anymore. 

‘It was nothing,’ I lied. ‘I only dreamed that Edward beat me at chess.’ 

She laughed lightly. Her laughter was a sound that I appreciated a lot.

‘May I lie on your chest?’ I asked like a sly child. 

Zelda seemed to be surprised by my request, but accepted it. She lay down again and I rested my head between her breasts. Her hands continued to caress my hair and suddenly, all my fear evaporated. I concentrated on listening to the rhythmic beating of her heart. 

The Dark Lord was wrong. I would not miss anything. As long as I had Zelda, I would have everything.

**_Zelda Spellman_**

I woke up the next morning feeling my head throbbing. I had slept little because of the sex and Faustus's nightmare... and perhaps there was some connection with whiskey. 

To my surprise, the warlock's blue eyes watched me intently. He stroked my face lightly and I let my head hang to enjoy his affection. He stretched his neck and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I ran a hand through his hair to tame it and he sighed with satisfaction. 

‘You woke up early...’ I murmured. 

Faustus broke into an overwhelming smile. 

‘I have to find your brother so we can face the beast,’ he replied good-naturedly. 

He looked incredibly well for someone who had a troubled night and would have a complicated conversation ahead. I knew he had lied about his nightmare, but I would respect his desire not to tell. 

‘Well, we better get up,’ I said. ‘After all, I have to get to my room without being seen.’ 

When I intended to get up, Faustus pulled me by the hand, causing me to return to his arms. His lips took mine and I appreciated his morning greed. 

I wish we had time for another round. 

‘I'll meet you down there in twenty minutes,’ I murmured, dodging his arms. 

I picked up my turquoise silk robe that I had tossed on the floor the night before and put it on, so I wouldn't go naked in the hall. I opened the door carefully and made sure no one was around before I hurried to my room.

***

Upon entering the kitchen, my first sight was of Faustus reading the newspaper and drinking from his cup of coffee. I walked over to him and slid my hands over his shoulders, until they reached his chest, hugging him from behind. His perfume exuded from his neck along with the fragrance of freshly showered bath. It was intoxicating. Faustus smiled and abandoned the newspaper, lifting his head and giving me a quick kiss. 

‘Good morning, dear,’ he murmured tenderly. 

‘Good morning, Faustus.’ 

A scratchy throat caught my eye and I looked up to find Hilda flipping pancakes over the pan. Her face was flushed, but she kept a small smile on her lips. 

‘Good morning, Hilda’ I greeted her. 

She just placed the pancakes on two plates, serving Faustus with one of them and placing the other beside him, where I was supposed to sit. 

‘I'm glad you got a taste for gastronomy, Miss. Spellman,’ the warlock murmured to Hilda. ‘You cook very well.’ 

Hilda's face turned red and she gave him a small embarrassed smile. 

‘Thanks.’ 

Edward came into the kitchen shortly afterwards, which took away some of my freedom with Faustus. 

‘Good morning family!’ greeted. 

Faustus raised an eyebrow. 

‘Not yet, Spellman,’ he quipped. 

My brother smiled at him and hurried to kiss my face and Hilda's. 

As soon as the two devoured their pancakes, they quickly rose from their chairs. Edward sent two air kisses to us and walked to the living room. Faustus placed a kiss on my forehead and I wished him good luck. To my surprise, he approached Hilda and gave her a quick hug. My sister was static with something he said and her face flushed. 

Soon, the two warlocks left. 

I picked up the newspaper Faustus was reading and tried to concentrate on any news that might disconnect me from my latent bad feeling. 

‘Edward has to be very blind to not see that you and Blackwood are together’ Hilda let out while sitting next to me with a cup of tea. ‘You don't disguise it! You both keep kissing each other... And I saw you leaving his room this morning.’

I lowered the newspaper just enough to look at it. 

‘We had sex, Hilda,’ I said seriously. ‘There's nothing special about it.’ 

I knew it would inhibit her and her face turned red again. I took advantage of her moment of silence to sip the contents of my cup. 

‘And how it was?’ 

I almost choked on the coffee. 

‘It was excellent, Hilda.’ 

She giggled and stared at me, dumbfounded. I rolled my eyes. 

‘What's it?’ 

‘He likes you very much,’ she murmured with fascination. ‘His eyes even shine when you're around... and yours too!’ 

‘Now, Hilda, stop all that romanticism.’ 

‘It's not romanticism and he called me sister-in-law. This already indicates a stable relationship between you...’ 

‘What?’ I asked to make sure I didn't hear wrong. 

‘When he went to say goodbye, he said: "see you later, sister-in-law",’ She said with a nasal laugh. ‘If he proposed to you, would you accept, Zelda?’ 

I shook my head and laughed briefly, which made my head throb. Hilda and her romantic fantasies. 

‘Drop the nonsense,’ I muttered. ‘Now, find some potion to help me with this unbearable headache.’

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

Edward and I were waiting for the High Priest's call outside his office. Apparently, some students were talking to him. As soon as he was free, I would ask to speak to him privately. 

‘Have you decided on the Council's proposal?’ Edward asked. 

I blew out a breath and nodded. 

‘I will not accept.’ The warlock frowned and looked astonished. 

‘But, Faustus, that guarantees you the high priesthood,’ he countered. ‘Will you take the risk?’ 

I gave him a determined look. 

‘I don't need an arranged marriage to have the qualities of a High Priest,’ I murmured. ‘Let them choose me for everything I did for this Coven and the Dark Lord.’ 

Edward smiled wily and raised an eyebrow. 

‘What's her name?’ 

I shook my head, trying to understand his line of reasoning. 

‘What you mean?’ 

‘Faustus, don't try to deny it. I've known him for years. I know you are willing to do anything to take the position of High Priest,’ he pointed out wisely. ‘If you are not accepting the marriage, it means that some witch has bewitched your heart. Am I wrong?’ 

I laughed briefly. If he knew that the witch in question was closer to him than he imagined, he would not ask. 

‘You’re right, Brother Spellman,’ I agreed with unnecessary formality. ‘I'm in love with the most beautiful witch in our Coven.’

Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled. 

‘Is she worth the risk, Faustus?’ 

I return his smile. I had asked myself about it a few days ago and now I had the answer clear in my mind. 

‘Yes, Edward. Much more, I would say.’ 

The warlock patted my shoulder lightly, as if that were an incentive. 

‘Now, tell me, who is the woman who stole your heart so overwhelmingly?’ 

I felt my smile widen just thinking about Zelda. Apparently, my conversation with Edward had come before the one with the High Priest. 

‘I really needed to talk to you about it, Edward...’ I communicated and he frowned. ‘The woman is...’ 

The door of the High Priest's office burst open and some students went out into the hall. When the priest appeared at the door, all my mood was gone. 

‘Faustus, we need to talk privately,’ he announced and turned his back on me. 

I blew out a breath and followed him into the office, closing the door behind me. The priest remained standing behind his desk and I followed the protocol of standing too. 

‘I think you have already decided to accept the Council's agreement..." he started, but I interrupted him. 

‘I will not accept it.’ 

The High Priest's eyes slit and met mine. 

‘Are you going to give up the high priesthood, Mr. Blackwood?’ he asked with disgust in his voice. ‘Are you going to throw years of devotion down the drain for a... Spellman?’ 

I locked my jaw and fisted my hands, trying to relieve the urge to punch the warlock in the face. 

‘I know you tried to kill Zelda! I know it was you who sent the specter after her and still used my image for that,’ I accused irritably. ‘Now, I demand that you explain your reasons for this!’ 

‘Demand?’ he ridiculed. ‘I've been in your place for years, boy. Believe me when I say I would do you a favor by ending that witch's life.’

I frowned, preventing my own urge to fly in his jugular vein.

‘What you mean?’ I questioned, resigned. ‘Have you lost your mind?’

‘Faustus, when I was about to take the priesthood, I had my way crossed by a witch, but I was smart and made the right choice,’ he concluded. ‘But your heart was always weak before that witch. Always challenging me for her...’

I laughed humorlessly.

‘She left you, didn't she?’ I said. ‘The witch chose another one, but you boast that you have assumed the priesthood!’

He shook his head.

‘She chose a Spellman... Edward is a miracle of that relationship; intelligent, polite, cunning, greedy... It’s like I was at his age,’ he whispered proudly in his tone. ‘As Zelda Spellman, it is a reproduction of the mother with the father's personality. Inedible.’

The High Priest was proud of Edward and hated Zelda for the same reason. Now I understood his pretexts to provide opportunities for the warlock to grow up within the Coven. It wasn't just his talent...

A chill ran down my spine when I understood the whole situation and my ironic laughter reverberated through his office.

‘Your intention was never for me to become the High Priest, was it?’ I asked incredulously. ‘I only served to help Edward get here. Teach him everything I knew so that he would be the one ultimately chosen. You didn't cause all this to make me give up on Zelda, on the contrary, you wanted me to choose her, so you have a reason to disqualify myself from the Council!’

The Priest seemed to be surprised by my reasoning.

‘You really didn't come here for nothing, Faustus. You’re cunning,’ he murmured without denying anything I had said. ‘Indeed, the will of the Dark Lord is for Edward to ascend as High Priest. But you were always wanted for the job, so I had to improvise.’

‘You told the Council that you needed to establish relations with them and demanded a marriage that you knew I would create resistance. So you threw Zelda in my way, so there was no chance of I accepting the deal,’ I concludes. ‘As soon as they discarded me, you would present Edward as the best alternative.’

‘Exactly,’ he agreed.

‘How can you?’ I asked at the limit of my patience. ‘I am your son!’

Almost no one knew about it, only the older warlocks of the Coven should remember. After the death of my mother, his wife, the priest ignored the fact that he had a son and threw me into the Academy so that I could manage on my own. I stood out and grew up in the Coven without his help. But the high priesthood was mine by birthright. 

‘I would prefer Edward to be my son!’ he roared, taking something from his drawer. ‘I really wish you hadn't discovered everything, Faustus. Now you know too much and I will have to get rid of you. But don't worry, the next one will be your dear Spellman. I don't know what you told her, I can't risk it.’ 

He tried to hit me with a dagger, but I managed to dodge it in time to see it stick in the door. I would die before I allowed him to get close to Zelda again. Before I could pronounce any spell or go into an arm fight, Edward threw the door open. He was panting and looked alarmed. 

‘There's something wrong!’ shouted. 

A chill ran down my spine as I felt the presence of evil. There were many. In the next instant, a demon appeared behind Edward's back. 

We were under attack.


	16. Everything has a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Priest is dead, the Yule log has been mysteriously extinguished, and the Academy has been invaded by demons. Edward and Faustus seal the Academy to prevent the threat from escaping and chaos from dominating Greendale.  
Meanwhile, Zelda uses her knowledge to try to save her brother and Faustus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Prepare paper tissues and your hearts.

_Greendale, 1966_

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

‘You don't know what I'm capable of’ Sabrina shouted.

‘You’re a 16-year-old child, not some grand magus,’ I snapped at the edge of patience.

‘And you’re not my mother, Zelda, so stop acting like you are!’

It was like taking a stab in the chest. I looked at Sabrina feeling my heart break in a thousand pieces. I felt my lower lip tremble at my disappointment.

‘Oy! You do not speak to your Aunt Zelda like that,’ Hilda reached us to scold Sabrina. ‘Not ever!’

I shot her a quick look and looked back at the girl. Her meddling gave me the time I needed to recover.

‘It’s fine, Hilda. You heard her. She’s not a child, and I’m not her mother. She's a grown-up witch now, and it's time she learned how the world, the realms, really work,’ I mumbled in the coldest tone I could. ‘Everything has a price. Edward learned that lesson. I learned it. It’s your turn now. And don't come crying to me when it all blows up in your face.’

That price could be high. And yet, sometimes, we were willing to pay it.

*******

_Greendale, 1830_

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

I jumped on Edward to get him out of the front line. The attack from outside the room grazed me on the side of the chest and I hit the floor. I turned to the entity and it was no surprise to see the demon enter the room. The High Priest was lying on the floor, his body taking on a black hue. He had been hit hard by the attack. 

‘Warlocks, don't try to resist. My brothers and I will take this place and soon, the rest of this city’, the demon regurgitated. 

I took Edward's hand, ignoring the pain that was taking over my body. We needed to banish the Demon as soon as possible. 

‘_Satan copiis eo daemonium et excoquam ad valem flammam mitto’_ we recite the spell together.

The demon disintegrated in the air to our relief.

‘Edward, we need to start emergency procedures,’ I called out, squeezing the side of my body and rising with difficulty. ‘Let's seal the Academy. We cannot allow other demons to escape from here.’

He nodded and held my hands.

‘_Ex spiritibus enim sie te aeris. Qui omnipotentiam tuam parcendo clavem ad. Ostium ligate Diabolum hunc! Hoc captionem et daemonium ab grandus cincinno,’_ we cast the spell.

‘The Yule log should have unlit,’ I supposed, letting go of Edward's hands. ‘I'll go to the pentagon to check. Look for students and watch out for demons. As soon as we meet again, we will find a way to ban them.’

Edward nodded.

‘I was working on my Acheron Configuration, I can use it to try to trap them,’ he suggested.

‘It might be a good idea,’ I agreed. ‘Just be careful.’

We rush through the corridors and split up at a certain point. I was lucky that I didn't run into any demons on the way to the pentagon that was supposed to harbor the Yule log. As soon as I entered the pentagon, I saw the Yule log unlit, as I imagined. A little smoke escaped through it. Whoever had unlit it had done so recently. I would kill the culprit.

I lit the Yule log again without much difficulty. Now, nothing would enter and leave the Academy.

I felt a sharp sting in my chest and lifted my shirt to assess the damage. A black line slowly branched across my abdomen. I tried to heal myself, but it was in vain. I was being possessed by hellish poison and there was nothing I could do. I would have little time until it reached my heart and ended my life.

**_Zelda Spellman_**

I was pacing my room. My bad feeling didn't go away. I could only hope that Faustus would send me news soon. I knew what the High Priest was capable of and feared the worst. My consolation was that Edward would be around.

‘Zelda,’ Faustus voice filled the room.

Its spectral shape appeared before my eyes and I felt a brief relief. But any trace of the feeling disappeared when I saw him collapse on his knees, holding the side of his abdomen tightly. I ran over to him, feeling useless because I couldn't touch him.

‘Faustus, what happened?’ I asked feeling the desperation take control over me.

‘The High Priest is dead, Zelda. But I didn't kill him,’ he added when he saw that I had opened my mouth to interrupt him. ‘The flame of the Academy's Yule log lit and a group of demons invaded here. Edward and I seal the Academy and we will try to ban them.’

I covered my mouth with my hands in shock.

‘Did one of them hit you?’ I asked pointing out to the wound he was trying to hide.

He nodded slowly, regret taking over his face.

‘I tried to defend Edward from attack and ended up getting hit,’ he explained. ‘But it doesn’t matter. I just wanted to warn you that I don't know if any demons managed to escape before our spell. So stay home, safe. Please.’

I nodded, not knowing exactly what I was agreeing with.

One of the psychopomps appeared at my window and I felt my heart racing. We didn't have much time.

‘Heal yourself before going after them, Faustus.’

His blue eyes twinkled in my direction and then he looked away at the floor. I missed a heartbeat when I understood the meaning of his gesture.

‘Faustus... You already try, didn't you?’

He nodded slowly and I felt my vision cloud over. It couldn't be true.

‘I just wanted to see you one last time...’ he murmured, his eyes focused on mine. ‘Zelda, I...’

Our connection was interrupted and Faustus disappeared without being able to finish his phrase.

A hot tear ran down my face, but I tried to wipe it off. I refused to let him die. I needed to do something.

I ran to the bedroom door, opening it violently and running down the hall.

‘Hilda!’ I shouted. ‘Hilda!’

It didn't take me long to find her in the kitchen. She seemed alarmed with my screams.

‘What is happening, Zelda?’ questioned taking the thermal gloves from her hands.

‘We have to save our brother and Faustus,’ I roared. ‘So, listen carefully what we will do.’ 

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

My spectral encounter with Zelda was interrupted by the arrival of another demon. For Satan’s sake, they were really hunting us.

‘I followed the delicious smell of your blood, Warlock,’ the demon approached. ‘I'll put you to sleep, so you won't feel any pain when I devour you!’

I struggled to my feet, ignoring the pain. That demon didn't seem aware that Edward and I had sealed off the Academy and that only we knew how to undo the spell, so they could get out. He really wanted to devour me.

Before I could think in a spell, Edward appeared at the door, breathing hard. 

_‘Elementa mundi. Tene hoc chaos. Sanguinem terraete dique perdant.’_

In the next instant, he threw the Acheron Configuration to the floor and imprisoned the sleeping demon. 

I gave him a confused look and he put a hand on the back of his neck. Reacting only to pick up the arcane puzzle on the floor.

‘Sorry,’ he whispered. ‘This is my fault.’

I frowned, but I had no time to lose.

‘Let's look for others, quick!’ 

We ran as fast as possible to the main pentagon. We had to find the students. As soon as the statue of Baphomet came into view, it brought devastation with it. Blood covered the floor and part of the walls. The bodies of half a dozen students were lying on the floor. Edward crouched down next to one of them to check his heartbeat.

‘It's weak, but he has a pulse.’

‘We have to banish the demons soon, Edward,’ I murmured, going over to another student. ‘Only then can we get these children out of here to heal them.’

I looked up at the warlock and, hidden in the shadows, I thought I saw Hilda. I shook my head and looked again, there was no one there. I should be going crazy... or just dying.

A loud noise came from some room on the upper floor. We looked at each other and nodded at the same time. I gathered the students together while Edward ran to the kitchen to get a pot of salt and we teleported them to the dorm. We spread the salt around the pentagon, forming a protective circle in the room to keep them safe, and we hurried to look for the other demons.

‘We need a plan, Edward,’ I whispered, feeling my body getting more and more stuck. ‘If we go to them with nothing, we will be killed.’

‘Let's split up to lose them. It's our best chance,’ he proposed. ‘I will look for the missing students to send them to the dorm.’

‘I've got your back. I will attract them.’

He agreed and I stayed as far away from him as possible. I arrived at the choir room and hurried to the material closet. I took a bottle of black ink and drew a pentagram with banishing symbols on the back of my hand, so I wouldn't need a magic circle to banish more than one demon at a time.

So done, I snatched two plates and started hitting each other.

‘Come on, demons. Come and get me!’ 

Three of them appeared and surrounded me.

‘Warlock, do you intend to free us or will we have to torture some of your colleagues?’

He was bluffing, trying to make me think they were keeping the rest of the students in prison. I knew well that they would not spare them as they did with those we found in the Baphomet pentagon.

‘I intend to send them back to Hell!’ I shouted.

The demons laughed.

‘A dying warlock trying to compete with us... Pathetic.’

Something changed in the atmosphere of the Academy and I knew that the seal had been undone. What was Edward doing? The demons seemed to notice the same and tried to go through the windows of the pentagon, but they were repelled, being thrown into the middle of the room again.

‘A protective spell?’ One of them growled angrily.

Taking advantage of his distractions, I began to chant the torture spell.

‘_Ardrelamastro, martarastar, frocus!_’'

The demons fell to the ground, their screams reverberating through the pentagon. Gradually, they began to dissolve in the air, until they disappeared completely.

I sat on the floor, feeling the pain in my body increase exponentially. Each spell I used seemed to hasten the poisoning process in my body. I wouldn't be able to last much longer that way.

But I needed to look for Edward to find out what the hell he had done. I focused on evaluating the spell around the Academy and the seal was re-established.

I walked holding the side of my body, trying my best to reach up Edward. He ran into me a few runners later.

‘Faustus, what did you do?’ he asked indignantly.

‘I did nothing. I thought it was you.’ He denied it and I swallowed hard. ‘Edward, who else knows the Academy's protection protocol?’

‘No one!’ He replied, trying to think of something. ‘I found the others and left them in the dorm. They were with me, Faustus. Nobody cast the spell.’

I held my breath.

‘It was an outsider,’ I deduced, heart in hand. ‘Edward... Tell me that Zelda didn't know about the protocol.’

The Spellman looked at me with a frown.

‘Only you, me and the High Priest knows,’ he concluded.

‘Did you have it noted?’ I asked feeling the sweat running down my forehead.

‘Sure...’

He didn't have to tell me any more. On her first day at the Academy, Zelda had told me that she picked up her hidden brother's books. If she had kept that habit, she would have known the Academy's protocol.

She was there.

I shouldn't have contacted her! Shit!

I looked down the hall, trying to locate me. We were close to the principal's office. I needed to stay alive just long enough to get Zelda out of that place. I hurried into the room with Edward on my heels. I looked on the High Priest's bookshelf for the safe book he kept there. I opened the cover of the book and took the small vial in my hands.

‘Faustus, is that what I'm thinking?’ Edward asked. ‘If you take that, you'll die!’

I removed the cap from the vial and sighed when I saw the purple liquid. It was a potion that took all the pain out of the body. I could run, fight and cast as many spells as I wanted, even if I was on the edge. I just wouldn't feel it and it would kill me.

‘I will die anyway, Edward.’

I turned the contents in my mouth and swallowed the potion in one gulp. The analgesic effect was instantaneous. Now I could take some demons with me to hell. 

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

‘So, Hilda, what did you see?’

She rose from the middle of the circle of candles that we placed in the room. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide.

‘Too much blood, Zelda,’ she murmured in a shaky voice. ‘But I heard Edward say they're alive.’

‘And Faustus?’ I asked feeling my heart beat faster.

‘He was with Edward. He seemed to have difficulty making some moves, but he was fine.’

I let out all the air in my lungs, relief running through my body. He was alive. Praise Satan!

I needed to think about how to help them. It wouldn't do any good to enter the Academy to become another target. First, I would need to undo the seal that the two made, make sure that no demons escaped, enter the Academy and reseal the seal. Then, create a trap taking advantage of my unexpected presence and try to banish all the remaining demons at once.

At that moment, I thanked myself for keeping the habit of stealing Edward's books and notes. I knew which spells to use to undo and reseal the Academy's seal. 

I looked into the kitchen and walked over to Hilda's garden. I took a mandrake from one of the pots and put it in a bag. My sister looked at me confused. 

‘In case you need a distraction,’ I explained, taking her hands. ‘Come on, Hilda. I will need your help for one more thing. _Lanuae Magicae_.’ 

The next instant, we were at the entrance to the Academy building. Hilda looked at me doubtfully, not knowing exactly what to do.

‘I will undo the seal, but I can't let any demons escape. So I need you to hold a protective spell up while I go in and rework the seal,’ I explained and she swallowed. ‘Understood?’

‘But, Zelda... I can't...’

I held her shoulders tightly, looking her in the eye.

‘Hilda, you are a Spellman! You can do anything you want!’ I encouraged her. ‘You can do it!’

She gave a small nervous smile, but I saw that she was a little more confident.

‘I'll do my best, Zelda.’

I smiled at her.

‘Start’ I asked.

‘_Qui affecto protego mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpiqu_.’

She continued to chant the spell and I started the protocol to undo the seal.

_‘Aeris spirituum sunt. Qui omnipotentiam notum omnibus praeter intum amet. Ingressum dimisit hanc fraudem incidi. Et clausum quia conprehensi.’_ It was undone. ‘_Lanuae Magicae!_’ 

Soon I was inside the Academy's pentagon. 

_‘Ex spiritibus enim sie te aeris. Qui omnipotentiam tuam parcendo clavem ad. Ostium ligate Diabolum hunc! Hoc captionem et daemonium ab grandus cincinno.’_ I redid the spell as quickly as possible.

The seal was restored. Now, it was time to put my plan into practice. Wasting no time, I ran to the conjuring room. 

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

Edward and I ran around the Academy looking for Zelda. I could only hope to find her before the demons. If something happened to her, I would never forgive myself. She was there because of me. 

I turned one of the corridors and saw Zelda standing in the middle of a pentagon. Relief washed over me and I quickened my pace to reach her. As I approached, I realized that something was wrong. When I walked through the door to the room, a demon grabbed Zelda from behind, holding her face with his hand without delicacy. Zelda's eyes were empty and she didn't show any reaction. 

Another ten demons occupied the circumference, trapping Edward and me in the pentagon. 

‘Now, warlocks... Undo the spell that holds us here or we will kill this witch that seems so valuable to you,’ the demon that held Zelda spoke. 

I shot a look at Edward. He looked strangely calm. Why was he calm? Zelda could be killed! 

‘Okay, demon. Hand her over and we’ll get out of your way,’ I tried to bargain. 

The demon laughed in response. 

‘You are in no position to negotiate, warlock.’ 

I watched out of the corner of my eye, Edward slowly walking away, walking backwards towards the wall. I frowned. Had he thought of something? 

‘Faustus!’ Zelda's voice echoed in my mind and I looked at her, innate in the demon's hands. ‘It's not me! I need you to lean against the wall. Fast! In three, two...’ 

I ran towards the wall and pulled Edward with me. As soon as we touched the surface, all the demons seemed to be drawn towards the fake Zelda and the ground gave way. Everyone fell into the lower pentagon, coincidentally, in the conjuring room, right on top of the pentagram carved on the floor. 

Zelda was in the corner of the room and was chanting the banishing spell. 

_‘Elementa mundi. Tene hoc chaos. Sanguinem terrae te dique perdant.’_ me and Edward join in its charm. ‘_Elementa mundi. Tene hoc chaos. Sanguinem terrae te dique perdant_!’

The magic circle shone and the demons let out agonized screams before disappearing into the air. 

It was done.

From the top floor, I saw, through the big hole in the floor, Zelda rubbing her forehead. She looked tired from the effort, but she was also relieved.

Before I could relax, I felt another presence approach us at high speed. The being passed me and Edward so quickly that we didn't even see him, we just felt the displacement of air messing up our hair. He flew towards Zelda, ready to attack her. She was distracted and would be easily reached.

Shit!

Zelda's gaze lifted to the demon and I saw the surprise on her face.

I raised my hand in his direction and simulated a squeeze. The demon stopped his advance, writhing in the air, just inches from Zelda.

‘I, Faustus Blackwood, son of the night, evoke the fire of the abyss!’

In the next second, the demon was enveloped in blue flames. 

_‘Ater ignus, fusce fume. Te evoco ut potentium tuam monstres. Cuppidibus flammis hic veni. Caelo sub isto, harc arborem consumo. Lucem tenebrasque tuas monstra.Impetuum tuum evoco ad devorandum. Hanc arborem ac omnes hospitas devora.’_

An excruciating scream echoed through the pentagon as it ignited in a huge ball of fire. Soon, the flames went out, taking the existence of the infernal being with it.

I blew out a breath, trying to recover from the overuse of magic. It was the most powerful and exhausting spell I knew. But I would use it again if it was necessary to protect Zelda.

I let my eyes go to her and she looked back at me. As opposed to relief, I saw her frown and her face looked concerned.

I tried to run to her, but my feet didn’t obey me. My body felt stuck. I struggled with petrification and forced my legs to keep moving, walking down the steps to the bottom floor. My feet dragged and I needed to hold on to the rail to leverage my body forward.

I looked down. There was so little left.

I could already hear her voice echoing. Her light laugh filled my heart and flooded my mind with euphoria.

However, I was so out of my mind that I could not say with certainty whether her words came from the conjuring room or if they existed only in my memory. 

But it didn't matter, for her, everything was worth.

Lowering my head turned out to be a stupid idea when my vision started to cloud and the voice that I so dearly cherished became distant, almost extinct. I held on to the rail with all the strength I had, which was not much.

Against my will, I stopped to breathe. A hook in the chest made me squirm. I didn't need to look at the place to know that my blood was already coloring my clothes and spreading across the floor I stepped on, forming a scarlet trail. Beautiful and funereal.

I squeezed the wound, ignoring the thick liquid that was taking my fingers. I begged my body to hold on until I reached my goal.

I hoisted my body up again with all my strength and threw my feet against the bottom steps. Getting to the bottom level was such a relief. I dragged myself to the door of the living room, ajar, seeking support in anything I encountered along the way.

Her voice was so clear now that I felt tears reach my eyes. It was a great regret that I didn't have the strength to use words. All I wanted to do was scream her name. Over and over again.

So, the door was in front of me and only it separated me from my final destination. I reached out to take the door handle and... with a crash, the world went black.

I had failed. It was what my mind said.

I was so close and... I had failed miserably. 

The silence came and I imagined that it would be my companion for eternity. But I was wrong. Through the pitch, a whisper sounded far away. I thought it was a trick played by my mind. However, her voice was insistent, calling my name over and over. 

Oh... how adorable he sounded when spoken by her lips.

Was this the hell they had promised me?

I forced my eyelids to open when I felt a contact with my chest and a sweet scent invaded my lungs. The first glimpse that blurred vision allowed me, filled my chest with euphoria. The red hair spread over my chest, while her head rested on my heart.

If she could hear mine, for Satan, I could feel hers. Fast, accelerated... Perfect. It was the most beautiful sound in the world; her heart beating.

‘Look at me,’ I asked with the strength I had left.

It was just what I wanted. Everything I needed. 

She was startled by my precarious and failing voice, but she raised her head and looked deep into my eyes, as if it were the last time she would do it. 

For me, the feeling that took me was the same as the first time I saw them. 

It was her initiation. She had turned her face towards me and I held my breath when I saw her eyes. They were green in a way that I had never seen before. 

More beautiful than the dew-covered fields on a spring morning. Deeper than the limits of the seven seas. Truer than promises could be. 

Intense. Hopeful. Gentle. 

In a tone that no one else in the world deserved to possess. 

In that single instant, there was no doubt; one look from her had justified my whole existence. 

Immersed in the greenish immensity, from which tears welled up, I was happy. Everything I needed was there, right in front of me. 

I wished to memorize every millimeter of its features; the pink tone of her lips, the delicacy of her porcelain skin, the softness of her hair, her sweet smile, her velvety voice, her perfume and oh... her eyes. 

If immortality had a color, it would have the tone of her eyes. Because when they closed and their shine died out, there would be no reason to live forever. 

Lucky for me, I wouldn't live to see that day. 

I just wanted to admire her longer. But I knew that I had already taken all the time I had left. 

‘Zelda, I... I...'

Tears streamed down her face without reservation and she placed a long kiss on my lips. 

‘Don't say anything that you would only say because we are in this situation,’ she whispered in a choked voice. ‘Say after I save your life.’ 

Her hands, covered with my blood, took my face and I smiled in her funeral sadness. There was no more pain. Why would there be? If I died now, I would die happy. In the arms of the woman I loved. 

I got to see her before the end and it made all the difference.

**_Zelda Spellman_**

‘Faustus?’ 

His eyes never opened again and despair came over me. He couldn't die. He could not. 

‘FAUSTUS!’ I shouted desperately. 

I looked around. What could I do? 

I spotted the mandrake, which I had used to create my clone, left a few meters from where I was. If I could use it in an enchantment to transfer my powers to her, could I pass the poison from Faustus's body? 

I concentrated on a summoning spell and the mandrake flew into my hands. I lifted Faustus's shirt to assess his wound and much of his chest was black. The poison was almost reaching his heart. I put one hand on his wound and the other on the mandrake. _‘_

_Et radix vester esset figure, Et idem est intus. Quod est venenum occidit animam absorbet et radix,’_ I whispered the spell. 

I was the mediator between Faustus and the mandrake, so the poison needed to pass through me to get out of the warlock's body. The palms of my hands burned and I felt uneasiness go over every inch of my skin, but I ignored the pain. I would save Faustus, at any cost, even if it was the last thing I did. 

‘Zelda! What are you doing?’ Edward's voice echoed through the pentagon. ‘Stop it now!’ 

I shot him a fierce look. 

‘I'm saving his life! Ask me what you want, Edward, less to let him die.’ 

‘You will kill yourself!’ He shouted, approaching me. 

In fact, the spell would end up killing me if I didn't have enough power to perform it. My body would be consumed by the hellish poison. 

I prayed that Satan would help me save Faustus. 

‘If my life is the price for his, I'm willing to pay.’ 

It stopped him from walking to try to stop me. Amazement took on his features. 

Before Edward said anything, the time around me stopped. My brother was petrified.

What the hell? 

The scent of sulfur entered my lungs and I looked away, finding the Dark Lord standing six feets away. 

‘Do you offer me your life in exchange for enough power to save the life of Blackwood, daughter of night?’ 

I nodded vehemently, feeling a tear run down my face. 

‘Yes, my Lord.’ 

‘You forget, child, that your soul already belongs to me. So I see no reason to seal a deal...’ 

‘Tell me your price!’ I shouted at the height of despair. ‘I will do what you want, my Lord, just ask.’ 

A breath of air escaped through his nostrils. 

‘I will give you enough power to save him, daughter of night. But in return, I demand your free will.’ 

‘My free will...’ 

I would no longer be able to act as I wished... 

‘I demand your free will, your right to choose, and complete control over your soul, body, actions and feelings, only once.’ 

‘Only once?’ I asked to make sure.

‘Exactly.’

There was nothing to think about. It was a meager price in comparison to Faustus's life.

‘I take the deal, my Lord.’

He nodded and raised a hand in the air. A burning on my back made me bend over and take my hands to the spot. I pulled on my shirt to see what it was about and found three red marks on my skin. I had heard of it; it was the devil's claw. The mark of Satan's dominion over me and a reminder of my debt to him. It soon disappeared from my skin, but I knew it was embedded in my soul.

‘It's done.’

In the next instant, he disappeared. Then, time went on again and Edward let out a breath.

‘Do you love him, Zelda?’

I let my gaze run to Faustus and relief washed over me. The blackness that took over his chest regressed, while the mandrake darkened. The spell was working.

‘Yes...’ I whispered. ‘I love Faustus.’


	17. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three days unconscious, Faustus regains consciousness and is cared for by Zelda and Hilda.  
Edward summons the Witches' Council to elect the new High Priest.

_Greendale, 1966_

We were all sitting around the kitchen table. Silence took over the room; we were still too stunned by the nightmares in which Batibat imprisoned us, to speak.

‘I, um...’ I started, attracting Sabrina's attention, ‘I owe you an apology, Sabrina. When you came to me, in my dream, I was… lily-livered. Hysterical. Cowardly.’

The girl's face was filled with compassion.

‘Only in the dream, Aunt Zelda. Only in that terrible dream.’

I looked away from her to my untouched cup of tea on the table.

The dream was really terrible.

In fact, I never needed an excuse to kill Hilda, I just needed to be angry with her. And I only did it because I knew she would come back to life. However, Sabrina was comforting me for having seen only the end of the dream. If she had realized that I had killed Hilda out of jealousy, she would hardly be so compassionate...

What bothered me the most was the question: who exactly was I jealous of? Satan or... Faustus?

To have impersonated Satan in Faustus was something that I have not been able to understand clearly until now. And, seeing him prefer another one to me, even though I did my best... It was like going back to the past.

‘You didn't even love him!’

The words repeated over and over in my mind. While I was still able to visualize myself uttering them and admiring, with tears streaming down my cheeks, Hilda's impassive and dead face.

For Satan in hell, a nightmare hadn't hit me like that in years.

***

_Greendale, 1830_

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

I opened my eyes and found only a white ceiling. Hell was not so different from the earthly world, apparently. I tried to sit up, but I felt mind-boggling pain take over my body. A pair of hands touched my chest and pushed it down slightly.

‘Don't force,’ Zelda's melodious voice echoed through the room.

I turned my face to see her and soon found her green eyes shining in my direction. I opened a smile.

I didn't know how I was alive, but I was very happy to wake up and find Zelda.

I put my hand over hers and noticed that they were bandaged. I frowned.

‘What happened?’ I asked in a broken voice.

‘She burned her hands while she was doing a crazy spell to save your life,’ Edward's voice reverberated through the room.

The warlock was standing at the door with his arms crossed. He let out an irritated sigh and approached, stopping a feel inches away from the bed. I looked away from Zelda's green eyes. She turned them over due to her brother's irritation.

‘What kind of spell?’ I asked curious.

‘She transferred the poison from your body to a mandrake,’ he replied without allowing his sister to speak. ‘A recklessness as big as breaking the protocols of our Coven and invading the Academy when it was full of demons.’

Apparently, they had already discussed the matter. But Edward couldn't help but bring it up. Zelda snorted angrily.

‘Edward, if she hadn't invaded the Academy, we would all be dead,’ I defended her. ‘The idea of using a clone to attract the demons and then throw them on the pentagram in the Conjuration room was great. You are angry because the idea didn’t come from you.’

The warlock raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes to slits. He was really angry. Zelda smiled a small satisfied smile, but remained silent.

‘Don't be dramatic, only you would have died,’ he said icily and then changed the subject. ‘The students are miraculously alive and well. Hilda and Zelda helped to heal them.’

I let out a sigh of relief. It was surprising that the demons had allowed the children to stay alive.

‘What about the body of the High Priest?’

Edward sighed and put his hand on the back of his neck.

‘We did the funeral yesterday,’ he said. ‘I summoned the Council, Faustus. They are in Greendale and are already aware of everything that happened. They are waiting for your recovery to name you High Priest of the Church of the Night.’

I was surprised that everything had happened while I was sleeping.

‘How long did I spend unconscious?’

Zelda squeezed my hand, which was still holding her bandage, delicately. I shot her a puzzled look and she blew out all the air in her lungs, she seemed torn between relief and worry.

‘It's been three days,’ she replied in a low, calm tone.

I ran my hand through my hair, tossing it back. Three days was a long time under the current circumstances.

‘Edward, I ask you to let them know that tomorrow I will be ready to meet them,’ I asked.

The Spellmans were surprised and exchanged looks.

‘Take your time, Faustus,’ the warlock murmured. ‘You just came back from the dead, practically.’

I tried to sit on the bed to show that I was fine and my muscles tightened, causing unbearable pain. Why the hell was I in pain?

Zelda's hands pressed again to my chest so I wouldn't move.

‘When Zelda took the poison out of your body, it took the potion out, too,’ Edward warned. ‘Don't expect to be able to do gimmicks anytime soon.’

I rolled my eyes. I was unconscious for three days and Edward thought he could boss me around?

‘I will ask Hilda to make you some tea to ease your pains,’ Zelda murmured sweetly. ‘Tomorrow you will be better...’

I smiled at her and then looked at Edward.

‘Do you saw?’ I asked. ‘Notify the Council, Edward.’

The warlock sighed and nodded.

‘As you wish...’

Without further ado, he left the room.

I looked at Zelda, hoping she would smile at me, but she was unusually serious. Large purplish purses outlined her green eyes. She didn't sleep well, apparently. Taking into account all the disaster that was around us, I imagined the burdens that she and Edward should be facing.

I put a hand on her face and stroked her cheek. She gave me a loving look and shook my hand again. I looked at our hands on my bare chest and raised an eyebrow. They probably took off my blood-covered clothing to avoid getting everything dirty.

‘You don't miss the opportunity to undress me, do you, dear?’ I asked giving her a seductive look.

She finally sketched a reaction, smiling slightly and looking away from my naked chest before looking back into my eyes with intensity. I missed that lustful look.

‘Unfortunately, it was Edward who took your clothes off, not me,’ she replied and I felt my smile falter. ‘But I took the blood from your skin. So, you may feel a little abused by the right person, Faustus.’

I laughed at her provocation and brought hers bandaged hand to my lips, placing a chaste kiss on her back.

‘In fact, I'd love a bath. Could you join me?’ I muttered pretending to be fragile and she raised a suspicious eyebrow. ‘I'm sick, Zelda. I desperately need your help.’

Her smile looked a little bigger and she shook her head.

‘Faustus, you can barely stand up and are already thinking about sex?!’

I shrugged, pretending innocence.

‘Who talked about sex? I just want to enjoy your company with a little less clothing.’

She gave a slight incredulous laugh and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead, before getting up beside me on the bed.

‘I will ask Hilda to make your tea and I’ll prepare your bath,’ she said. ‘Get some more rest.’

I nodded in disgust at having to let go of her hand and abdicate her company. She gave me one last look as she closed the door and I smiled at her.

Alone, I stopped to look around better. I was in the Spellmans' guest room. Despite feeling empty with Zelda's absence, I felt comfortable in that place. It was a curious sensation.

***

A light knock preceded the opening of the bedroom door. Hilda entered the room excitedly, as always, carrying a cup in her hands.

‘Oh!’ She exclaimed, covering her eyes precariously. ‘Cover up, please.’

I blinked a few times and pulled the sheet up to cover my naked chest. I forgot how shy she was.

‘Okay,’ I said.

She slowly removed her fingers from her face and opened one eye before sighing with relief. When she made sure I was covered, she approached me happily. I sat on the bed with some difficulty and she handed me the cup with its steaming contents. Finally, she pulled up a chair to sit next to me.

‘Drink it all,’ she asked with a smile. ‘You'll feel better soon.’

I blew out the yellowish contents and shrugged, turning the tea over. I felt the liquid burn slightly in my throat and warm my stomach. The analgesic effect was almost instantaneous.

‘Thank you, Hilda,’ I murmured informally without knowing exactly why.

She seemed to be surprised by the treatment and her cheeks flushed slightly. I handed the cup to her and she quickly accepted it. As she remained there, seeming to build up the courage to tell me something, I decided to take the opportunity to probe the situation.

‘Zelda would probably lie to do not worry me, so I ask you, Hilda; how is she?’ I asked. ‘The spell that she did... Did it really hurt only her hands?’

My question seemed to catch her off guard. Her blue eyes went down to the cup in her hands and she sighed heavily.

‘Physically, all the toxins that passed from your body to the mandrake, necessarily passed through Zelda's body, so it wasn't just her hands that were affected’ explained what I already predicted and feared. ‘But we already took care of her. As soon as her hands are healed, she will be completely healed.’

I nodded slowly. She would be fine. Zelda had taken a huge risk to save me and I shivered at the thought that I could have caused her to die.

‘You said it physically,’ I observed. ‘How is she emotionally?’

She shrugged, trying to analyze her sister.

‘I don't think I've ever seen her so worried. Zelda has hardly slept in the past few days and I had to drag her out of here to feed. She didn't want to leave your side,’ she commented. ‘I saw something that I'm not used to seeing in Zelda, Mr. Blackwood. Fear.’

I nodded in dismay. I bored perfectly what Hilda said, while understanding Zelda. I would do the same in her place. I would give my life for hers... Well, that was the reason why I took that suicide potion.

‘Zelda likes you very much,’ she spoke again and I saw her effort to remain serious. ‘But if you break my sister's heart, I will break every bone in your body.’

It is not every day that you are threatened by the Spellmans' little sister. I smiled at her and she was surprised by my gesture.

‘It's fair,’ I agreed. ‘But.. May I tell you a secret, Miss. Spellman?’

Hilda nodded with both wide blue eyes.

‘I'll propose your sister in marriage.’

Her hand, free from the cup, covered her mouth and she gave a nasal laugh. She was euphoric.

‘For Satan’s Sake!’ She murmured, unable to hide her emotion. ‘Zelda will be so happy!’

To my surprise, her eyes filled with tears and she wiped them away before they ran down her face.

‘What happened?’

Zelda was standing at the door, watching us. Her brow was furrowed due to her sister's reactions. Hilda, in turn, rose from her chair and started to walk away from me. Her smile was bigger than before and she looked at Zelda fondly.

‘I'm just really happy that he's alive, Zelds,’ she murmured in a choked voice.

She hugged her sister, who was startled by her sudden attitude. Hilda quickly left the room and left us alone.

‘What was this about?’ Zelda asked when approaching me.

I just gave her a smile.

‘It's a secret between your sister and me.’

Zelda raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

‘Other?’

I laughed lightly at her reference to the secret we shared at dinner with the High Priest when Hilda was a child.

I knew she wasn't expecting any quick action on my part, so I took advantage of her closeness to pull her towards me and I threw her on the bed, leaning over to kiss her.

‘But that won't be a secret for long, dear.’

Zelda smiled a little.

‘You are willing, dear,’ she returned the nickname fondly.

She deftly disengaged from my arms, rising from the bed. Her arms stretched out in my direction and I took her bandaged hands carefully, accepting her assistance in getting out of bed. When I was on my feet, her eyes ran over my half-naked body and she bit her bottom lip.

‘Your bath is ready,’ he murmured when she finally looked into my eyes.

‘Our bath, Zelda,’ I corrected.

Her eyebrow went up and she pulled me out of the room with a seductive countenance on her features.

***

I let my body sink into the hot water in the bathtub and let out a sigh of pleasure. Zelda took off her clothes slowly, giving me a beautiful show.

It was not long before she joined me and as soon as she leaned her back against my chest, she turned her face to face me with a smile.

‘Hello, Faustus.’

I smiled and moved my hips against his, making my already hard member brush her ass.

‘It's the result of your show, dear.’

I kissed the back of her neck, which was exposed, due to her red hair being tied in a bun on top of her head. I admired her skin prickling with that simple touch. She laid her head on my shoulder and looked at me with a slight smile. Finally, she kissed my neck lightly and slowly. It was my turn to feel the chill go through me.

I would never be able to compete with Zelda for seduction. She would always be able to make me kneel at her feet with a look.

My attention turned to her hands when she held them up to remove the bands that covered them. Without thinking about it, I took her hands in mine and helped her unwind them. I turned her bare palms towards me to assess the damage. They were reddish and looked sensitive, but at least they weren't raw. I lifted them up to my mouth and placed kisses lightly on her palms.

‘It's hurting a lot?’ I questioned feeling guilty to take me.

She shook her head, looking at her hands.

‘It doesn't hurt anymore,’ she whispered. ‘And... it was worth it.’

I blew out a breath and hugged her waist, pulling her against me. I lowered my head and placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder. Zelda lightly stroked my face and I closed my eyes to enjoy her touch.

‘Thank you for saving my life,’ I whispered in her ear.

Zelda turned in the bath to face me and hugged my neck with her arms. Our faces were very close and she wrapped her legs around my hips. I looked into her green eyes and despite the apparent fatigue, they shone.

‘You have saved mine several times and I know you would do it again if you had to,’ she whispered back, her soft voice enveloping me like a spell.

‘I would die for you, Zelda,’ I admitted as if it wasn't obvious.

She broke into a small sad smile.

‘I know. But...’ she whispered and I frowned. ‘I could never accept your death. I was so scared, Faustus...’

I saw her eyes fill with tears and my own vision clouded. There was the fear that surrounded us; lose each other.

I leaned my forehead against hers, feeling her breath against my face. A tear streamed down her face and she sniffed softly. I held her face in my hands, drying her tears and trying to contain mine. Zelda stretched her neck and took my lips with hers.

I felt my whole body warm up with just that simple touch. I deepened our kiss calmly, exploring her mouth with my tongue. We no longer needed to be in a hurry for anything. Soon, we would belong to each other forever. Zelda bit my bottom lip and pulled it gently. She smiled so beautiful and genuine that I thought I would be able to fight the world just to see her smile like that.

As usual, our kiss became more urgent. I pulled Zelda against me, feeling her swollen breasts collide with my chest. She, in turn, tightened her legs around my hips creating a delicious pressure between our intimacies. We moaned softly between the kiss and she moved away to look into my eyes.

‘I need you, Faustus.’

I loved hearing her voice sound low and pleading. And I was unable to deny whatever she asked of me. If she needed me, I needed her. If she was mine, I belonged to her, without a doubt.

I lifted her hip carefully and positioned it over my member. Zelda took my shoulders and rolled against my member's head, before forcing her entrance against me. I contained the moan that reached my throat. I held her hips tighter to control the speed of penetration. The water took off the lubrication and I didn't want to hurt it.

Zelda didn't seem the least bit worried about it, on the contrary. But she allowed me to guide her. Her intimacy gradually enveloped my member and I threw my head back. How wonderful she was. My groan was muffled when her mouth attacked mine.

I helped Zelda move her hips, feeling all the hairs on my body standing on end with the wonderful sensation that her warm, tight interior caused me. She busied herself with sucking my lower lip and kissing me urgently.

We were in need of each other. We needed each other to feel alive. To assure ourselves that nothing could separate us at that moment, not even death.

I pushed my pelvis against Zelda's and she moaned against my mouth. Her moans were among the sounds I most loved to hear in the world. I held her hips, helping her to increase the speed of her movements, but the friction with the water prevented us. While it was torturous, it was wonderful. It allowed me to stay inside it longer, it made us last longer.

Neither Zelda nor I could prevent our moans from echoing through the bathroom. The water in the tub ran out of it as we moved and the floor must have been completely soaked. However, we didn't care about anything but having each other.

I felt Zelda's interior tighten and euphoria took me after two more deep thrusts. She fell apart after a loud moan and I felt her legs shake as I spilled into her.

Zelda hugged my neck, while her fast breathing beat against my skin. I lifted her by the hip to get out of her and we both moaned at the emptiness that had taken us. She released me and turned to sit with her back against my chest. I hugged her waist and she snuggled up. I placed a kiss on the side of her neck and she broke into a small smile.

My heart was still pounding and I was trying to regulate my breathing, but it was a very difficult task with Zelda's body glued to mine.

May Satan allow us to never part.

We stayed embraced and quiet for a long time. Until Zelda's silence started to worry me. I stretched my neck to see her face and to my surprise, she was sleeping.

It shouldn't be a surprise. She had spent three days without rest, tense. Now that she had really relaxed, she ended up sleeping. I placed a chaste kiss on her hair and let my head hang on the porcelain in the bathtub. I would let her rest for a while and then take her to the bedroom.

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

I opened my eyes slowly and, to my surprise, the chaos around me was general. I was standing in the Church of the Night, surrounded by sorcerers shouting at me. The infernal trio was in front of me and was banging their hammer so everyone would shut up. Edward was close to me, but he remained serious and indifferent.

‘Zelda Phiona Spellman,’ one of the members of the Infernal Trio called my name and I felt a cold run down my spine. ‘You are accused of putting out the Yule log of the Academy of Unseen Arts, summoning high demons and causing the death of the former High Priest of the Church of the Night.

‘How do you declare?’ another asked.

What the hell was that? I looked at Edward waiting for help, but he was still. And where was Faustus?

‘Innocent!’ I answered loud and clear.

Enraged screams from the witches around me filled the Church.

‘Spellman, listen to the accusations!’ the third member shouted over the voices.

‘Your demonology book was found near the fireplace that guarded the Academy's Yule Log,’ Edward said. ‘And as far as we know, you were at the Academy all day.’

What?

‘But I lent you my book, Edward!’ I said.

I shot him a pleading look, but beside him was the Dark Lord. He seemed to control my brother.

‘Where's Faustus?’ I shouted ignoring all that ridiculous judgment.

‘He's dead, Zelda,’ Edward spoke again and I felt my heart lose a beat. ‘Because of you.’

I felt my legs sag and I dropped to my knees on the floor. Was he dead?

My eyes filled with tears and I hid my face in my hands.

‘No!’

I screamed, unable to avoid the pain that was taking me. I refused to believe that he was dead.

‘Zelda! Zelda!’

I opened my eyes and found Faustus's blue eyes staring at me in alarm. We were still in the bath. I should have fallen asleep, that's all. I hugged his neck tightly and he returned the height, hugging my waist. He was fine. He was alive.

That nightmare continued to repeat itself. Ever since I saved him, every time I tried to sleep, that dream haunted me.

‘It was just a nightmare,’ his velvety voice whispered warmly.

I nodded, still feeling my body shake slightly. His hands massaged my back and I slowly allowed myself to relax.

Without me waiting, Faustus picked me up and got out of the bath, careful not to slip. He set me on my feet and took my cotton robe, helping me to put it on. In turn, he wrapped a towel around his hip. With a movement of his hand, all the water that spread through the bathroom, even inside the bathtub, disappeared. Then, he picked me up again.

He left the bathroom and walked to my room, showing no fear of being caught. As soon as he reached my bed, he laid me on it and lay beside me, pulling me against him. I put my head on his chest and he hugged me tightly.

‘Want to tell me what you dreamed of?’ Faustus asked gently.

I bit my lower lip, balancing whether to tell him or not. I thought that talking could get that horrible nightmare out of my mind.

‘I dreamed that I was on trial for all the crimes that took place at the Academy on Solstice,’ I said. ‘But the strangest thing was that the Infernal Trio accused me of finding my Demonology book near the fireplace of the Academy. Not to mention that Edward had the Dark Lord on his shoulder, dictating everything he should say...’

I swallowed, preferring to ignore the last part. Faustus frowned when he realized that I had left something implied.

‘And...?’ he asked lightly.

It was not a charge, but he realized that this was the biggest problem. I blew all the air out of my lungs in a breath of air.

‘And... Edward told me you were dead because of me,’ I said at last.

‘Oh, Zelda...’

He hugged me tightly and I returned it with the same intensity.

‘Is this nightmare repeating itself?’ He asked with concern.

I just nodded my head. He sighed and petted my hair, letting go of the bun to slide his fingers through the strands. Faustus placed a light, lingering kiss on my forehead.

I looked up to meet his eyes and saw his thoughtful frown. I knew he had his theories and I was waiting for him to say something. He snapped his lips and looked at me puzzled.

‘Your demonology book... Why would you be at the Academy?’

I sighed.

‘Do you remember the day you slept here and we were woken up by Hilda?’ I asked and he nodded. ‘She came to get my demonology book at Edward's request. I think he took it to the Academy.’

Faustus frowned and looked at me as if I had a second head rising from my shoulder.

‘What did he want your book for?’ He asked. ‘Does he have access to the books in the restricted session of the Academy library and will he order your school book?’

I shrugged my shoulders.

‘I don't know exactly what his purpose was.’

‘Another point, you said that Edward was being manipulated by the Dark Lord. That matches what the High Priest told me before he was killed,’ he pointed out.

It was my turn to frown. I sat on my heels to look at him more closely.

‘What did he say?’

Faustus sighed and sat down beside me.

‘He said that the Dark Lord's wish is for your brother to be the High Priest.’

I opened my mouth, stunned. This was completely unexpected.

‘But that is impossible,’ I murmured. ‘You are next in line of succession.’

The warlock looked away from mine and let out a sigh.

‘I don't know if it will be that simple,’ he whispered. ‘I think your nightmare was like capturing something bigger happening around us, Zelda.’

I tapped his shoulder loudly.

‘Do not say that!’

He was startled by the gesture, but he soon realized that my words were due to the fact that he was dead at the end of the nightmare.

Faustus opened his mouth to say something, but a light knock on the door caught our attention.

‘Zelda?’ Hilda's voice came from the other side of the door. ‘Dinner is almost ready. Come down.’

I thanked Hilda for not opening the bedroom door. It was a wise choice on your part.

‘We better get ready,’ Faustus proposed.

I opened a smile for him.

‘Are you hungry, dear?’ I asked wanting to forget our previous conversation.

It was his turn to smile.

He looked me in the eye, lust overflowing with blue irises.

‘I'm starving.’

I dropped him on the bed and claimed his lips for me. Faustus responded with the same urgency and when I took off his towel, I knew we would be a little late for dinner.

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

Zelda and I were sitting on the sofa in the living room waiting for Edward to arrive so we could enjoy Hilda's dinner. Zelda had her head on my shoulder while I hugged her around the waist, and we read a book together. Hilda was on the front sofa taking her gaze between us and her knitting, the smile never leaving her face.

Zelda let out a small yawn, bringing her newly bandaged hand to her mouth. Her eyes closed shortly after. I leaned my back against the back of the sofa and draped it over my chest to make it more comfortable. I just hoped she wouldn't have another nightmare.

Your dream still worried me. Something inside me said that what Zelda saw was a reproduction of what would have happened if I had died on the solstice. Edward would take over as High Priest, having his actions guided by the Dark Lord. I just didn't understand his reasons for accusing Zelda for the whole incident...

Another factor that still intrigued me was the reason that had prompted Edward to borrow Zelda's book. He had memorized every comma in that book. It was strange.

‘She finally slept,’ Hilda's voice came in a whisper.

I lifted my head from the book I was now pretending to read and found her excited blue eyes looking at us. I looked away from Zelda and she was completely asleep on my chest, one of her hands was resting on my chest. I took some hair out of your face and put it behind your ear.

‘She's beautiful,’ I murmured, observing her serene face.

Hilda gave a nasal laugh and I realized I had said it out loud.

‘You both make a beautiful couple’ she observed, still involved in her animation. ‘You will have beautiful children.’

Children?

I looked at Zelda. I knew that she would be a wonderful mother... And she would be the mother of my children.

I felt my smile grow on my face imagining our child running around the house.

‘Edward is here!’ Hilda shouted in alarm.

Her fanfare had been so exaggerated that Zelda woke up irritated, pulling away from my body to shut her up. She put her hand on her head and then rubbed her eyes. She was tired.

‘You need to tell him soon!’ the youngest charged me in a whisper.

‘Tomorrow,’ I promised.

She nodded and smiled again.

Edward entered the room seriously, but smiled when he saw Hilda excited.

‘Good Evening, family,’ he murmured as usual. ‘Sorry for the delay.’

‘Don’t worry, love’ Hilda murmured affectionately. ‘Let's dinner.’

Zelda and I accompanied them to the kitchen.

‘How did it go with the Council, Edward?’ I asked really interested in knowing the progress of things.

Hilda happily served us her vegetable pie and Zelda just watched our conversation.

‘Everything went well. They will meet us at the Academy early tomorrow to resolve the High Priesthood issue,’ he said.

I nodded in agreement.

‘And how are things at the Academy?’ I asked again.

Edward took a mouthful of his pie to his mouth and chewed it before he answered me.

‘It's back to normal,’ he explained. ‘We magically reconstructed all the damage done to the structure and the students returned to attend classes without any major problems.’

I poured myself a glass of wine and sipped from the glass before proceeding.

‘And did you manage to find out who put out Yule's log?’

I felt Zelda's hand tighten on my leg and I slid my hand up to hers to hold it and give her peace of mind.

‘Not yet,’ Edward murmured after a sigh. ‘I talked to everyone at the Academy and they have alibis. Someone must be lying...’

‘Or maybe it wasn't a student,’ Zelda's voice sounded for the first time.

Edward looked up at her.

‘What you mean?’

‘It may not have been any of them,’ she pointed out. ‘Where were you?’

The Spellman frowned and irritation took over.

‘I was with Faustus and the High Priest. What are you implying, Zelda?’

I had held my breath with his half-truth and Zelda's accusation.

‘I'm implying there could be someone else at the Academy. Someone may just have come in, put out the fire and left’ she explained. ‘You were with Faustus and the High Priest, you have no way of knowing who was really at the Academy at that time.’

Zelda was extremely smart. She had managed to accuse Edward and, shortly thereafter, acquit him, so as not to arouse suspicion. Just to see the brother's reaction.

‘Indeed...’ he whispered. ‘Let's take a closer look after the Council's verdict on the High Priesthood.’

I looked at Zelda and she returned the look, carrying her irises with suspicion. There was something suspicious going on and I felt I was close to understanding everything.

***

I lay next to Zelda on her bed and she snuggled against my chest. We made an excuse after dinner and retired to rest. I just ignored the fact that I had to disguise my relationship with Zelda and accompanied her to her room.

‘Faustus, there is something strange about Edward,’ she whispered. ‘I know him.’

I released all the air from my lungs and hugged her around the waist.

‘He must be just stressed from so many tasks,’ I said, trying to get her assumptions out of her mind. ‘Ignore that, okay? Tomorrow, I will take care of these matters again and Edward will return to normal.’

She broke into a smile and I saw her eyes shine.

‘You will finally be the High Priest,’ she murmured happily. ‘My Faustus will be the High Priest of the Church of the Night.’

I broke into a smile, slightly disconcerted by the fact that she considered me hers so openly. She was right anyway.

Zelda let out an infectious laugh and craned her neck to place a kiss on my lips. Her gaze met mine and I found myself reflected in her green irises. At that moment, I felt like the luckiest warlock in the world to have her.

‘Just before you saved me, I tried to tell you something and you stopped me. You said that I should only speak when you saved me,’ I commented feeling my heart rate accelerating.

I saw her hold her breath in anticipation, her irises shining brightly.

‘What is it, Faustus?’ She asked in a small voice.

I took a deep breath and gave her my most seductive look.

‘Do you want to play a game?’

I, of course, was kidding. That was hardly what I wanted to tell her. But her frustration had been so evident that I was surprised that she started laughing seconds later and slapped me on the arm.

‘You idiot, I love you,’ she said without thinking.

In the next second, Zelda seemed to regret her words and her eyes widened in panic. I was surprised and needed a second to assimilate that information.

My heart swelled in my chest and I wanted to smile and tell the whole world that the most magnificent witch who had ever set foot on earth and in hell loved me. She loved me!

It wasn't like I didn't know. Her actions made the feeling clear. But hearing from your mouth... It was indescribable.

‘I love you, Zelda Spellman. Even when I'm on the verge of death and you won't let me tell you that.’

She blew all the air out of her lungs and a beautiful smile came to her lips.

‘Oh, shut up!’

She claimed my lips and I returned her kiss with the same impetus. The euphoria was so great. I had never felt this way in my life. I felt alive like never before.

I jumped out of bed and picked her up, turning her in the air. She was laughing openly and I couldn't stop smiling.

Suddenly, the rest of the world had lost importance. Everything that mattered was in my arms.

***

I woke up with a smile on my face. I hardly fit myself. Zelda loved me and I would be named High Priest. It was the best day of my life.

I looked at the sleeping witch on my chest and smiled. I was happier than ever in my life.

The sunlight became a nuisance and I rolled my eyes. I didn't like having to walk away from her, but I needed to get ready to find the Council. I let out a resigned sigh and rolled over to lay her on the pillow. I didn't want to wake her up. As soon as I managed to slide out of bed, I took a moment to admire Zelda's serene countenance.

Forcing myself to take my eyes off her and hurry, I looked for the clothes Edward had loaned me. I was lucky to have a similar body. As I finished putting on the dress shirt, I saw Zelda's eyelids move slightly and she let out a heavy breath. I was waking up.

Her green eyes soon focused on me and she smiled a little. Zelda started to sit on the bed, but I leaned over to keep her from getting up. I left a quick kiss on her lips, enjoying that brief instant of contact with her soft mouth. Her hands cupped my face, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs.

‘Would you leave without saying goodbye?’ She asked with the faint voice of someone who has just woken up.

I smiled at her.

‘I didn't mean to disturb you, dear,’ I whispered. ‘Go back to sleep. When I get back later, we'll open your gift from Yule together, okay?’

Her eyes lit up and she smiled wider.

‘Okay... Can you stay just a little while until I sleep?’

It was so rare for Zelda to be needy that I found myself surprised by her request. But I agreed and lay down beside her. I covered her body with the covers and stroked her hair gently, watching her eyes close again. Shortly afterwards, her breathing became regular and she fell asleep.

I reached out to place a light kiss on her forehead and caressed her face.

‘See you later, my love.’

Without further ado, I slid off the mattress and finished silently getting ready.

I left the room wanting to go back to Zelda. As much as I was confident about the appointment, something told me that things would not be so easy... and that I should not leave her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beloved witches and warlocks.
> 
> Just a little note: After seeing and reviewing the entire third part of CAOS, I decided to keep the fanfic as it was already written. So, some facts in the future will be different from the series.
> 
> Love you all.


	18. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus and Edward meet with the Witches' Council to define the new High Priest of the Church of the Night.  
Edward finds out about the relationship between Faustus and Zelda.  
Satan appears to make a deal that will seal their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's day! Time to break some hearts.

_Greendale, 1967_

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

Sabrina entered the kitchen with a thoughtful expression on her face. I kept my eyes on the news from the newspaper El tribuna as she approached to take her place at the table.

‘Oh, my love, you've let your breakfast go cold’ Hilda commented attentively to Sabrina's delay.

‘Sorry, Aunt Hilda. But the Dark Lord visited me last night,’ I lowered the newspaper to face her. ‘Called me to do His...bidding.'

'The Dark Lord was in our house? And I slept through His visit? What He must think of us.'

‘I thought I could smell brimstone from under the floorboards,' Ambrose whispered.

‘What did He want?’ I asked without being able to contain myself.

‘It was strange. He asked me to...’

'No, never mind,' I interrupted her. ‘Whatever devotion He asked you to perform, it is a sacred covenant between you and the Dark Lord. I shall not be the reason you break it.’

‘Did He come to you guys?’ Sabrina asked.

Hilda and Ambrose looked away from anywhere in the kitchen but Sabrina and hurried to deny it.

I just held my breath. I still wondered the reasons for your request.

***

_Greendale, 1830_

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

Edward and I were waiting for the Council to arrive in the office that had belonged to the High Priest at the Academy. He was as serious as he was the day before. I needed to tell him about my relationship with Zelda, but before I could get his attention, a student appeared at the door.

‘Excuse me, Professor Blackwood,’ he asked timidly. ‘May I speak to you in private?’

I found his request strange, raising an eyebrow, but accepted it. I left the room, closing the door behind me, and paid attention to the boy.

‘How can I help you, Mr. Willians?’

The boy held a book out to me and I frowned as I took it in my hand.

‘I found this demonology book lying in the fireplace after the solstice chaos. I thought it might help to find out who put out Yule's log,’ he said and I swallowed. ‘I didn't say anything before because only Mr. Spellman was around and, due to the book owner's name, I thought there would be a conflict of interest.’

I opened the cover of the book and, as I feared, the name of Zelda was written at the top of the first page in fine and elaborate handwriting. I closed the book and put it under my arm.

‘Thank you, my boy. I'll investigate.’

The warlock nodded and left.

I locked my jaw due to anger. Edward would have to hava an excellent explanation for that. Because I knew that, if I were dead, Zelda's nightmare would come true...

I went back to the principal's office and looked directly into Edward's blue eyes. He looked back at me, but he seemed uninterested. I showed him the book and waited for him to say something. What did not happen.

‘Zelda's demonology book was found in the room that kept Yule's log, right after the demons invaded,’ I explained. ‘The curious thing is that she was not here to put out the fire and summon demons. There is more, she told me that you borrowed her book just before that incident. So, I think you better start explaining yourself.’

Edward didn't seem concerned about my accusation.

‘I suffer from insomnia, Faustus. I was tormented for a long time by a sleeping demon. Now that I've perfected Aqueronte's configuration, I needed to know the exact spell to trap that inconvenience,’ he said. ‘I knew the book contained the charm and Zelda keeps her book within easy reach, so I asked her. I was going to return it to Solstice, but I must have forgotten it in the living room when we went to light the fire. Only that.’

It made sense. But something told me there was something more.

‘So why did you say you were with me and the priest when the fire was put out?’ I asked. ‘You were free while I talked to the director.’

He gave me a disbelieving look and laughed wryly.

‘You can't be serious...’ he murmured angrily. ‘Do you really think I'm to blame?’

‘That's what I want to know, Edward. You had the opportunity...’

‘But not the reason!’ He roared. ‘Why would I put out the fire, summon several demons and stay here to banish them with you?’

I swallowed. He was right... But why the hell was that voice in the back of my mind screaming that something was wrong?

‘Okay,’ I murmured, giving up and returning the book to him. ‘Sorry about the charges. However, I have to make sure that I am protecting the right person.’

He broke into a small smile.

‘I understand,’ he whispered, calming down and then giving me an accusing look. ‘Now... What's going on between you and Zelda? I am neither blind nor stupid, Faustus.’

The opportunity to talk to him about Zelda could not have come in a worse way. But I would take advantage of it.

‘Remember I told you that I wouldn't accept the Council's proposal for being in love with a witch?’ I asked without giving him time to nod. ‘Well then... The witch in question is her. I love Zelda, Edward.’

The warlock's face turned red and I saw anger take his features, obscuring his blue eyes. He held my shirt aggressively by the collar and I just remained serious, looking him in the eye. I would not be beaten by that.

‘Do you think my sister is like the witches you use and discard when you get tired, Faustus?’ He roared. ‘I allowed you to approach her when she was practically a child because I knew it would come to nothing. But I didn't imagine that I would have the audacity to try to deceive her right under my nose.’

I took his hand off my shirt abruptly.

‘I'm not deceiving her, let alone using her. I meant it when I told you the other day that I would risk losing the high priesthood for her!’ I said. ‘I want to marry your sister!’

He turned his back on me and took a few steps away. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself. Then he looked at me again, he looked as serious as before.

‘You will never marry Zelda! I will not allow that’ he brandished, pointing at me accusingly. ‘You are not worthy of it, Faustus. You’re not good enough!’

He reached a point that went beyond my relationship with Zelda. I wanted to achieve my Ego... and he had succeeded.

‘I was good enough for you all these years while I taught you everything you know!’ I screamed. ‘And I want to see you try to stop me from marrying your sister when I'm your High Priest!’

A small winning smile broke out on Edward's face and I frowned.

‘Boastful as always. We'll see, Faustus...’

Our discussion was interrupted by the arrival of Antipapa Enoque de Antioquia. He greeted us and we returned with a little bow, pretending it was okay. Where was the rest of the Council?

‘Faustus, I know you were prepared by the priest to take his place and, therefore, you must be appointed,’ he said, and I frowned. ‘However, your predecessor appointed Edward to the post. Thus, to avoid injustice, I will apply a test to determine who will be entitled to the title of High Priest of the Church of the night.’

I glanced at Edward and he kept his winning smile on his face. Damn you! He already knew this would happen.

‘As you wish, Your Eminence,’ I agreed.

There was nothing to fear. I was at an advantage and would defeat Edward in front of them all.

My pupil approached, placing his hand on my shoulder, pretending to support me in the dispute. I reached out to him and he shook it in response, bringing his face close to mine.

‘You will wish you died on the solstice, Blackwood.’

***

The Antipapa guided us to the Church of the Night. He explained on the way that the rest of the Council was waiting for us there. According to him, some pending matters concerning the death of the former High Priest were being resolved.

As soon as we entered the church, I saw the Council surrounding a guillotine centered on the platform.

What did that mean?

My responses were answered by hearing a crash and shouting, and soon the executioner emerged from one of the side doors, dragging a figure with a felt bag over his head. It was a woman. And I knew that woman very well...

I held my breath when I saw the executioner remove the bag and throw the woman against the floor, without the slightest care. Zelda's red hair flew in front of her face and she whined in pain. Her green eyes were wide and scared, at the same time that I saw the anger in her features. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before, being extremely exposed to our eyes.

Her gaze lifted to us and she tried to get up off the floor. But the executioner held her by the hair, pulling her back and leaving her neck exposed. Soon a blade threatened to tear her jugular. The urge to run up to her and break that asshole's face came over me, but I controlled it. I closed my hands into fists, feeling the nails pierce my palms, to discount the anger. I had to understand what the hell was going on.

‘What is it?’ she asked, dismayed and with difficulty due to her position. ‘Faustus? Edward?’

‘We received evidence that Zelda Phiona Spellman acted against her own coven by putting out the Yule Log at the Academy of Unseen Arts and summoning the horde of demons that led the High Priest to death,’ Antipapa announced, making me look at him in disbelief. ‘Given that, we will sentence her to execution in the guillotine.’

Evidence? No one had evidence against Zelda.

I looked at Edward and he kept his eyes focused on his sister. It was difficult to predict what was going through his mind at the time. His facial expression reflected nothing.

‘I am innocent!’ Zelda shouted and was silenced by the executioner with a tug of hair.

For Satan’s sake... If that were the test, I would have to watch it quietly. They would soon stop that bullshit and release Zelda. I needed to hold on. But I already felt my nails tearing blood from my palms.

In the face of the silence that occupied the Church, except for Zelda's fast and loud breathing, the Antipapa waved the executioner forward. The executioner pulled Zelda up and dragged her by the arm to the guillotine. She tried to struggle to get free, but the man's grip was much stronger.

‘Faustus! Edward! Please!’ She shouted.

My heart was stuck in my throat and I felt my stomach churn. Hearing her scream for help and not being able to interfere was torture.

The executioner lifted the wooden plate to hold Zelda's neck and as soon as he threw her against the floor and forced her to position his head, he lowered the plate again. Even from a distance, I saw sweat droplets running down her forehead. Her green eyes focused on me again and I saw the dread in them increase.

_Shit!_

‘What is the evidence, Your Excellency?’ Edward asked coldly and calculatedly. ‘If I am going to watch my sister die, I would like to know what led you to blame her.’

I felt a slight relief take me. Edward had reacted before me. Praise be...

I would say Satan. Except that a trapdoor opened on the floor and himself sprang from it, bringing with him the strong smell of sulfur and smoke.

I swallowed hard when I saw everyone kneel before the Dark Lord and did the same.

What the hell, with the pardon of the pun, was he doing there?

‘I ordered Zelda Spellman's execution,’ the Dark Lord practically growled. ‘Kill her.’

Zelda's eyes widened as much as mine. Did he want to kill her and use an excuse or did he need a scapegoat?

I looked away from the executioner. He pulled the rope, preparing to execute Zelda.

_It's a trap. It's a trap. It's a trap._

I tried to convince myself, but despair was already taking me over. He wouldn't let go of the blade. He wouldn't let go... They wouldn't kill her to prove something...

Or would they?

In the next instant, the executioner released the rope.

I raised my hand in the air as fast as I could.

‘Evanescet!’

Inches before touching Zelda's neck, the blade was gone. A few strands of her red hair still fell to the floor. It was for very little.

All men's eyes turned to me. The Dark Lord growled loudly.

‘Faustus Blackwood, dare you disobey an order from your Lord?’ He roared.

I swallowed hard, knowing I could be signing my death sentence. But I didn't care as long as I managed to get Zelda out of there safely.

‘I must defend every witch and warlock in my coven, my Lord,’ I said. ‘Zelda Spellman did not act against you. On the contrary, she fought on our side to save the Academy's students and banished most of the demons. I will not allow an injustice to happen before my eyes without reacting.’

I took the lead, ignoring Antipapa and Edward. I walked over to Zelda, who was looking at me with relief and a small smile. Before I could approach, the executioner roughly removed Zelda from the guillotine and pressed the blade against her neck again. This time, it would not be a threat, but a deep cut.

What I would not allow in any way.

‘_Quod malum causas, redi ad immineret illi carnifex ex!_’

The blade dragged across the white skin of Zelda's neck, but not even a scratch stained it. However, the same cannot be said about the executioner. A cut opened on his neck and he fell backwards, releasing Zelda.

But her relief was short-lived, so she put her hands to her throat, as if she couldn't breathe. I looked for the author of the act and saw the Dark Lord with his hand raised in the air, his fingers simulating a squeeze.

I reached for the dagger lying on the floor next to the executioner and summoned it with a mental spell. As soon as I had it in hand, I threw it towards the Dark Lord. The metal would stun him for a moment and I could get Zelda out of that place.

To my surprise, as soon as the dagger hit the Dark Lord, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke that took over the entire Church. I protected my eyes with my arms when the draft cut me off.

When I opened my eyes again, everything around me was gone. There was no longer the Dark Lord, nor the guillotine, nor the dead executioner and not even Zelda. What the hell?

I looked towards the entrance to the Church and looked the Antipapa in the eye. He remained motionless, looking at me seriously, while Edward stayed behind him.

‘Where is she?’ I asked.

I felt the adrenaline still high. I didn't care about the consequences of my actions, I just wanted a guarantee that Zelda was fine.

‘Zelda Spellman is at her house, Faustus’ the Antipapa replied approaching me. ‘She never left there, actually. What you saw was just an illusory incantation. Part of the test.’

‘Test or torture?’ I asked, unable to contain myself.

The Antipapa took a deep breath and blew out a breath.

‘Your predecessor shared a concern he had about your candidacy. He said that you have always shown yourself to be an excellent pupil and that you had all the requirements to assume the priesthood,’ he commented. ‘However, he feared that you would rebel against us, after all you began to disobey and question higher orders when it came to Miss. Spellman. From what we saw, he was right. You refused to answer, not just an order from the Council, but also from our own Dark Lord, even trying to attack him... because of a witch.’

I knew I failed the test. I had handed Edward the title of High Priest with a kiss. But the anger I felt was from the trap I had fallen into. The High Priest had already prepared everything for Edward to be his successor. I didn't stand a chance. Never had.

‘In light of this, we elected Edward Spellman as High Priest of the Church of the Night.’

***

I waited in the boardroom while Edward talked to Antipapa and the rest of the Council. I didn't know exactly what would happen to me from that point on.

The door opened and soon Edward entered through it, with two bodyguards. They should belong to the Council's escort. The warlocks remained leaning against the door, pretending not to exist, while Edward took his place at the headmaster's table. He rested his arms on the table and looked at me seriously.

‘The Council intended to excommunicate you from the Church of the Night. But I interceded on your behalf. Thus, it was decided that the Council will rehabilitate you to live within our Coven and, in the meantime, you will work as my correspondent, updating me on what happens in the Vatican Necropolis’ he said. ‘For now, you're banned from Greendale.’

‘Banished?’ I asked incredulously. ‘Is this an attempt by you to get away from your sister?’

He smiled a delighted Machiavellian smile.

‘I haven't finished your sentence yet, Faustus. But you’re very anxious, apparently,’ he gloated. ‘I also asked them to keep the proposal they made to you. I said it would be good for you to marry a witch attached to the Council. It would make you behave. Amazingly, they agreed with me.’

‘WHAT?’ I shouted, standing up and slapping my hands against the table top. ‘This is absurd, Edward! You can't force me to accept this marriage!’

He continued with his smile, unmoved.

‘I am your High Priest, and when you signed your name in the Book of the Beast, you vowed to be faithful and heed all the commands of your superiors in the Coven,’ he murmured. ‘Then you will do exactly what I say or I will order you to be executed for treason.’

I laughed humorlessly, completely incredulous.

‘Do you think I'm afraid of dying?’

‘Whatever... If you don't do exactly what I'm told, I'll kill Zelda in front of you.’

The coldness with which he said those words sent a shiver down my spine. I narrowed my eyes to slits and shot him a fierce look. My blood boiled in my veins.

‘You wouldn't be able to execute your own sister...’

‘Don't test me, Faustus,’ he countered and then looked at the two men on the walls. ‘Take him to the witches' cell. You will stay there tonight and be sent to the Vatican tomorrow. You are no longer welcome in Greendale.’

The two warlocks took me in my arms and I did not react to them. But I stopped walking through the door to the hall when I heard Edward's voice.

‘I said you would wish you had died.’

In a snap, the pieces had clicked together.

I let go of the warlocks' arms to turn to Edward.

‘You really put out Yule's log, didn't you? You feared that I would accept the Council's agreement and declare myself High Priest earlier than expected, and created a situation that would justify my death and that of the priest’ I stated clearly. ‘You just didn't expect me to survive that first attack... But it was only a matter of time, so you had to pretend to fight your own demons. To get out of here like a hero! I was surprised that the demons didn't kill any students... You would have been successful if Zelda hadn't saved me.’

Edward applauded me slowly, without heart.

‘Bravo, Faustus. Too bad it's no use knowing that now.’

The men tried to drag me out again, but I held on. So Edward went on.

‘The High Priest had told about his plans to make your candidacy impossible. So, initially, I allowed Zelda to stay close to you to end your chance to accept the agreement with the Council... as much as it would tear me apart to know that she would be hurt in the end. But it was a necessary evil,’ he explained with indifference. ‘When everything was done, I just needed to get rid of the High Priest. If you died together, it would be a bonus. So, I took advantage of the Solstice to create the perfect opportunity for an attack. When Zelda saved you, I realized that things between you were more advanced than I expected. You had already made it clear that you would not accept the agreement, so you just needed a little push to fall from grace in front of the Council. It was enough to induce your mind to believe that Zelda was really at risk of death and you did everything else.’

‘You brought a nightmare into Zelda's mind, knowing that she would tell me. And you manipulated a student to give me Zelda's book before the test, reinforcing the idea of judgment in my mind. You knew what our test would be and you knew that I would never allow Zelda to be sentenced and killed,’ he concludes.

I was incredulous. Edward's greed had reached a level that I didn't imagine. He hadn't even worried about his sister for a second, he just used her.

‘You won't get away with it...’ I muttered under my breath.

‘I already escaped, Faustus,’ he replied, smiling. ‘And nobody will believe in you because you were totally discredited by turning against our Dark Lord.’

With a simple hand signal, the warlocks dragged me back and I allowed them to take me to the cell. Edward had completed the coup initiated by my own father. I knew he would make up a terrible story for Zelda that would justify my disappearance and my marriage to another witch... and I couldn't even tell her the truth.

The guards closed the cell door and I found myself surrounded by darkness. Soon I punched some punches against the stone wall to take out the anger. When blood was running down my fingers, I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Impotence was driving me crazy. I hid my face in my hands and shouted angrily, even though I knew no one would hear me.

I had lost everything.

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

I was lying on my bed, turning the box that Faustus had given me in my hands. As soon as he arrived, we would celebrate his new title and then open his gift. I was anxious, but at the same time, there was a little worry hammering in my mind and a tight grip on my chest. But it shouldn't be anything. Faustus would soon arrive and it would pass.

‘Zelda Spellman.’

I jumped up when I heard the hoarse voice echoing through the room. I almost passed out when I saw the Dark Lord standing just over two meters from where I was. As quickly as I could, I knelt on the floor to bow to him.

‘My Lord,’ I murmured.

‘Get up, daughter of night.’

I obeyed his order and was soon on my feet, facing him.

‘What can I do for you, my Lord?’

He held his hand out to me.

‘I want you to hand me the box you have.’

I swallowed hard as I looked at Faustus's gift. Why did he want my box? What was so special about it?

‘Would you allow me to see what's inside it before I hand it over?’ I bargained.

He blew out a breath.

‘It won't make it any easier, child,’ he commented. ‘Hand it over.’

I frowned at his comment and bit my lower lip, but despite my reluctance, I handed the box over to him. He would explain to Faustus what happened later. He certainly wouldn't mind.

Without further ado, the Dark Lord disappeared without a trace.

As if timed, I heard the house door open and close. They arrived! I ran down the stairs to hear the good news. Upon entering the kitchen, however, I found only Edward and Hilda. Where was Faustus?

The looks of the two found me.

‘Zelda, greet the new High Priest of the Night Church’ Edward murmured with a smile. ‘Me.’

I opened my eyes wide and put my hands over my mouth. I was in shock. Was Edward the new High Priest? How?

So Faustus was not there. It should be desolate.

‘Congratulations, Edward’ I managed to pronounce trying to rejoice.

It was great news, anyway.

Hilda ran to hug him and he accepted it with affection.

‘Congratulations, my love,’ she whispered, pressing his cheeks.

He just smiled.

‘The Council decided that Faustus should stay permanently in the Vatican Necropolis due to his marriage, so...’

‘Marriage?’ I asked interrupting his explanation.

Edward shrugged.

‘He's been engaged to the daughter of one of the councilors for more than a month,’ he said.

And suddenly, it was as if the world had stopped spinning. I felt my body tremble slightly, the breath in my lungs and a lump in my throat. Faustus lied to me. All that time, he lied to me.

He didn't love me.

‘Zelda?’ Edward called me. ‘It's all right?’

I looked back at my brothers. I dried the tear that was threatening to run down my face and nodded.

‘I'm just excited that you're the new High Priest,’ I lied. ‘I am very proud of you. Oh, if you'll excuse me, I have to choose an outfit for your appointment.’

Without being able to stand there, I ran to my room. The pain I felt was so great that I would rather break the bones of the body than feel it. I sat on the bed, buried my face in my hands, and let the tears flow. I was hurt, angry, indignant, confused... These were too many feelings. I wanted to scream, break everything around me, self-harm because I am so stupid...!

I believed that when I needed it most, he would be my savior. But I was so blind, I didn't hear all the whispers and clear warnings. There was no escape from the pain now. I would never forgive him for tearing me to pieces.

He took my heart. He fooled me from the beginning. He showed me dreams that I wished could come true. But he broke his promises and made me realize that it was all a lie.

I took my hands off my face when I felt the mattress beside me sink. The helpless and lost look that Hilda offered me should be a perfect reproduction of mine. She put her arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head against hers, feeling the tears running hot and uncontrolled on my skin.

‘Zelda, that doesn't make sense,’ she whispered, stroking my hair. ‘Something must have happened that Edward didn't tell us...’

I shook my head several times.

‘He's been engaged for a month, Hilda!’ I murmured in a choked voice. ‘I was an idiot for believing in him!’

I shouldn't have accepted that he came back into my life. I shouldn't have let myself be led by him. I shouldn't have believed it when he said he loved me. I shouldn't have fallen in love with him.

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

Today, it was supposed to be the day when I would be named High Priest and ask for Zelda's hand in marriage. But everything had fallen to the ground.

By now, Edward should have told the news to his sisters and lied to Zelda about my choices. Just by imagining how she would feel, I already felt the anger ignite me. I wanted to get out of there and get revenge on Edward. And I was going to do that... I just needed to think of a way. But he had prevented me from taking any action by sending me into the hands of the Council.

‘Faustus Blackwood.’

The deep, dragged voice echoed through the cell and I lifted my head to face the Dark Lord. I bowed my head.

‘My Lord.’

‘I warned you that if you insisted on having the high priesthood and Zelda Spellman, you would lose both,’ he growled and I just nodded. Was he there to gloat over what was left of me? ‘But that doesn't mean I can't have them yet.’

I frowned and gave him a questioning look.

‘Forgive me, my Lord. What do you mean?’

He blew out a breath.

‘I felt your thirst for vengeance from Hell, boy. And I can help you with that... But it will take time and it will have a price,’ he proposed.

‘Tell me your price, my Lord.’

I would make any deal to take from Edward what he took from me... and to get Zelda back.

‘Your feelings for Zelda Spellman would hinder your revenge. That way, to help you, the price will be to give up what you feel for her temporarily,’ he growled.

‘Temporarily?’ I asked feeling my heart hammering in my chest.

He reached out to me and showed me a small box he was carrying. I frowned as I recognized it as the box I had given Zelda... My marriage proposal. How did he get it?

‘I enchanted the box with a forgetting spell. You will not forget the facts, but you will forget the emotions attached to them’ he explained. ‘Once you get your revenge, just open the box and it will return your feelings... and hers too.’

I ran my hands through my hair in exasperation.

‘So, as soon as I get revenge on Edward, can I open the box anytime I want?’ I asked to make sure of the agreement.

‘Exactly.’

‘Would she stop suffering?’

He nodded.

‘You will not feel anything for each other, so there will be no reason to suffer...’

Zelda would stop suffering. That was all I needed to hear.

‘I accept the deal.’

He held the box out to me and I took it in my hand. I just needed to open it and all the pain would be gone... just like my love for Zelda.

‘My Lord, forgive my insolence, but what will you gain by helping me?’

He gave a small laugh.

‘For now, nothing.’

I swallowed hard and looked at the box again. I promised myself that I would open it as soon as I got revenge on Edward and would go back to Zelda. It would be best for us right now, and in the future, I would tell her the whole truth.

Without thinking more, I opened the box.

A dizzying pain took over my body, as if part of my soul was being withdrawn from me. I dropped to my knees on the floor and the box closed on its own.

In the next instant, I felt nothing. Nothing but hatred for Edward Spellman.

‘Go ahead, Faustus,’ the Dark Lord spoke again. ‘When the time for your revenge comes, I'll be back.’

Without further ado, he disappeared. I looked at the box in my hands and put it in my coat pocket. I would have to watch out for it until the right time came.

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

Pain made me squirm in bed and scream in despair. It was as if the bones in my body were all broken at the same time. But as suddenly as it started, it ended. And I lay there, my breathing uneven. I felt nothing else.

Hilda came into the room with a cup of tea and a small bottle in her hands. She approached me and sat on the edge of the bed.

‘I brought you some tea and made that balm to numb your heart,’ she whispered.

I sat on the bed and threw my legs off the mattress.

‘I accept the tea, but I don't need the balm. I'm already fine.’

I took the cup from her hand and sipped the tea. I was feeling light and calm. I left the cup on the bedside table and hurried over to my wardrobe. I needed to choose an outfit for Edward's appointment.

‘Zelds... You don't have to pretend to me,’ Hilda murmured.

I turned back to her and smiled. She responded with a frown, completely confused.

‘Hilda, I'm great!’ I replied taking a dress from the closet and placing it over the body to check how it looked. ‘There is no use whining about the past.’

‘Past?’ she asked looking at me as if a second head was rising from my neck. ‘Zelda, not an hour has passed.’

I shrugged, picking up another dress.

‘Too long, I would say,’ I said. ‘Thank you for the tea, now go get ready. We have to live up to our brother today.’

She looked at the balm in her hands and then got up from the bed to leave the room. She stopped at the door and gave me one last look.

‘Did you cast a spell on yourself?’ she asked with concern.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

‘No, Hilda. I don't need to resort to that.’

She nodded and left the room, leaving me alone.

***

The Church of the Night was full, the entire Coven had attended to honor the appointment of the new High Priest. Hilda and I were sitting on the first bench, having a privileged view of our brother and the Council. Edward was so handsome and happy and I felt a huge pride in him. Hilda, on the other hand, kept looking around, as if looking for someone.

‘Hilda, be quiet,’ I ordered. ‘Edward is up front. The rest of the Coven is of no importance.’

She gave me a frustrated and concerned look. I could almost hear the gears in her head.

‘Zelda, Mr. Blackwood should be here,’ she said in a whisper. ‘Don't you think all this is too strange?’

I rolled my eyes.

‘He must already be in Italy with his fiancee, Hilda,’ I replied without really caring about her comment. ‘Now, pay attention to the ceremony, for Satan's sake.’

She bowed her head and remained silent.

‘After the tragic events that brought down the Coven of the Church of the Night, the Council met and decided that Edward Spellman is the most suitable to assume the post of High Priest,’ the voice of Antipapa Enoque reverberated through the church, while he pointed to mine brother. ‘Kneel before your new High Priest. Praise Edward Spellman! Praise Satan!’

‘Praise Edward Spellman! Praise Satan!’ a choir echoed through the church as soon as everyone knelt.

It was done.


	19. Black Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spellmans receive Faustus' wedding invitation with Constance. Hilda worries about Zelda, oblivious to the spell that sealed her feelings.  
The ceremony holds surprises. And a wedding tradition is demanded by Faustus.

_Greendale, 1967_

I entered Faustus's office and he seemed to be immersed in his own thoughts, sitting in his chair looking at nothing in particular.

‘You summoned me, Your Excellency?’ I asked attracting his attention.

He immediately stood up, resting his hands on the table top. His blue eyes flashed in my direction.

‘I did,’ he murmured. ‘As you well know, since the death of my wife, I have been reluctant to make our relationship “official”, as you put it. Partly because my marriage to Constance… drained me.’

‘I would hardly be a burden to you, Father Blackwood,’ I said frankly. ‘If anything, I could help you realize your ambitions as High Priest. As I did for my brother Edward when he was High Priest.’

Not wanting to hear your excuses for not taking over our relationship, I turned my back on him to leave the room.

‘That’s the other source of my reluctance,’ he went on and I stopped walking to hear him. ‘When we were at the Academy, Zelda, when I was mentor to Edward, and he was my protégé, I confided to him that I planned to ask for your hand in marriage. And your brother...’ I turned to him to look into his eyes. ‘Well... he, hum… rebuked me.’

‘Edward did?’ I asked without being able to avoid the surprise.

I approached again, feeling incredulity wash over me. His eyes confirmed the truth of the story. Why had Edward done that?

Faustus looked down at the table before looking at me again.

‘But I confess I had felt his… specter hovering over us, even in the woods last night,’ he whispered and then, a small smile formed on his lips. ‘But this morning, after my prayers and reflection, I had a revelation from the Dark Lord. That the time for us has come.’

He came around his desk, snatching a small brown rectangular box in his hands and offering it to me. I approached to catch her still focused on his eyes. Another box? If I hadn't been so absorbed, I would have asked him if he wouldn't have to wait for Yule to open it.

Without giving the Dark Lord time to sprout from the ground to claim it, I opened it. I couldn't help the surprised exclamation that escaped my lips.

‘Turtle-dove hearts,’ I mumbled, looking up at their blue orbs that kept an eye out for my reactions. ‘Faustus, you’re proposing marriage?’

I wanted to smile, but I would rather have a confirmation first.

‘It is the Dark Lord’s will,’ he said confidently. ‘We both know it. Perhaps it has always been so.’

_Perhaps it has always been so..._

‘The Dark Lord notwithstanding, I shall consider your proposal…’ I replied with a smile. ‘And get back to you.’

If I could wait years for that order, he could wait a few hours for confirmation. Without further ado, I closed the lid on the box and left the room.

***

_Greendale, 1831_

Edward came into the kitchen with an envelope in hand and a satisfied smile. I lowered the newspaper to pay attention to him and inhaled my cigarette, feeling the nicotine fill my lungs and dispel the sensation of calm throughout my body. I let out the smoke, clouding Edward's image for a few seconds. He wrinkled his nose and fanned the smoke with the envelope.

‘Are you really going to keep this ridiculous habit?’ He asked.

I just shrugged and blew out another smoke cloud in his direction. He rolled his eyes.

‘What's in the envelope, my love?’ Hilda asked bringing a cup of tea in hand for him.

‘It's Faustus's wedding invitation,’ he replied, still smiling. ‘He wants me to perform the ceremony and insisted on the presence of you two.'

I felt Hilda's gaze weigh on me. But I just took care of drinking my coffee and reopening the newspaper. It didn't hurt me to see that Faustus will get married, but I don't deny that it bothered me a little.

‘I will confirm our attendance,’ he announced and left for the office, taking the cup with him.

Hilda sat next to me and stared at me over the newspaper. I held it up to hide her face. She turned to look at me from the side. I rolled my eyes and lowered the newspaper to look at her.

‘What do you want?’

Her face was serious and she looked concerned.

‘Are you okay, Zelda?’ She replied. ‘If you don't want to go to the wedding, I can talk to Edward...’

I laughed wryly.

‘Oh, Hilda... I wouldn't miss this wedding for anything. ‘

Without further ado, I raised the newspaper again to cover my face and push it away. I inhaled my cigarette and let out the smoke slowly. I wanted to see the face of the woman for whom Faustus had traded me.

***

Hilda was sitting next to me in the church, as we watched Edward move quickly across the dais, preparing the last details of the ceremony. The church was packed, the whole Coven seemed to have attended.

An uneasiness took me and I knew from the sensation that Faustus had arrived. I didn't even have to turn to look at the church entrance to see him. Hilda turned her head and put her hands over her mouth. Soon Faustus passed through the center of the Church and everyone seemed to be watching him.

He nodded to Edward and my brother responded in the same way.

I hated to admit that Faustus looked beautiful in a tuxedo.

As if feeling my gaze, his blue eyes focused on me. He reached into one of the pockets and held something tightly, swallowing hard. I no longer felt the love I once thought I had, but looking at Faustus made me so uncomfortable that I wanted to stop looking at him, even though I couldn't look away.

He was serious and I saw, through the wide blue of his eyes, determination. It was like he wanted to tell me something. But it was a little late for that.

Edward positioned himself behind the altar and Faustus's gaze flew to the entrance to the Church. A song resounded and brought the bride with it. A black woman, wearing a black dress and a veil of the same tone, entered the church carrying a dagger in her hands.

‘Brothers and sisters, today we will perform the wedding rite of Faustus Blackwood and Constance August,’ Edward murmured as soon as the bride reached them. ‘In the name of Satan, I call forth the demons who rule marriage and lust. Astaroth, Furfur, Hathor, and Ishtar. Saleous, Uvall and Vassage. Be here and forge this union like fire forges the blade. Demons of the deep, accept this gift of blood.’

Edward took the dagger from the bride's hand and sacrificed a small marsupial to fill a cup with his blood. Faustus removed the veil from Constance's face and Edward handed her the cup.

‘Fortify your physical bodies with the blood of this sacrificed being,’ he announced.

Constance poured some of the blood and handed Faustus the cup to repeat her gesture. So done, Edward picked up the cup again and set it on a side table and then took a leather strap. He moved nimbly when the couple joined their arms.

‘Your hands will now be sheathed under the skin of a mortal.’

Edward covered the arms with the strap, wrapping them and joining them.

‘Now, Sister Constance, in the name of Satan, do you swear to respect, obey and submit to Faustus?’

‘I swear,’ the witch agreed passively.

‘As Lilith served Satan, so will you serve him. You will forsake all others, lift him up, and exalt him for all eternity.’ Edward said again. ‘By the profane power invested in me, I declare you husband and wife.’

Edward removed the human skin that joined them and indicated each other.

‘Seal the deal with a kiss.’

Faustus took the witch's face and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

‘It's done.’

‘Zelda?’ Hilda whispered in my ear and I looked away from the couple to her. ‘It's all right?’

I frowned and nodded.

‘Why wouldn't I be?’

‘You're crying,’ she murmured as quietly as she could.

I hadn't even noticed. I touched my own cheek and felt the hot liquid. I looked at my hand without understanding. Why was I crying? I was not feeling sadness, nor pain, nor joy... I was not feeling anything.

I looked at Faustus and he was staring at Constance in bewilderment when she ran her hand over his face to wipe away a tear.

Why was he crying too?

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

Edward had allowed us to have a party at the Academy for the wedding guests. So, tables were spread across one of the pentagons and witches and warlocks were circulating among them. As soon as they noticed our presence, everyone started to applaud us.

Constance kept to my arm and smiled with a happiness that I couldn't feel. Such was my surprise when I shed tears at the ceremony. But I was aware that they were not the result of any emotion for sharing votes with Constance. My body was responding to Zelda's closeness, even though my feelings for her were sealed.

Some guests came to greet us and I left my thoughts to receive their congratulations.

I lost interest in the conversation when my eyes caught sight of Zelda crossing the room. She practically paraded attracting luscious looks from the warlocks. Her black dress highlighted her curves and illuminated her ivory skin. She shouted something at her sister, who stopped following her and bowed her head, returning to take her place at one of the tables.

I asked to be excused and left to go after her. My body begged me to come closer. That damned bond of ours continued to attract me to her, even though I knew that feelings were not linked.

I just needed to make sure Edward didn't notice.

I found Zelda in the adjacent pentagon, smoking. She paced up and down, deep in thought. I sneaked over and hugged her from behind, covering her mouth in the process.

_‘Lanuae Magicae!’_

As soon as the principal's office formed around us, I turned Zelda to me. Her green eyes contained anger so gigantic that it almost caused me to walk away. Almost.

‘What do you want?’ She asked angrily.

‘It is satanic law that, on the day of the wedding, the groom can kiss as many women as he wants.’

She rolled her eyes and tried to free herself from me, but I pinned her against the bookcase. Her yelp of pain sounded low and I saw her gaze change. Behind the anger was the lust that I also felt.

I claimed her lips and she tried to struggle. I just clung to her, waiting for her to calm down. Finally, it was she who pulled me to deepen our kiss. There was an urgency there that I couldn't understand and apparently neither did she.

My body begged for Zelda's. I pulled her body against mine in search of a minimum of satisfaction, but it caused her to awaken from her stupor. In the next instant, she had pushed me away with her hands. Her hand wiped her mouth, smeared with her own lipstick.

‘You already got your kiss. Now go back to your wife, Faustus.’

Without further ado, she ran out of the room. I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath. My hand flew to the suit pocket and I felt the box of our feelings, restless. I couldn't open it yet, however. Nor could I tell Zelda the whole truth.

I punched the bookcase and groaned loudly in frustration. How much longer would I have to wait?

***

_Greendale, 1967_

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

Hilda was intent on reading when I placed the open box on the pages of her book. As soon as she saw the hearts, she looked up at me, dumbfounded.

‘Father Blackwood has proposed.’

She broke into an excited smile.

‘What? What? He did not! He did not! Zelda!’ She whispered with a slight nasal laugh. ‘I thought I had news, but this... You're gonna get married to a High Priest. Oh, that means a Black Wedding. And I can bake. Are you ecstatic?

I poured myself a glass of whiskey, while she planned my wedding in her own mind, such was her euphoria.

‘Ecstatic?’ I replied, looking at her again.

Her smile disappeared from her face.

‘You don't seem ecstatic.’

If we were still at the Academy, I would certainly be ecstatic. Now... there were other interests.

‘I'm very pleased, yes.’

‘Oh, good. Yeah, I can tell,’ she whispered wryly. ‘So Do you not love him?’

Oh, for Satan’s sake... How Hilda overestimated love. I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes. I had abandoned all romantic feelings for Faustus years ago. Although I feel slightly uncomfortable saying it to myself. But I ignored it.

‘No, Hilda.’ I admitted. ‘I don't love Faustus.’

Her face looked pale and she was looking at me with confusion.

‘A bit lost now.’

I came around the couch to sit beside her with my glass in hand.

‘I… respect him. I’m going to accept his proposal, but not for love. For power’ I confided and she remained in shock. ‘Faustus and I are well-suited. He’ll make a worthy opponent in marriage. And by his side, I’ll bolster him, as well as restore our family's luster, and seek my own glory in the process.’

‘Oh, Zelda...’ Hilda chuckled.

I didn't know if Hilda understood the real meaning of my words. She would probably continue to romanticize my marriage as if we were teenagers. But, at last, my time had come and I would marry Faustus Blackwood.


	20. Spellman-Blackwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the years, Edward manipulates Faustus and Zelda to keep them apart. However, Edward's death brings them together once again. And it is time for Faustus to decide whether to open the box that keeps his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My profane wizards and witches, I ask you to pay attention to the years in which each section of the chapter takes place. Just to avoid confusion.  
Enjoy!

_Greendale, 1967_

‘This wedding will be the re-making of the Spellman family.’

Me, Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose assembled the souvenirs of my wedding in the botany room. I couldn't deny that I was anxious and excited. The Spellmans would return to their glory and I could well imagine my rise to power with Faustus at my side.

‘The Anti-pope, The Unholy Papal himself, is traveling from Rome, the Vatican Necropolis, to marry Faustus and I,’ I murmured, unable to control the euphoria. ‘What an honor the Dark Lord has bestowed on us. In two days, I shall, forever more, be Mrs. Zelda Spellman-Blackwood.’

That pompous marriage almost made it worthwhile not to have married Faustus so many years before.

‘I only wish I could be there, see you down the aisle,’ Hilda murmured dejectedly as she passed me a bottle with blue content, whose label said "Love Potion".

‘Oh, stop bleating, Hilda,’ I asked. ‘I told you, I’m going to speak to Faustus about lifting your excommunication. After all, you have your duties as my maid of dishonor to carry out. Otherwise, they fall to Sabrina, who’s been unusually quiet these last few days.’

When Sabrina was silent, something was coming.

‘If you can't say anything nice...’ she whispered and I shot her a questioning look. ‘I mean, putting aside the fact that you clearly don't love Father Blackwood...’

‘Love?’ I interrupted her. ‘You’re 16, what do you know about love?’

I shifted my gaze from her to the vial in my hands.

‘But you don’t even trust him...’

I lost my temper. Sabrina had inherited from Edward the repudiation of my relationship with Faustus, it was not possible.

‘Sabrina, in less than 48 hours, I will be the wife of the High Priest, whether you approve or not.’

Salem purred and Ambrose tossed one of the souvenir boxes at him, causing the familiar to flee.

‘You better run, you little prick.’

‘Ambrose!’ Hilda caught his eye.

‘Leave Salem alone. How many times...’

‘I will,’ Ambrose interrupted Sabrina. ‘As soon as he regurgitates Leviathan.’

‘Salem didn't eat your familiar, Ambrose!’

I just watched the discussion of the two. For Satan, we had work to do... What a waste of time.

‘Yeah, then where is he?’

‘Probably in the walls with the other mice,’ Hilda interjected. ‘Look. Don't you think you're really upset about Luke? It’s normal, my love, to grieve for those you’ve lost.’

Ambrose leaned back in his chair and looked away, devastated.

‘I didn’t get to say goodbye to him, Auntie,’ he whispered. ‘And now, it's as if Luke simply ceased to exist.’

‘Enough talk of death!’ I demanded annoyed with that subject. ‘I’m getting married. Only smiles this week.’

***

_Greendale, 1871_

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

‘I don't understand your reasons for thinking about mortals now, Edward.’

Years had passed since his appointment as High Priest and my brother was doing very well. As I would imagine. He was a wise and just wizard. He had put an end to the Coven's barbaric traditions, such as the Feast of Feasts and its bloodthirsty banquet, and the Academy Harrowings. But now he was beginning to spread ideas about how we, witches, should integrate with mortals. His prerogative was that we shared a single home and that we should act as one big family in harmony.

We were debating his ideas in his office, on the Academy. He had invited me to teach ancient languages and sacred scripture and to be responsible for the Satanic Choir. But when I had free time, I helped him with his duties as High Priest.

‘They are important in our ecosystem. Our numbers are dropping, Zelda,’ he countered. ‘If we join them, the number of witches will increase.’

I shook my head.

‘If we join mortals, for Satan's sake, who will guarantee that they will be witches? They will be half-breed. They may not be born with powers,’ I pondered. ‘Not to mention that we cannot reveal our nature to them... They will hunt us, as they did so many years before.’

‘Zelda, not all mortals are like that!’

I frowned.

‘Have you been interacting with mortals, Edward?’ I inquired. ‘Do you want to be excommunicated from our Coven?’

He rolled his eyes.

‘Calm down.’

A knock on the door anticipated a warlock's entry.

‘Excuse me, Your Excellency,’ the boy asked with a slight bow. ‘Your guest just arrived.’

‘Thanks. I will see him soon,’ Edward murmured and the boy left. ‘Zelda, I will need you to leave. It is a private matter.’

I sighed and nodded before leaving his office.

I crossed one of the corridors still stunned by Edward's ideas. They were too controversial. I rubbed my face in despair at the thought of him living with mortals. There was something he was hiding from me...

I felt something crash against my leg and looked down. A little black girl with big onyx eyes stared at me, hugging my leg. She stepped aside to bow to me and I ran a hand over the top of her head.

‘How are you, Sister Spellman?’ the girl murmured with a smile.

‘Very well and you, Prudence?’

‘Me too!’ She replied. ‘I was playing with my sisters, but I saw you pass by and I wanted to say “hi”.’

I opened a smile for her. She was a very kind child. I felt sorry for her for losing her parents, but at least she got everything that we could offer at the Academy.

‘Do you need something?’ I asked, kneeling in front of her, to be at eye level. She denied with her head. ‘So go having fun, dear.’

She hugged me quickly and walked away, disappearing as she turned down the hall.

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

Years had passed without stepping in that place. The air caused me great nostalgia. I missed the Academy of Unseen Arts. But I knew there was little left to get it back.

A warlock escorted me through the corridors. He probably followed Edward's orders not to allow me to stray from my path.

I heard some childish laughter, but I didn't have time to associate, so I felt the impact of a child against my legs.

The little girl looked up at me and I swallowed hard. She just smiled.

‘I'm sorry, sir.’

Without further ado, she dodged me and continued down the hall. I let out a breath. Prudence grew more each day and I could not keep up with her development. Only Edward knew that the girl was my bastard daughter and updated me, from time to time, on her conditions. I knew that despite our differences, he would never discount the girl.

The warlock who accompanied me guided me to the principal's office and opened the door for me to enter. Edward was sitting in his chair, staring at me.

‘Sit down, Faustus.’

I obeyed his order and took an empty chair in front of him.

‘Tell me exactly what happened,’ he demanded.

‘Your nephew, Ambrose Spellman, was involved in a scheme to blow up the Vatican,’ I explained. ‘He was the only one caught and refuses to reveal the name of his partners. As his nephew, the Council has determined that if he remains under house arrest under your tutelage, he will not be executed.’

Edward ran his hands through his hair and blew out a breath.

‘What happened to that boy?’ He whispered. ‘Well, tell the Council to send Ambrose to my house. I will be responsible for him.’

I nodded and got up from the chair.

‘Well, then, I'm on my way,’ I murmured.

Before I could turn my back on him, his voice reverberated through the room again.

‘Prudence is doing very well, Faustus.’

I nodded my head.

‘I had the pleasure of seeing her in the hall. She grew so much...’ I mumbled trying to prevent pride from showing in my tone of voice. ‘Soon she can sign her name on the Book of the Beast.’

Edward agreed and shot me a fierce look.

‘You know, Faustus... I look at the girl and realize how much I was right to separate you from Zelda,’ he commented and I closed my hands in fists. ‘Is that what you would do to my sister? Would you cheat on her with any woman who crossed your path?’

‘You know the conditions of my marriage, Edward,’ I said irritably. ‘Don't involve your sister in this.’

Everything would be different with her. I knew that well. I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed the small box I carried everywhere.

‘Well then, leave and immediately return to the Vatican necropolis.’

I rolled my eyes and left the room behind. Edward didn't miss out on waiting.

***

_Greendale, 1967_

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

‘And then he told me that Father Blackwood was responsible for his and my mother’s murder.’

Sabrina had demanded a family reunion after, she said, meeting her father in Dorian Gray's room.

‘Edward told you this?’ I asked skeptically. ‘My brother, who’s been dead for 16 years.’

‘His ghost,’ she insisted.

‘Oh, spirits do love a witch wedding,’ Hilda murmured. ‘There is an awful lot of hauntings when someone’s getting married.’

‘There was an independent inquiry conducted by the Council when your parents died,’ I said, ignoring my sister. ‘They concluded that the plane crash was the result of mechanical engine failure. Nothing more than that. It was a horrible, tragic accident. Your ghost is ill-informed.’

‘So, no one is worried about what my dad's ghost told me?’

‘Not until I hear it straight from the horse’s mouth. Do send Edward my way if he appears to you again, won’t you?’ I asked sarcastically. ‘And feel free to invite him to the wedding.’

I gave a small mocking laugh and Sabrina marched out of the kitchen.

I wouldn't deny that I would be pleased to see Edward's face at my wedding to Faustus. He managed to stop it once, he wouldn't do it again. Not even over my dead body.

***

_Greendale, 1948_

Edward had asked us to meet in the living room and he was pacing, hands tied behind his back. Hilda, Ambrose and I just followed him with our eyes. He stopped abruptly shortly afterwards and took a deep breath, before turning to us.

‘The point is... I met someone,’ he said at last.

Was he so nervous about that? I met someone once a week and didn't make a fuss about it.

I rolled my eyes.

‘Who, dear?’ Hilda asked happily.

‘It does not matter...’ he tried to change of subject.

‘Of course it matters!’ It was my turn to say.

I could already imagine Edward's reasons for such nervousness and resistance in telling us who the woman in question was. And if I was right, we would have a huge problem.

‘Her name is Diana Sawyer,’ he said at last.

‘Diana,’ I repeated. ‘Is she not part of our Coven, then?’

‘No. Not really,’ he whispered, taking a deep breath. ‘She's a mortal.’

I got up from the couch and turned my back on him to think. There was the situation I had imagined. A mortal! For Satan in hell...

‘A mortal? The Council will not allow this, Edward!’ I pointed out when I looked at him again. ‘Witches relating to mortals?! It is expressly prohibited!’

Hilda just looked at us. She seemed surprised by Edward's revelation, while she didn't seem to understand the seriousness of it.

‘I have already spoken to the Council and although it is somewhat orthodox, they are willing to make an exception.’

It was the end of times.

***

The entire Coven was gathered in the Church of the Night. Edward was prostrate facing the Council, which was sitting on a half moon. There was not the slightest hesitation in his features, he was determined to get Antipapa's permission to marry Diana.

In my opinion, Edward had lost all judgment he had left.

‘Breaking the protocol, you called this meeting with the Council of Witches,’ Antipapa Enoque announced. ‘The word is yours, Edward Spellman.’

‘Thank you, Your Excellency,’ my brother murmured grandly. ‘Some of you know why I requested this hearing. I'm here, appealing to all of you, because I want to marry a mortal.’

Awe took over the faces of the witches and warlocks of the Coven who attended the meeting. I couldn't blame them.

‘There are laws against this miscegenation, Edward. The Satanic Bible is clear on this point; “If a warlock sleeps with a mortal, as he sleeps with a witch, the two will commit an abomination. They will certainly be killed, their blood will be on them’ the Antipapa uttered against the warlock's request. ‘And why, in the name of Asmodeus, should we guarantee you that dispensation, Spellman?’

Edward looked confident and a winning smile didn't leave his lips.

‘Because it is the wish of the Dark Lord, Your Excellency. He appeared to me and revealed that it was supposed to be like this...’ he announced causing a greater astonishment. ‘Would you like me to conjure Him now, in this room, so that He can tell you that himself?’

My brother raised his arms and a black and red cloud began to form over his head. He was really conjuring our Lord. If he did, the likelihood that we would all be killed was great.

‘No! This will not be necessary,’ Antipapa hurried to say and seeing that Edward would not stop his spell, he continued. ‘The waiver is approved and validated. Good luck to you, Spellman.’

Edward finally reversed his spell and smiled with satisfaction. He had obtained permission to marry Diana.

***

_Greendale, 1950_

Hilda poured Diana a cup of tea while I ignored her existence. We didn't get along and that was no secret to anyone. I inhaled my cigarette, focused on the newspaper.

‘Zelda, smoke the other way’ Hilda scolded me and I rolled my eyes. ‘It's no good to the baby.’

Her hands caressed Diana's large belly, who just smiled at my sister. I put out my cigarette in the ashtray and left the newspaper on the table, standing up. If we weren't talking about my nephew or niece, I would never waste my cigarette.

‘Great,’ I murmured crossly. ‘I have to go to the Academy anyway...’

‘What a hurry, Zelda... Would you leave your brother behind?’

Edward entered the kitchen with a smile. I blew out all the air in my lungs and rolled my eyes.

‘I have classes to teach. If you took a little longer, I would drop you.’

He greeted Diana with a quick kiss, running his hands over her belly. The blonde smiled sweetly and he responded.

I looked away. It was too intimate and it bothered me to see his displays of affection so openly. I snorted as I remembered having had moments like this with Faustus.

‘Forget it’. My mind told me and I decided to obey it.

Hilda, in turn, looked at them both fondly. Her incorrigible romanticism loved to admire my brother with that mortal.

Edward walked over to Hilda and kissed her on the cheek, stealing a muffin from the counter. Without delay, he reached out and hugged me.

‘Stop being cranky, Zelda,’ he asked fondly. ‘Where's Ambrose?’

‘Present, uncle!’

The boy entered the kitchen carrying a small jar of cereal in his hands. He threw himself into the chair I had occupied moments before.

A brother who had almost been excommunicated and marry a mortal, a criminal nephew and an alienated sister... What was happening to the Spellmans?

‘Ambrose, they will deliver a body today. Can you take care of him for me, please?’ Edward asked.

‘Sure, no problem.’

‘Perfect,’ Edward murmured with a shake of his head. ‘Let’s go, Zelda? I need to review some documents to send to the Council.’

I agreed and when we were leaving the kitchen, we heard a low tinkle. Hilda bent down to pick up what had fallen on the floor and rose with a teaspoon in her hands.

‘If a spoon falls, a baby calls!’ she celebrated happily.

‘It will be?’ Diana asked, stroking her own belly.

‘It's the saying, dear.’

‘Now, spare us your superstitions, Hilda!’ I said irritated.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring both, and left the kitchen. Edward followed me to leave the house. He took my arm and we teleported to his office at the Academy. I let go of him and walked to the door, my classes were about to start. However, my brother's voice made me stop and pay attention to him.

‘Zelda, you need to stop hitting Diana,’ he scolded me.

I let out a small incredulous laugh.

‘I'm not hitting anyone’ I said defensive. ‘I just ignore her existence.’

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

‘Remember that our union is a desire of our Dark Lord.’

‘The Dark Lord has strange wishes sometimes,’ I whispered.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

‘Are you going against our Lord's will?’ He asked.

‘No way. I just can't understand him.’

He sighed.

‘Nobody can do it, Zelda,’ he replied. ‘It is up to us to obey and hope it is for a greater good.’

A greater good?

‘Whatever! Just don't forget that everything has a price, Edward.’

Without further ado, I left the room.

***

‘Just one more, dear!’ Hilda murmured.

Diana squirmed in the middle of the forest, trying to bring our nice to the world. Edward stayed away, just watching the woman in labor. Diana took my hand and squeezed it while screaming.

‘Here she comes!’

Seconds later, Hilda lifted the child and wrapped it in a blanket.

‘It's a beautiful little girl!’ She celebrated, handing it to Diana.

The blonde looked at the small being in her arms and I allowed myself to look at my niece. Few hairs were growing on her head and she was swollen. But I already thought it was adorable.

‘Hello, Sabrina,’ she whispered.

To my surprise, Edward came over and took the little girl from her arms. He moved away from us, towards the forest. I frowned and looked after him. I held my breath when I saw him show his daughter to the Dark Lord.

He seemed to approve of the child.

What the hell?

***

‘Zelda, I need your help.’

I rolled my eyes. We were at the end of a long day at the Academy, soon we were going home. What could Edward want?

‘Say it.’

Edward sighed and scratched his eyes.

‘The Dark Lord wants me to sign the Book of the Beast, promising Sabrina's soul to him.’

‘What?’ I asked with disbelief. ‘She's a baby, Edward! A baby!’

He blew out all the air in his lungs.

‘I know, Zelda. But that's the price he demanded,’ he murmured, trying to stay calm. ‘Besides, at sixteen, she'll have to sign the book anyway...’

I ran my hands through my hair, thinking about what he was saying. Handing over the daughter's soul because of a mortal? For Satan’s sake, Edward had lost all sanity.

‘Let's say I agree with that. What do you want me to do?’

‘I want you to be my witness,’ he said at last.

‘Edward...’

‘Please, Zelda. I am asking this as your brother, not as High Priest.’

I ran my hand over my face and took a deep breath.

‘Does Diana know about this?’ I asked.

He shook his head.

‘She would never accept... But I need to do that, Zelda.’

The fact that I didn't like Diana didn't affect my judgment. I believed that both should make the choices about their daughter's life together, but Edward seemed too desperate to reflect on what he was taking from his wife.

However, considering that Sabrina would sign the book years later, perhaps it was not such a serious request.

‘It's all right.’

He crossed his room and hugged me tightly.

‘Thank you, Zelds.’

I let go of his arms.

‘The price for your whims is going too high, Edward.’

***

We arrived at the clearing at the Witching hour. Edward carried Sabrina cradled in his arms, while I accompanied him. He approached the stone altar in the center of the field and opened the Book of the Beast, which lay there, on a marked page.

He took Sabrina's small hand and drew a ceremonial dagger from his own pocket.

‘I offer to the Dark Lord, as proof of my eternal loyalty, the soul of my only daughter, Sabrina Spellman,’ he announced into the darkness of the forest.

Then he made a small cut on his daughter's palm. Sabrina's cry echoed through the clearing and should have reverberated throughout the Greendale forest. Hearing her desperate cry almost made me ask Edward to stop. But he seemed to be in an internal conflict bigger than mine.

Two drops of scarlet blood fell on the page of the book and Edward released his hand to pick up the feather of bones. I pulled the girl over to me, trying to contain her crying. I used a quick healing spell to ease her pain and she calmed down. Edward signed Sabrina's name on the book and closed it.

‘It's done.’

***

_Greendale, 1967_

I left Faustus's office, irritated. In addition to having my marriage ruined, I still had to bargain with him about the fate of Sabrina, Nicholas and Ambrose. Couldn't I have a day of glory in peace?

Hilda and Sabrina got up from the sofa in the hall when they saw me.

‘Congratulations. You ruined my wedding day, Sabrina.’

‘Aunt Zelda...’

‘A day of greatness for the Spellman family shall now, instead, go down in infamy,’ I shouted, interrupting her.

‘Where's Ambrose, Aunt Zee?’

‘Your cousin has been thrown in the Witch's Cell for his treasonous crimes.’

‘No!’ Sabrina countered disagreed.

Hilda stepped forward, acting wisely.

‘What about Sabrina?’ She asked seriously.

I let my eyes fall on my sister.

‘She and Nicholas have been expelled from the Academy of Unseen Arts,’ I declared. ‘And they deserved it. It was all I could do to persuade Faustus not to lock you in the dungeon, too.’

Sabrina's eyes shone with delight.

‘Well, at least I stopped your wedding.’

A sarcastic laugh escaped my mouth. Sabrina was showing herself more and more like Edward... trying to prevent the inevitable.

‘Oh! Stopped it?’ I said with irony. ‘Sabrina, Faustus and I were just married in his office.’

***

_Greendale, 1951_

Edward was focused on his manifest. He intended to revolutionize the entire legislative system of witches. His theories were modern and controversial. It would not be easy to implement them, but it would be a big step for our people. At least, that's what he said.

I finished reading his manifesto and looked up at Edward. He looked at me expectantly. He had called me into his office urgently and wanted my opinion on the document. Soon he would go to the Vatican to share his ideas with Antipapa in hopes of reforming the Church's dogmas and wanted to make sure that his work was perfect.

‘What do you think?’

I smiled at him.

‘It's spotless, Edward,’ I murmured, reviewing the pages.

He blew out a sigh of relief. I reached out with the document to him who took it and put it in a leather folder.

‘I will stop by the house to pick up Diana and then we will embark for the Vatican,’ he warned, snatching his coat. ‘I can count on you and Hilda to take care of Sabrina, can't I?’

I gave him a loving look and smiled.

‘Always, Edward.’

He came over and hugged me tightly.

‘Thanks for everything, Zelda.’

As soon as he released me, he grabbed his briefcase and leather briefcase and disappeared before my eyes. I blew out a breath and left the room to go back to my classes.

***

The night had come quickly. Lightning streaked through the stained glass and windows. The thunder sounded so loudly that Sabrina screamed in fright. Hilda was in the kitchen preparing a soothing tea for the child to be able to settle down. Ambrose had disappeared into the house and was probably locked in his room. And I, rocked Sabrina in her crib, trying to distract her with a child's play, in the living room.

‘Peek a boo!’ I said and hid for a few seconds before reappearing. ‘I see you!’

But always when she was calming down, another thunder would reverberate and she would cry again. It was surprising. Sabrina had always been a quiet child.

The doorbell rang, echoing through the house. I frowned. Who, in the name of Satan, would come to the mortuary in the middle of a storm?

I picked Sabrina up, trying to calm her down, as I walked to the door. As soon as I turned the handle and made room to see our guest, I felt my body freeze. Faustus Blackwood was standing in the doorway, completely soaked. Some black hair fell over his forehead, his breathing was irregular and his face serious.

‘Miss Spellman, I need to speak to you and your family urgently,’ he announced.

I frowned, unable to associate what was happening.

‘What happened?’

His blue eyes locked on mine and he swallowed.

‘Edward's plane crashed,’ he whispered. ‘He's dead, Zelda.’

***

Hilda sobbed in despair when she discovered Edward's fate and was comforted by Ambrose who was shedding tears. I remained strong and fought the urge to cry, despite being destroyed inside. Even Sabrina, who was screaming, was now quiet and contemplative.

The living room has never looked so small and I felt like I would be suffocated at any moment.

‘The Council will conduct an investigation to ascertain the cause of the accident, but they are still looking for the bodies,’ Faustus murmured. ‘I'm so sorry.’

He got up from the couch and I followed him automatically. As uncomfortable as his presence was after everything that had happened, something inside me wanted him to stay and help heal the damned wound that was bleeding inside me.

‘I will give you privacy,’ he announced.

I accompanied him to the door and he looked at me with those piercing blue eyes.

‘I'll be at Greendale until they decide who will take over Edward's duties,’ he whispered. ‘If you need me, do not hesitate to look for me, Zelda.’

I nodded my head.

‘Thank you, Faustus.’

Without delay, he left.

Instead of going back to the living room, I headed for the kitchen. I put water to boil on the fire and separated some soothing herbs from the herbarium. I prepared the tea cups and added two drops of sleeping pills to each.

I took them into the living room and forced Hilda and Ambrose to take their contents. Seeing them weeping devastated, I wanted to accompany them in their painful symphony. But I needed to be strong for them. Someone had to put the pieces together now that Edward was gone.

It took a few minutes for the sleeping pill to take effect. Hilda finally fell asleep when I managed to guide her to her bed. She was still sobbing, but at least she would be able to rest. Ambrose had already retired to his room and Sabrina was sleeping in her crib.

I left the room and went back to the living room, occupying one of the armchairs near the fireplace.

The fire warmed my body, but I felt cold inside. I couldn't believe that my brother was dead. It seemed like a lie, which soon Edward would walk in the door and greet me as he always did. But not this time.

When my vision clouded and the lump in my throat became too uncomfortable, I allowed tears to run down my face. I didn't even bother to clean them, I just felt them running down my cheeks, until they died on my chin. I wanted to scream and break half the house out of sheer frustration and anger. Anger at fate and the Dark Lord for calling Edward so early.

But the pain... The pain was the worst part. It seemed to tear me apart and consume me from the inside out.

I slid off the chair and dropped to my knees on the floor. I had no strength left for anything.

My sobs were no longer silent and I was grateful that everyone was asleep.

Vinegar Tom approached me, probably worried about my tears, and I hugged him.

‘Edward isn't coming back, Vinnie T.,’ I whispered in a choked voice. ‘He'll never come back.’

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

I watched Zelda's devastation from afar. The box in my pocket was restless and I ignored it.

Even after I left the Spellmans' house, I kept watching the situation. I intended to leave when everyone apparently had retired to rest and recover, but soon Zelda returned to the living room and I teleported to observe her more closely.

My revenge was over. Edward and the mortal he loved were dead. But seeing Zelda's bleak face, I understood why the Dark Lord demanded that I give up my feelings for her. I would not have the courage to do what was necessary, knowing that she would suffer.

Seeing her like that made it worthwhile to lock up our feelings. To think that she could have suffered that way for me would have ended me in the past.

Zelda was kneeling on the floor hugging her familiar. I was very surprised that Vinegar Tom had not yet noticed me.

Her weeping were reduced over the minutes. She should no longer have the strength to even shed tears. The familiar laid her on the floor and prostrated himself beside her. She should have slept from exhaustion.

I blew out a breath and approached her. Vinnie T. snarled at me and I waved him off.

‘It's me, boy," I whispered. ‘I want to help.’

He showed the canines, ready to attack me. Apparently, the comments about me in that house weren't the best. Or he was just doing what he was meant to do, looking after Zelda. And I had always been a threat, in a way.

Vinegar jumped on me and I reacted as quickly as possible, trying to get his mouth off my face.

_‘Quase ad opem brevis intueri mihi est in statum salis fiet.’_

In the next instant, the familiar was petrified, as if he had been stuffed.

‘Sorry, boy. But I can't risk you telling her that I was here.’

I looked at Zelda asleep on the floor. Her face was flushed and I could still see the tears on her skin.

I sighed.

One day, she would understand that everything I had done was for us and that Edward was not the hero she imagined.

Careful not to wake her, I put one arm under her knees and the other over her shoulders to pick her up. She was still as light as I remembered. Her head hung on my shoulder and her perfume invaded my nostrils. It was still intoxicating.

I carried her up the stairs to her room and then laid her on her bed. She sighed tearfully, but continued to sleep. I had never seen Zelda Spellman destroyed... it was really upsetting. I covered her body with the covers and stroked her face with the back of my hand. Her skin was warm and smooth, and I felt the urge to stay beside her.

I frowned and took the black box from my pocket. It almost vibrated. The feelings practically begged to escape. Apparently, it was a common reaction every time we approached.

I blew out a breath and swallowed. I could open the box now. Edward was no longer there to stop us.

But what would happen if I opened it?

I locked the jaw and put it in my pocket again.

I placed a kiss on Zelda's forehead.

‘I hope you'll forgive me one day.’

I left the Spellmans' house trying to ignore everything that had happened, but I stopped walking abruptly when I found the Dark Lord standing in the middle of the family's graveyard.

I approached him and put my hands in my pockets, ignoring the light drizzle that persisted in falling from the skies.

‘Now that you've got your revenge, aren't you going to open the box, Blackwood?’

I swallowed, holding it firmly.

‘No... I can't open it.’

‘Why?’ he asked again.

I realized now that if I opened it, I would feel guilty for what I did to Edward just because I cared about Zelda. It would lead me to tell her what I did... And she would abandon me. I would lose her anyway. But with the box closed, I wouldn't feel the pain of her absence.

‘There's no point in opening the box. Our feelings will only consume us.’

He gave a light laugh.

‘You finally understand,’ he said. ‘Go home, tomorrow you will be named the new High Priest of the Church of the Night and reestablish all the old traditions.’

Without further ado, he disappeared into the air.

***

_Greendale, 1967_

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

Faustus and I stopped side by side at the entrance to the Academy. Several warlocks prostrated themselves in a row, flanking the path we would take.

‘Lady Blackwood and I will convey the Anti-pope’s body to its final resting place, in the Necropolis beneath the Vatican, and thereafter honeymoon in Rome,’ Faustus announced.

His eyes met mine quickly and he gave me a smile, which I returned. He went down two steps to approach Prudence and I followed him.

‘Prudence, I trust you will uphold the highest standards of this Academy,’ he whispered, taking his hat and cane from the witch's hands, ‘and our family name, in my absence.’

‘You can rely on me, Father,’ she returned with satisfaction.

‘Good.’

We went down the rest of the steps together and unexpectedly, Faustus stopped walking and turned his face to me.

‘You forget yourself, my dear. A wife walks behind her husband.’

The time to absorb his words was enough for him to take a few steps in front of me. If we hadn't been in the presence of so many witnesses, I would have slapped him in the face. I locked the jaw and followed him.

We were going to have a very serious conversation soon.


	21. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Faustus disembark in Rome for their honeymoon. Faustus is coerced by the Dark Lord to put Caligari's spell on Zelda.

_Roma, 1967_

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

I loosened the tie and released all the air from my lungs. We had just returned from the funeral of Antipope Enoch. Did I resent what I had done? No. It is evident that his death had a reason besides simply leaving the opportunity to take his place as Antipope vague. In reality, that was a bonus.

My initial intention was not to kill him. I really wanted him to celebrate my marriage to Zelda, after all he had witnessed my test as High Priest so many years ago and knew how important she was to me. In addition, I wanted him to read the ideas I proposed for the Church of the Night.

However, everything changed when he arrived at the Academy.

The boys of the Society of Judas flanked the route that Antipope would take to the building. Zelda and I were waiting for him to arrive at the entrance. As soon as he approached, we made room for him in a synchronized way and revered him. Enoch held out his hands for us to kiss, and so we did.

‘Your Most Unholy, you honor us,’ I murmured.

‘Yes, I know,’ he said, ignoring me.

His eyes immediately went to Zelda. Even though I had lost the ability to read minds after Prudence's birth, I could still predict what he was thinking... and I didn't like my assumptions at all. The fascination with which he looked at her made jealousy eat me up inside.

‘Faustus, this must be your betrothed, Zelda.’

He released my hand to grab Zelda's in his, caressing it. She looked up at the antipope.

‘Welcome, Father of Fathers.’

‘Oh, my, she is sumptuous,’ he commented and I almost shot him right there. ‘My, my, my. Oh, rise, sister.’

Zelda stood up still looking at the older one. I was holding on to keep my hands off him. I grabbed the cane, which I had in my hands, with all my strength to discount the anger.

‘You please both Satan and myself,’ he went on. ‘Do take me inside.’

He wrapped Zelda's arm around his and pulled her into the Academy.

‘This way, Pater,’ I muttered under my breath.

I hurried to accompany them, keeping close to Zelda. I soon managed to distract him and took my bride out of his arms.

As much as I knew that my test for a priest had been an illusion, it bothered me to see Enoch close to Zelda, knowing what he would be able to do to her.

After this misfortune, Sabrina still managed, in some miraculous way, to retrieve Edward's manifesto and handed it over to Antipope. It was evident, between mine and Spellman's, based on previous choices, what the old man's decision would be.

But I needed him to choose my manifesto. I needed to regress the Church of the Night... I needed to show everyone what Satan wanted and intended to do to us... I needed to bring him down.

I had made that decision when the Dark Lord threatened the lives of all the Spellmans around Sabrina, including Zelda. However, I needed to continue acting as if I was at his disposal.

Speaking of Satan...

There was another detail not mentioned about the night of the Priest's death. As we chose the places where our guests would sit after the wedding ceremony, I remembered an ancient tradition that would involve Zelda and our Dark Lord.

‘And... Sister Shirley Jackson? She seems to have… ah, fallen...’

I looked at the table carefully, looking for the stone with her name among the others. Zelda tapped the ashes of her cigarette on the ashtray, drawing my attention to the stone with the name of Shirley that lay there.

‘Yes, it would appear so, wouldn’t it?’ she murmured with a mischievous smile.

We exchanged a look and I couldn't disagree with her.

‘Quit right. Shirley’s a nag.’

Zelda gave a light laugh and I found myself smiling.

‘Faustus, I have a request,’ she murmured, staring at me. ‘My sister was, as you know, excommunicated.’

As much as I sympathized with Hilda Spellman, I couldn't ignore what she had done.

‘She witnessed a Catholic baptism.’

‘But Hilda has been atoning these last few months, and I believe she is ready to return to the Church of the Night’s embrace,’ she argued.

I made the mistake of looking her in the eye. Her pleading green irises were a doom. I could never deny Zelda anything. I broke into a small smile.

‘For your sake, Zelda, I will reverse your sister's excommunication,’ I promised and she smiled a satisfied smile. ‘I assume she'll be keeping you company the night before the wedding, as is customary? Should you be… visited.’

Our eyes met and I saw a certain fear in her eyes. I understood why Zelda wanted her sister's company so much. The day before the wedding, Satan could claim her for himself. But, not even over my dead body, he would touch Zelda.

It was then that I decided to put my plan into practice. I would combine the useful with the pleasant. I would kill Antipope the night before the wedding, using some boys from Judas society as puppets. They would already be on guard to prevent the old man from sneaking down the halls after Zelda, anyway. I would only have to use a spell to manipulate them.

The uproar of Enoch's death would prevent the Dark Lord from approaching Zelda... as I knew he would, if he had the opportunity.

In addition, I would no longer need the approval of Antipope to put my premises into practice and this would facilitate regression in the Church of Night.

The problem was to keep up appearances to try to win his place as Antipope. I was still reaping the rewards of having acted like an imbecile to Zelda by telling her to walk after me. She had locked herself in the bathroom of our room shortly after putting Judas to sleep and hadn't said a word since we left Greendale.

I let out a resigned sigh and hung my coat and tie in the bedroom. We were staying in a luxury hotel in Rome, after all it was our honeymoon.

I ran my hand over my face and walked over to the mirror that occupied a third of the bedroom wall, on a large sideboard. My face showed signs of tiredness. But after the latest events, it was not surprising.

I felt the presence before I saw him, but soon his reflection appeared in the mirror. I looked at him and bowed.

‘How can I serve you, my Lord?’

‘Blackwood, you got what you wanted. But I can't allow Zelda Spellman to get in the way of my plans,’ he blurted out, causing me to swallow hard. Soon a wooden box appeared in his hands. ‘Use Caligari's spell to control her.’

It could only be a joke... In ancient times, warlocks used this spell on their wives whenever they became arrogant, so that they acted like puppets.

‘I won't do that.’

Satan blew a breath of air across my face.

‘You have no choice,’ he roared. ‘Either you cast the spell or I kill her here and now.’

My stomach sank and I felt my heart beat faster. He was not bluffing. He had threatened Zelda's life before and I always followed his orders to keep her alive. But taking her personality away would be like pulling her soul out. That bastard wasn't leaving me any choices.

I reached out to Satan and he handed me the wooden box.

‘I knew you'd make the right choice.’

Without further ado, he disintegrated in the air.

I looked carefully at the music box. I wanted to throw it against the wall, such was the anger I felt.

I had imagined that my marriage to Zelda and the Ambrose prison would give me time to think of a way to get the Spellmans out of focus, but the Dark Lord seemed really determined not to allow Sabrina to have the family's support.

I couldn't understand the interest he had in that girl...

The sound of the bathroom latch being opened caught my eye and I quickly hid the music box inside the sideboard. I wasn't ready to put that spell on Zelda, especially with her mad at me.

She soon left the bathroom and I followed her movements in the mirror. Zelda wore a navy blue silk nightgown that extended to the middle of her thighs, leaving it lightly covered by her equally blue robe. It was breathtaking. She passed by me, without looking at me. The irritation was visible in her face.

I put myself in her way to prevent her from walking and held her arms gently. Her gaze went up to mine and I saw her flash with rage.

‘Zelda, talk to me.’

She gave a short, incredulous laugh and then took her seriousness again.

‘Do you want me to speak, Faustus? Then, I will speak,’ she shouted. ‘Years ago, you told me never to allow anyone to treat me like the High Priest had treated me at that dinner. And today, you acted just like him! Do you think our marriage gave you permission to subdue and humiliate me in front of others?’

Her wrath was palpable and understandable.

‘Zelda, as High Priest there are certain protocols that I must follow, even if I don't want to. And you being behind me, allow me to protect you from some surprise attack,’ I explained, but when I saw her open her mouth to contest, I went on. ‘I should have talked to you before. I beg your pardon.’

She looked away from mine, crossing her arms over her chest. I knew there was hurt behind the anger. I knelt down in front of her and dragged my hands down her arms, past her hips and lightly stroking her thighs, feeling the silk fabric under my fingers.

‘Tell me, Zelda, how can I redeem myself?’

Her green eyes were fixed on me and I saw her raise an eyebrow. I knew how much Zelda appreciated when I got on my knees. I pulled her towards me, placing a kiss on her belly. She uncrossed her arms and ran a hand through my hair, giving the hair a slight tug. I looked up at her trying to contain a smile.

‘I can think of a solution...’ she whispered lushly.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle and I gave her a smile as my hands slid down to penetrate her clothes and caress the bare skin of her thighs.

‘You will not regret it, Lady Blackwood.’

Her skin prickled and I felt the delighted sigh that escaped her lips. I lifted the hem of her nightgown, leaving her white skin exposed to my eyes. I nibbled on her mound of venus and Zelda leaned against the sideboard to steady herself. I grabbed the side of her lingerie and slowly lowered it along her legs, pulling her out of my way. I pulled one of her legs carefully, placing it over my shoulder. I left a trail of kisses along her exposed thigh, while staring into Zelda's eyes. Her breathing was already changing, such was her expectation.

Despite loving to provoke her, I decided to end her torture. I kissed her groin and heard her sigh. I tucked her leg over my shoulder, opening up more space to reach her intimacy. Soon, I covered the entire length with my tongue. Zelda shivered in my arms and held on tighter to the sideboard.

I stroked her clit with my tongue in a circular motion and Zelda threw her head back, letting out a breathless moan. It was like music in my ears. Her hand, still embedded in my hair, tightened her grip, asking for more. I increased the speed of the movements and she shivered again.

I let one of my hands slide to the middle of her legs and penetrated it with two fingers. She started and I smiled while still stimulating her clitoris. The taste of Zelda already took over my mouth and I enjoyed the sweetness on my lips.

Her moans filled the room and I increased the speed of my movements when I realized that she was contracting against my fingers. She moved her hips against my mouth, asking for more, and I grabbed her thighs, pulling her closer, if that was possible. Her hands tightened on my hair and I felt her belly squirm.

A loud groan escaped her throat as spasms ran through her entire body. She threw her head back, ecstatic. I held her waist firmly and took her leg off my shoulder to support her. Zelda kept her eyes closed and kept her mouth ajar to breathe. Her cheeks were flushed and some red hair stuck to her forehead.

I stood in front of her and she hugged me by the neck in search of balance. I broke into a smile and picked her up. Zelda was surprised by my gesture, opening her eyes to face me. I hadn't carried her in my arms in ages. Our hidden encounters did not allow us to show that kind of affection, we didn't even have time to try something like that. We prioritized our personal satisfactions. But now, Zelda was my wife and I could afford it.

I laid her down on the bed carefully, placing my body on hers, and took her lips with mine. Her hands held my face tightly, keeping me stuck to her... as if I was going to walk away. My hands went around her waist and I took care of opening and removing her robe. With impatience, Zelda tugged on the sides of my shirt, causing the buttons to fly all over the place. Soon, the piece lay on the floor. Her small and warm hands traveled the length of my chest, causing my muscles to contract with her touch.

I pulled my face away from hers when the air was needed and I lost a few seconds to watch her. Her lips were parted and her cheeks were flushed. I took a few strands of hair off you her face and put them behind her ear. Zelda was beautiful.

She pulled me in for a more urgent and lingering kiss, and I kept up with her. My hands ran to her thighs, pulling them to wrap around my hips. I felt my hardened member under my pants crash against her naked and pulsating intimacy causing wonderful friction torture. Her hands flew to the waistband of my pants to yank them out.

Without wasting time, I got up from the bed, and took off the rest of my clothes at once. Zelda responded to my act by slowly and seductively removing her nightgown. I gasped when I saw her completely naked. She was wonderful.

Zelda smiled at my analysis and raised a convinced eyebrow. So I went back to lying on her body and claimed her lips.

I snuggled up between her legs, feeling my cock brush her groin. We groaned at the contact and her body shuddered under mine. I slowly pulled my face away from hers and stroked with affection. Zelda looked confused and I smiled at her.

I raised a hand and used a summoning spell, bringing my tie within reach. Zelda understood my purpose and extended her wrists in my direction. I tied them together and pinned their hands to the headboard. She bit her bottom lip, giving me a look full of lust.

With another spell, I brought the band of her robe into my hands. I showed it to her and covered her eyes.

‘Faustus...’ she whispered and her hesitation made me aware.

I brought the mouth closer to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. The hairs on her body stood on end with my proximity.

‘If you don't feel comfortable, just let me know.’

She nodded and I placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Zelda tried to lift her head for more contact, but I moved my lips down her neck, dragging them across her lap and grabbing her breasts. A breathless groan escaped her lips as I circled her nipple with my tongue.

I slid one hand to the middle of her legs and penetrated her with two fingers. Zelda was startled by the touch and forced her arms against the bonds. Amusing myself with her torture, I increased the speed of my movements, watching her roll against my fingers. She was already more than ready for me and Satan knew how much I wanted and needed to sink into it.

I felt her muscles tighten and she tightened around my fingers. So, I stopped playing it.

Zelda made a frustrated moan that sounded like a cry.

‘Faustus...’ she whimpered.

I let my body press against hers and rubbed our pelvis lightly, causing a wonderful friction between our intimacies.

‘Tell me what you want, Zelda,’ I whispered in her ear.

She bit her bottom lip to avoid saying the words, she didn't want to throw in the towel. I smiled at her act. To provoke her further, I pressed her hips again. I held back my moan of pleasure and she blew out a breath. Her torture was mine too, after all.

‘You just have to ask,’ I murmured again.

I pressed my member at her entrance and penetrated her only with the glans, stopping the movement there. Zelda wrapped her legs around my hips, pulling me against her. But her strength was not enough to pressure me to penetrate her. I let my hand run up to her clit to lightly touch it. She moaned low in despair.

‘What did you say, dear?’ I teased.

Zelda blinked.

‘I want you, Faustus. Please. I need!’

I almost thanked her for giving in, I didn't know how much longer I could take. Without further ado, I penetrated her completely. It took me a second to appreciate the wonderful feeling of being inside Zelda. She, in turn, threw her head back and rolled against me. That was enough for me to start moving.

I supported the weight of my body even more on one of the arms next to her body and held her hips more determinedly, so that the thrusts were firmer and faster. Zelda forced her wrists and gripped the tie tightly to vent the urge to touch me.

The room was filled with our groans. My body contracts with all stimuli; Zelda's kisses, her breasts brushing my chest, the precise thrusts... Everything made my body burn and want more of her.

But as soon as I felt the announcements of my orgasm, I begged my body to hold on a little longer. I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to be separated from her.

I penetrated her with quick, strong movements, and she seemed about to come, too. She moaned when I felt her belly contract and the spasms of our bodies were accompanied by a loud moan that escaped my throat.

‘Zelda!’ I groaned her name at the height of my pleasure.

‘Faustus!’ she responded and I spilled into her.

My body collapsed on hers. We were exhausted and satisfied. I leaned back on my own arms and looked at her fondly. Her labored breathing drew my attention to her chest. And that's when I saw it. Over the heart of Zelda was her witch’s mark.

Finding her mark made memories come to mind and guilt enveloped me. I didn't want to cast Caligari's spell on Zelda. I didn't want her to lose her essence. I didn't want to lose her. And I knew that would be what would happen, when she got rid of the spell - because she would at some point - and she would hate me forever.

Her hips shifted and I realized I was still inside her. I just didn't want to leave her yet.

‘Faustus?’ Zelda asked softly. ‘It's all right?’

I was suddenly silent, it was obvious that she would be worried.

I removed the band from her eyes, facing the greenish immensity that I admired. I wanted her to see what I would do.

I lowered my head to the level of her chest and placed a kiss on her mark. Her heart beat the instant I touched her skin. Zelda was surprised by my gesture. I knew how she felt. It was a very intimate act. And what it represented... Not even Satan could describe.

She released her own wrists with a spell and hugged my head to her chest, stroking my hair in the process.

If our feelings weren't locked up... I would risk saying that I was in love with Zelda Spellman again.

I lifted my torso, a few seconds later, and took her lips with mine. Zelda responded to the intensity that I imposed on the kiss and I almost thanked her for it.

I would not put Zelda at risk. I could not. Even if it undermines any and all future we could have.

I pulled my face away from hers and stroked her pink cheeks. She let her face hang against my hand and her eyes focused on mine... The green eyes that I saw every time I closed my eyes. I took one of her hands, placing it over my chest.

‘Zelda, I know that some of my actions can be controversial,’ I murmured, staring at her intently. ‘But I swear to you, for my life, that everything I've ever done and do is to protect you.’

Her brow furrowed.

‘Why are you telling me this now, Faustus?’

I pressed my forehead to her and closed my eyes, absorbing the sweet scent of her skin.

‘I just want you to know.’

I opened my eyes again and saw the confusion on her face. I wanted to ask her to trust me. But how could she?

I stepped out of her, feeling the emptiness take me. Zelda let out a breathless moan, still studying me.

I threw the body into the empty space next to her on the mattress and pulled her down onto my body. That hasn't happened in ages. Zelda hugged my chest and I massaged her reddish wrist from the tightness of the tie. I turned off the bedroom lights with a wave of my hand and tightened my grip around Zelda's slim figure.

I snuggled up with her in my arms. I would enjoy that night by her side. The next morning, I would decide whether to give the music box to her or not.

***

Judas's cry echoed through the room and I opened my eyes in a daze. Zelda had risen from the bed with impressive dexterity, as if she was used to waking up in the middle of the night to calm a baby. She switched on the lamp beside the bed, put on her robe, and walked over to Judas' crib to pick him up. He seemed to calm down in her arms.

‘I'll get him some milk,’ she whispered.

I agreed with a nod, still trying to understand the whole situation. It was not normal for Judas to cry in the middle of the night.

When Zelda left the room, I felt an urge to follow her. With the Dark Lord lurking about, it was better to stay tuned. I got up from the bed and looked for my own dressing gown.

I heard Judas cry again from the room and froze inside.

‘Zelda!’ I shouted her name in panic.

I hastened to reach the door, but stumbled over something before I reached it. The excruciating pain made me look at the floor and I felt my blood run cold. I took the music box in my hands and my breathing changed. How did it get there?

‘What happened, Faustus?’ Zelda asked returning to the room.

I looked up at her, feeling relief wash over me.

‘I heard Judas cry...’

Zelda frowned, placing the boy in the crib, with the bottle in his mouth.

‘It must have been an impression, Faustus. He didn't peep after he calmed down,’ she commented, approaching me. ‘Oh, what is that?’

Zelda was pointing at the box in my hands. I swallowed.

‘It's a music box,’ I murmured.

My body froze at the sight of the Dark Lord emerging from the shadows, behind Zelda. His hand reached out to grab her by the neck. I locked my jaw, feeling my breath fail. It was a trap.

Shit! He would give me no alternative.

‘It's my wedding gift to you, Zelda.’

She, oblivious to everything that happened, took the box in her hands with a smile. The instant Zelda opened the box and the music reverberated around the room, her eyes clouded and she fell towards me. I took her in my arms before she reached the floor. I looked at her face and she just looked passed out.

‘If you disobey me again, Blackwood, I will not hesitate to kill her,’ Satan announced.

Without further ado, he disappeared.

Anger burned inside me. I placed the music box on the floor and took Zelda on my lap to put it on the bed. I stroked her sleeping face, feeling the pain eat through me.

I would kill the dark lord, even if it was the last thing I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are already aware of the consequences of the Caligari spell.
> 
> In the next chapter we will have a time jump to the point where the second part of CAOS ends. I finished writing the fic in October last year, before the third part. So, the contents are quite different. I inserted some information from this new part, but I decided to keep my original. After all, Roberto finished off our ship for good...


	22. Descendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her new post as Directrix of the Academy of Unseen Arts, Zelda has to deal with the consequences of Satan's imprisonment and lead the coven.  
In the midst of this, her mind turns to her nightchildren and Faustus.  
But a surprise appearance can turn everything upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, witches!  
A warning: From the honeymoon, with the echoes of the Caligari spell, until the end of part 2, the sequence of facts in the story remains as in the series.  
This chapter takes place after the end of part two. So ignore everything that happened in part 3, because Roberto stepped on our shipp.  
Oh! And Happy Friday the 13th!

_Currently, Greendale_

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

After Faustus' attempt to kill the entire Coven, I had taken his place as High Priestess and founded the Church of Lilith. The Academy of Unseen Arts was re-established and the few survivors attended it again. Everything was different, however.

Ambrose and Prudence went out into the world to hunt Faustus and make him pay for his actions. Sabrina had attended Baxter High again in the morning and helped me at the Academy in the afternoon. Hilda helped me whenever she could, but she was busy with Dr. Cerberus.

And there I was, worried about the fate of so many witches and warlocks. Including my nightchilds. Where had Faustus taken those children? Lilith was too busy trying to contain Satan to help me find them and I was saving myself from using powerful magic. I couldn't extrapolate. I just hoped that Ambrose would send news soon.

‘Auntie Zee!’

Sabrina ran into the office and I lifted my head from the papers on the table to pay attention.

‘What have you done now?’ I asked.

Her features lost their mood and she sighed, walking to occupy one of the free chairs in the room.

‘How far is it possible to teleport?’

I frowned. What kind of question was that?

‘It all depends on the magical potential of the witch or the warlock,’ I replied simply. ‘If you are an experienced witch, anywhere in the world, I would say.’

She nodded and remained absorbed in her thoughts for a few moments. Since Lilith reestablished her powers, she had lost her incredible ability to work "miracles". She should be testing her limits.

‘Where do you plan to go?’ I asked.

It was too obvious that she was going to do something.

‘Nowhere!’ she hastened to say. ‘What if I want to teleport something that is far away?’

I let out a breath.

‘It is difficult to bring an inanimate object through time and space, Sabrina,’ I said. ‘You would need to know exactly what you are looking for and where it is.’

‘But is it possible?’

I rolled my eyes.

‘A few weeks ago you were raising the dead and you are asking me about what is possible and impossible?’ I said.

She broke into a smile.

‘Thank you, Auntie Zee.’

Soon, she got up from the chair and hurried out of the room.

I rubbed my forehead, trying to ignore the concern that Sabrina's possible plans might entail. I couldn't stress out.

I returned to focus on the text I wrote; a manifesto on the new guidelines of the Church. Explaining what had happened to Satan and Blackwood to what was left of the Coven and pretending to the Council that everything remained the same was the easy part. Conceiving new dogmas was a challenge.

Steps in the hall caught my eye. Sabrina wouldn't let me work, apparently. I put the pen down and lifted my head to pay attention. However, contrary to my expectations, the door opened brutally.

I crashed when I saw who was in front of me.

‘Where are they?’

His blue eyes flashed in my direction and I felt my stomach sink with its angry tone.

‘Faustus?’

I jumped up from the chair and held my hands out in front of me, creating a protective barrier.

‘How dare you come back here after everything you've done?’ I asked irritably.

Anger took over every trace of his face.

‘You know very well why I'm here! Now give my kids back!’

I opened my eyes wide with his accusation. Leticia and Judas were not with him?

‘They are not with me, Faustus.’

He approached me in an intimidating way. As a predator would do. But Faustus was wrong to assume that I was a prey.

‘And who else would be interested in kidnapping them?’ He said unable to hear me. ‘You took my daughter from me when she was born. What would prevent you from doing it again?’

‘I would love to save your children from you!’ I roared. ‘But believe me, you're wasting your time yelling at me. I didn't get them, Faustus!’

He watched me for long seconds, waiting for me to change my answer. But when he saw that I was panicking about the possibility that the children were in danger, his gaze changed to something I would have thought was despair.

‘If it wasn't you... Then who?’

I held my breath and ran a hand through my hair, feeling despair loom over me.

‘How did they get them?’ I asked trying to keep calm and rationality.

‘We were hiding in a cabin not far from here and I left the house for a few minutes when feeling that someone was around us,’ he said. ‘I thought it was Prudence. But I didn't see anyone and when I came back, they were gone.’

Faustus passed a hand over his face and closed his eyes for a few moments, as if reliving that moment.

‘If it were Prudence, I would know and so would you,’ I said.

Prudence would kill Faustus if she had the chance. She wouldn't just take the brothers.

‘In that case, I will need your help, Zelda.’

His intensity made me take a step back. He never seemed to fear that I would attack him or try to arrest him. It was as if he knew that I would prioritize the twins. I hated to admit it, but Faustus knew me better than anyone.

‘But why would you need me? You might as well cast a locator spell alone...’

He sighed.

‘I don't know what I'm going to face,’ he whispered. ‘Someone needs to take care of the children while I neutralize the threat.’

I nodded my head. They were my nightchildren, it was my duty to look after them. And when they were safe, I would end Faustus with my own hands.

I opened one of the table drawers and took out a map of the Greendale region. If we were lucky, the kidnapper would still be in the vicinity. Even more so if his intention was to get Faustus's attention.

He came even closer to me when I opened the map on the table. His proximity bothered me, but I had no choice at the time. I took a ceremonial dagger from another drawer and Faustus held out his hand for me to take. Without mercy, I opened a small cut on his palm and he let the blood splatter on the map.

_‘Requirens sanguinem eorum occultis semitis semita semen,’_ we pronounce together.

Soon, the drops of his blood began to move on the map, creating a trail that would lead to the twins. Faustus and I watched carefully the route that led to the mountains.

I swallowed and pointed to the point where the blood had stopped.

‘Gryla lives here.’

Faustus closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face.

‘I walk away for a few minutes and that witch thinks I abandoned my children?’ He roared angrily.

‘She will not deliver them easily, Faustus. Not for you, not for me.’

He sighed in resignation.

‘But we are their parents, Zelda!’

His statement hit me hard and he seemed to realize that he had touched a sensitive spot. Then he held out his hands to me.

What would I not do for my children?

I took his hands and heard a hissing sound through the office, as if something vibrated, before we teleported.

The winds howled at the foot of the mountain and threw my hair against my face. I felt a little tired from the spell, but it was not alarming. Faustus and I followed the road that led to Gryla's hideout. A few meters later, we reach the entrance to a cave.

‘Stay behind me, Zelda,’ he whispered.

I raised an eyebrow at him. I was a High Priestess now, I didn't need him to protect me.

Faustus moved on and entered the opening in the mound. As soon as we crossed the entrance, we found a cave lit by torches on the walls. In the background, the twins were asleep in their baskets. A relieved sigh escaped my lips. They were fine.

I looked around for Gryla and she didn't seem to be around. It was truly strange. Faustus seemed to think the same thing and started to approach the children with hesitant steps.

Childish laughter echoed through the cave, attracting my attention. Faustus stopped at the sound and searched for its source.

Gryla emerged from the shadows and stopped a few feet from Faustus, blocking his way to the babies.

‘It is very daring of you to come here alone, Blackwood.’

I frowned at her comment. He was not alone.

Faustus gave me a quick and discreet look. Apparently, he also didn't understand what the witch had said. However, he motioned behind his back for me to remain silent and indicated the children.

I started walking down the path to them with care not to attract Gryla's attention, but she didn't even seem to realize that I was there.

‘Give my children back!’ Faustus demanded trying to distract her.

‘You are not a father worthy of them. You left them to their own devices’, she countered. ‘And since they have no mother, I am more worthy of them than you.’

I managed to reach the babies and took them in my arms. Gryla sensed my presence and looked in my direction.

‘They have a mother, Gryla,’ I said.

She approached me.

‘Zelda Spellman.’

‘She is my wife, so she is the mother of my children, Gryla,’ Faustus murmured, trying to get her attention.

But she didn't seem interested in him at all. Her eyes scanned me, puzzled.

‘Now I understand why I didn't see her... You really are a mother,’ she whispered and I found myself swallowing hard.

“Don't say it out loud". I pleaded mentally. She noticed and nodded.

‘I will allow you to take the children if you guarantee that you will be responsible for them, as a mother,’ she asked.

‘You have my word.’

Gryla then made room for me to spend with the children. I reached Faustus and he took Leticia in his arms, relief was visible in his face. We left the cave with quick steps, not wanting to abuse the witch's good will.

A few minutes later, when we reached the base of the mountain again, Faustus stopped walking. I took a few steps to realize his distance and then stopped to look at him. His eyes met mine and I saw his blue eyes twinkle in my direction.

‘Zelda, why wasn't Gryla able to see you?’

I felt short of breath and pressed Judas to my chest.

‘I... I don't know,’ I lied.

He started to scan the space between us with his eyes focused on mine.

‘Are you...?’

Before he could finish his question, Faustus was knocked to his knees on the floor. Ambrose kept a blade against his neck, while Prudence took Leticia out of his arms.

‘Ambrose?’ I asked without being able to avoid the surprise.

His eyes went up to me and confusion took over his face.

‘Auntie Zee? Why are you here?’

‘It doesn't matter,’ Prudence snarled. ‘Kill him!’

I knew that Faustus had done terrible things and must pay for them, but I did not expect his execution to take place that way.

‘Ambrose, don't kill me,’ Faustus asked.

My nephew had too good a heart and hesitated when he heard the warlock's plea.

‘Why should we keep you alive after everything you've done?’

Faustus' eyes met mine and I saw a smile spread across his face. He knew.

‘Zelda is pregnant with my son.’

*******

After Faustus' revelation, Ambrose and Prudence retreated. However, he was taken back to the Academy and imprisoned in the Witches' Cell. He would stay there until I managed to speak to Lilith and we agreed on his sentence. Prudence had chosen to stand guard at the cell door, while Ambrose and I took the twins home.

As soon as we entered the mortuary, Hilda ran to embrace Ambrose.

‘You came back!’ she celebrated.

She held his face to analyze it and soon realized his exacerbated seriousness. I saw her gaze run from Ambrose to me and her excitement faded when she saw the twins in my arms. Hilda knew what that meant.

Sabrina soon caught up with us.

‘Did you find Blackwood, Ambrose?’

The boy looked at me and Sabrina followed his gaze. She smiled and ran to see Leticia and Judas. Seconds later, she seemed to make the same association as Hilda and looked at her cousin again.

‘He is dead?’

Hilda put her hands to her mouth, surprised at the girl's coldness. Ambrose shook his head.

‘He's trapped in the witches' cell at the Academy,’ he replied simply.

Sabrina frowned, not satisfied.

‘What? After all he did...’

‘Cousin...’ Ambrose tried to stop her.

‘...he didn't deserve to just be in a cell.’

‘Cousin...’

‘He had to be killed!’

‘Sabrina!’ Hilda also tried to make her stop. ‘It is not for us to define that.’

My head was already pounding and my stomach was churning.

‘And who is it? Do you think Lilith or Aunt Zelda wants something other than that, Aunt Hilda?’ She countered angrily. ‘Why is he still alive?’

Ambrose looked at me sideways, looking away from Sabrina's. She then looked at me with her arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. I gave her the most serious look I could get.

‘Tomorrow, I'll talk to Lilith about Blackwood's sentence, Sabrina,’ I pointed out. ‘Whether he will live or not, it will be up to her to define.’

‘And Prudence accepted that peacefully? I doubt it...’

‘Peacefully is not quite the right word,’ Ambrose whispered.

Sabrina frowned.

‘What happened?’ She asked. ‘What are you not telling, Auntie Zee?’

I let out a breath, closed my eyes to count to five and calm down. It was no use postponing, they would find out in one way or another.

‘I'm pregnant, Sabrina.’

Hilda's eyes widened so much that I imagined they would pop out of their sockets. Sabrina, on the other hand, was gaping, looking at me in disbelief.

‘Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of the twins and get some rest...’ I murmured, turning my back on them.

Before I reached the stairs, Sabrina's voice stopped me.

‘How did you allow such a thing to happen? How could you have been so foolish to get pregnant with Faustus Blackwood?’

I turned to her, unable to believe what she had said.

‘Sabrina!’ Hilda roared. ‘Never talk to your aunt Zelda like that again!’

‘No, Aunt Hilda! Don’t not see? Blackwood is only alive now because of this!’ She spoke again and addressed me. ‘What are you waiting for, Aunt Zelda? Do you expect him will change? To become a good father and husband? This will not happen!’

I approached her with slow steps.

‘I told you, Lilith will define Faustus's fate, not me,’ I said with what was left of my patience. ‘And as for my child... He's mine, Sabrina. I will not admit that you question my choices!’

‘Zelda, your pressure! You can't stress out’ Hilda intervened. ‘Go rest.’

I took a deep breath and reached the ladder again. Hilda pulled Ambrose and Sabrina into the room to avoid another confrontation. I almost thanked her for that. I had three children to look after, I couldn't deal with Sabrina now.

I took the twins up to my room and conjured up two cribs for them, placing them inside. I was grateful that they were so calm.

I put my hand over my own belly, stroking the almost non-existent bulge. Sabrina was right at one point, I wasn't ready to see Faustus dead. I believed I was, even more inflamed with hatred, but when I saw him almost killed by Prudence, I had faltered.

Raising the three children alone, seeing Faustus reflected in their eyes, would be very difficult... especially if he was no longer there.

***

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

I was sitting against the cold wall of the cell. Years ago, I had been there making a deal with the devil. I knew I could end up dead the next day and I would die with my head held high if I hadn't found out about Zelda's pregnancy. I loved my children, however, I had waited so many years to have a child with Zelda that I wished I had more life to be able to watch him grow up.

The light penetrated the cell just as Prudence opened the door. She came over to leave a tray of food and then walked away again.

‘Prudence,’ I called before she crossed the portal.

‘Nothing you say will trick me into letting you escape from here... father.’

The repudiation with which he called me a father was hard to swallow. But I couldn't blame her. I was never the father she really deserved.

‘I don't intend to run,’ I murmured. ‘I know I'll probably be killed tomorrow. I would just like to ask that, if that is my sentence, that you let Zelda take my life.’

That attracted her attention.

‘Would you rather be killed by her?’

‘I lived for her, Prudence. So, if someone has to kill me, let it be her.’

‘And what makes you think she could kill you?’ She asked. ‘She is pregnant!’

I let out a little humorless laugh.

‘Don't doubt Zelda. She is capable of everything.’

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

‘Did you really like her at any time?’

I nodded, unable to contain a smile.

‘When we were young, I loved Zelda. But... my desire for the High Priesthood caused me to lose it. In fact, I lost everything,’ I said. ‘That's the main reason I didn't give you the surname Blackwood before, Prudence. If you had it, you could demand the high priesthood and I know you would accept the challenge... But I didn't want you to lose everything like me. And, unfortunately, this is what happened to everyone who became High Priests at the work of the Dark Lord.’

She seemed surprised by the direction of the conversation. Not knowing what to say, she turned her back on me again to leave the cell.

‘I'm sorry I wasn't a good father to you, Prudence.’

Her gaze met mine for a few seconds and she left, closing the door behind her. Soon darkness embraced me, as did loneliness.


	23. The Forgetting Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda finds the box that stores their feelings. She requires explanations from Faustus and the whole past is put in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Prepare your hearts and paper tissues.

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

The next morning had come faster than I expected. I was walking around the Academy office, resolving some pending issues before contacting Lilith. Judas and Leticia were in their cots near the bookcase; their eyes watched my movements carefully.

Hilda would spend the day at the bookstore and could not stay with them. And since Sabrina and Ambrose seemed to have evaporated from home, I thought it best to bring the twins with me to the Academy.

I wasted a few seconds to admire them and massaged their chests. Judas had a more difficult night than Leticia. They had already gotten used to the presence of Faustus and as much as I was the closest to a maternal figure they had, it would take time for them to get used to the change in the environment.

‘Don't look at me like that,’ I asked the babies. ‘I know you miss him. But...’

I interrupted my speech when I heard a kind of vibration coming from the bookcase. I had heard it the day before, just before teleporting with Faustus. I frowned. I tried to locate the sound, but it stopped shortly after.

I stopped to examine the bookcase. Would Faustus have hidden something in one of the books?

The vibration returned and I became aware of it. I ran my hand over the spines of the books until I saw one that was shaking slightly. I took it off the shelf carefully and opened it slowly. I didn't know what could come out of there.

As soon as my eyes found the object hidden inside the book, I felt all the air in my lungs escape. How did it get there?

I left the room without thinking about it. It was good that Faustus had an excellent explanation.

Prudence noticed my approach and straightened up.

‘Any news?’

I shook my head, trying not to show my anger in front of her.

‘I just figured you wanted to get some rest, eat something, take a shower...’ I pointed out. ‘And your brothers are in the office, in case you want to see them.’

She looked surprised, but heeded my suggestion. Soon, she was away from the cell.

I opened the door and watched the light fill the room until it illuminated Faustus' body propped against the wall. His blue eyes looked up at me and as soon as he saw me, he stood up. The box in my hands vibrated with such intensity that I had to tighten my grip around it.

‘Zelda...’

He tried to get closer, but I raised my hand, showing him the small black box. As soon as his eyes recognized her, he stopped in place. His eyes widened and his mouth opened briefly.

‘How did _it_ get to your bookcase, Faustus?’ I asked irritably.

Faustus closed his eyes and sighed heavily. When he opened them again, I saw his charged blue irises.

‘Zelda, don't open the box.’

I frowned.

Now, it was practically a request for me to open it. I knew that I should not open a magic box without knowing what was inside, however.

‘Answer my question,’ I roared.

He looked away from me and leaned back against the wall.

‘Do you remember that fateful Yule when Edward was announced High Priest, I presume,’ he murmured.

‘How to forget?’ I asked acid.

Faustus swallowed.

‘Well, I don't know what your brother told you, but... It wasn't true,’ he whispered and I gave a small sarcastic laugh. ‘On the day of the High Priest test, I was made to choose between the High Priesthood and you. I chose you, Zelda.’

‘Of course, and ended up married to Constance, to whom you were already engaged!’ I said.

He scratched his eyes, trying to remain calm.

‘The Council proposed that I marry Constance to create close ties, but it was only a trap of the High Priest. He knew that I would refuse to marry her and that would prevent me from assuming the priesthood,’ he explained. ‘You know he wanted Edward to be his successor. So he made me approach you again with those attacks and I really decided not to accept the Council's proposal to be able to marry you.’

I raised my hand to stop him talking.

‘Faustus, none of this makes sense. What does all this have to do with the box?’

‘I was going to propose you that day, Zelda. That was the box...’ he let out in a whisper that almost made my heart stop. ‘But, as you know, Edward did not accept when I said that I intended to marry you, and, elected the new High Priest, banished me from Greendale, forced me to accept marriage with Constance so as not to be excommunicated and... threatened kill you in front of me if I didn't accept.’

‘Edward, what?’

I felt my head spin.

‘I know it's hard to believe me after all, but I'm not lying. I swear!’ promised. ‘The biggest proof of what I say is this box!’

‘Satan demanded it that day,’ I whispered. ‘And he didn't allow me to look inside.’

Faustus swallowed.

‘I was arrested, in that same cell, that day. Your brother didn't want me to try to talk to you to explain this whole story. And, Zelda, I was really furious,’ he said. ‘It was then that Satan appeared in front of me and offered me a deal. He cast a forgetting spell on that box and said that if I accepted it, all our feelings would be locked in it, so we wouldn't suffer... But we wouldn't love each other anymore.’

A lump formed in my throat and I felt my eyes sting. Damn pregnancy hormones...

‘I had already lost everything, Zelda. But I didn't want you to suffer, so I accepted.’

‘And what was the price for that, Faustus?’

He looked away from me.

‘He wanted me to get revenge on Edward. But he said that my feelings for you were a hindrance.’

My eyes widened beyond their sockets and I felt a tear run down my face at the realization.

‘Did you kill him?’

He looked into my eyes and nodded.

I raised my hands to my mouth, horrified.

‘How could you?’

‘Satan manipulated us, Zelda, both, me and Edward,’ he whispered. ‘It took me many years to realize this. Anyway, Satan had told me that as soon as I got revenge, I could open the box and get our feelings back. After all, Edward would no longer be alive to prevent us from being together. But... I didn't have the courage. I knew I would regret everything I did to your brother, hurt you and not get you back.’

I looked at the box feeling a huge hatred taking me. It was a lot of information and I no longer knew who I was most angry with: Edward, Satan or Faustus.

‘I should have only imagined that a spell could not erase everything I felt for you...’

Another tear escaped my eyes and I looked at him again.

‘What?’

‘Satan knew, however. He threatened your life several times to get me to do his will,’ he murmured. ‘I am not saying that I am innocent... But I would never put the Caligari spell on you willingly.’

‘I remember everything that happened, Faustus! Don't you dare to lie!’ I shouted. ‘You had fun with that damn spell!’

He sighed.

‘I was pretending, Zelda! I couldn't allow Satan to realize that I was trying to take him down!’

I stopped for a second, slightly confused.

‘What you mean?’

‘When Satan started using your life as a bargain, I decided it was time to try to destroy him or at least make his followers realize who he really was and his intentions to enslave warlocks and witches,’ he clarified. ‘That's why I implanted those radical, misogynistic and outdated ideas in the Church of Judas. I needed to show everyone the truth!’

‘Is that why you decided to poison the entire Coven?’ I said impassively.

‘Satan summoned me personally and said that Sabrina would be his queen, so I realized it was too late. I wanted to free everyone from the suffering that Satan would imply with his demonic horde,’ he murmured. ‘But I should have imagined that the Spellmans would react and prevent the apocalypse.'

He was not defending himself, not even denying his participation in the attempt to kill the entire coven. He was just stating his reasons. But nothing would justify his actions. Faustus seemed quite aware of that.

I looked at the damn box again in my hands, it continued to vibrate.

‘It reacts to our closeness,’ he whispered. ‘Our bond causes that.’

I gave him a serious look.

‘Why don't you want me to open the box?’ I asked. ‘What are you so afraid of, Faustus?’

He approached me, ignoring the possibility that I would hit him with a spell. His hands rested on my stomach and he broke into a small and sad smile.

‘Because I will soon be sentenced to death, Zelda, and I don't want you to suffer.’

How much arrogance...

I moved away from him, preventing his touch. I put my hands on my own stomach, as if it were going to protect my child.

I turned my back on Faustus. I needed to get out of that place to absorb all that information. As soon as I reached the portal, his voice prevented me from going through it.

‘Satan was wrong about something,’ he whispered. ‘The box may have stored our feelings from that time, but it didn't stop us from creating new ones.’

I turned to him with a frown. His blue eyes caught mine and the intensity in them was so great that I couldn't look away.

‘If I'm going to die, I need you to know.’

My heart hammered in my chest.

‘What, Faustus?’ I let out in a whisper.

‘I still love you, Zelda.’

Then the box opened on its own.

The shock of his words did not last, so a sharp pain took over my body and I contained the cry that reached my throat. Faustus dropped to his knees in front of me, gripping his chest tightly. As quickly as it came, the pain was gone. But another kind of pain replaced it.

The pain of loss. The pain of frustration. The pain of loving Faustus when it was too late.

Faustus' blue eyes watered as he stared at me. I felt my own tears run down my face, but I didn't have the heart to dry them.

I could only hope that everything had been different. Why did he have to give in to Satan? If he had told me all this before...

‘Why did you betray your own heart, Faustus?’ I asked without being able to avoid it. ‘You loved me, what right did you have to leave me? Because nothing that the false God or Satan could inflict would have separated us. You did it.’

His tears were streaming from his blue eyes. Seeing Faustus cry broke my heart, after all I had never seen him so devastated. But I couldn't help but blame him for everything that had happened.

‘I'm sorry, Zelda,’ he whispered in a choked voice. ‘I just wanted to protect you.’

I turned my back on him without knowing what to say. There was nothing more to be said, after all.

I let the box, empty now, fall to the floor and left the cell. As soon as I closed it, however, I was startled to see Prudence.

How long had she been there?

‘Sister Zelda, are you okay?’

I nodded, wiping tears from my face.

‘It's just the pregnancy hormones,’ I lied.

Without giving her time to ask anything more, I ran to my office.

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

Some time, which I did not know how to count, passed. I kept turning over the box, which Zelda had dropped on the floor, in my hands, while my mind repeated our conversation in an infinite loop. I couldn't say that I was surprised because I had already predicted everything that would happen when the box was opened.

The light almost blinded me when Prudence opened the cell door. I wiped my eyes quickly so she wouldn't see her own father crying. But it was evident that my swollen face would give me away.

She walked over slowly and left the food tray next to me. Since Prudence did not leave immediately, I assumed that she wanted to tell me something. I looked up at her, who seemed to be studying me carefully.

‘Aren't you going to eat?’ she asked.

I looked at the tray she had brought earlier, it was untouched.

‘I have no appetite.’

Prudence sighed and crouched beside me on the floor of the cell.

‘I heard part of your conversation with Lady Blackwood...’ she whispered. ‘Is everything you said true?’

I let out a little humorless laugh. I didn't know how to feel that Prudence heard everything we said. On the one hand, it reinforced what I had said to her the night before.

‘Amazingly, it is,’ I replied.

She was silent for a while, absorbing all the information, apparently. I wouldn't expel her in any way. It was good to have company.

‘So Edward Spellman was responsible for my birth?’

Her question caught me off guard.

‘Technically, yes,’ I murmured. ‘When I was banished from Greendale, I no longer felt anything for Zelda... And I also had no attachment to Constance. I met your mother at random, Prudence. I didn't think she would get pregnant... At the same time I never wanted her to kill herself. But I couldn't marry her even if I wanted to. I was under orders from Edward and the Council.’

‘If the Spellman was so bad, why did you leave me here at the Academy in his care?’ She asked and I noticed the hurt in her words. ‘Why did you never accept me as your daughter?’

‘It was not a good time to be someone related to me, Prudence. I wouldn't be a better father than I was... Maybe, you would suffer even more with me. I just wish you had a better chance, without my shadow following you,’ I observed. ‘And I would never leave you in Edward's care. Although he took you in at the Academy, it was Zelda who took care of you... At least, until his brother died.’

‘Did she know I was your daughter?’

‘No. But Zelda's maternal side always spoke louder and I knew she would take care of you...’

‘So, you didn't visit me because of the ban?’

I felt the hope in her tone and it broke my heart.

‘Yes, Prudence. Edward sent me news from time to time. I came to see you in the halls a few times in your childhood... But I couldn't reveal anything, despite the pride in seeing your potential’ I commented. ‘That telepathic ability of yours... Inheritance of mine.’

She broke into a small smile.

‘You always treated me well when you became High Priest,’ she recalled. ‘But it changed when I found out the truth. Was it really out of fear that I wanted to take on your legacy?’

‘I would not say my legacy, but I feared that I would inherit my ruin.’

Prudence nodded and was silent for a few seconds.

‘I think... I would rather have had my father by my side and faced the difficulties than to have grown up thinking that I had no one,’ she murmured.

I closed my eyes tightly when I heard that. It was like taking a stab.

‘I would change many of my choices if it were today, daughter.’

She fell silent again. To my surprise, Prudence took a loaf from my tray and broke it in half, handing me half of it. I accepted by habit. But I think she wanted to show that the food was not poisoned.

‘If you were not going to die, hypothetically speaking, what would you do with this new opportunity?’

I thought for a while before answering.

‘I would try to get right with Zelda, of course. I would tell stories to your brothers to sleep, watch them grow up, take them to school, watch them transform into formidable witches, be demanding with their boyfriends like a good zealous father...’ I joked and she laughed lightly. ‘I would have my family with me. That includes you too, Prudence... If you wanted to, of course. I was not a good father, but I would try to be the best I could. I believe, in short, I would do everything I always wanted and Satan did not allow me.’

Prudence seemed moved by my suggestion. But we both knew it was just a utopia. She sighed and pointed to the open door.

‘Go!’ shouted. ‘Get out of here.’

I frowned. Was she suggesting that I run away?

I shook my head.

‘I won't run, Prudence. No more running,’ I murmured. ‘Even because I couldn't abandon you, your brother and sister, and Zelda. I'd rather die.’

She ran a hand over her eyes, preventing a tear from flowing.

‘Careful, daughter. They can accuse you of treason,’ I quipped trying to bring some humor to that funeral moment.

Prudence shook her head.

‘We are no longer serving the Dark Lord. Lilith is much more merciful.’

‘It will be?’ I asked.

She shrugged.

‘If she is not, Lady Blackwood is.’

I broke into a sad smile.

‘Zelda is not a big fan of mine lately.’

Prudence seemed to think.

‘What would you do in her place? Would you let her be killed?’

‘Never,’ I replied without blinking.

She winked at me.

‘So, I think you already have your answer.’

My chin almost fell to the floor in disbelief at her cunning. At the same time that I wanted to hold on to that hope, a part of me told me not to create expectations.

Prudence rose from the floor, tapping her pants to dust her clothes.

‘I'll be back later... Father.’

Soon, I was alone again. There was only one flawed detail in Prudence's reasoning, I had never gotten along with Lilith. And she would define my destiny, not Zelda.


	24. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda contacts Lilith to define Faustus' sentence. Before they can make any decisions, angels invade the Academy.

** _Zelda Spellman _ **

_A month before _

The pendulum, once static, now rotated on my own belly. I closed my eyes tightly and let out my breath. I had been careless. I had forgotten about prophylaxis fruits and any other contraceptive methods among Sabrina's teenage dramas, Hilda's passion for the bookstore mortal and my quest to restore the Spellman family's splendor.

Faustus's voice still reverberated in my mind. "Glowing. Radiant. Fecund".

I should have understood that sign. But, just like in Shakespeare's novel, I pretended that the lark was just a nightingale.

And with the proximity of my marriage to Faustus, I was seduced by the illusion of a family. But I believed that it was not the Dark Lord's desire for me to become a mother. So, I didn't care about my carelessness.

Now that everything was in ruins, I realized how naive I was. I, who had promised myself never to be deceived, fell into Faustus' clutches again... and I was expecting his child.

Life really had two ways of crushing us: refusing our desires; and satisfying them.

I ran my hand over my face and wiped away a lonely tear.

The footsteps and voices upstairs awoke me to the outside world. I let out a resigned sigh. I had no time to suffer for the past.

The surviving members of the Coven have lived in our home for two weeks. By the riot they were doing in the room, at that moment, they should all be awake and waiting for breakfast.

I closed the navy blue robe and got off the stretcher in the embalming room. I needed to go up to my room to get ready. Exceptionally today, a cold shower would be welcome.

I looked at my own belly again, with a tiny bulge, and I stroked it. I was containing my anxiety and refusing to be euphoric. I was happy to be a mother, but the circumstances were not in my favor.

A thought made me tighten my belly. What if Faustus found out...?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Before being Faustus' child, it was MY child. And nobody would touch in it. No one.

***

_Currently_

It took me a long time to compose myself after my conversation with Faustus. Discussing our past, memories and grudges of years had been emotionally exhausting, so as not to use the term painful. I had a lot of hurt and Faustus had a lot of remorse. None of us would come out unscathed from a reckoning like that, further intensified by the emotions released by the box.

I massaged my belly lovingly. Faustus had touched me so intimately... so fatherly.

I had made a promise that I would never allow anyone to touch my child. And that included Faustus. Especially him, actually. But now that he had returned under unusual circumstances and the forgetting spell was broken, I found myself wavering in my decision.

I shook my head trying to get rid of thoughts and temptation.

I had to end this. It was time to define Faustus's fate.

I didn't want to use very strong spells for fear of harming the baby, but there was no alternative. I needed to contact Lilith.

I scattered some candles around the room, forming a circle around me and rested in its center.

_‘Vola anima per aeterna’_ I cast the spell.

Seconds later, my spectral form was in hell. Lilith's eyes found me promptly.

‘Zelda,’ she greeted me. ‘To what do I owe the visit?’

I let out a breath.

‘We found Faustus Blackwood,’ I announced. ‘He's trapped in the witches' cell. I need us to reach a consensus on his sentence’.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

‘In view of all the crimes he committed, execution would be fair,’ she proposed.

I felt my breath fail and I caressed my belly.

‘Right...’ I agreed feeling my voice waver.

Why was I hesitating? I knew what needed to be done... I shouldn't have opened that box. Damn spell! Damn hormones!

Lilith sighed and approached me.

‘However, you are one pregnant with his child. So, I ask you; does you want him in your life and that of your child or not?’

I opened my eyes wide and looked down, focusing on my belly.

If it were the other way around, would Faustus allow me to be killed? Throught the bond that united us, I felt that he was not capable to let me die.

‘I...’

Before I could find my voice to answer it downwardly, I felt my spell falter. Something was going on in the physical world. I tried to connect with my body and heard a crash, as well as a scream. What the hell?

Lilith looked at me alertly.

‘What happened?’

‘I'll find out...’

I returned from the astral projection and, in the next instant, the office door burst open, blowing out all the candles. I felt a chill go through my skin and raised a barrier before being hit.

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

I heard Prudence's voice exchange words with someone in a loud tone and then my cell door started to rattle. I walked away from there, hiding in the shadows, not knowing what to expect. A loud scream preceded the opening of the door and Prudence was thrown through it, falling on a dull thud on the floor.

A young man passed through the portal, taking slow, calculated steps. He was completely oblivious to my presence. He carried a crossbow in his hands.

‘Where's Sabrina Spellman, creature from hell?’ He asked.

Prudence was trying to get up off the ground with great difficulty. I started to approach, but she gave me an alert look.

"It's an angel," her voice echoed in my mind. "Our magic doesn't work well with him."

‘Will not answer me?’

He approached Prudence and grabbed her by the neck. The witch's hands flew up to his and held them tightly.

_‘Ardrelamastro, martarastar, frocus!’_

The angel started to whine in pain. She had purposely allowed herself to be caught in order to have physical contact with the celestial being, so her torture spell would be more potent. That still wouldn't be enough to kill him.

Angelic beings were more vulnerable to their own weapons. I analyzed it completely. He carried a bag to the lap strap and held it tightly. He probably kept something precious. But what interested me most were the arrows of his crossbow that accumulated in the quiver behind him.

I used a summoning spell to bring one to my hands. It was enchanted, it was evident. So if I combined it with a spell, I might have enough power to disable him.

I stepped forward and stabbed him in the back with the arrow.

_‘Conversus non est in statum!’_

The scream of the angel died in his throat, while his body petrified, until he became a statue.

Prudence got rid of the tightness in her neck and gasped for air. I approached her and took her face.

‘Can you teleport to the Spellmans' mortuary?’ I asked and she nodded. ‘Go over there and look for Hilda...’

A crash sounded from the floor above and all the hairs on my body stood on end. Zelda.

‘The babies...’ Prudence whispered.

‘I'll go after them,’ I said. ‘Go and don't come back, Prudence. I'll be with you soon.’

She agreed aloof, but heeded it.

I snatched the arrows and the crossbow from the hand of the paralyzed angel and the bag he carried so carefully. Without delaying, I left the dungeons.

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

Dealing with a hunting angel was difficult, two made things complicated. I had managed to contain the first attack of the angels with my barrier and attracted the cradles of Judas and Leticia to stay behind me, so I could protect them. I needed to think of a way to get rid as soon as possible.

‘Where's Sabrina Spellman?’ one of the angels inquired.

Why were they interested in Sabrina?

‘I really don't know,’ I said, trying to get some time. ‘And even if I knew, I wouldn't tell’.

The two angels looked at each other and then turned to me.

‘So, Zelda Spellman-Blackwood, repent of all your sins!’

I pretended to ponder and shook my head.

‘I don’t think so.’

Without wasting time, I raised my hands to rekindle the candle flames around me. I had managed to get them close enough to enter the circle. I would banish them to Hell and Lilith would show them real sins.

‘_Angelos Satanae cadant aperiam ímpios semitae ipsius!’_

The angels fell to their knees on the floor and cried out in pain. However, before the spell materialized and they were banned, they held hands.

‘Heavenly choir of the Nine Principalities, govern us in soul and body,’ they murmured and the flames around went out. ‘Give us strength in battle to command dominion over the heretic witch’.

An agonizing pain took over my head and spread to every cell in my body. I clutched my chest tightly, putting on a protective spell. My child. For Lilith!

I felt a viscous liquid run down my legs as tears filled my eyes.

No, no, no... I couldn't lose my child.

My legs faltered and I dropped to my knees on the floor. My vision was already beginning to blur. I couldn't lose consciousness... The twins, I needed to protect them.

With what remained of my strength, I held their cradles and used a teleportation spell on them. Hilda would take care of them...

In the next moment, I was overcome by darkness.

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

I entered the office in time to see Zelda fall to the floor. The two angels that attacked her had not yet noticed my presence and I was so hatred that I simply stuck two arrows in their back.

‘_Ater ignus, fusce fume. Te evoco ut potentium tuam monstres. Cuppidibus flammis hic veni. Caelo sub isto, harc arborem consumo. Lucem tenebrasque tuas monstra.Impetuum tuum evoco ad devorandum. Hanc arborem ac omnes hospitas devora,’_ I muttered, twisting the arrowheads as deep as I could.

Soon, the two were surrounded by a blue flame, burning in an infernal fire. Their screams soon died down, as did their bodies.

I hurried over to Zelda, fallen in front of her table and pulled her into my arms. A pool of blood circled her body. Despair came over me. They couldn't take Zelda and my child from me. I looked around for the twins, but Zelda should have managed to get them out of there.

Without waiting any longer, I hugged her against my body.

_‘Lanuae Magicae!’_

The next instant, we were in the Spellman mortuary room.

‘Hilda!’ I screamed as loudly as my lungs could.

The blonde appeared at once, accompanied by Prudence. Upon seeing Zelda's condition, she paled and ran to help her. I took her arm when she approached.

‘Save them both, please,’ I begged, feeling tears streaming down my face.

She nodded, slightly stunned.

‘I'll do my best. But you better get out of here for now, Mr. Blackwood.’

I didn't want to leave Zelda. So I hugged her more tightly.

‘No! I will not leave them...’

The Spellman seemed to be surprised, but she held my hand gently, forcing me to reduce the tightness around Zelda's body.

‘It's gonna be okay.’

I wanted to believe her, but fear loomed over me. I soon felt Prudence's hands on my shoulders.

‘Let Miss Spellman take care of her, Dad. We will only get in the way.’

Against my will, I laid Zelda on the floor and allowed Prudence to drag me away.

For any profane deity that could exist, that Hilda would save them.


	25. Spear of Longinus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda recovers from the angels' attack. Meanwhile, Sabrina questions Faustus about the Spear of Longinus, a weapon capable of killing Satan.

** _Zelda Spellman_ **

I felt slightly doped and my head was light. I opened my eyes slowly and found the white ceiling of my room. I couldn't remember when I slept, or how I got there. I let out a breath and put my hand on my stomach reflexively.

Then, like a trigger, everything came back to my mind. I remembered the attack and all the blood... I looked alertly at my own belly. My child!

Two hands overlapped mine and I turned my face to their owner. I hadn't even noticed he was there.

‘Faustus, the baby...’

His blue eyes gave me calm and comfort.

‘It's fine,’ he whispered. ‘Our child is strong as the mother.’

Relief washed over me. Praise be Lilith!

He broke into a small smile and I focused my gaze on him. What was Faustus doing there?

‘What happened? I can only remember the attack, the pain and sending the babies here.’

A sigh escaped his lips and I saw the fear reflect on his irises.

‘When I arrived at your office, you were already passed out,’ he said. ‘I killed the angels and brought you to be taken care of by Hilda’.

I nodded, absorbing the information.

‘And how did you escape from your cell?’ I asked, reducing my eyes to slits.

‘Another angel attacked Prudence and threw her into the witches' cell,’ he explained. ‘We killed him and then, I went after you... But as always, I was a little late’.

I didn't know exactly why I was surprised by that. It was always like this... When I was in danger, Faustus appeared.

At the same time that I was pleased that he saved me and our child, a part of me was irritated that I was always saved. I was a High Priestess now, I shouldn't have to be rescued by Faustus. But I needed to remind myself that the circumstances were not in my favor; pregnant, with two children to protect, unable to use powerful magic and with two angels as enemies. There was no way to get out of it alone.

Faustus squeezed my hand in his. They were warm and welcoming. My gaze darted towards them and I frowned when I saw them stuck together. I looked into his blue eyes again.

‘Why are you tied?’

He broke into a small smile, caressing my hand.

‘It was a condition of your nephew and your niece,’ he commented and I felt the incredulous smile take my lips. ‘Well, they didn't even want me to approach you. But... your sister intervened on my behalf’.

That surprised me. While Edward was always against our relationship, Hilda supported it, going against all possibilities.

‘Did they really think that would be enough to protect me if you had bad intentions?’

I took my hands to the knot of the handkerchief that I was holding and undid it without great difficulty, freeing Faustus' wrists. He just smiled at my comment.

‘Hilda asked me to call her as soon as you wake up,’ he whispered.

Faustus rose from the chair beside me and leaned over to kiss me reflexively. I stopped in place, in shock, and he realized, lifting his face to kiss my forehead. One of his hands ran over my face to caress it and I saw him waste a few seconds on that gesture. He then stroked my belly, giving me a feeling of comfort.

Then he left the room behind.

***

Hilda entered the room carrying a steaming cup in her hands. She smiled when she saw me awake and came over. I took the cup from her hands, smelling the herbs invading my lungs, as she settled in the chair beside me.

‘Drink it all at once. It will renew the baby's strength and yours’.

I rolled my eyes at her recommendation and poured all the hot content at once. The liquid tore at my throat and heated my stomach. It tasted awful.

I placed the cup on the nightstand and settled against the pillow.

‘How are you feeling?’ she asked.

‘Well... No pain,’ I said and put my hand on my belly again. ‘Do you think there will be a sequel, Hilda?’

She denied with her head.

‘Despite the attack and your excessive use of magic, the baby was unaffected,’ she commented. ‘But I would advise you to rest for a few days, without using any magic’.

I let out a really relieved breath.

‘I cast a protective spell as soon as I was attacked. I was afraid of losing my child, Hilda,’ I confessed.

She nodded. Her eyes darted to her own hands, which she rummaged in her lap. I knew her well enough to know that she wanted to tell me something.

‘Blackwood was in tears when he brought you, Zelda,’ she whispered, looking up at me. ‘I don't know what would have happened if he had taken a little longer.’

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and a chill ran down my spine. I put myself in Faustus's place for a moment. If he were with our child and something like that happened, I would also despair.

I shook my head to ward off the terrible possibilities that crossed my mind.

‘And where is he now?’

He had gone out to call Hilda and had not returned. It was surprising.

Hilda seemed to realize that she had made a mistake and closed her eyes tightly before looking at me again.

‘He stayed in the living room... with everyone’.

‘Ah, for Lilith's sake, Hilda!’

He would be slaughtered.

** _Faustus Blackwood_ **

I was sitting in a chair, being watched intently by Sabrina, Prudence, Ambrose and another strange group of mortals, who were grouped on the two sofas that flanked me.

‘What do you know about the Spear of Longinus?’ Sabrina asked.

I frowned. It was not the topic I expected for that conversation.

‘The Spear of Longinus was a weapon used by the Roman army two thousand years ago to pierce the chest of the son of the false God,’ I explained in my professorial tone.

‘Do you know where it is?’

What was she up to? 

‘Actually, I know.’ 

I took the saddlebag out of my pocket, which I had taken from the angel who had attacked Prudence, and removed the small dagger from within. The reasons that led him to carry it were still a mystery to me, however. 

Sabrina came forward to pick it up, fascinated by the metal spear. I stopped her, taking the dagger out of reach. 

‘Why do you want the spear, Miss. Spellman?’ 

She exchanged a look with the mortals and I had to hold on to myself not to roll my eyes. When everyone agreed, she nodded and turned to me. 

‘First, promise me you won't tell my Aunt Zelda,’ she asked. 

I looked at her seriously and sat back in my chair to look at her closely. 

‘I don't think you’re in a position to negotiate,’ I said. ‘If it is a plan that puts you all at risk, as I am sure it is, I cannot promise not to tell your aunt’. 

She sighed. 

‘If I tell you, will you give me the spear?’ 

‘Convince me,’ I challenged. 

She reduced her eyes to slits. 

‘When we tried to stop Satan the first time in the forest, he revealed that he could only be killed by the Spear of Longinus...’ 

I raised my hand for her to stop. Had he told how he could be killed? Satan was an idiot! What a classic mistake... 

‘But haven't you disabled him and sent him back to hell?’ I replied. 

She looked down at her hands. 

‘Nicholas imprisoned him in his own body,’ she explained with dismay. ‘But if we can kill Satan, Nick will be free again’.

‘Spellman, do you realize that to try to put your plan into practice, you will have to go to hell?’

Sabrina's eyes went up to me. It was like I was visualizing Edward in front of me.

‘We are going to Hell,’ she said confidently. 

‘I forbid!’ 

Zelda's voice, coming from the entrance to the room, caught everyone's attention. I jumped up from the chair. She wasn't supposed to get out of bed anytime soon. 

Hilda escorted her and I hurried to help her take the chair I had vacated. Her irritated countenance was focused on her niece. 

‘As if it weren't enough for you to want to go to Hell, do you still want to risk the lives of your mortal friends by taking them along?’ Zelda asked fiercely. 

‘But Auntie Zee... It's for Nicholas!’ 

Zelda gripped the chair tightly. She was annoyed. 

‘Sabrina, even if you go to Hell and kill Satan, how do you intend to get out of there?’ 

‘Lilith would help!’ 

Zelda's ironic laughter echoed around the room. 

‘Stop being naive. Do you think Satan is the only danger in Hell?’ she asked without waiting for an answer. ‘Lilith has more to do! Can't babysit you!’ 

‘Aunt Zelda, I need to rescue Nicholas!’ Her tone sounded desperate. ‘No matter the risk!’ 

‘My final answer is "no", Sabrina’. 

Sabrina looked away for a second and then raised her head to look into her aunt's eyes. 

‘I thought that of everyone here, you would understand my motivation better,’ she murmured. ‘After all, you've risked your life for _him_.’ 

She nodded at me. Zelda and I look at each other. How did she know? 

Hilda appeared beside Zelda with a small embarrassed smile. 

‘Sorry, Zelda. I had to tell them,’ she admitted. ‘Only then would they understand why I was allowing Blackwood to approach you. So, Prudence commented what she heard you both talking...’ 

I put my hand over my face. They knew everything. But what surprised me most was Sabrina using that against her aunt.

Zelda recovered faster than I did and waved her hand in the air. 

‘I wouldn't go to Hell for him,’ she said. 

Ambrose straightened up. 

‘The sealed Academy, full of demons, people in agony and blood everywhere... It seems like Hell to me’. 

Zelda's fierce gaze darted from Ambrose to Hilda. Hers nostrils were inflated so much was her irritation. 

‘Did you tell all the details?’ She asked irritably. 

‘It wasn't all...’ she replied in a whisper. 

Since all the children stopped staring at us and looked for any other point to keep their eyes on, I was sure Hilda had told all the details... At least, the ones she knew. 

Zelda scratched her eyes impatiently and looked at Sabrina again. 

‘Doesn’t matter. I want you to explain to me why the hunting angels were looking for you,’ she demanded and the girl started to deny it, but Zelda stopped her. ‘I refuse to believe that it was a mere coincidence that you asked me for advice on how to obtain an object from a distant place and angels invade the Academy behind you, with one of them carrying the Spear of Longinus on his lap, and you he wanted her to rescue Nicholas from Hell’. 

Sabrina blew out a breath and stirred her hands in her lap. 

‘I imagined that the angel Dorian pinned to his painting could know about the location of the Spear of Longinus and we went to interrogate him. The problem is that he ran away,’ she had remorse on her face. ‘But before, he heard us say that the Spear was the only way to eliminate Satan and that we would research more about it in the library of the Academy’. 

Zelda and I let out a sigh of resignation. From that, it was easy to know how it all went. 

The angels should already know that Sabrina was Satan's daughter and to get rid of her, they imagined that the Spear would also kill her as it would with her father. The angel who ran away from Dorian called for help and they brought the Spear to eliminate her where she said that she would be; at the Academy. 

Zelda had almost died from a slip. 

‘How silly, Sabrina,’ was all she could manage. 

The girl then approached her aunt, crouching on the floor to be close to her face, and then held her hands.

‘But Aunt Zee, now we have the Spear... We can defeat Satan!’ 

The redhead shook her head. 

‘My answer is still 'no' and I'll let Lilith know about your intentions so she doesn't allow you to go to Hell,’ she replied impassively and Sabrina's face closed. ‘However, I promise to think more calmly about a better plan, okay?’ 

The girl nodded in frustration and released her aunt's hands. 

‘Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to rest,’ she announced, rising from her chair and turning to Hilda. ‘What about you, no more stories, got it?’ 

The blonde raised her hands at her head. 

Zelda took a few steps on the way to the living room door and her effort was visible, no matter how much she tried to show that she was fine. Without thinking about it, I reached out and picked her up. She was startled by my gesture and her cheeks flushed slightly. I knew that all eyes were on us and that embarrassed her. 

‘Faustus, in front of the kids?’ 

I gave her a good-natured smile. 

‘Dear, we are married and you are pregnant. It’s not going be this that would surprise them’. 

She rolled her eyes and I took her out of the room. The only thing that caught my eye before leaving was Sabrina's look in my direction. She hated me and that was a fact. But the bigger question was that she was looking at me like Edward looked when I was next to Zelda... and that worried me. 

*** 

**_Zelda Spellman_**

A knock on the door made me take my eyes off the book I was reading, leaning against the bed pillows. Sabrina put her head in the doorway and I took a deep breath, setting the book aside.

‘Auntie Zee, can I talk to you?’ 

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her a serious look. 

‘Look, Sabrina, if you came here to try to change my mind...’ 

‘No, aunt! It's not about that, I swear. I really just want to talk to you...’ she hurried to say waving her hands in the air. ‘Uh... isn't Blackwood here?’

She looked around, as if looking for something. Faustus was not so small that she could not easily see him. 

‘He's taking a shower,’ I replied. ‘But, tell me, how can I help you?’ 

Sabrina quickly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress beside me. 

‘I'm really missing Nicholas, Aunt Zee... And since you are the only one who has been through something similar, I thought you could help me,’ she said looking into my eyes. ‘How did you cope with the pain when you and Blackwood separated many years ago?’ 

Her question took me by surprise. 

‘I don't know if I can help with that, Sabrina. My circumstances were different from yours. See, in your case, Nicholas cannot be with you. In mine, from what your father told me at the time, Faustus didn't want to be with me. Which was a terrible lie. I suppose you already know that,’ I said, and she nodded. ‘Hearing from Edward that Faustus was engaged to Constance and was gone to be with her, was extremely painful. It was torture until Faustus cast the forgetting spell’. 

‘If you had a choice at the time, would you rather forget how you felt about him or feel the pain?’ 

It was a difficult question. 

‘In the circumstances in which we were doomed to live, I cannot blame Faustus for casting the spell. In his place, I would do the same. Even though I knew it was part of Satan's plan,’ I pondered. ‘Although the spell was not enough because of our bond...’ 

‘Bond?’ she interrupted me with a frown. ‘What you mean?’ 

‘When a witch loses her virginity to a warlock, with whom she has an emotional bond, they create a magical bond,’ Her cheeks flushed when she understood the true meaning of my words. ‘The bond allows those who share it to feel their partner's feelings, to know when they are close or in danger and attract them to each other’. 

‘So, you and Blackwood...’ 

I laughed. 

‘Yes, Sabrina, he was my pair in my first Lupercalia’. 

‘Right...’ she commented making a face. ‘Why have I never heard of this bond before?’

‘It is rare to find a couple who share a bond,’ I explained. ‘Because of the widespread idea of polyamory and orgies, witches have the habit of having sex with more than one warlock or witch on the same night, so the bond does not form. Furthermore, we are not taught to involve feelings in sex’. 

‘I see... So, is it because of your bond that you went out with Blackwood again and you were married?’ 

I pondered. Sabrina was asking me trick questions. 

‘In part. We were living really well without contact. However, when you had doubts about signing your name in the book of the beast and I asked him for help... It was as if our bond had awakened after many years of sleep and we were attracted to each other again’. 

‘I am the reason for you to be together again?’ She asked, dumbfounded. 

I laughed. I knew how upset she would be. 

‘Your father introduced us, so it seems fair that you brought us together,’ I said, seeing her try to contain the rolling of her eyes. ‘Even if the two of you didn't want our relationship’. 

‘Do you love him, Auntie Zee?’ she questioned and I was surprised by the direct question. ‘On the eve of your wedding, you said you didn't love him. Now that the forgetting spell has been broken, have you feel you love him again?’ 

I gave an embarrassed laugh and looked away. 

‘Don't be silly, Sabrina’. 

She studied me and I looked at her again to hold her gaze. 

‘Well, then I'm more relieved,’ she murmured, putting a hand to her chest. ‘So you will not suffer when he will be executed’. 

Her comment hit me like a stab, but I disguised it. 

‘About Nicholas, Sabrina...’ I changed the subject. ‘I'll talk to Lilith as soon as possible and we'll find a way to save him, okay? Don't suffer, just have faith’. 

She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

‘Thank you, Auntie Zee’. 

Without further ado, she ran to the door almost shocking Faustus. She gave him a serious look and he returned it. Seconds later, she was out of my sight and Faustus closed the door. 

He was wrapped in his robe, which covered the black satin pajamas that Ambrose had borrowed. He looked more relaxed. Apparently, bathing was refreshing after spending two days in a filthy cell.

Judas grunted in his stroller and I straightened up to see him. Faustus motioned for me not to get out of bed. 

‘I'll. Do not worry.’ 

He took Judas on his lap and pampered him a little. After a few strokes, the boy seemed to fall asleep again and Faustus put him in the basket. Without delay, he hurried to see how Leticia was doing. As she slept soundly, he simply took a few seconds to caress her round face and walked over to me. 

‘May I?’ 

Faustus was pointing at my belly. I nodded and took the covers off the body. He sat beside me on the bed and reached out to touch my belly. His warm hand slid over the fabric of my oil-green nightgown. It was a strange and pleasant feeling at the same time. 

Unexpectedly, he lowered his head and placed a kiss on my belly, taking a few seconds longer. 

‘Daddy loves you very much’. 

My laughter caught his attention. He didn't look angry, on the contrary, he smiled. 

‘I love your mother too, but she doesn't believe in that much,’ he added. 

I raised an eyebrow. 

‘Don't say it to the baby.’ 

He stroked my belly and pulled his face away to look at me. 

‘Why not? Hilda will tell him sooner or later’. 

We laugh. He looked happy and I was happy. As much as I wanted to deny it, I enjoyed being close to Faustus. 

‘I'm glad that even Hilda doesn't know everything,’ I said. ‘The damage could be greater’. 

Faustus smiled, placed a kiss on my forehead and got up from the bed. I gave him a questioning look. 

‘Where you go?’ 

He pointed to the door. 

‘I'll sleep in the guest room... I don't want to be inconvenient’. 

I rolled my eyes.

‘Stop drama and lie down here’. 

I made room for him on the mattress and pointed where he was supposed to lie. Faustus didn't even try to insist, he simply removed his robe, slid to my side of the bed and settled under the covers. 

‘Good night, Zelda,’ he whispered. 

‘Good night, Faustus’. 

He reached out and turned off the lamp. Automatically, we turn our faces to look at each other. 

We didn't say anything. It was strange to be so close to Faustus after... well, everything. But all I could think of, looking at his blue eyes, was in Sabrina's words. When I recovered, I would have to speak to Lilith to decide his sentence. I wondered how Faustus should feel. I knew that Lilith had given me the opportunity to choose about his life and death... But he didn't know that. He should have imagined that he would soon be dead. 

At that moment, when the calm had finally arrived and we were close, with our family around us and a child on the way, with no more secrets between us, I realized how much I wanted that little moment of happiness to last. I didn't want Faustus to die. 

At the same time, now I was not just a witch in the Coven, I was the High Priestess... Should I allow my personal interests to influence my decision? 

Well, nobody said that he really should be killed. If I found another sentence that was not execution, but that made him pay for his crimes... Maybe, I could combine the useful with the pleasant. I would only need a good defense and if Faustus revealed the plans of the former High Priest and the intentions of Edward and Satan... Who knows, it might not work out? 

Faustus woke me from my thoughts by letting his hand slide down my belly. He caressed her and the feeling of warmth was present. I knew he was fascinated by our baby, but I found the way he acted funny. 

I put my hand over his, just to keep it there. A small smile formed on his face. 

‘I still can't believe we're finally going to have a baby...’ he whispered and I found myself smiling. ‘But I also can't believe that you told Sabrina that you wouldn't go to hell for me’. 

I couldn't help but laugh and he followed me. 

‘Well, we're going to have a baby, believe me,’ I commented and moved his hand over my belly. ‘And you know that if I confirmed, Sabrina would find arguments to go to Hell’.

He closed the distance between us, placing his face closer to my pillow. 

‘I can understand her, Zelda. If what happened to Nicholas happened to you, there would be no one in my path to stop me from rescuing you in hell’. 

I broke into a small smile. I knew he meant it. I had learned not to doubt Faustus many years ago. 

‘I can understand her, too, Faustus,’ I agreed. ‘And I'm not saying that we should remain with arms crossed. I would only like to be with her when she went to face Satan and I cannot do that now’. 

It was not a lie. I couldn't risk going to Hell pregnant and unable to use magic properly. Besides, Sabrina's plans were very raw. It would be necessary to think better about other possibilities. Maybe, check with Lilith what could be done... But I couldn't blame Sabrina; acting on impulse ran through the Spellmans' veins. 

Faustus stroked my belly again.

‘In fact, it would be a very big risk,’ he whispered. ‘I know I won't be around much longer, Zelda. But I don't want you to go through what you did with our child today, again’.

As I imagined, Faustus was resigned to his own death and that ate at me inside. However, I still couldn't tell him about the possibility of saving him. At least for a while.

His blue eyes were fixed on mine and even in the darkness, I could see that they were teary. He was probably going over the memories of earlier in his mind.

I put a hand on his face and stroked it lightly. Faustus closed his eyes, enjoying the affection. Taking advantage of his moment of distraction, I ended the space between us and took his lips for me. Faustus did not seem to be frightened, he just slid his hand on my belly to my back and approached our bodies. Every inch of my skin seemed to burn and I allowed him to deepen our kiss. It was as if every cell in my body was begging for him.

I slid my hands into his pajamas in an attempt to touch his chest, but Faustus pulled away slightly. I looked at him doubtfully and his face looked tortured.

‘You are resting, Zelda’.

I let out a breath when I remembered that detail.

‘And I was thinking that it was only after children were born that they would interfered with their parents' sex life,’ I joked.

Faustus laughed and turned my back on him to hug me from behind. As soon as his chest touched my back, his arms wrapped around me and his hands came back to rest on my belly. My hands overlapped his and he twisted our fingers. 

I let my head hang against his neck and he placed several kisses on my face before snuggling against me. 

Even after everything that had happened, I still felt comfortable and safe with Faustus around. It was as if I lacked nothing. 

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

Zelda turned in my arms and I woke up alert, afraid that she was feeling sick. She made a face and slowly opened her eyes. 

‘Are you alright?’ 

‘Thirst, Faustus,’ she whispered hoarsely. 

I opened a small, relieved smile and stroked her sleepy face. 

‘I'll get water for you’. 

She made a rambling murmur, which I took as a “thank you”, and closed her eyes again. 

I got up from the bed, careful not to disturb her, and left the room foot-to-foot. The corridors were dark, though I could hear low voices coming from somewhere in the house. The closer I got to the ground floor, the more the voices increased. 

Children should still be awake. The big question was: what were they up to so close to the witch's hour? 

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened to the conversation. 

‘...I took the spear while Aunt Zelda talked to me. Now, we can go,’ Sabrina dictated orders. 

What an unscrupulous girl... 

‘Sabrina, when our aunts wake up, they will want to kill us,’ Ambrose warned. ‘Are you sure about this, cousin?’ 

‘If all goes well, we'll be back before they wake up,’ she argued. ‘We will go to Hell, find Lilith and Nicholas, kill Satan and return. We have more than six hours for that. Will be enough’. 

‘You forget that there are other threats in hell...’ Prudence observed. ‘It might not be that simple’.

‘Well, you are free to stay here. But I will,’ Spellman announced resolutely. ‘And it has to be now, before Aunt Zelda recovers and asks Lilith to strengthen the entrance to Hell’. 

She was going to kill herself. 

Ultimately, everyone agreed to accompany her. 

‘Pass the sinister water on the body, so that the demons do not smell our smell, and put on the shoes of the dead. Fast’. 

I doubted they would be able to make way for Hell. However, Sabrina had already demonstrated an ability to do things that no one could explain. 

Soon, everyone left the house in silence. They were so intent that they didn't even notice me. 

If Zelda knew, she would risk taking Sabrina, even if it was to kill her later. 

I blew out a breath and ran a hand through my hair. I had better drag her home before Zelda woke up. 

I walked to the kitchen, took a glass and filled it with water. Soon I was going back to Zelda's room. She slept peacefully, oblivious to what happened to her niece. I wrote a short note explaining the situation, changed my clothes and leaned over to place a kiss on Zelda's forehead. I put my hand on her belly and smiled. I hoped to return to them soon. 

‘Take good care of your mother while I'm not around’.

Without going any further, I left the room. I hoped to get to the mines in time to send them home.

I teleported to the mines of Greendale and hurried to the gate that connected our world to Hell. Sabrina's voice echoed through the mine walls and such was my surprise when I saw the gate slowly open.

How had she achieved that?

I looked at the floor and several designs of runes prowled the group. What kind of spell was that?

Before I could stop it, they went through the portal.

I took a skein of thread out of my coat pocket and wrapped it in my hands.

‘_Ariadna commoda imperium in me, ut Theseus, quae de Minotauro labyrinthum aufugit, ut inveniam viam de inferno liberabis.’_

As soon as I bewitched it, I tied one end of the thread to a stone and the other to the wrist and kept the ball in my pocket. I took a deep breath and hurried to get through the gate before the doors closed. 

Since they would insist on this madness, someone had better take care of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock, knock, knock on the gates of hell... See you in hell, witches.


	26. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell reveals itself in a mysterious way for Faustus. Meanwhile, Zelda finds out that Sabrina and the others are in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Abandon hope all ye who enter here" (Dante Alighieri)

‘Daddy?’

I opened my eyes when I heard the soft, childlike voice sound next to me. Two big green eyes stood out in the darkness and stared at me. The four-year-old little girl had completely messed up red hair. Her resemblance to Zelda was incredible.

‘What happened, sweetie?’ I asked.

‘I had a horrible nightmare, Daddy,’ she said. ‘May I sleep with you and mom?’

I nodded and she soon perched on the bed. I helped her onto the mattress and she went over my body to lie down between me and Zelda. The little girl hugged me tightly, using my chest as a pillow. Even as she slept, Zelda seemed to sense her daughter's closeness and turned to embrace her. I smiled at having them so close to me and wrapped my arms around them, before falling asleep again.

***

I had woken up before Zelda and while she was getting ready, I started making our breakfast. Judas and Leticia ran into the kitchen and took their places at the table.

‘Good morning, Dad!’ they said together.

Even though they were twins, the two were completely different. Judas looked like Constance, with black skin, brown eyes and a peaceful personality. While Leticia looked like me; blue eyes, black hair and slightly curly, in addition to the strong personality.

I prepared their dishes and placed them on their table fronts. They smiled at the eggs and toast.

Soon, my little red-haired girl came into the kitchen dragging Zelda by the hand. She ran towards me with happiness stamped on her face, while waving a letter in her small chubby hands.

‘Daddy! A letter from Prudence has arrived!’

As soon as I picked her up, she handed me the envelope.

‘Well, let's see where your sister and cousin are now’.

She helped me open the envelope, tearing it up a little more than necessary. Inside was a postcard from Romania and a photo of Prudence and Ambrose with a castle in the background.

The two decided to travel the world and, from time to time, sent us news via letters.

‘Romania? Are they hunting vampires?’ I joked.

Zelda just opened a small smile as she sat at the table and opened the newspaper. The little girl snatched the letter out of my hands and shook her body so I could put her on the floor. Then she ran to her mother.

‘Look, Mommy!’

Zelda lowered the paper to give her attention and picked her to read what Prudence written. Put in front of her a poached egg and a cup of coffee, and to the little one, I handed a waffle.

My beautiful wife turned her cup of coffee all at once and pushed the egg to the twins, who partied. She quickly rose from the chair, placing our daughter on the seat.

‘Faustus, I have to go to the Academy early. Hilda suggested we leave the kids with her today,’ said as she pulled the jacket itself. ‘May you take them to the bookstore?’

Hilda decided to move into the house of Dr. Cerberus when our youngest was born. Apparently, she felt moved with the amount of Blackwoods who invaded her old home.

Anyway, sometimes she stayed with the kids while Zelda and I were at the Academy.

‘Of course, dear. My classes start later today’.

Zelda smiled at me and walked around the table to kiss the face of children.

‘See you later,’ she warned, stroking the twins' hair. ‘Behave with your aunt Hilda.’

‘Okay, mom,’ they said together.

She smiled at them. It was clear how satisfying it was for Zelda when they called her a mother. I never lied to them about Constance, but they adopted Zelda as a mother figure and she had never distinguished between the three. I mean, four. Prudence also had a place of prestige in Zelda's heart.

She approached me and I hugged her around the waist before receiving her kiss goodbye.

Leticia and Judas made disgusted faces releasing two loud “Irgh”, while the youngest applauded us. 

‘I love you,’ I murmured. 

She widened her smile so that her green eyes flashed in my direction. 

‘I love you too’. 

Her whisper made me feel like the happiest warlock in the world. There was nothing else I could wish for. 

*** 

The moment we entered Dr. Cerberus' bookstore, the three ran to hug their aunt. 

‘Hello, my loves!’ she received them with hugs and kisses. 

‘Thanks for staying with them today, Hilda. We will come and pick you up as soon as classes are over’. 

‘Oh, don't worry!’ She replied, waving her hands in the air. 

I looked around in time to see Judas pick up a comic book from one of the shelves, while Leticia chose an occult book. The little girl ran to hug Dr. Cee at the back of the store and took a cup of hot chocolate from his hands. 

‘Hey, you three!’ I called and they gave me attention promptly. ‘Come here and give me a hug to say goodbye’. 

They ran towards me and I knelt down to hug them. 

‘Behave yourselves, you little devils.’

Judas and Leticia just turned their backs on me and hurried to return to their reading. The redhead continued to cling to me, squeezing me tightly.

‘I love you, Daddy,’ she murmured, revealing a chocolate milk mustache.

She was so sweet that I wondered who she inherited that way from.

‘I love you very much, pumpkin,’ I whispered, stroking her hair. ‘Have fun and take care’.

She smiled broadly and nodded. In the next instant, she ran to grab Hilda.

***

After two classes of Demonology, I took the break to see Zelda in her office. Halfway there, I came across Sabrina and Nicholas who were walking hand in hand down the hall. 

The blonde smiled in my direction. 

‘Good afternoon, Uncle Faustus’. 

Her good mood surprised me. 

‘Good afternoon, Sabrina, Nicholas,’ I greeted them. 

The boy nodded. 

‘Good afternoon, Professor Blackwood’. 

I turned my attention to Sabrina. 

‘Will you spend Yule with us this year?’ 

Sabrina had moved from Mortuary to the Academy to spend more time with her boyfriend. But during the holidays, she took turns between staying with us and Hilda. Anyway, in the end, we all ended up together. 

‘Of course!’ She replied with a smile. 

‘Great! Your cousins will be very happy,’ I commented and looked at the boy beside her. ‘You are also invited, Mr. Scratch.’ 

‘I accept the invitation, Mr. Blackwood.’ 

‘Great. Now, if you'll excuse me...’ 

They nodded and I continued on my way to Zelda's office. 

Upon arriving, I stopped at the doorjamb to admire it. She had her back to me, talking to someone on the phone. Zelda was the most beautiful witch I had ever seen in my life. I sneaked up to her so she wouldn't notice my presence. Hoping to startle her, I hugged her around the waist and placed a kiss on her neck. To my surprise, she was not scared. Well, she should have felt my presence through our bond. 

Unusually, she hung her weight against mine and laid her head on my shoulder, giving me a beautiful smile. 

‘I'll call you later,’ dismissed the person she was talking to and ended the call.

‘May I have your attention, my High Priestess?’ I whispered in her ear. 

She pretended to think and then turned to me, hugging my neck. 

‘What does my most diligent disciple need?’ She asked with a smile. ‘Make a confession?’ 

I opened a smile with her insight. 

‘Exactly, Your Excellency. But I need you to get closer so that only you can hear me’. 

Zelda moved her face closer to mine, standing just inches away. Her lips almost brushed mine and I could feel her breath against my skin. Her hands became entangled in my hair, making all the hairs on my body stand on end. Zelda's green eyes shone with amusement. 

‘What is it, Faustus?’ 

‘I am completely in love with you, in the most profane way that can exist,’ I whispered. ‘To the point that I long for my penance.’ 

‘Oh, this is very serious,’ she announced, grinning. ‘Close your eyes so I can apply your penance’. 

I closed my eyes as she asked, feeling the anticipation taking me. Seconds later, her lips touched mine and I pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. It was amazing how much a simple kiss from Zelda could make my body boil and yearn for hers. 

I dropped my hands to her thighs and lifted her off the floor to sit her on the table. Her legs wrapped around my hips and I suppressed the breathless groan that reached my throat. To my surprise, Zelda pulled her face away from mine. She pressed her forehead to mine, trying to normalize her panting. 

‘I have a meeting now, Faustus,’ she whispered with sadness in her eyes. ‘And as far as I remember, you should be on your way to your next class.’ 

I let out a resigned sigh. She was right. 

‘I couldn't resist coming to see you.’ 

Zelda smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. 

‘How do you feel about continuing your penance later?’ She suggested with a raised eyebrow. ‘We put the kids to sleep, we open a wine... we have sex in front of the fireplace.’ 

I smiled at her suggestion.

‘I could not agree more.’

She pushed my body away from the table and hurried get her coat. I watched her agile movements until she came back.

‘See you later,’ she murmured, hugging me by the neck. ‘I love you.’

My heart sped up with her spontaneous statement.

‘I love you,’ I murmured back.

Zelda gave me a quick kiss and then teleported.

***

‘Daddy, I don't want to sleep.’

The little redhead murmured as I covered her with blankets to put her to sleep. Every night, Zelda and I took turns to put the kids to bed.

I sat next to her on the mattress to get closer.

‘Why, pumpkin?’ I asked stroking her hair.

She looked down at her plump little hands.

‘I don't want to have another nightmare, Daddy.’

I frowned. Apparently, it was more recurrent than I imagined. And, dreams were not events to be ignored. Even more starting from a child.

‘What have you been dreaming about, pumpkin?’

The little girl sighed and gave me a fearful look.

‘I've been dreaming about Uncle Edward,’ she whispered.

I frowned, swallowing. We didn't talk about Edward often at home, nor did we ignore his existence and death. But it was really strange that the girl dreamed of him.

‘And what does Uncle Edward do in the dream?’

I saw her eyes water and her chin twitch.

‘He watches me and... he doesn't seem to like me.’

Was Edward disturbing her? It was a possibility considering that she was the embodiment of my relationship with Zelda. A relationship that he never allowed and always hated. 

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. I knew Edward well enough to know that he wouldn't hurt the child, no matter how much he despised her. 

‘Don't be afraid,’ I replied, stroking her face. ‘Repeat with dad: Doubt and fear, don’t come near. By the dawn, be you gone. I am strong, all night long. My worries flee, magickally. Now, I cast this spell, and I’ll sleep well.’ 

She slowly repeated the spell and I smiled. 

‘Now you will no longer be plagued by nightmares,’ I said. 

Her relieved smile made me want to keep her with me so that no one would dare try to hurt her. 

‘Thanks, Daddy,’ she whispered. 

The little girl snuggled up on the bed and closed her eyes. I spent a long time dragging my hands through her red hair until I was sure she was asleep. When her breathing steadied, I rested my hand on her chest and recited a protective spell. I wanted to make sure she had a peaceful night. 

I placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room taking care not to make a noise. 

When I arrived in the living room, Zelda seemed to have been around for a long time. She held out a glass of wine to me and I accepted it promptly. I took up the empty space beside her on the couch and sighed. 

‘What happened?’ She asked with a frown. 

I sipped the wine, feeling the liquid velvety down my throat. 

‘I found out what our little girl's nightmares are about’. 

Zelda gave me her undivided attention, concern was reflected in her face. 

‘Edward,’ I whispered. 

‘Edward?’ 

I nodded, seeing the surprise and shock taking over her. 

‘She dreams that he is probing her’.

Zelda rubbed a hand over her face and blew out a breath. 

‘But don't worry, I put a protective spell on her,’ I said. ‘Even though I didn't think Edward would threaten her, even though he was alive’. 

She nodded. 

‘Edward wouldn't hurt a child. However, protection is never too much,’ she noted. 

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards me. Zelda leaned against my chest and I placed a kiss on the top of her head. Her hand, free from the cup, stroked my chest over my shirt. We stood there, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace in silence. 

Zelda looked up at me and claimed my lips. I freed our hands from the bowls, placing them on the side table next to the sofa, and then my hands tangled in her hair. She, in turn, straddled my hip and hugged me by the neck. My body responded to yours promptly and I pulled her hips against mine. The wonderful friction between our intimacies brought moans to our lips, but they were suppressed by our kiss. 

Zelda's hands ran to the waistband of my pants and I contained a laugh with her haste. I couldn't blame her, however. With three little child running around the house, we had to enjoy every second when they were sleeping. 

A cry echoed through the house and we sighed in frustration. Zelda looked away from mine. 

‘Lilith must have had another nightmare... I'll take a look.’ 

Zelda got off my lap and hurried upstairs. 

I frowned. Lilith... Why didn't I remember my own daughter's name? 

A strange feeling came over me. As if I should remember something important. 

Lilith's screams fell silent seconds later. However, the overwhelming silence brought concern. 

‘Zelda?’ I called at the bottom of the stairs. ‘Zelda!’ 

There was no answer. 

Without needing another incentive, I skipped the steps and ran to Lilith's room. I opened the door brutally, overcome with despair. The scene that formed in front of me made my knees buckle and I fell to the floor. Zelda and the little girl were lying on the floor, their glassy eyes admiring nothingness, while a gigantic pool of blood spread out under their bodies.

Tears welled up in my eyes due to indignation and pain. I crawled over to them, feeling the blood cling to me. 

That couldn't be true... 

‘I said it would happen if you approached my sister again.’ 

All the air in my lungs escaped when I heard Edward's voice sound behind my back. I looked down the hall and saw him admiring a kind of cast iron wand, blood covered his clothes. 

‘How could you...’ 

‘Make it?’ completed with sarcasm. ‘The same way you did when you killed me.’ 

To my surprise, Satan emerged from the shadows behind Edward and raised his arm to point in my direction. Soon, the warlock pointed his wand at me and I held the sadistic look with which he was looking at me. There was no reason to live without Zelda and my child... If he wanted to kill me, it would be a favor. 

Before he uttered the spell, I felt a sudden pain wash over my face. The thud was so strong that I closed my eyes and turned away. Burning was all I felt. 

As soon as I opened my eyes again, everything was gone and a misty forest had taken its place. I was lying on the ground, stuck to countless roots. Salem was on my chest, while his paw with sharp nails sticking out, touched my face. 

He woke me from the spell. 

‘Get well soon, Blackwood,’ the cat demanded. ‘You are the only one with enough power to release all the others before they are absorbed.’ 

I looked around more closely. At the foot of each tree were Sabrina, Prudence, Ambrose and the mortals. The roots enveloped them more and more, while their faces were stained with tears of blood. 

A treacherous trap for those who dared to invade hell without permission. Just by touching the root, anyone would be bewitched and forced to live their worst nightmare... until the tree absorbed their whole body and fed on their emotions and their blood. 

Without wasting any more time, I let go of my hands in order to perform the spell. _‘_

_Tantibus ignore defluxit terra metu ignis.’_

Sparks of fire began to run across the ground, chasing away the roots and forcing them back under the ground.

Soon, all the teenagers were free. Ambrose rose from the floor with impressive dexterity, but it was only a reflection of what he had experienced in his nightmare. The rest rose slowly, looking around with frightened features. 

I ran my hand over my face and wiped the blood tear marks that ran down my cheeks. 

I approached Sabrina, who was still trying to get back to reality. She lifted her eyes from the floor, slowly moving up my legs until she met my eyes. She was torn between surprise and confusion. 

‘Do you still think it will be easy, Miss. Spellman?’ 

**_Zelda Spellman_**

I awoke to feel a wave of agony reaching me through the bond with Faustus. I looked beside me on the bed just to note his absence. What the hell was going on? 

I spotted the glass of water on the nightstand and noticed the folded paper under it. Wasting no time, I took the ticket and opened it. 

"Zelda,

I hope that when you read this, I will be back. If not, calm down. I didn't run away. When I went down to get water, I heard Sabrina say she was going to Hell at that moment and everyone else followed her. I decided to follow them and I intend to bring them home as soon as possible.

I hate to waste the short time I have with you and our child. But I know that you would take the risk to save them and I cannot allow that.

I promise to come back soon.

Love you,

F. ” 

From the feeling that the bond gave me, something serious had happened. I needed to find out what was going on. Sabrina should have somehow managed to get to hell. 

I jumped out of bed angry that Sabrina had disobeyed me, Faustus had gone after her without telling me and because I couldn't do anything about it! 

‘Hilda!’ I shouted as I opened the door to her room. 

She practically jumped on the mattress and looked at me stunned. 

‘What's up, Zelda?’ She asked after a yawn. 

‘Sabrina went to Hell.’ 

Hilda blinked a few times, unable to absorb what I was saying. 

‘That's kind of rude...’

‘No, Hilda!’ I roared impatiently. ‘Our niece disobeyed me and went to hell! And as if that weren't enough, she took her friends with her.’ 

Her eyes widened and she reached for me. 

‘How do you know all this?’ She asked. 

I blew out a breath and started walking towards the stairs. 

‘Faustus heard them and left a note,’ I said as she followed me. ‘He followed them to try to bring them back. But...’ I stopped talking for a moment. Hilda didn't know about my connection to Faustus. ‘They should be back by now.’ 

‘And what do we do now, Zelda?’ She asked. ‘If they have already entered Hell, there is nothing we can do... You cannot enter there!’ 

I nodded my head. 

‘Exactly. I can't get in, but I can guarantee that Lilith will keep them alive until they get out.’ 

Hilda took my arm and forced me to stop walking. 

‘Zelda, you can't use magic!’ 

I smiled sideways. 

‘But you can,’ I said, seeing her face go white. ‘Now call your boyfriend. We need a babysitter while we open the doors of Hell.’


	27. Broken Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus and Sabrina face the challenges of Hell and still need to learn to live with each other.  
Meanwhile, Zelda and Hilda summon Lilith.

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

Sabrina looked at me and the anger took over her face. 

‘What are you doing here?’ 

‘Saving you,’ I replied. ‘But you can thank me later.’ 

She jumped up to face me. 

‘Thank you? Whereby?’ She asked angrily. ‘For killing my father? For getting my aunt pregnant? For being a fraud? For trying to kill the entire Coven, including Ambrose? Or for going back to our lives pretending that nothing happened, acting as if you were a victim and that you will not die? Because you’ll pay for everything you did!’ 

I held her fierce look. She was not lying on any of her charges and I understood, in a way, her anger. But I had abandoned my wife and children to keep that group of irrationals alive, so I expected minimal politeness from her. 

Tension hung in the air and I felt the young around us hold their breath. They were probably expecting an aggressive reaction from me. 

‘I don't care what you think, Miss. Spellman. I made a promise to your aunt and I will take you home.’ 

She snorted. 

‘I won't be back yet. I came here to save Nick and I will do it!’ 

‘You will die and kill your friends,’ I pointed out. 

‘We will find Lilith and she will help us...’ 

It was my turn to laugh in disbelief. Sabrina really believed that Lilith had nothing more to do as the Queen of Hell and would be at her disposal. 

‘How much innocence...’ 

She fisted her hands in such anger.

‘Go ahead... Go home. We don't need you!’ 

Suddenly, I felt the presence... There was something wrong. 

‘Shh...’ 

I asked to concentrate, but as usual she didn't understand my signal and went on. 

‘I will not stop!’ 

I rolled my eyes. 

‘Sabrina, shut up,’ I growled. ‘There's something around us.’ 

She stopped abruptly and concentrated to try to feel the presence. 

‘It's close...’ Ambrose spoke. ‘We should run.’ 

In the next instant, everyone shot through the forest that surrounded us, taking care of the trees and their roots. Luckily for us, there didn't seem to be any other pitfalls out there. 

A few steps later, it became possible to see the light outside the closed forest. We would enter an open field, which would leave us vulnerable to attack. 

I grabbed Sabrina by the jacket and stopped the others from continuing to run. Their breaths were fast and they looked confused. I took the ball of thread out of my pocket and gave each warlock and witch a piece, asking them to form a pentagon. Mortals stayed within the geometrical figure to be protected. Nobody would see us there, if we kept silent. 

Shortly thereafter, a group of demons passed by us. The tension was evident on the children's faces, as well as the fear. I hoped the hiding spell would be enough, otherwise I would have a hard time getting rid of all those demons and still defending them. 

The demons looked around, looking for us. One of them sniffed the air and approached us. He approached Prudence, standing a foot away from her. I watched her swallow, but she held on. I prepared to attack him, but he turned and went in the opposite direction. Soon, there was no sign of them. 

When their presence was gone, everyone dropped the line and I put it back in my pocket. They were pale with dread and breathing heavily. 

‘This is what will happen if you try to communicate with Lilith,’ I explained to Sabrina. ‘The demons will hear your call and will come after you. Let's go now.’

The girl frowned, crossing her arms.

‘Have you changed your mind?’

I shook my head.

‘No, but if I leave you here alone, you will be killed. So, let's rescue Nicholas and go home.’

Everyone agreed, although Sabrina was the last to accept that I accompany them.

Then we started walking again and stopped at the edge of the forest. A great desert stretched before our eyes. At the same time, it was possible to see a great mountain range and after it, a tower. Lilith should be there, in the center of the circles of hell.

I looked around and did not see or feel the presence of any supernatural creature. We needed to act quickly.

‘Now, we need to run to the mountains,’ I said. ‘Stay together and don't stop until we get there.’

We started running again, but this time, as fast as we could. I stayed behind to help and protect the mortals, who were less skilled than warlocks. I was also on the lookout for possible attacks and I could stop them from there.

Luckily for us, the desert was not as long as it appeared and soon we reached the foot of the mountains.

‘There is a passage,’ Sabrina pointed to an opening in the hill. ‘It must be faster to cross inside than to climb.’

‘We don't know if any creatures live there, Sabrina,’ Prudence pointed out wisely.

‘She's right, cousin. It can be dangerous,’ Ambrose agreed.

‘Don’t worry. We have a miner with us,’ the blonde claimed pointing to mortal friends. ‘Besides a cunning girl and a brave young man. Everything will be fine...’

In the next second, the group of demons surrounded us. They approached with such agility that I couldn't even feel their presence. They were all humanoid, but they were big and scary.

‘What do we have here?’ One of them asked. ‘Mortal children and some witches. It will be a beautiful feast...’

‘Wait...’ another said focusing his gaze on me. ‘I recognize this one.’

‘Oh! You are right, brother,’ a third spoke. ‘It is the warlock who arrested and banished us from the mortal world with the help of the red-haired witch and the other warlock who conjured us.’ 

Shit... So many demons in hell and I managed to cross the path of those who had personal issues to deal with. 

‘Wasn't he dying?’ another one pointed out. 

While they were arguing, I was signaling the children to walk discreetly to the mountain opening. 

‘How did you survive?’ one of them questioned me. ‘Was the witch a healer?’ 

‘Hum... I would like to taste one of these. When will she die?’ 

That conversation was making me sick, but it was good that they were distracted. We were almost at the entrance. 

‘Stop talking!’ the apparent leader overlapped. ‘We will make you suffer, warlock. Get ready!’ 

‘I think you'll have to try it when I really die,’ I said. ‘It won't be long, but it won't be today.’ 

I used an attraction spell, like the one Zelda had used at the Academy years ago. But instead of attracting demons, I attracted the kids. We were all thrown against the cave entrance and fell to the stone floor. Without wasting time, I cast a spell to seal the passage before the demons reached us. 

‘Let's go! Let's go!’ I shouted. 

We started running into the mountain again, guided by lights conjured by Ambrose. Unfortunately for us, the demons started to collide with the mountain to bring it down on us. The whole structure rattled and some small rocks fell on our heads. 

‘Faster!’ The mortal boy shouted. 

We stopped abruptly when a fork appeared in front of us. 

‘Roz, can you use your powers to find the right path?’ Sabrina asked the mortal. 

The girl looked surprised at the request. 

‘I don't know if it works with paths, Brina,’ she whispered. 

‘Try, please!’

She nodded and put her hands on the wall. Seconds later, she looked at us and pointed to the opening on the left. 

‘There!’ 

The passage was small and allowed only one of us to pass at a time. I decided to be the last one for security reasons. 

When only Sabrina and I were to cross, the roof collapsed on us. I pulled the girl against me and jumped over to the right. The rocks intercepted our path and threw us into the dark. 

I conjured a fireball in my hands to light the cave. 

Salem was beside Sabrina, who got up from the floor and tried to remove the stones with her hands to open the passage, but it was in vain. 

‘Stop,’ I murmured when I saw her insist. ‘All you will gain from this is to be crushed by the falling rocks.’ 

She gave me a furious look. Before I said anything, I heard Prudence's voice in my mind. 

"Dad? Are you alright? Is Sabrina with you? ” 

I closed my eyes to concentrate and answer it. 

“Prudence, we are fine. And you?" 

"Too. What are we going to do now?" 

I thought a little. Caution was needed at that moment. 

“Follow the path and be careful. We will do the same and look for a way out”. 

"Right. We will wait for you outside”. 

I sighed. 

"No. It can be dangerous. When you find a way out, keep running until you reach Pandemonium. We'll meet you there. But don't try to fight Satan”. 

"Understood. See you soon, then ”. 

I had felt the waver in her voice. But we didn't have time for me to comfort her in case something went wrong. 

"See you later, Prudence."

After that little conversation, I reported everything to Sabrina as we followed the path in front of us. She looked really dissatisfied and angry, but she followed me. Not that she had any alternative. 

Shortly after, we found another fork. 

‘Let's go over there,’ she said. 

The girl took the lead and I just followed. Something told me that she had chosen the wrong path, but if I disagreed, she would be even more angry. So, I let her see that she was wrong with her own eyes. 

After choosing two more paths that led into dead-end tunnels, she let out a frustrated cry. 

‘Why don’t you help me?’ 

I just stared at it. 

‘If I said what I think, you would not listen to me and do what you want anyway.’ 

‘So you're telling me that you knew the right way all along and didn't say anything?’ She asked incredulously. ‘Is that a joke to you?’ 

I blew out a breath, trying to control myself. 

‘You forget that we have powers, Miss. Spellman.’ 

I cast a simple spell to find the right path and small lights appeared on the floor to guide us. 

‘So let's go?’ 

That seemed to irritate her even more, but she followed me. As we walked, she kept her face closed and her arms crossed. 

‘Will you keep that face tied all the way?’ I teased. 

I knew what would happen when I did that. But it was better for her to say what she thought than to brood internally. 

As expected, she exploded. 

‘There is nothing worse than being stuck with you! I have no idea how I haven't broken your neck yet!’ 

‘Don’t worry. If we escape from here alive, your aunt will kill me and you can watch,’ I said. 

Sabrina stopped in front of me and raised her index finger towards my face.

‘If you think that helping us here, there will be some change in your sentence, you are completely mistaken.’ 

I gave her a serious look. 

‘I do not expect that to happen, Miss. Spellman.’ 

She didn't seem to hear me. 

‘Your good-boy actions may work for my Aunt Zelda, but not for me,’ she roared. ‘I know you!’ 

That surprised me. How much arrogance... 

‘So, do you think you know me better than your aunt?’ 

‘She's blinded by how she feels about you!’ She shouted. ‘I talked to her before we left the house. I saw it in her eyes when I asked if she loved you and she didn't answer me. That was enough to know that she really loves you. But she don't have the courage to admit it because she know it's wrong!’ 

Hearing from Sabrina that Zelda still loved me was heart-warming, even though she was telling it with real disgust. 

‘Wrong?’ I said. ‘You're talking like your father.’ 

‘Yeah, the father you killed!’ 

I rolled my eyes. 

‘You forget that your beloved father tried to kill me, and he almost succeeded, in addition to having threatened your Aunt Zelda's life,’ I accused. ‘But none of that matters to you, because he was not successful. I was.’ 

Anger took over her features and she approached me with closed fists. 

‘He did what was necessary to protect my aunt because he knew who you really were!’ 

I gave an incredulous and mocking laugh. 

‘No, Miss. Spellman. He did this for the same reason I killed him; because Satan wanted to.’ 

She took a step back. 

‘My father was not a weak mind like you.’ 

I chewed my own tongue.

‘And you still have the courage to say that the blind is your aunt.’ 

Her face was flushed with pure hatred. 

I grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. 

‘Let's think hypothetically... If I, in my position as High Priest, forbade you to see Nicholas, force you to marry any sorcerer you don't even know - because if I didn't do that, I would kill Nicholas in front of you -, and banish you from Greendale so you would never see each other again and you had a chance to explain yourself, what would you do, Sabrina?’ 

She swallowed. But the words got stuck in her throat. 

‘Now imagine that Lilith appears in front of you, while you struggle in despair, promising that Nicholas would not suffer from the lies that I would tell him about how you despised him, and all you would have to do was take revenge on me,’ I added . ‘Would you accept the deal?’ 

Her gaze faltered. I knew what her answer was. 

‘We are no different, Sabrina. We do what we need to do for those we love and think about the consequences afterwards,’ I whispered. ‘Now stop treating your father like a hero.’ 

She dropped her gaze to the floor. 

Without waiting for her to recover from my reality shock, I followed the path. The girl followed me, but said no more words. 

**_Zelda Spellman_**

Dr. Cerberus arrived at the mortuary breathlessly. He should have run from the bookstore to our house as soon as he got the call from Hilda. He looked alarmed, but who could blame him? Being woken up in the middle of the night, with a call for help from two witches, was worrying. 

‘What happened?’ Asked when he managed to utter words. 

Hilda supported him, giving him a warm smile. But we didn't have time to update it properly. 

‘We need you to take care of my children, while we go to hell to save Sabrina,’ I replied showing him the twins sleeping in their cribs. 

‘What?’ 

He looked stunned. Hilda shot me an annoyed look, but I didn't care. 

‘Honey, we have a family emergency to solve,’ explained to the boyfriend stroking his face. ‘But we'll be back soon.’

He nodded, realizing that there was no option but to comply. Still, I could see that he would do whatever Hilda asked of him. 

‘Just keep your eyes on my child and don't let them die,’ I added. 

His eyes widened, but Hilda soothed him with a quick kiss. Without further ado, we left the house to go to the mines. 

It was time to see the gates of Hell open again. 

**_Faustus Blackwood_**

“You took it hard on her," Salem broke the silence. 

Sabrina kept quiet and walked a few steps behind me, hugging her own body. She looked thoughtful. 

"I know," I whispered. "But she needed to hear it from someone." 

The cat was silent for a few seconds. 

"You should tell her the truth about me." 

I shook my head. 

"What? That you were my familiar and that I asked you to look after her as a way to make up for her absence from Edward?” I questioned. "No. She doesn't need to know... and I don't think she would believe it ”. 

"Your luck is that Zelda never saw me." 

"Indeed. I lived at the Academy and...” 

"...Familiars are not allowed," he added. 

"Exactly" I agreed. “Now, go and stay with her. I feel that we are close to something”. 

"Meow". 

Soon, he was curling up on the girl's legs to try to cheer her up. Letting go of my familiar was difficult, but it was a way to protect the entire Spellman family at once. Sabrina not accepting a member of the Council gave me that opportunity. 

A few steps later, we reached the top of a huge chamber. It was deep, but it was possible to see its end thanks to an entrance of light. There should be the exit. I looked up and only the darkness was visible, which made it difficult to define its altitude. 

‘Okay, Sabrina, we need to get there,’ I whispered, pointing to the opening whose light radiated.

I looked around for a way to get off and the only way was through a narrow stone path that followed the limits of the chamber, running through it like a snail until the exit. It would not be possible for us to walk side by side due to the width of the route, so I allowed Sabrina to go ahead with Salem. 

I was wary. Despite the bifurcations, we had no major problems finding the way out of the mountain. It was too easy. 

The rocks were slightly slippery and yet, Sabrina seemed to accelerate her pace to stay as far away from me as possible. Consequently, I hurried to maintain proximity. Nothing was completely safe in hell and I had promised Zelda that I would take the girl home safely. 

When we were close to the exit, the small road under Sabrina's feet cracked and crumbled. She lost her balance and I had to jump to be able to hold her hand and prevent her from falling. Salem, with his skill, managed to jump to the other side of the ditch that had formed. I pulled Sabrina by the arm so that she returned to the stable part of the ramp. 

She was pale, but said nothing. She just moved her ankle and made a face. It should be a twist. 

I was going to question if she was okay, when the sound of wings filled the chamber. I looked up and, instead of the darkness of yore, numerous red dots became visible. We had to run and fast. 

‘Can you jump and run?’ I asked. 

She nodded slightly, attentive to what I had observed. Without waiting, she picked up momentum and jumped over the newly opened gap, landing next to Salem. I imitated her and we soon ran to the exit. 

The psychopombs flew down from the top of the hill towards us. As Sabrina's speed was impaired due to her twisting, I cast an expelling spell that threw a portion of them, which had approached us, against the walls. There were so many that they made the walls shake and rocks fall off, falling on our heads. 

We didn't belong to hell, so the psychopombs were eager for our souls. It was the same process of being in astral projection. But there, the danger was much greater.

The falling rocks started to block the exit and we had to hurry to get through it in time. Sabrina and I jumped to the ground as soon as the height became accessible. She let out a breathless groan and crouched on the floor. I wouldn't have time to heal her, so I picked her up and pushed aside a psychopomb who had tried to approach. To my despair, the bird tangled in the thread that connected us to Greendale and pulled it, preventing me from moving. 

“Salem, take her!” 

The cat took its elf form and took Sabrina from my arms, leading her out of the mound. 

_‘__Ponas animate igne vivere!’_

Flames spread through the wire and the birds caught fire. Taking advantage of his distractions, I jumped through the exit gap. As soon as my body fell against the lawn and the reddish and cloudy light of Hell blinded me, the exit of the hill closed and locked the psychopombs inside. 

Salem had returned to her cat form and was prowling Sabrina, who was sitting on the floor. 

‘Are you alright?’ I asked her. 

The girl nodded and looked away at her ankle, placing her hand on it to heal it. 

“The thread, Faustus,” Salem whispered. 

I looked at my wrist, where the thread should have been attached and it had snapped. Excellent... If Lilith didn't help us, we would be trapped in Hell. 

**_Zelda Spellman_**

We arrived at the mines as quickly as possible. The walk had tired me more than usual and I found myself constantly stroking my own belly. I was tense with all that effort and stress.

As we went through the tunnels, I was already content with the idea that Sabrina had really succeeded in entering Hell. What reassured me was that, in that case, Faustus would bring her home. 

As soon as we reached the gate of Hell, as expected, there was no one. 

‘What do we do now, Zelda?’ 

I looked around and saw some candles, drawings inscribed on the floor and utensils that Sabrina and the other children should have used to open the gate. However, there was something that was not my niece's style. A thread was attached to a rock and extended beyond the portal. I touched the line gently and managed to feel the spell emanate from it. 

A smile spread across my face. Faustus had done that. In that way, they could return to our world through that bond. 

It was really smart. 

‘Zelda?’ Hilda called me again and I gave her attention. 

‘Let's try to talk to Lilith, Hilda,’ I said. ‘She needs to know they're there.’ 

She looked at me doubtfully. 

‘But... what if they already found her?’ 

‘I don’t think so.’ 

*** 

Hilda was in the center of the magic circle, with the candles lit around her. She was trying to summon Lilith, but the spell was not working. I paced up and down, impatient and tense. 

‘Come on, Hilda!’ 

She just looked at me with irritation. 

‘It's not that easy!’ 

I rolled my eyes. I had summoned Lilith before, never had such difficulty. 

‘I would invoke her if I could. But using magic is a risk for me now,” I reinforced. ‘Then do it soon!’ 

‘Zelda, you are the High Priestess, not me!’

Her tone showed how upset she was that she couldn't summon Lilith. She had always had doubts about her magical ability, except when it involved herbs and potions. 

‘Hilda, do you remember when the Academy was invaded by demons?’ I asked entering the magic circle to approach her and hold her hands. ‘You are the one who helped me! You used a very strong protection spell and alone. And that was a long time ago. You are much more powerful now. I know. I trust you. I know you can do that.’ 

She smiled at me. 

‘Okay, Zelds. I'll do my best.’ 

Hilda closed her eyes to refocus to cast the spell. I used part of my magical potential to assist her. I knew it wouldn't affect the baby. 

_‘I invoke you, Lilith est hell. Venite ad me.’_

The candle flames flickered and the atmosphere changed. Soon, Lilith was at our side.

‘Spellmans. What happened?’

‘Lilith,’ I called and she gave me her full attention. ‘Sabrina is in hell.’

‘She, what?’ She asked incredulously.

‘And she is not alone,’ Hilda added. ‘She dragged her mortal friends, Ambrose and Prudence along’.

‘They're looking for you,’ I pointed out. ‘Sabrina intends to save Nicholas and kill Satan.’

Lilith frowned.

‘How?’

‘She found the Spear of Longinus.’

She blew out a deep breath. I knew what that meant.

‘Well, the atmosphere of Hell was different. I will look for them.’

Without further ado, she disappeared.

Now, we just had to wait.

‘I said you were capable,’ I murmured to Hilda.

She smiled at me, but then her brow furrowed. I followed her gaze and found the line. Apparently, she only realized that at that moment. 

‘Faustus must have used a spell to get back using the string,’ I explained. 

She walked over to the line and started pulling it. 

‘Perhaps, if he feels the tug, he understands that we are here waiting for them.’ 

It was a good idea. 

I smiled at her, watching her continue to tangle the string around her hand. 

I looked at my own belly and stroked it. I was feeling a little calmer now that Lilith was aware of Sabrina's plans and was going to help them. 

‘Daddy's coming back, my love,’ I whispered. 

‘For Lilith’s sake!’ Hilda let out tense. 

‘What happened?’ 

She had her back to me, but as soon as she turned, I felt all my blood run cold. I let my hand cover my half-open mouth. Despair came over me. 

‘Faustus...’ 

The bond was broken.


	28. Charon's Treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Faustus and Sabrina find Prudence, Ambrose and the mortals, they will discover that Hell still has yet another obstacle to Pandemonium.  
They must deliver their treasures to the gondolier of the river of the dead.

**Faustus Blackwood**

Sabrina and I followed the path of undergrowth, ignoring the arid air that surrounded us. With each step that we approached the Pandemonium, the air became more cloudy and reddish. The sulfur smell had intensified and was sickening.

We were going up a small hill that would take us to the final route to Pandemonium. It was already looming in front of us. When we were a few feet’s away from reaching the top of the hill, a shout caught our attention.

‘Sabrina!’ the miner boy shouted the name while waving his arms in the air. ‘Sabrina!’

I felt some relief when I saw that the entire group was there. Soon Sabrina and I walked through the space that separated us and the kids welcomed her with hugs.

‘You should already be with Lilith by the time we spend into the mountain,’ I observed.

‘We had a little problem with the demons...’ Ambrose replied and I frowned.

‘What happened?’ Sabrina straightened up, worried.

‘They were waiting for us at the mountain's exit,’ Prudence replied.

It was a miracle that everyone was alive. The demon horde was truly large and only Prudence and Ambrose were able to use magic against them. I was curious as to how they managed to defeat them, but before I could question, Sabrina did.

‘How did you deal with them?’

Ambrose and Prudence exchanged looks and smiled.

‘Well, Auntie Hilda inspired us with her story about how Auntie Zelda banned demons from the Academy,’ the warlock commented, naughty.

That surprised me.

‘And you two banished them to where?’ It was my turn to inquire.

Normally, we banished demons to Hell. But they were already there.

‘Into the mountain,’ Prudence explained.

Sabrina gave me a quick look and crossed her arms over her chest.

‘I suppose you were sure we weren't there anymore...’

‘It was just a lucky guess,’ Ambrose whispered, holding a hand to the back of his neck. ‘Anyway, everything worked out. I only advise that we get to Lilith before the demons are freed’.

Everyone agreed and we went to the end of the slope. As soon as we reached the slope, we could see that, in the vicinity of the tower, there was a kind of lake, but instead of water, there were souls there. The souls of the dead moved like a current and the screams of agony were disturbing.

‘Don't look too long,’ I said.

‘Why?’ Sabrina asked.

In the next instant, Ambrose fell forward, almost being sucked into the lake of souls. The two young mortals held him.

‘That's why,’ I explained, pointing to the warlock. ‘Souls will try to drag you to them.’

‘And how do we cross?’ the mortal miner asked.

They looked around, looking for some passage or any transportation. I just sighed.

‘Someone will come for us,’ I said.

Their frowns furrowed, but as soon as a figure came into view, sailing on a small boat, they understood.

The role of a charon is to transport the souls of the dead in its narrow, old boat across the river of the dead. He mercilessly repelled any living mortal, unless they paid the price of their transportation.

Our charon approached with his boat and stopped in front of us. All I could think about was what he would demand of us.

‘For the river to cross, you will have to pay a price,’ he whispered. ‘But no mortal alive in my boat can enter’.

I looked sideways at Sabrina when I saw her movement. She took some old coins out of her pocket. They looked like drachmas.

Now, she was quite uninformed if she thought the price of charon would be the same as in Greek myths. He would demand something much more precious from us. So, I put my hand over hers, preventing her from offering the coins to the gondolier.

‘We are warlocks and witches,’ I pointed out, trying to cover up the mortals. ‘We are beyond that rule.’

The creature laughed.

‘I see four wizards and three mortals. No dead souls.’

I rolled my eyes. It was not so easy to deal with death, after all.

‘Anyway, we want to cross the river. Tell your price.’

The cadaverous figure seemed to smile under his cloak.

‘You are brave, warlock. Nobody has tried to negotiate with me for a long time,’ he commented. ‘Well... I want what each of you carries most value.’

That would be a problem. The most valuable item Sabrina carried with her was the Spear of Longinus.

She probably thought the same, because all the color in her face disappeared.

The spear was most important to her, not to me. So, if we could change...

‘Mortals first...’ the charon announced and gave his attention to the children. ‘Miner boy, I want your helmet. I know it belonged to your brother.’

The boy looked surprised, but took the helmet off his head and gave it a nostalgic look before handing it over to Charon.

Taking advantage of the gondolier's distraction, I approached Sabrina, stopping beside her, but so that we were facing the Charon. I made discreet signals to her and put my hands on my back, waiting for her to hand me the spear.

‘Next... The brave boy,’ demanded the entity pointing to the short boy with a shaved head. ‘I want the diary you carry, which belonged to your aunt Dorothea.’

The boy opened his own backpack and took the small diary in hand. His attachment to the book was visible. Finally, he sighed and handed the diary to Charon.

‘Now, Cunning girl...’

Sabrina was discreet as she reached into her jacket pocket and took the Spear of Longinus out of there. She put her hand on her back and slid the spear into my hand. However, as soon as I took it, the Charon looked at us, as if he felt that we had made an exchange. He hurried towards us.

‘What do you have in hand, warlock?’ he asked raising the tone of his voice. ‘Do you think you can cheat death?’

We were caught. I sighed and held out the hand opposite the one that had picked up the spear and showed him the item.

‘Please don’t!’ Sabrina asked with some desperation. ‘That's the only thing that can save our friend. And saving him is the reason we are here.’

Charon took the spear from my hand, ignoring the girl's pleas.

‘Because it is so precious to you, it is the price to cross the river of the dead.’

He kept the spear in his clothes and demanded the objects of the other children. I could see the frustration and disbelief on Sabrina's face. She looked like she was about to cry in anger.

‘Your turn, warlock,’ he said at last.

I would be the last one, but I had no idea what he might want from me. I carried nothing precious.

‘I want the box you carry in your pocket.’

I frowned and reached into my pocket, just to feel the small box that once held my feelings and Zelda's. I had completely forgotten about it after the latest chaotic events.

‘This box, I can feel, was used as an object that a powerful spell, which only worked because it already had a previous meaning for you, warlock,’ the Charon commented. ‘But I don't know exactly what... Tell me.’

I looked at the box in my hand. Even though the spell no longer existed, I still got goosebumps when I saw it and remembered all the unfolding caused by it.

‘I gave it to the woman I love many years ago. When I intended to propose.’

‘So the two were separated and all their feelings ended here, I know,’ he said as if he could read my mind. ‘But what did you give the witch and disappear?’

I saw curiosity on the faces of the children around. Nobody knew about that. I always thought that Satan was in possession of my gift, but I was never sure. All I knew was that Zelda never knew what was in the box before it stored our feelings.

‘Inside the box, I had put my family's ring. The only inheritance they left me. But it disappeared.’

The charon nodded and put the box in his clothes.

‘Come in,’ he said, making room for us to enter the vessel.

As soon as we settled in the wooden seats, the gondolier started to guide the boat towards the tower. Sabrina looked at her hands, but her eyes were vague. She seemed to be thinking of an alternative to save Nicholas now that the spear was in the charon's possession.

Salem was the only one not to have to offer something to the charon, and now he was trying to cheer up Sabrina, not succeeding.

We cross the river of souls quickly and quietly. The children were staring at Sabrina. I knew what was going on in their minds; that all the effort to go to hell had been in vain and there was no way to save Nicholas anymore.

Everyone left the boat as soon as we reached the other bank and then we watched the charon disappear in the dense, reddish fog. When I was sure we were safe to talk about any topic, I did it.

‘Sabrina...’ I started, but the girl interrupted me.

‘Don't come with "I told you". I know that I missed the only thing that could kill Satan. But I will fix it somehow...’

‘Sabrina...’ I tried again.

‘Lilith must know a way to help us now that she is the Queen of Hell...’

‘Sabrina, shut up!’

‘What?’ She shouted angrily.

So, I showed her Spear of Longinus. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. The other children also looked surprised.

‘How?’ Sabrina asked taking the spear from my hands.

‘An illusory incantation,’ I said. ‘I turned the ribbon roll into a replica of the spear. The charon wanted the most valuable object for you. And the moment you saw the replica, it became your precious item’.

Sabrina was in shock. Of course, I didn't expect her to thank me, but I could see relief and gratitude in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but a voice caught our eye.

‘There you are!’ Lilith practically shouted. ‘You have come a long way... I need to reinforce the protections of hell.’

Sabrina smiled at the woman.

‘Ms. Wardwell... I mean, Lilith... We came to save Nick.’

‘I'm aware,’ she said, crossing her arms over her chest. ‘I had an interesting conversation with your aunts.’

Oh-oh. Zelda woke up earlier than expected.

Lilith looked at me seriously, fixing her gaze on mine.

‘Now, some things seem clearer... You arrived in Hell earlier than expected, Blackwood.’

‘Hello, demon,’ I replied with a smile.

She would kill me anyway, so I would continue to treat her as I always did.

Lilith shook her head and smiled a little.

‘I don't know what she saw in you,’ she whispered. ‘But now that you're here, let's see what we can do for Nicholas Scratch.’

Lilith guided us into her tower, without giving the children time to appreciate the environment, which did not contain many ornaments, in addition to the large throne in the shape of two hands. She asked us to follow her down a side staircase and so we did.  
We went down the steps until we reached the lower floor, where the landing was warmer than the previous one. There was a small passage on the other side of the room, but to reach it, it was necessary to cross a bridge surrounded by a moat with the same content as the river of souls.

The devil's mother turned to us, pointing to the path we would take.

‘I had to create some traps in case Satan tried to escape from the cell where I held him captive,’ she explained. ‘I don’t advise anyone who has already killed someone who is in hell to cross’.

Her gaze flew to me and I rolled my eyes.

‘What would happen?’ Sabrina asked with a frown.

‘Souls would rise up and drag him into the river they form, so Satan would be trapped again,’ she warned. ‘I advise you to stay where you are, Blackwood. We don't want accidents to happen...’

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Soon everyone was crossing the path that would take them to the next room. It was frustrating, to say the least. As soon as Lilith reached the other passage, she stopped to look at me.

‘Wait for us upstairs, I'll send Nicholas over there,’ she said.

I shook my head, irritated by her instructions and watched them disappear from my sight.

Something told me that I should accompany them, but I couldn't do that without going through and being captured in the process. I blew out a breath and scratched my eyes.

‘Did you think you could come to Hell and get away with it, Faustus?’

I felt all the hairs on my body stand on end and I swallowed hard before turning to the person behind me. I hadn't heard that voice in years.

‘Edward?’


	29. Edward Spellman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus and Edward are in deadly conflict. Meanwhile, Lilith, Sabrina, Ambrose, Prudence and the mortals, recover Nicholas's body, to try to end Satan once and for all.  
In Greendale, Zelda decides to enter Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Beltane, witches and warlocks!  
Let's celebrate with many conflicts, shall we?

‘In the flesh... Or almost.’

Edward was just like how I remembered. Black hair neatly combed to the side, a shaved beard and analytical blue eyes. Annoying as always.

‘What do you want, Edward?’

He snorted.

‘Revenge, to say the least. And not just for killing me...’

I felt all the air in my lungs escape when I remembered the nightmare that the roots of the entrance to hell showed me. At least, Zelda and our child were safe out of Hell.

‘Do you think the souls of the dead do not talk here, Faustus?’ he asked with his eyes reduced to slits. ‘I know everything you did against my family and our Coven’.

‘All I did was to protect your family and the coven against Satan!’ I said.

Edward rolled his eyes.

‘Protect?’ he asked with disdain. ‘Oh, please, how stupid do you think I am? Do you really expect me to believe you?’

I shook my head.

‘No... But I'm here to protect your daughter and take her home, as I promised to Zelda’.

He approached me, standing just inches away. His countenance had become furious.

‘Stay away from them!’

So, he attacked me. I flew away and fell on the damn path in the middle of the lake of souls. Transparent hands started to come out of the water to reach me.

Shit.

I got up as fast as I could, but there were too many hands trying to keep me from leaving.

‘I can't believe that Zelda trusted you again!’ he continued divided between indignation and anger. ‘Did you bewitch her? It's not possible!’

I fought the souls to keep them from dragging me, but it was inevitable to hear Edward's injuries.

In fact, I bewitched her for a while. But only to protect her from Satan. Now she was free to stand beside me or not.

‘I love your sister, Edward. And she loves me,’ I said, guessing and wanting to believe that Zelda still loved me. ‘We got married and she's pregnant! You will have a niece!’

I hoped that would make him let his guard down, but the opposite happened, he seemed even more furious.

‘You married and got my sister pregnant, even after everything I did?’ shouted. ‘Why do you want to hurt her so badly?’

Hurting Zelda? I would never want anything like that... But Edward didn't seem to understand that.

His anger seemed to pass on to the souls and they became more aggressive, involving me in such a way that I could not escape them all.

‘I don't want to hurt Zelda! I love her! Can you understand that once and for all?’ it was my turn to scream while the specters grabbed me. ‘I killed you to be with her! Satan promised me that...’

I hit the floor, feeling the shock against the front of my body. The spirits surrounded me to drag me into the lake.

‘Did Satan promise you that?’ he asked in a low tone with a frown.

‘Yes! And I know he convinced you that I would harm Zelda!’ I roared immobilized. ‘He wanted you to assume the post of High Priest so that the birth of the child who would carry the unholy trinity would be possible. I could never have a child with a mortal because I loved his sister, so he set us up. He made me kill you, on the pretext of getting rid of what kept me from being with Zelda, when in fact, he wanted to prevent you from interfering with his plans for Sabrina. We were manipulated by Satan all the time!

Souls began to drag me slowly.

‘Why should I trust you?’

‘Because I will die anyway, but instead of using the little time I have with my wife and children, I am here taking care of your daughter!’

There was no way to escape. Dying without seeing Zelda one last time would be by far the worst curse.

Unusually, the souls reduced their grip until they released me completely. Taking advantage of the breach, I rose from the ground to escape its reach.

‘I'll give you a chance, Faustus,’ Edward announced. ‘So help me take my daughter home’.

**Lilith, Queen of Hell**

As soon as we reached the cell Nicholas was in, I saw the shock that hit the youths' faces. The boy was strongly attached to a wall by chains forged in hell, on his heels, on his wrists and neck, as well as others around his chest. Even if he was asleep, anything could be expected from Satan. Sabrina was the least surprised by her boyfriend's condition, however.

‘We will take him to the throne room. It will be easier to get him out of Nicholas's body and kill him,’ I said.

I asked the boys to help me to loosen the chains on the walls and I levitated him to accompany us. Everyone held hands and I teleported us upstairs.

We removed the chains from Nicholas's body and left him lying on the floor. Everyone positioned around him. We would need to be prepared to wake the boy and then, I would banish Satan from his body. All together we would need to keep Satan static for a few seconds, just enough for Sabrina to stab him with the Spear of Longinus.

‘My dad isn't here yet?’ Prudence whispered.

Everyone seemed to notice Blackwood's absence at that moment.

‘I'm here!’ he said emerging unexpectedly from the shadows. ‘Let’s go to what matters?’

Everyone agreed and he approached to reinforce the circle. Sabrina drew the spear and left it in fists, ready for action.

‘De somno sugere aeternum!’ I murmured.

In the next instant, Nicholas opened his eyes. The red in his irises denounced Satan's dominion. He lifted himself off the ground in a second, shooting menacing looks at everyone around him.

‘Et verum est forma ejus ostendam tibi ex carcere!’ I cast the spell.

Nicholas dropped to his knees on the floor with an excruciating cry running from his throat. Soon Satan came out of the boy's body. Me, Prudence, Ambrose and Blackwood put our hands in the air and stopped him from moving or trying to cast any spells.

‘Now!’ I shouted.

Sabrina jumped towards Satan and stuck the spear in one of his weak points in the back. It practically lit up in a ball of light that blinded us and threw us all away. When we recovered, there were no more signs of Satan.

Had Sabrina managed to kill him? Finally?

The girl ran towards Nicholas and hugged him by the neck. The warlock looked stunned at first, but soon recovered and hugged her in return.

‘It's over, Nick!’ she whispered to him, letting go just to look at his face.

He broke into a small smile.

‘I knew you could do it, Spellman.’

She kissed him and I looked away to give them privacy. It was all over, anyway.

**Zelda Spellman**

‘I'm going there, Hilda!’

I paced in front of the gate of hell. Soon I would make a hole in the ground. But I couldn't stop, I was going to despair with every second that passed. What was going on in Hell?

Hilda hurried to take me by the arms.

‘Zelda, you can't go to Hell,’ she whispered. ‘Think, bad news arrives quickly. If something had happened to them, Lilith would have already come to warn us...’

In the next instant, we heard a loud noise of gears and the gates started to move. I shot Hilda a concerned look and she shared it with me.

The cloud of smoke brought with it the smell of sulfur and heat. Soon, a figure became visible. I tried to see it through the fog and soon Lilith came into focus.

My heart missed a beat. That was it. She had come to tell us that everyone was dead...

‘Zelda, look!’ Hilda murmured pointing to a spot behind Lilith.

I was soon able to see Sabrina hugging Nicholas, who leaned on her to be able to walk. Prudence, Ambrose and the other mortal friends followed.

Hilda ran to greet them with hugs. But I remained static. Where was Faustus?

They embraced and celebrated the return to Greendale.

I hurried over to Prudence and she greeted me with a smile.

‘Prudence... Where is your father?’

Before she could answer me, I saw another shadow pass through the gate of hell. Faustus entered the mine with a smug smile on his face. I took a few steps towards him, however, as soon as his blue eyes met mine, I felt all the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. There was something wrong. Very wrong.

‘Faustus?’

He raised an eyebrow and held my chin with one hand. His touch made me nauseous and I felt slightly weak.

‘Hello, Zelda.’

**Faustus Blackwood**

Edward and I followed the stairs up. But there was no one else around. What the hell?

‘They should be here by now,’ I said.

‘Maybe they left you behind,’ Edward quipped. ‘I wouldn't blame them.’

I rolled my eyes.

‘There's something wrong...’

I spotted something shiny lying on the floor in the corner of the room and hurried over. I swallowed when I found the Spear of Longinus and, beside it, Salem, fallen. He looked hurt. I put the spear in my coat pocket and took Salem in my arms to heal him.

‘Apparently, they have already dueled with Satan. So, where are they?’

‘Blackwood? Spellman?’

We turned towards the voice and found Lilith staring at us in bewilderment. Her frown and confusion left me confused.

‘Where are the children?’ I asked.

‘In Greendale... with you,’ she whispered.

Edward and I looked at each other, alert.

‘Satan deceived them’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't believe it would be so easy to defeat Satan, did you?


	30. Satan's Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan maintains his cover to observe the Spellmans. Zelda notices the abrupt change in Faustus and questions Ambrose about what happened in Hell.  
Meanwhile, Faustus, Edward and Lilith are looking for a way to stop Satan.

**Zelda Spellman**

We arrived at the mortuary in time to hear the clock chime three in the morning.

‘Three o’clock yet?’ Sabrina asked hugging Nicholas. ‘Looks like we spent an eternity in hell’.

‘Time passes differently in hell, Sabrina’.

Even though I was talking to the girl, I could hear Faustus whispering behind my back.

‘My favorite time of day...’

I frowned. He was really acting different. What happened in hell?

Dr. Cerberus appeared in the entrance hall with the babies' straps on his lap.

‘Are you all right?’

The children greeted him with smiles, nods and a chorus of, "Hi Dr. Cee!"

Hilda ran towards him and hugged him.

‘Yes. Thank you for being here,’ she whispered to him, placing a quick kiss on his face.

He smiled happily. Relief was evident in his features.

I looked away from the couple to walk over to the babies. They didn't even seem to have moved since I left them there earlier.

‘They slept all the time,’ Dr. Cerberus commented still tied up in Hilda.

I nodded and cracked a small smile as I stroked his chest. I was glad they were unaware of all of Sabrina's confusion.

I looked at Faustus, waiting for him to approach the children. But he only approached when he caught my eye, acting as if it were an obligation. This was really strange.

Even in his worst moments, Faustus never ignored or disowned his children. Now, he didn't even seem to want to go near them. Not to mention that he had not attempted any closer approach to me, not even to touch my belly. It was like he didn't know I was pregnant.

What the hell?

Faustus looked at the babies with boredom on his features. He reached out to touch them, but before he did, the twins started screaming and crying. The warlock narrowed his eyes and walked away.

He had been repelled by his own children ... Judas and Leticia never acted that way.

‘I must still smell like sulfur,’ he said, drawing a few smiles from the others. ‘Take care of them, Zelda’.

I frowned. What was wrong with him?

‘Let's go to the kitchen,’ Hilda asked. ‘I'll make some tea to eat with cookies. You must be hungry’.

‘Auntie Hilda, I missed you...’ Ambrose quipped.

The children laughed and retired to the kitchen. Faustus followed them without looking back. As soon as I calmed the babies, I called Ambrose to talk in the room under the pretext of checking if there was room for everyone to spend the night there.

‘But Auntie Zee, we had already arranged to sleep...’

I motioned for him to be silent.

‘Ambrose, did something happen to Faustus in hell?’

He frowning. But he seemed to think a little.

‘Well, all happened to all of us,’ he pointed out. ‘I just don't know if something happened when we split up. Lilith said that he could not go through one of the traps she created for Satan. However, he appeared in time to help us defeat Satan later’.

‘Appeared?’ I asked slightly confused.

‘Yes... From nowhere. But why do you ask, Auntie Zee?’

‘Zelda!’ Faustus's voice came from the door and I looked in his direction. ‘Come to the kitchen with us.’

It didn't sound like a suggestion. It was an order.

I looked sideways at Ambrose and the boy arranged a blanket on the floor.

‘I think everything is ready, Auntie Zee.’

‘Thank you, Ambrose’.

Without further ado, we headed for the kitchen. I kept my eyes fixed on Faustus's and he looked impassive, maybe even annoyed.

What happened at that moment when he was isolated?

Hilda offered me a cup of tea as soon as I approached the large group that filled the kitchen. Sabrina and the children told everything that had happened in hell, while I just gave them an irritated look.

‘I don't know what was worse, having our worst nightmares or having to hand over our most precious possessions to Charon,’ Harvey commented.

‘Don't forget the demons!’ Theo added.

‘And the fight with Satan?’ Prudence pointed out.

I noticed Sabrina's gaze get lost for a few moments. She seemed to drown in thoughts. But then she shook her head and blew out a breath, leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder. One smiled at the other. I haven't seen Sabrina so happy in ages.

I looked at Faustus. He remained serious, analyzing each one in the kitchen. Another shiver ran down my spine and crazy anxiety washed over me. Those feelings didn't belong to me... They were from Faustus. But he didn't seem to feel any of that. What the hell?

**Faustus Blackwood**

‘I need to go back!’ I announced.

Lilith put her hand on her chin to think.

‘The gates of Hell do not open so easily for the living, Blackwood.’

I put my hands in my hair, slightly messing it up. The damage that Satan could do... He would certainly kill everyone.

‘There has to be another way!’ I shouted angrily.

Edward, beside me, looked as concerned as I did. But he was stuck in Hell, so even if he wanted to help, he couldn't.

The demon’s mother then broke into a small smile.

‘There is another way, but it is risky.’

‘It doesn't matter,’ I said with determination.

She shrugged.

‘Follow me’.

She guided us up another staircase, which gave access to the upper levels. After a few steps, she opened a door and gave us space to enter the room. It was a kind of attic, closed and without lighting. In the center, there was a painting on an easel.

It was Dorian Gray's portrait.

‘The portrait is a gateway to the mortal world,’ Lilith explained. ‘I only saw Dorian cross it, however. If you try to pass, I have no idea what can happen to you’.

‘I don't care and I don't have time to think. I need to save my family’ I said.

If it was the only alternative, there was not much to think about.

‘Then go ahead,’ she replied, slightly irritated, pointing at the board. ‘I'm not holding you here’.

‘Lilith, I want to go with him,’ Edward said. ‘I can help’.

She thought about it, but finally nodded.

‘Since I can't get out of hell, so as not to cause an uproar here, it will be good to have someone who can cross plans with greater ease,’ agreed. ‘Just don't forget that you won't have a physical body’.

‘No problem. I will enter Faustus' body.’

I looked at him in disbelief.

‘What?’

‘You owe me this.’

I rolled my eyes in irritation.

‘Fine’.

Without waiting, he entered my body, making chills run through my skin. It was a very strange feeling.

I held Salem tightly in one arm and I reached out with my free hand towards the frame. It sank into the painting and, soon, I went through the entire body. A few small shocks hit me during the few seconds it took me to cross the portal, but I fell on the hard floor of a small dark room. The noise reverberated so loudly that Dorian opened the door to check what had caused it. The warlock raised a hand to his chest and opened his mouth in surprise.

‘Blackwood?’

I jumped up.

‘I need to use your phone, Gray. NOW!’

**Zelda Spellman**

The sound of the phone echoed through the house. It was three in the morning. Who would have died to call at that hour? I walked away from the kitchen to answer the call and Faustus stopped at the door to watch me.

‘Spellman Mortuary’.

‘Zelda! Are you alright?’ Faustus' voice came on the other end of the line and I swallowed, feeling a chill go through my body.

Faustus was right in front of me, staring at me, how could it be?

‘Yes...’ I said trying to appear as indifferent as possible.

He blew out a breath.

‘Satan deceived everyone and took my form, Zelda,’ he said, with despair running through his words. ‘Take care with him!’

Satan? Ah… For Lilith, it all made sense now.

I took a piece of paper and started writing a note, pretending to take notes on the call.

‘We are sorry for your loss, Mr. Kemp,’ I murmured, pretending to speak to a client.

‘He's there with you, isn't he? Shit!’ Brandished. ‘Zelda, I'm coming. Please don’t do anything impulsive or try to confront him, and be careful’.

‘You can come as soon as the day dawns to work out the details,’ I replied, still pretending.

‘I'm coming,’ he whispered. ‘I love you.’

‘For you too,’ I said, because I couldn't say I loved Faustus in front of Satan.

Without further ado, I hung up the phone.

I took the small note I had written and reread it quickly.

“Hilda, be discreet!  
Satan is pretending to be Faustus. Get everyone out of the house while I distract him.  
Don't question me, just do it”.

I folded the paper and showed it to Satan in the form of Faustus.

‘A new customer,’ I murmured.

He just shrugged and I almost sighed with relief that he believed me.

I hurried back to the kitchen and handed Hilda the note, giving her an urgent look. She knew me enough to know that something serious was going on, despite using soft words to speak.

‘Hilda, Mr. Kemp called. It looks like we'll have a new customer in the morning’.

She took the paper from my hands and gave me a small nervous smile.

‘If you all excuse me, I will retire to rest,’ I announced seeing the young witches just nod and then I turned to Satan. ‘Let's go?’

He smiled slightly, his eyes narrowing. But he soon agreed. I guided Satan up the stairs to the upper floor. That was the cue for Hilda to get everyone out of the house.

I walked to the room as naturally as possible. I was slightly nervous, but I couldn't show it. As soon as I entered the room, I hurried to the dresser pretending to rummage in the drawers. The daggers forged in Megiddo, which we had previously used to try to stop him there, was there. I just needed to stab him to have time to get out of the house and seal it. Then, I would wait for Faustus to arrive with the Spear of Longinus to kill him.

Satan came up behind me and slid his hand over one of my shoulders. I felt his hot breath hit my neck.

‘Zelda Spellman... I think you now use the surname Blackwood, don't you?’ he asked in a whisper next to my ear, a slight disdain drifted in his tone. ‘I always wanted to know what is so special about you that made Faustus Blackwood confront me so many times. Come on daughter of the night, give yourself to me, as you would have done on your wedding day...’

I grabbed the daggers tightly. He was no longer trying to pretend, so I would need to improvise...

I turned to him and put my hands around his shoulders. My luck was that the sleeves of my robes were long enough to hide the daggers. So, he wouldn't see them.

‘You know, Satan... Faustus always said that I’m unpredictable’.

I pulled him close, bringing our faces closer, pretending to kiss him. But before our lips touched, I stabbed him in the wounds on his back.

His scream reverberated through the room and I took advantage of his distraction to run towards the door. Unfortunately, he closed it before I could get past it.

‘Oh, Zelda... I was considering leaving you alive. After all, you still have to pay the price for our deal,’ he whispered fiercely, taking the daggers off his back. ‘But apparently, you are very anxious to find Faustus in Hell’.

In the next moment, he launched the daggers at me. I tried to form a barrier to defend myself, but the daggers penetrated it. So, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. There was no more time to escape.

Arms wrapped around me and pulled me off target. I opened my eyes only to see the pain in Faustus's features. But he recovered and cast a glare at Satan.

‘How dare you to attack my wife?’

Faustus took the Spear of Longinus in his hand to attack Satan, but he was attached to the wall by his clothes, due to the daggers.

‘Oh, Blackwood, you came back from Hell fast. I really thought that Edward wouldn't let him come back alive’.

I frowned. Edward?

‘Oh, I see,’ he whispered again with a smug smile. ‘Your argument must be really good...’

Faustus straightened up beside me, seriously.

‘I just opened his eyes to the truth!’ he countered. ‘That you poisoned us and played us against each other’.

Satan laughed.

‘That's right, Blackwood. So let's settle this,’ he proposed calmly. ‘Meet me in the forest, in the place where you and Zelda met, at dawn. And we will end this once and for all. Oh, and go alone... or almost. Or your beloved Zelda will pay the price’.

In the next instant, Satan teleported.

A chill ran through my body. In fact, Satan had never charged the price I had agreed to pay to save Faustus's life so many years before... But I feared what he might do now.

Faustus never knew about the deal, so he would imagine that Satan's threat was just one of many. He didn't know the seriousness of the situation.

He broke free from the wall, ripping his clothes brutally. Much of the fabric of his shirt remained hanging on the wall by Megido's daggers. Oblivious to this, he turned towards me, holding my waist carefully and scanning my body for possible injuries.

‘Are you alright?’ He asked.

I put my hands on his face, caressing his cheeks, so that he looked up at mine.

‘I'm fine, you saved me,’ I whispered. ‘How about you?’

He released me to show me his back. There were only two lines of blood there. The daggers grazed his skin, hitting only his clothes.

‘I'm fine,’ he murmured, turning back to me to hug me tightly. ‘I was so worried about you and our daughter’.

His comment caught my eye and I pulled away slightly to look him in the eye.

‘Daughter?’

How could he know the sex of our child when I still didn't?

Before I could question him, Sabrina rushed into the room. She looked ready to face Satan. However, she lost her pose when she found only the two of us there.

Hilda arrived seconds later and leaned on the doorway relieved to see that everything was fine.

‘I told her not to come, Zelda!’ Hilda murmured with some irritation. ‘But she didn't hear me’.

Sabrina made her best victim face, looking stunned.

‘I wouldn't leave Auntie Zee alone with Satan...’

‘She wasn't alone,’ Faustus whispered with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

‘Whatever... What happened to Satan?’

I exchanged a serious look with Faustus and he sighed.

‘Let's get together,’ he proposed. ‘We need to talk’.


	31. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes together to formulate a plan to end Satan.  
Zelda gets angry when discovering her role in the middle of the battle. But fearing the worst, she confesses to Hilda the price that Satan wants to charge for saving Faustus' life so many years before.

**Faustus Blackwood**

‘I’ll go alone.’

Everybody was seated in the room. Hilda healed the cuts on my back, cause’ Zelda was unable to use magic. The curious thing was that the blonde seemed to be the only person there embarrassed because I was with my torso naked. If I hadn't known her since she was born, I'd say it was the presence of the mortal/incubus boyfriend. But I knew she was shy.

In the meantime, I was telling them about Satan's proposal.

‘He'll kill you in the blink of an eye,’ Sabrina murmured with her arms crossed, irritated that I wouldn't allow her to be at risk of death.

“Remember, she doesn't know that I'm with you." Edward whispered in my mind.

I rolled my eyes. As if his spirit could do more than give his expendable opinions.

I put on a shirt, which Ambrose had borrowed, as soon as Hilda finished healing me. Soon, I paid attention to everyone around me.

‘If he sees any of you, he will kill everyone. Can you understand that?’ I asked irritated. ‘I'm trying to keep you all safe.’

‘If he kills you quickly, as I believe it will happen if you goes alone, we will be the next’ Sabrina pointed out. ‘You won't spare us, Blackwood.’

I opened my mouth to hit, but Prudence was quicker.

‘Sabrina is right, father,’ she murmured, surprising me. ‘We have to take advantage that he is not waiting for all of us to be there.’

‘A surprise attack is what we need,’ Nicholas proposed.

I saw Zelda roll her eyes.

‘You have all joined together against Satan, and even with Lilith, he deceived you right under your noses,’ she argued. ‘If he wanted, we would all be dead.’

‘And you have to understand that he will feel you are close, even if you hide,’ I added.

Ambrose jumped up from the couch, as if remembering something, and ran up the stairs. What the hell?

“Will he want to blow Satan up? How did he try with the Vatican?”

I contained my laughter at Edward's comment and simulated a choke to disguise it. Zelda gave me a light slap on the back and I smiled at her, caressing her belly instinctively. She looked down at my hand and broke into a small smile.

She was tense, despite trying to disguise it. I felt for the noose.

Soon, Ambrose returned to the room with the Demonomicon, a witch encyclopedia, open in his arms. He showed everyone the open page and it revealed the Melmoth Spell.

‘If we carve an emblem on our souls, Satan will not be able to see us! It is painful and bloody, but it works if we keep moving constantly.’

The plan to blow up Satan like the Vatican looked better than that. Edward agreed with me.

The children made frightened and afraid faces. Zelda seemed to think and asked for Ambrose's book. He promptly handed it over. I didn't know what she was looking for while reading the spell's footnotes. Finally, she broke into a small smile.

‘It's impractical, in fact,’ she murmured, causing me to raise an eyebrow in doubt over her smile. ‘However, we do not necessarily need to make the emblem on your souls’.

A smile broke out on my face when I understood what she was getting at.

‘If we make the insignia into rings, which you must wear all the time, and enchant the ground with a special kind of magic circle, Satan will not be able to see you around, if you keep moving,’ I continued for her.

Zelda nodded in agreement.

‘Now, see the inscriptions on the ground, Faustus...’

I noticed the symbols and almost laughed with satisfaction. The other inhabitants of the living room looked completely confused.

‘This story you don’t know because it precedes the birth of your auntie Hilda,’ Zelda explained looking askew at her sister.

‘When Zelda entered the Academy, her harrowing was... exaggerated,’ I went on, seeing Sabrina's eyes run to Prudence. ‘A group of boys from the last year of the Academy tried to kill her in the forest in retaliation for being Edward's sister…’

‘But Faustus helped me,’ she interrupted me. ‘And we set a trap for them.’

‘We drew this same magic circle on the floor so that we could unite our spells and reach everyone at the same time,’ he concludes.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow and then straightened up to speak.

‘But didn't Satan agree to meet you where you met?’ she asked. ‘Wouldn't it be at the Academy?’

Zelda and I exchanged a knowing smile.

‘I met your aunt on the night of her dark baptism,’ I said. ‘Which, coincidentally, was in the same place that we created the trap’.

They were surprised.

‘But, Dad, do you think the inscriptions are still intact?’ Prudence asked fearfully. ‘It's been many years...’

She was right to an extent.

‘They probably suffered wear and tear,’ I observed. ‘But it will be easily repairable. I just need to get there a little earlier to prepare everything’.

They nodded.

‘And what will be our positions?’ Nicholas asked interestedly.

‘You, Sabrina and Ambrose will have to keep moving around the clearing to remain hidden, but at some point they will have to stop... and it will be to immobilize Satan,’ I explained. ‘Prudence and Cunning girl can help in another way...’

The two looked at each other and I saw the mortal tremble slightly.

‘How can I help you?’ she asked in a low voice.

‘Your powers can access the mind of another mortal or warlock with a touch, correct?’ She nodded. ‘But does it have to be the individual himself or something related to him?’

‘I already saw Sabrina just touching an amulet she made.’

I waved my hand, conjuring the daggers that contained Satan's blood, wrapped in a black scarf.

‘Do you think that would be enough to access Satan?’ I asked.

She swallowed, but nodded.

‘Great!’ I celebrated. ‘Prudence, I need you to stay with the mortal so that she can penetrate the mind of Satan at the same time that you mentally give me the information. Can you do that?’

She just smiled.

‘Sure.’

‘As it is preferable that you stay still so that you can concentrate, I suggest that you stay further away from our circle. Thus, we will use the power of ancient stones, which are buried under the clearing, to amplify our communication. It's safer,’ I said. ‘Hilda and Dr. Cerberus, can you find them? They will be vulnerable in the process.’

The two looked at each other in surprise and Hilda waited for an answer from her boyfriend before nodding. He took her hand and she smiled slightly at him, looked nervous.

‘Mr. Blackwood?’ the mortal miner caught my attention. ‘What about Theo and me?’

I took a deep breath, knowing I would get into an argument.

‘I left you both the most important task,’ I said, and they sat closer to the edge of the sofa to hear me. ‘I need you to stay here looking after Zelda.’

I felt Zelda's gaze burn me and as soon as my eyes found her, her features perfectly conveyed how stunned she was.

‘What?’ she asked with irritation in her tone. ‘Do you think I'll stay home while you all take chances?’

I held her hands in mine, trying to calm her down.

‘Zelda, you can't use magic.’

‘I am the High Priestess, Faustus! I know what I can and cannot do,’ she growled.

"Calm down". Edward asked. "You know she is stubborn."

He was right.

‘I don't want you there,’ I said at last, with all the patience I had, seeing her green eyes sparkle. ‘Satan knows that you are my weak point. If you are around, he will certainly use you and I fear he will hurt you. And I will not allow that.’

Zelda looked at me in disbelief, as if I had told her the greatest absurdity in the world. I knew how much it irritated her, but I wouldn't risk it. I had managed to save her in a matter of milliseconds just before, I didn't know if I would be so lucky again.

Hilda got up from her chair, drawing attention to herself. She moved her hands in front of her, slightly nervous.

‘Actually, Zelda, we all agree to stay out of danger,’ she said at last.

Zelda's face lost its color and I felt her tremble slightly with nervousness. She rose from the couch, away from me.

‘Great.’

Without further ado, she left the room with firm steps. Zelda was really mad. But it was for your own good.

My impulse was to follow her to try to calm her down, but Edward's voice reverberated through my mind.

“Give her some time. Put yourself in her shoes. How would you feel?"

I considered it with a sigh. I would never settle for the idea of letting her go to the battlefield and stay at home, waiting for news.

‘Zelda knows is the best,’ Hilda said at last to no one specifically.

I looked at the mortals again, frightened by the argument.

‘Please take care of her,’ I asked. ‘If Satan finds out our plan, he will come directly after her.’

The two agreed with nods.

‘Now, let's plan everything in greater detail, yes?’

**Zelda Spellman**

I watched the movement outside the house through the window. The boys made a type of fence with onions, horseshoes and other protections against Satan. Apparently, the meeting was over and I would be in confinement. How annoying...

The bedroom door opened slowly behind me and I knew it was Faustus who was walking through. He quickly closed the door, but I kept an eye on the outside of the house. I was irritated with him, even though knowing that being away from everyone was the best, in case Satan wanted to charge me what I owed him.

I just hated the feeling of helplessness.

‘When we entered Hell, we fell into a trap that made us live our worst nightmares. But before that, I lived the life I wanted to have with you, Zelda,’ he said in a whisper. ‘We lived here. You were the high priestess and I was a mere professor of demonology at the Academy, and we were happy. The twins were already big and independent and our baby was the most beautiful and sweet little girl I have ever seen. She was just like you, Zelda’.

He hugged me from behind, placing his hands on my stomach. I hung my body towards his, letting my back touch his chest.

‘That's why you said we'll have a daughter,’ I said.

Faustus nodded and placed a kiss on my shoulder.

‘But in the end, Zelda...’ he whispered again, and the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. ‘I found you both dead. And... I am not able to experience it again.’

I turned to face him, to look at his face. I saw the pain in his eyes, as well as the fear.

‘I know you don't want to sit here with your arms crossed,’ he went on. ‘But I can't lose you, Zelda.’

The tears came with his words and the anger gave way to melancholy.

‘I can't lose you either, Faustus.’

He pulled me to him to hold me tightly. We knew they were going to a battle with an uncertain ending and that was painful.

‘What hurts most is the knowing that even if I survive the battle with Satan, I will not have a future with you.’

Once again, he was referring to the death sentence Lilith would give him as soon as we destroyed Satan. Thinking of his imminent death was a burden for Faustus. And my fear was that he would throw himself headlong into the fight against Satan, without worrying about himself, because he was already doomed to death.

I pulled away slightly and held his face in my hands, stroking his cheeks. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the caress.

‘Actually, there is something I need to tell you’.

His blue eyes focused on me and I saw, reflected in his irises, the confusion and the anticipation.

‘I spoke to Lilith about your sentence,’ I said, seeing him surprised. ‘And she allowed me to choose if I wanted to keep him alive...’

Faustus' entire body tensed and I realized how tense he was.

‘And...?’ questioned wanting to know his sentence.

‘And the angels attacked me. So, I haven't given her an answer yet.’

He just agreed with a nod.

‘I don't know how to feel about it now...’

I smiled at him and approached our faces, almost touching his lips with mine.

‘Feel this...’ I whispered. ‘When you destroy Satan, we will have the life you dreamed of. Without the death part, of course.’

Faustus opened the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and claimed my lips. Our kiss was calm and leisurely. We were in no hurry because we didn't want to part. We knew it would involve saying goodbye, so we kept our lips tied. One of Faustus's hands came free from my back to hold the back of my neck. It was a request that I not leave. Unfortunately, oxygen was needed.

We stick our foreheads together, as we felt each other's breath hit our faces. His hand slid from the back of my neck to my face, outlining it gently.

‘I love you,’ Faustus whispered.

I smiled at him, seeing myself reflected in his blue irises.

‘I love you.’

He hugged me tightly, as if he would never do that again. And I just hoped it wouldn't really be the last time.

‘Qui affecto protego, mixtisque yubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpiqu,’ I whispered the spell.

Faustus pulled away just enough to look at my face. I knew he would lecture me for using magic. But, contrary to my expectations, he just placed a kiss on my forehead.

A light knock on the door preceded Sabrina's entry. We step aside to pay attention to her. She didn't seem surprised by our closeness, nor did she seem irritated, as she would have been.

‘It's time,’ she murmured.

I nodded and took Faustus's hand to head to the entrance hall. Even if I wasn't going to accompany them, I would say goodbye and wish everyone good luck. The atmosphere was tense and they seemed to combine the last details in small groups.

Faustus moved away from me to go to Sabrina, while I sneaked in to speak to Hilda. She held Dr. Cerberus's hands tightly, but she looked unusually confident. His presence soothed her and she almost smiled at him with gratitude

‘Hilda,’ I called her and she gave me her full attention. ‘There's something you need to know’.

She looked surprised.

‘What, Zelda?’

‘If Satan finds out our plan, he will probably use me to attack you all.’

‘What you mean?’ she looked genuinely confused.

‘On the day of the attack on the Academy, I made a deal with Satan. In exchange for Faustus' life, I offered her my free will,’ I explained and she opened her eyes wide. ‘Now, he's willing to use that against Faustus. So, I ask you, if he uses me, don't hesitate’.

She agreed and to my surprise, hugged me. Her gesture baffled me.

‘It'll be okay, Zelda,’ she whispered.

I turned my gaze to Faustus, watching him caress Sabrina's face from across the room. I raised an eyebrow at his gesture. Since when did he have a good relationship with Sabrina? The girl seemed as strange as I was, so I wouldn't say that whatever happened in Hell had abruptly changed the hate relationship between them.

Faustus seemed to notice his gesture and turned away from the girl to go towards the twins' strollers. He pampered them for a few seconds and placed kisses on their plump faces. Prudence approached him to talk and they discussed something quickly. The girl looked frustrated at her father's impassiveness and returned to the youth group, looking down.

I frowned and followed the steps away from him. Faustus looked up when he felt my presence. He broke into a small smile and I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms.

‘What happened to Prudence?’ I asked.

He sighed and I saw his shoulders drop.

‘She insists it would be better if Agatha and Dorcas could help,’ he explained. ‘But I told her that is better not involve anyone else in this. Both are safe at the Academy, after all.’

I nodded my head. I couldn't disagree with him at that point. If we allowed the girls to join us and something happened to any of them, it would be a burden that none of us would bear later.

‘That's right,’ I agreed.

Faustus broke into a smug smile.

‘I'm always right, Zelda.’

I laughed lightly in a scoffing tone and rolled my eyes. I still smiled at him.

‘And what was that moment with my niece?’

He closed his eyes tightly when he realized he had been caught.

‘That was your brother's fault,’ he whispered, rubbing his eyes with some irritation.

‘Apparently, you both had quite a conversation in hell...’ I teased.

Faustus sighed.

‘I wish it was only in Hell...’

‘All ready?’ Sabrina's voice caught our attention.

The youth shouted “yes” in chorus, raising their hands in the air. Soon, Nicholas opened the door and everyone started to leave the mortuary. Faustus gave me an encouraging smile and when he started to follow the others, I took his hand. He stopped immediately and looked at me again. I held his face in my hands and focused on his blue irises, telling myself it wouldn't be the last time I would see him.

‘Faustus, say you're coming back, even if it's a lie.’

He was surprised by my words, but nodded, caressing my face slowly.

‘I'll be back before you can say "Not today, Satan".’

I broke into a small smile and he came over to place a chaste kiss on my lips. I remained with my eyes closed for the few seconds that his touch lasted. As soon as he left, I felt my body warm slightly and when I opened my eyes, I saw his lips move slowly, pronouncing the final words of the spell.

‘What...?’

‘If you can protect me, I can also protect you, Zelda.’

I smiled at him, feeling his reluctance to leave, but soon he walked away and crossed the door to leave the mortuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is coming. Prepare yourselves.


	32. Last Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against Satan begins. A deal will be charged and a life lost.

**Faustus Blackwood**

I was waiting in the middle of the clearing. All were already in their positions, hidden from Satan. Sabrina, Ambrose and Nicholas remained walking around the magic circle that we had fixed minutes before. Prudence, Hilda, Dr. Cerberus and the cunning girl, were many feets away from us, at the limit of our mental communication.  
“Prudence? Can you hear me?" I asked mentally.  
"Yes, father. Loud and clear".  
Great. Now it was just a matter of time.  
The first rays of sunlight appeared on the horizon and brought Satan into the middle of the clearing.  
‘Hello, Faustus... And, why not? Edward.’  
I took the Spear of Longinus in hand, preparing to attack him. I had no time to lose. Even with our plan, every second lost was an instant when Satan could discover everything.  
"Prudence, he's here," I whispered mentally.  
"Right. The mortal is trying to connect with him. ”  
"I will take some time for us," I warned.  
“Faustus,” Edward's voice echoed in my mind, “Be careful. He's waiting for you to attack him first. ”  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Tell me something I don't know".  
In the next second, I teleported to a point behind Satan and tried to hit him in the back with the spear. Somehow, he turned towards me at incredible speed and held my wrist in the air.  
‘Come on, Faustus, you can do better than that’.  
Without the slightest effort, he threw me backwards, at the edge of the circle carved into the ground.  
Well, he had no idea how right he was.  
"Prudence?"  
"She doesn’t answer!" she replied with a touch of desperation in her voice.  
"What?"  
"The mortal touched the dagger's blood and collapsed."  
Shit! It must have been too much for a mortal to infiltrate Satan's mind.  
Plan B would have to be put into practice.  
I started walking slowly in a clockwise direction, following the circle line. He followed me with his eyes and a smile opened on his face.  
While we repaired the circle, I set a small trap to help us, in case of any inconvenience occur. Now, I just needed to get Satan to fall.  
Without delay, he started walking too, as I planned.  
‘What happened, Faustus?’ He asked in that irritating voice. ‘You’re not the kind of warlock that thinks before acting. Do you want to give up?’  
I couldn't help but laugh with scorn.  
‘You manipulated me and everyone around me. You made me live without the woman I love and made me believe that I could only have her if I did what you said. But all you did was put her and her whole family...’ I stopped for a moment ‘_my_ family, in danger!’ I felt all the blood in my body heat up in my veins. ‘And you still have the courage to ask if I want to give up? Oh, Satan, you can be sure that I don't want to.’  
He stopped walking, just over three feet away from the trap, and started laughing. I needed him to walk just a little while longer.  
‘It's ok.’  
Then he teleported in front of me.  
"Get down!"  
I just reacted to Prudence's command and dodged an attack by Satan, which caused the trees behind me to turn to dust.  
“Run counterclockwise! Fast!"  
I followed her instructions as quickly as possible. Satan continued with successive spells and I was only able to dodge them with the help of Prudence.  
“Prudence? Has the mortal returned? ”  
"Yes!" She screamed. "Stop!"  
I stopped running and a fireball passed inches from my body.  
"How long will you be running away, Blackwood?"  
He was right. I needed to take a chance.  
"Prudence, try to get into Satan's mind through the mortal" I asked. "I need you to distract him."  
"But, dad... He'll find out right away..."  
"I know. I just need a second.”  
"Okay," she finally agreed.  
"Ready, Edward?" I asked mentally.  
"Ever".  
I started to teleport as fast as I could to the most diverse corners of the circle. I needed to keep him distracted so that Prudence could invade his mind and do him some damage.  
‘Do you think that will prevent me from hitting you…?’  
Before he could finish the sentence, he distracted himself, putting his hand on his head. I teleported one last time to land in front of him and pushed him with my own body so that he would fall into the trap. Satan lost his balance and as soon as his feet touched the small magic circle, enchanted bonds wrapped around him, holding him in place.  
Sabrina, Ambrose and Nicholas came out from behind the trees and chanted spells to keep him trapped. Without waiting for him to try to get rid of the spell, I ran towards him and lowered the spear against his back.  
The blade stopped an inch from him and no matter how hard I made it, I couldn't hit him.  
How?  
Satan laughed.  
‘Pathetic...’  
In the next second, he got rid of the bonds and the pressure of his power threw us all against the trees. My back throbbed with the thud and I lost my breath for a few seconds. The spear had fallen from my hand on the lawn on impact.  
"Dad!" Prudence's voice sounded desperately in my mind and I looked up at Satan.  
His hand was raised in my direction and I just had time to see the spear flying towards me. I couldn't get around it.  
Somehow, the spear deviated from its course and hit the space between my arm and my chest, sinking into the tree trunk.  
Zelda's protection spell saved me.  
Satan looked around, focusing magically on the face of each of the young men now trapped in the trees.  
‘Tsc, tsc... You should have complied with our agreement, Blackwood’ he whispered irritably. ‘Now, I will have to make my move.’  
Zelda appeared in the middle of the clearing. She looked lost and looked around in surprise. Terror washed over her face and she swallowed.  
‘Oh, no...’ she whispered.  
Before I could act, Satan grabbed her from behind, holding her neck with one arm.  
I knew that if we were discovered, Satan would try to use Zelda against me. At the same time, it could be a mere trap and Zelda was safe at the mortuary. However, I couldn't afford to take risks.  
"Prudence!" I called mentally, "Can you find out if it's really her?"  
"We lost connection with him, Dad," she replied.  
I pulled the dagger from the tree and positioned myself against Satan.  
‘She was always your weak spot...’ He whispered, dragging his hand across Zelda's white face. She remained static, her eyes darting from me to the children. ‘I believe it will be a great punishment to make you see her die before your eyes...’  
I swallowed. It was like being on the damn High Priest test again.  
"Edward, can you tell if it's her?"  
"No... Satan's magic is perfect," he replied.  
The adrenaline was so high that I couldn't concentrate enough to analyze our bond.  
But I couldn't take any chances.  
"It's her, dad!" Prudence's voice reverberated in my mind again. "Hilda said that Zelda and Satan have an agreement that he intends to use against her."  
An agreement? How could she never tell me that?  
‘Drop the spear and kneel before me, Blackwood, and I will consider sparing her,’ he proposed.  
‘No, Faustus!’ Zelda shouted, trying to struggle in the face of Satan's grip. ‘Don’t do it!’  
Hearing her voice made my heart sink in my chest. I threw the spear away, somewhere on the lawn, next to Sabrina's tree and gave the girl a meaningful look. She swallowed and nodded.  
Then I knelt down.

**Hilda Spellman**

As soon as Prudence said that Satan was with Zelda under his control, I teleported to a small cottage in the middle of the forest. Before all this madness, Zelda had already shared an emergency plan with me.  
I approached the door and knocked three times. Immediately it opened and Sabrina's teacher, Mrs. Wardwell, appeared on the threshold adjusting her large glasses.  
‘Are you Sabrina's aunt, isn't?’ She asked when she recognized me. ‘May I help you?’  
I opened a small smile.  
‘You have no idea how much.’  
I held her face in my hands, watching her features change from serene to frightened in a second.  
_‘Quaeso, Lilith, regina inferni, ut qui tenebant gensque virum habitationi.’_  
Her eyes were glassy for a few seconds, but finally, she blinked them. When she opened them again, her identity had changed. Lilith tore her glasses off her face and sighed when she saw me.  
‘I told Zelda that she should only use this spell as a last resort... and from your face, that's exactly the situation.’  
I blew out a breath.  
‘I’ll update you on the way’ I murmured. ‘Things got out of hand.’  
She broke into a smile.  
‘It will always be a pleasure to help defeat Satan.’  
I held her hand and we left the little hovel

**Zelda Spellman**

‘Wise decision, Blackwood,’ Satan murmured victoriously, as he held me close to him. ‘I'll tell you an interesting story. Many years ago, Zelda and I made a deal while you were between life and death. In exchange for enough magic to save your life, she promised to give her free will to me.’  
My eyes darted over to Faustus. His brow was furrowed and he swallowed. Soon his blue eyes locked on mine. He was really willing to give himself up to Satan because of me.  
‘Faustus, get out of here!’ I shouted.  
Satan pulled my hair back tightly, shutting me. Then he brought his face close to mine, dragging his lips over the skin of my cheek. I restrained the repudiation and tried to get out of his reach, but the tightness in my hair prevented me.  
I saw Faustus's face close and he was shooting Satan with his eyes. If I wasn't in danger, he would have attacked him already.  
‘Quiet, Zelda’ whispered in my ear and I felt a breath of air, while he laughed delighted with the situation. ‘You know, Faustus, I just had an idea. Instead of killing her, it will be much more fun to see her kill him.’  
I swallowed hard at his words and opened my eyes wide. I knew that if he took control over me, I couldn't deny his orders. Panic washed over me and I felt my breath quicken.  
‘No...’ I whispered in despair.  
Faustus looked me straight in the eye, asking me to calm down. But I felt, by the bond that united us, that he was as tense as I was.  
In the next instant, I felt my back burn and a snarl escaped my mouth. Therefore, I no longer felt able to move, although I was still aware of everything that was happening around me.  
‘Zelda, dear, kill Faustus.’  
He released me from his grip and conjured the Spear of Longinus, directly into my hand. Unable to order my body to stop moving, my legs started walking towards Faustus.  
His eyes looked completely calm as I approached. He kept on his knees, not moving. I knew as well as Satan that Faustus would never attack me.  
I stopped walking in front of him, still completely caught in his gaze. I raised my arm with the dagger in the air to strike Faustus, while using all my willpower not to attack. I couldn't allow that to happen. My hand shook in the air and I felt my eyes fill with tears.  
‘It's okay, Zelda,’ Faustus whispered warmly.  
A tear ran down my eyes.  
‘Fa... Faustus’ I managed to whisper. ‘Run.’  
Why? Why didn't he run? Why didn't he leave?  
So, I got it. If he ran, Satan would probably kill me.  
‘I love you,’ he murmured.  
I wanted to say, looking into the blue expanse of his eyes, that I also loved him with the intensity of a thousand suns. But I was not able. I held the spear tightly against my palm, containing all the momentum to lower the blade against him. Another tear ran down my face.  
I couldn't kill him.  
"Ready to turn the tables, Lady Blackwood?"  
I frowned.  
"Lilith?"

**Faustus Blackwood**

When we were at the Spellman's Mortuary, I asked Sabrina not to act impulsively if Satan used Zelda to hit us. Of course, I would never expect him to force her to try to kill me. But I was really relieved that the girl was obeying me. Not that there was much that could be done in the tree by Satan's spell. Even though I didn't see her, I was sure she knew what she needed to do and when.  
Zelda was staring at me, tears streaming down her face, while her hand was raised in the air, spear ready to hit me. As much as she begged me, I would never leave her alone under Satan's rule. If killing me was necessary for her to get rid of the Dark Lord's command, I wouldn't mind dying by her hands.  
‘Always weak... Always in the palm of that witch's hand. Aren't you ashamed, Faustus?’ Satan asked, gloating. ‘But it was worth seeing you on your knees before the end. Isn't it ironic that the woman who saved your life will be responsible for reaping it? Come on, Zelda, get this over with.’  
I ignored Satan's words, I was focused on the woman in front of me. She was the only person I cared about. Zelda still resisted Satan's orders. It was impressive. How did she do it?  
“Satan can take Zelda's free will. But she is not alone in her body, is she?” Edward whispered in my mind.  
The baby was preventing Satan from taking full control over Zelda. They were fighting for dominance.  
Zelda's hand seemed to steady itself in the air and she closed her eyes to breathe. When she looked at me again, her green eyes sparkled and she looked determined.  
‘Not today, Satan!’ The scream escaped from her throat.  
In the next second, she disappeared and reappeared in front of Satan, stabbing him. Unusually, the spear swept through him, without making the slightest scratch.  
Impossible!  
He grabbed Zelda's wrist and pulled it away from his chest.  
‘Did you really think this ridiculous spell could fool me, Lilith?’  
What?  
Satan broke the spell and Lilith appeared in Zelda's place.  
Where was Zelda?  
Lilith should have come out of hell and switched places with Zelda seconds before she was completely controlled by Satan. No doubt it caught him off guard.  
I felt Zelda's presence nearby and looked around. I couldn't see her in the trees, however I realized when Sabrina, Nicholas and Ambrose were released from Satan's spell. Was Lilith serving as a distraction?  
‘The Spear of Longinus should kill you!’ Lilith grunted trying to break free from Satan's hand.  
He laughed, making her drop the spear on the lawn.  
‘In this world, you can't hurt this body, you fool.’  
_This body..._  
Prudence and the cunning girl arrived through the trees, flustered. Hilda Spellman and her boyfriend emerged from the opposite side of the clearing.  
I looked at Sabrina and she gave me an alert look. It was time.  
_‘Prohibere!’_  
The choir echoed across the clearing. Satan stopped moving and Lilith simulated a tightening of his neck to keep him stuck longer.  
"It's now, Edward."  
I felt his magical power bond with mine and his voice sounded along with mine the instant I uttered the conjuring spell.  
_‘Carne teneantur tenere tenebrasque.'_  
Satan's body flew against mine and I absorbed it the moment we ran into each other. Nicholas couldn't contain it, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stand it very long, but Edward and I together could put an end to it.  
‘Sabrina!’ I shouted clinging to my own chest to contain Satan.  
The girl invoked the Spear of Longinus and looked at it in her hands before looking at me. She was hesitating. Why?  
Satan's body couldn’t be reached, but inside mine, he could be destroyed. And if my death was the price to keep my family safe, I would pay it.  
I gave her one last look.  
‘Come on, Spellman. You know what to do.’  
She agreed and ran towards me. Seconds later, I felt the spear pierce my chest and sink into my heart. A flash blinded me and I heard a scream echo through my mind, as Satan left my body and disintegrated in the air. A breath of air seemed to hit them all, knocking them away.  
I just fell on the floor. The world darkened and the pain passed. All I heard was Zelda's voice saying my name in the distance, for the last time.


	33. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus is dying. Could one last miracle save him?

**Zelda Spellman**

‘FAUSTUS! NO!’  
I stepped out of the trees to reach Faustus's fallen body. I knelt beside him in time to see the Spear of Longinus disintegrate, leaving the wound in his chest open and bleeding. His eyes were closed and his skin lost its color with every second that passed. I touched the wound trying to contain the bleeding, but no matter how much I uttered the clotting spell, the blood continued to color his clothes.  
I felt tears streaming down my face without mercy and I leaned over his body. There was no turning back that. It was not like years before when a mandrake could absorb the effect. I had my hands tied, watching Faustus die right before my eyes.  
The bond that united us no longer existed.  
I grabbed his shirt, feeling his blood cling to me and mix with the tears. I couldn't help the loud weeping that escaped my lips. The pain was too overwhelming and I let my hand run to my stomach on impulse.  
I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and pull me away from Faustus. I found Sabrina's brown eyes tearing up, staring at me. I dried the tears, trying to contain them. But it was in vain, I couldn't keep myself strong in the face of Faustus' death.  
‘Lilith... Couldn't you...?’ Sabrina asked in a whisper.  
The Queen of Hell was beside us, still standing, watching us, while shaking her head.  
‘Not even I can reverse a death caused by a spear bathed in the sacred blood of the son of the false God.’  
She was telling the truth. The spear had the power to kill Satan, it would be too innocent to imagine that a warlock would get away with it.  
A glow, coming from Faustus' body, caught our attention. Soon, Edward was standing in front of us. I opened my eyes wide when I saw him. What was he doing there?  
‘Dad?’ Sabrina whispered as confused as I was. ‘Is it really you?’  
He gave the girl a small smile.  
‘I’m grateful to Faustus for allowing me to see you up close again, Sabrina. You have become a strong and beautiful witch. I'm very proud of you,’ he murmured and I saw Sabrina's tears run down her face. Edward then looked at me. ‘I'm sorry for everything, Zelda. I hope I can make it up to you for my mistakes.’  
His body was reduced to a sphere of light and it penetrated Faustus's open wound. The glow permeated the man's skin and I felt a warmth run through my body, extending into my belly. As soon as the glow died down, I felt the bond that existed between Faustus and me firmly again.  
I reached out to see the wound on his chest and it was completely gone. I looked up at Faustus's face and the color returned to its features. His eyelids fluttered slightly and opened shyly, revealing the blue eyes I loved so much.  
‘Zelda?’ His voice sounded slightly hoarse.  
Unable to contain the relief and euphoria that took me, I took Faustus' face and leaned over to take his lips with mine. He was surprised by my attitude, but he responded with his cold lips. I moved away to dry the tears, which were now of happiness, and saw a smile break across his face.  
‘In front of the children, dear?’  
I laughed slightly because he used my phrase against me.  
‘Faustus, we are married and I’m pregnant. That wouldn't surprise them,’ I replied.  
He sat up with difficulty and took my face with his hands to kiss me again.  
Finally, everything was fine.

***

We arrived at the mortuary shortly after. Harvey and Theo each carried one of the twins and looked slightly desperate when we entered the hall.  
‘Are you okay?’ Theo asked.  
‘Alive... or almost,’ Ambrose replied, giving Faustus a light pat on the shoulder.  
Nicholas and Ambrose helped Faustus walk to the mortuary, but he got rid of the boys when we crossed the entrance.  
‘Satan is dead. This deserves a celebration!’ Sabrina murmured hugging her boyfriend.  
‘I'll make some tea!’ Hilda hurried to say.  
‘I'll get the absinthe,’ I heard Ambrose whisper to Prudence  
I rolled my eyes with the energy they still had after all that confusion. We went to the living room, but I saw Sabrina pull Faustus over to talk to her. After discovering that Edward had accompanied him for some time, I was not surprised at her attitude. Things had really changed.  
Soon, he reappeared with a slight smile on his face and with Sabrina in pursuit. What were they up to?  
‘Aunt Zee, there's something you need to know.’  
Everything was too quiet to be true. I occupied a chair to prepare for what was to come.  
‘What confusion have you got yourself into, Sabrina?’  
She smiled slightly.  
‘Actually, my father told me a secret and...’ she pushed Faustus in my direction. ‘Say it!’  
Faustus gave her a slightly irritated look, but his features softened as he looked at me. He looked nervous and it surprised me. What the hell did Edward tell?  
‘Do you remember the box I gave you at Yule, many years ago?’ asked and I nodded. ‘Well, I intended to give you a gift that ended up disappearing. I thought I was with Satan...’  
‘But it was my father who discovered the box during the solstice and took the gift away so that when you opened it, there was nothing inside,’ Sabrina interrupted.  
I opened my eyes wide, surprised by that. Faustus rolled his eyes at the girl's interruption and looked at me again.  
‘Edward told her where he hid the gift,’ he explained.  
The younger around me seemed excited about it in a way that I couldn't understand.  
Without blinking, Faustus knelt in front of me and showed me a ring with the symbol of the Blackwood family encrusted on a rounded surface of black onyx.  
‘Zelda Spellman, will you marry me?’ he asked and I felt my eyes water. I was about to say that we were already married when he smiled. ‘It was what I wanted to tell you that day... and in all the others after it.’  
Faustus took my hand and slid the ring across my finger. It magically adjusted to the size of my finger.  
‘I would have accepted,’ I murmured, looking away from the ring into his blue eyes. ‘I love you, Faustus Blackwood.’  
A smile took over his face and he came over to kiss me.  
Excited screams and whistles filled the room and I felt my face heat up.  
‘I love you more,’ Faustus whispered as soon as we were gone.  
Suddenly, he seemed to remember something and hurried to the kitchen. Hilda was standing at the door with a tray full of cups, and tears were streaming down her face.  
‘He told me he would ask you to marry him!’  
I frowned.  
‘Did you always know?’  
She was static at my serious tone.  
‘Er .. no...’  
A loud bark followed by a few groans from Faustus sounded from the kitchen, but he soon appeared in the room carrying Vinegar Tom in his arms. My familiar looked really upset and was trying to bite Faustus at all costs.  
‘Vinnie T.?’  
My voice seemed to attract the dog and it leapt from Faustus' arms to run towards me. I stroked his ears and he barked a greeting. I thought I would never see him move after Edward's death. I thought there was a link between the two events...  
"Blackwood petrified me!" complained. "He didn't want me to tell you that he was here on the day of Edward's death."  
I was surprised by that and looked at Faustus.  
"It's okay now, Vinnie T. Faustus is my husband and I'm pregnant," I said.  
The dog was static.  
"Petrify me again, please."  
I laughed and stroked his fur. I looked at Faustus and he caught up with me, ignoring Vinnie T.'s growls, and taking the chair next to me. Sabrina's friends handed us the twins, while Hilda poured cups of tea. Faustus set his cup aside to caress my belly with one hand, cradling Leticia with the other. Our little girl had taken all my magic and the stress of the fight with Satan firmly. She was strong like his father.  
I watched the crowded room and smiled happily. The family was complete.

***

Faustus entered the room and his scent soon spread throughout the room. He had come out of the shower and he was dressed in Ambrose's pajamas again. I was already lying on the bed and I pulled the covers for him to lie next to me. He smiled and walked over, sliding into the space on the mattress.  
I was grateful to Hilda for staying with the twins that “night”.  
I leaned over him, caressing his chest with one hand and resting my chin on his shoulder to admire him. He smiled at me and raised an eyebrow before stroking my hair.  
‘What are you thinking, dear?’  
I ran the hand that beat on his chest up to his face, outlining his cheeks with my fingers. But my eyes were fixed on the bluish expanse of his gaze.  
‘I was thinking that we should celebrate Satan's death, in our own way,’ I whispered provocatively.  
Faustus' smile became lustful and he brought his face closer to mine, so that our breaths were already mixing. His arm around my waist increased the grip around me.  
‘I would love to, but should I remind you that you are still at rest?’  
Oh, was he going to play hard?  
I approached our lips, brushing them against his, without actually kissing him.  
‘We can go... slowly’.  
Faustus swallowed. I loved that he was not able to resist for long. I took my hand to the back of his neck and ended the distance between us. He, in turn, tightened his grip around my waist.  
A sigh escaped his lips, making all the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I felt numb with the heat waves that ran throughout my body. Oh, the hormones...  
I kissed Faustus as if I never did it again, and he lived up to it. While our tongues caressed each other, he held the back of my neck and, with his free hand, smoothed one of my thighs. I sighed against his mouth and he took it as an incentive.  
My stomach contracted and my lower belly tingled in anticipation when he sat me on his lap. He sat down to stick to our chests and pulled me closer. I threw my head back so he could kiss his neck and lap. My breath was still hitched from our kiss and it was in vain to try to normalize it with Faustus' hot tongue smoothing my skin.  
I searched for his lips and they soon crashed against mine. My body looked like it would burn, asking for more and more of him. I let my hands run from the back of your neck to your back and then to your chest. I opened the buttons of his shirt blindly, still entertained by Faustus's kisses. Seeing my difficulty, he tore off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. When his chest was bare and available to my hands, I was not slow to caress it, feeling his muscles contract under my fingers.  
His hands ran to my thighs and he lifted the hem of my nightgown for more access. His kisses returned to my lap and he explored my skin. I scratched his back in encouragement and he pulled my thighs to wrap around his hips, causing a friction between our intimacies. Our breathless groans echoed through the room. How I had missed his touch.  
Faustus ran his hands down my back under the nightgown slowly, the contrast of our furs made me gasp. His hands went up to my shoulders and down the straps of the nightgown. Their route was followed by their lips, which kissed my shoulders and lap again eagerly.  
I pulled away abruptly, rising from his lap and Faustus looked surprised and concerned. But I just let the nightgown slide over my body, falling around my feet. Now, I was wearing only black lace panties. His eyes roamed over my half-naked body and I felt a thrill of excitement run through my body. Without delay, I approached again and placed a kiss on his lips.  
Faustus spread his hands on my back and spun our bodies around, causing me to fall on the soft sheets. His lips left mine to slide down my lap. His hands took my breasts, massaging them, and I sighed. His mouth went down the valley between my breasts and then he grabbed my right breast, making me bend my back in pleasure. He sucked and nibbled on the nipple with propriety and experience. When it had already turned red, his mouth ran to the other breast, doing the same ritual.  
His free hand moved down my belly to the middle of my legs. His fingers caressed the surface of my panties, putting a light pressure on my intimacy. I moaned softly and it encouraged Faustus to continue with the caresses, until his fingers came around the fabric to touch me. His thumb trailed over my clit and I couldn't contain a loud moan.  
I scratched his back and stroked his hair to ease the tension and it only stimulated him more. His lips left my breasts to travel down my belly to my panties. He gave me a seductive look and started to take the piece off my legs. When I was completely naked, he wasted a few seconds admiring me.  
Faustus' lush, fascinated look made me smile, even though I felt my face heating up. I had forgotten how good it felt to be admired by those blue eyes.  
He returned my smile and knelt between my legs.  
"Perfect as I remembered," he murmured and his voice sounded even more hoarse than usual.  
I didn't have time to say anything, he started to distribute kisses on my thighs. His lips went up towards my groin and I grabbed the sheets, preparing for what was to come. His tongue trailed through my intimacy and, once again, I turned my back and groaned. He continued to torture me with his tongue and occasionally nibbled and sucked my clit. I moved my hips against his mouth, asking for more, and he grabbed my thighs, pulling me closer. My hands tangled in his black hair and I begged for more. He increased the speed of his movements and I felt my belly twist.  
‘Faustus...’ I groaned.  
I couldn't finish the sentence, a loud groan escaped my throat, as spasms ran through my entire body. A wonderful euphoria washed over me and I threw my head back in rapture. My breathing was completely irregular and my heart was beating wildly in my chest.  
Faustus raised his kisses up my belly, breasts, neck and then reached my lips, placing a chaste kiss on them. One of his hands rested on my stomach, caressing it slowly.  
‘It's all right?’ questioned with a loving smile, while taking some hairs from my face.  
I couldn't answer with words, so I simply pulled him in for a more urgent and time-consuming kiss. He kept pace with me and took his hands on my thighs, pulling them to wrap around his hips. I felt the volume in his pants crash against my naked, throbbing intimacy, and I put my hands on the waistband of his pants to pull it out. I needed him. Immediately.  
At my request, Faustus walked away, getting up from the bed, and took off the rest of his clothes at once. I gasped when I saw him completely naked. He was so wonderful. He smiled at my analysis and raised a convinced eyebrow. Then he lay back on my body and kissed me.  
I felt his cock brush my groin and my body shuddered. He slowly pulled his face away from mine and stroked it fondly.  
‘Are you sure?’  
I wanted to laugh at your exaggerated concern. It was like he was going to take my virginity again.  
‘Yes, Faustus. The baby will be fine.’  
He laughed lightly in my haste and returned kisses to my face again. I felt his hips position against mine and his member slowly crawled through my intimacy. A low moan escaped my throat.  
Faustus kissed me affectionately and held my hips firmly. I gasped when I felt him start to penetrate me and he broke the kiss to lean his forehead against mine, watching my face intently. Faustus moved slowly, penetrating me inch by inch. If he wanted to drive me crazy, he was doing it.  
‘Look at me.’  
I looked into his deep blue eyes and got lost in them.  
In the next instant, he crawled deeper into me. His breathing was as choppy as mine. I pulled his face up to kiss him and he promptly responded to my request. I moved my hips slightly in a silent stimulus so that he could continue and he did.  
He rested his weight even more on one of the arms next to my body and held my hips more determinedly. Then, his thrusts became firmer and faster.  
The room was filled with our groans. My body contracts with all stimuli; Faustus's kisses, my breasts brushing his chest as I scratched his back and pulled his hair out, the possessive and passionate shape with which he clung to my hip... Everything made my body burn.  
But as soon as I felt the ads for my orgasm, I begged my body to hold on a little longer. I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to be separated from him. I wanted time to stop so I could stay with Faustus forever, as one.  
I had missed him so much.  
My body did not comply with my request. Faustus penetrated me fast and hard and seemed about to come too. He groaned when I felt my belly contract and the spasms were accompanied by a loud groan that escaped my throat.  
‘Faustus,’ I groaned.  
‘Zelda.’  
His body collapsed on mine. Our breaths were the only thing audible in the room. We were too exhausted and too satisfied to react, we needed time to recover.  
A few minutes later, he leaned back in his arms and looked at me fondly.  
‘I love you, Zelda.’  
I broke into a smile, stroking his face.  
‘I love you, too, Faustus,’ I whispered. ‘I'm so glad you're alive’.  
His hand slid to my belly, caressing it lightly.  
‘I could never abandon you.’  
He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and then went down to my belly, to prostrate a kiss there.  
‘Daddy loves you.’  
I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. I loved the devotion he had for our baby.  
He soon stood up until my face kissed me again. As soon as he returned to position himself between my legs and I smiled smugly.  
‘You’re very much alive, Faustus.’  
We laughed and kissed him again. With Satan dead, nothing else could separate us. Now, we could enjoy eternity together.


	34. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome for the last time, witches and warlocks!  
It's time to say goodbye.

_10 months later_

I was looking at the office door, feeling the anticipation coursing through my veins. Faustus was coming to see me after I sent a messenger to warn him that I needed to see him urgently.  
As soon as we defeated Satan, I made a deal with Lilith; for his heroic deeds and having given his life to kill Satan, Faustus could remain alive. However, in order to remain part of our coven, I had become responsible for him. How Edward had once been responsible for Ambrose. Furthermore, I let him return to his role as a professor at the Academy to serve our Coven in some way.  
Well, let me be clear, the whole story of Satan's plans was exposed in an assembly in the presence of the entire Coven. They had a right to know why Faustus remained alive and to maintain his position as a professor after trying to kill everyone who was poisoned.  
Although, with my hormones, it's not like they have any choice but to accept it.  
Speaking of hormones...  
When Faustus walked through the door, I felt all my blood boil.  
He looked scared and hurried to put his hands on my huge belly, due to the thirteen months of pregnancy.  
‘It's time?’ Faustus asked worried.  
I wrapped my hands around his face and pulled him towards me.  
‘No... I just need you.’  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
‘For the love I feel for you, Zelda... I thought Lilith was being born. I left my class alone...’  
I put two of my fingers over his mouth so that he was silent.  
‘I need you. The students can wait.’  
In the next second, I claimed his lips. Faustus took his hands behind my back and pulled me against his body. My belly made contacting us a little difficult, but we always made it work.  
I called Faustus in my office to have sex all the time, but this month we were breaking our own record. For me, we wouldn't even get out of bed in the morning. Working became torture just because I knew Faustus was both near and far from me at the same time.  
When someone asked what had happened, we said it was just a false alarm. Well, it was the thirtieth false alarm in two weeks...  
Faustus pushed my body up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He guided me to the table and sat me on it. When he knelt in front of me, I almost stopped breathing.  
The noise in the corridor caught our attention and Faustus rose to see what it was all about.  
‘Sabrina...’  
I let out an irritated sigh and got off the table with his help. Soon Sabrina entered the office like a hurricane.  
‘Aunt Zee, is it time?’  
I exchanged a look with Faustus and then looked back at her.  
‘Not yet. It was just a... false alarm.’  
Sabrina frowned.  
‘Again?’ She asked. ‘Shouldn't you check with Aunt Hilda if this is normal? Maybe she should examine you...’  
I rolled my eyes impatiently. Did she invade my office, ruin my opportunity to have sex and still claim that I was being negligent?  
‘Sabrina, I’m as midwife as your aunt Hilda. Rest assured, the baby is fine.’  
She nodded and looked into Faustus's eyes.  
‘Take care of her.’  
Faustus just raised an eyebrow at her order.  
‘Shouldn't you be in class?’  
‘Shouldn't you be in yours?’ she countered.  
Although the relationship between them has improved exponentially, sometimes there were still some friction.  
‘Sabrina, please go back to your class,’ I asked. ‘When the baby is born, you will be notified.’  
She agreed in disgust. Finally, she turned her back on us and left.  
I turned to Faustus and put my arms around his neck, pulling him close again. He wrapped around my body and put his hands on my back.  
‘Where were we?’ I asked bringing my lips closer to his.  
He gave me a lustful look and without wasting time, I claimed his lips. My body burned with contact with his body. As not infrequently, I felt my intimacy moisten with the expectation of what was to come... Everything seemed normal, except that suddenly I was too wet.  
I pulled Faustus away to look at my legs, even though I couldn't see them properly because of my large belly, when I felt water roll over them and drain to the floor.  
‘What...?’ Faustus asked following my gaze.  
‘My water broke.’  
All the color was gone from Faustus's face and, for a second, I thought he was going to pass out from despair.  
‘Is she being born? ‘ He asked in panic.  
‘The time has come,’ I confirmed.  
To my surprise, he broke into a beautiful, brilliant smile. His joy reduced my anxiety a little and I smiled back at him.  
Faustus gave me a quick kiss and hugged me. In the next second, we teleport to the mortuary.  
It was time to see Lilith born.

**Faustus Blackwood**

‘Come on, Zelda... Just one more little push,’ Hilda whispered with exacerbated calm.  
Zelda let out an excruciating cry and squeezed my hand with all her strength, crushing my fingers. I was watching the child-birth, but it was Zelda's grips that kept me from passing out.  
However, it all disappeared from my mind when I heard the baby's cry echo through the room. Relief and anxiety to see my daughter took me and I watched Hilda wrap her in a black towel. The Spellman got up from the end of the bed and handed the baby over for me to hold.  
Little Lilith stopped crying as soon as I put my arms around her. She was the most beautiful creature in the world, even though she was still a little swollen. It was possible to see the few red hairs that grew on her head. She opened her eyes for a few seconds and I could see the same green of Zelda's eyes looking at me.  
I showed her to Zelda who seemed delighted with the child. Her passionate look was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my life. It reminded me of Hilda's birth day. She stroked her daughter's face fondly and when I was going to hand her over, Zelda squirmed and screamed again.  
I shivered with despair. Wasn't everything okay? The memories of Constance came to mind and I panicked. What was happening?  
‘The next one is coming!’ Hilda announced.  
Next? What next?  
‘What?’ I asked completely confused.  
‘Push!’ Hilda said to Zelda, ignoring me completely.  
I was in shock, holding Lilith tightly to my chest. Zelda grabbed my leg to ease the pain, now that my hands were busy.  
A few minutes later, another cry echoed through the room. Hilda wrapped the baby in another towel and handed it to Zelda to hold.  
‘It's a boy,’ Hilda said in a whisper. ‘Surprise!’  
I looked from the blonde to Zelda and she didn't look surprised.  
‘Did you know?’  
Zelda nodded.  
‘We found out after the fight with Satan... And I wanted to surprise you.’  
A surprise that almost made me sick.  
‘We will never sleep again, but I am very happy.’  
Zelda laughed at my comment and showed me our son. A few black strands covered his head. He had pulled it out for me, apparently. As we watched him, he slowly opened his eyes. They were blue... but in a different shade from mine.  
‘Have you ever thought of a name?’ Hilda asked.  
He looked too much like...  
‘Edward.’  
Zelda looked at me in surprise. But I could see in her eyes that she had thought the same as I did.  
A knock on the door woke us to the outside world.  
‘We want to meet the baby!’ Sabrina shouted.  
‘Come in,’ Zelda invited, fixing her own hair.  
She was beautiful as always.  
Ambrose, Prudence and Sabrina entered the room excitedly, but stopped when they saw two babies.  
‘You don't miss the target, huh, Blackwood?’ Ambrose joked.  
I just rolled my eyes. Ignoring the comment, I showed them the girl who was resting in my arms.  
‘This is Lilith.’  
A smile grew on their faces when they saw her.  
‘She looks a lot like you, Aunt Zee,’ Sabrina murmured delightedly and then pointed to the little boy on her aunt's lap. ‘And what's his name?’  
I broke into a smile when Zelda exchanged a look with me.  
‘Edward.’  
The girl's eyes lit up with tears. Sabrina turned her face to look at me and hissed her thanks. Then she reached out to touch the boy's small hand and, surprisingly, he gripped her finger tightly.  
‘Hello, Edward.’  
Soon, Hilda expelled the children so that Zelda could rest.  
I settled down next to Zelda and we were silent admiring the babies. Finally, I had everything that I had ever dreamed of; Zelda, five wonderful children and a giant family. I was happy as I never imagined I could be. I was the happiest warlock in the world.  
‘Thank you,’ I whispered to Zelda.  
She looked at me doubtfully.  
‘Whereby?’  
I kissed the top of her head, taking the opportunity to get drunk with the scent of her hair.  
‘For existing.’  
She broke into a smile that made me want to kiss her until I couldn't anymore.  
‘I love you,’ she released on a sigh.  
‘I love you more.’  
And I would love Zelda until the end of my days.

***

_Four years later_

**Zelda Spellman**

‘So, what do you think, Aunt Zee?’  
I lifted my eyes from Lily's hair to face Sabrina. She was stunning in Diana's wedding dress. She would be the most beautiful bride the Coven had ever seen. Hilda, at her side, wiped away a tear that had threatened to run down her face with such emotion.  
‘WOW!’ Lilith murmured impressed with her cousin. ‘You look beautiful, Brina!’  
Sabrina smiled warmly at the child.  
‘You are beautiful too, Lily.’  
Lilith jumped off my lap and gave a slight twist to show the dishonor maid's dress. Sabrina had asked for a ceremony more like that of mortals. According to her, she was more beautiful than that of witches. And as much as I thought it was an affront, I agreed to allow the wedding to be celebrated in the mortuary itself instead of the church.  
‘You look more and more like your mother every day,’ I let out, unable to help myself, and saw her smile. ‘You look really beautiful.’  
‘Oh, if your parents could see you...’ Hilda murmured in a choked voice.  
They would be proud, just as Hilda and I felt.  
I got up from the bed and took Lilith by the hand.  
‘Let's go downstairs to receive the guests,’ I told Sabrina.  
She nodded.  
‘Aunt Zee, don't let Nick get away.’  
I laughed. He wouldn't be crazy to try to escape.  
‘Don’t worry. Faustus must be taking care of this.’  
The blonde swallowed.  
‘Just don't let him poison the groom...’  
I rolled my eyes and left the room. I had to check that everything was ready to receive the members of the Coven and, of course, Sabrina's mortal friends. In addition, I needed to find my other children scattered around the house. I hoped that Judas and Edward were getting ready with Faustus and Leticia was with Prudence.  
As soon as we got to the stairs, I could see Faustus, in the entrance hall, crouched talking to the children. All of them were formally dressed and, it's not because they were my children, but they were beautiful. Lilith broke free from my hand and ran down the stairs to jump on her father's back.  
‘Dad!’ she shouted clinging to him.  
Faustus turned his face to see her and smiled.  
‘You are the most beautiful maid of dishonor I have ever seen, pumpkin.’  
She smiled a truly happy smile and clung to the warlock's neck. Faustus looked up at the stairs in time to see me finish walking down. A stupid smile formed on his face and he stood up to receive me.  
‘Zelda, seeing you so stunning makes me want to marry you again.’  
I smiled at him.  
‘I would accept a second honeymoon.’  
Faustus pulled me to him, with his arm free to hold Lilith, and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.  
‘Ew!’ the children released with disgust.  
Except Lilith, who applauded us.  
‘Mommy, can we play a little?’ Edward asked pulling the hem of my dress.  
The children's faces lit up with the possibility. I would deny it, but Judas and Leticia folded their hands in front of their faces, pleading.  
‘Please, mom!’  
They knew they got what they wanted when they called me "mom". They were as cunning as their father.  
‘Okay,’ I agreed. ‘As long as you don't mess up or get dirty.’  
They celebrated and ran into the kitchen. Lilith shifted in Faustus's lap and he put her down. Soon, she, too, was out of sight.  
‘And Prudence?’ I asked.  
‘She went to find Dorcas and Agatha. Soon she will be back.’  
I noticed Salem and Vinegar Tom approach us and sit at our feet, staring at the door. I frowned. This was not normal.  
Knocks echoed from the front door and I stepped forward to open it.  
The queen of Hell, Lilith, was standing there. I bowed a little and invited her in.  
Sabrina had asked her to perform her wedding ceremony and, unusually, Lilith had agreed to leave hell for that. She should have a lot of consideration for the girl to do something like that.  
‘Hello, demon,’ Faustus greeted her.  
I shot him a fierce look. He needed to lose that craze.  
‘I haven't been hearing your prayers, Blackwood. If I didn’t control the souls that enter hell, I would say that you were dead,’ she scoffed.  
He approached me, hugging me around the waist.  
‘We have four small children. When they sleep, praying is not our priority.’  
I contained the urge to smile. Lilith raised an eyebrow, but didn't have time to bounce, something crashed into her legs.  
‘Auntie Lilith!’ the little redhead greeted her breaking all possible and imaginable protocols.  
Sabrina was not being a good example.  
The queen of hell seemed in shock, not knowing how to deal with the child's affection, and I could see the panic on her face.  
‘Mom, can we eat...?’ Edward stopped talking when he saw Lilith and promptly bowed to her. ‘Your majesty, it is an honor to welcome you to our family house.’  
I felt gigantic pride looming over me when I saw him act that way. Faustus rolled his eyes. As much as he was as strict as I was about manners, he found it unnecessary to treat Lilith with such refinement.  
Judas and Leticia approached with two decorated wedding cookies in hand. Like Edward, they greeted Lilith, but without making any fuss.  
‘I said I was going to ask mommy first!’ Edward lost his pose when he saw the twins eating.  
‘Daddy did,’ they said in chorus.  
I shot Faustus a fierce look and he looked away at the ceiling, as if he saw something truly interesting there. Their telepathy sometimes made me crazy.  
‘If Aunt Hilda sees you eating the candies before the ceremony, she will be very angry,’ I scolded. ‘Go play and stay away from the kitchen!’  
The four snorted.  
‘Auntie Hilda will not care,’ Leticia countered.  
‘When you don't see, she lets us eat everything,’ Judas supported his sister.  
I crossed my arms over my chest and gave them a reproachful look.  
‘Really? I will have a serious talk with her,’ I informed them. ‘I haven't used Cain's pit for a long time...’  
The children were startled and after a shout, they ran into the living room.  
I looked at Faustus and he was holding back a laugh. Lilith seemed lost in the middle of all that family discussion.  
‘They are not going to sleep tonight... It's too much sugar,’ I complained.  
Faustus sighed.  
‘I'll get your sister's sleeping potion.’  
As soon as he left, I indicated the saloon, where we would perform the ceremony, for Lilith.  
‘Please, come with me.’

**Faustus Blackwood**

The saloon was divided between mortals and witches. Sabrina's mortal friends sat on the first seat on the right, while the seat on the left was reserved for Hilda, Dr. Cerberus, Zelda, me and the children. Judas and Leticia were talking animatedly with their mortal uncle. For some reason, they find him amusing.  
In the backseat, Ambrose was talking animatedly with Prudence, Agatha, Dorcas, Melvin and Elspeth. The rest of the seats were occupied with the other members of the Coven.  
Lilith exchanged a few words with Nicholas, who seemed genuinely tense and anxious.  
‘I'll take Edward and Lilith to come in with Sabrina,’ I warned Zelda in a whisper.  
She started to get up.  
‘I will...’  
I held her gently by the shoulders.  
‘Let me go. That way you won't miss a second of the ceremony.’  
She reluctantly agreed. I held hands with the twins and took them to the entrance hall, where Sabrina was waiting for us hidden from the guests. I was not used to brides dressed in white and with flowers in their hands instead of a dagger, but she was very beautiful.  
‘You look wonderful, cousin!’ Edward murmured ecstatically and hugged Sabrina.  
She returned the hug with affection. Edward loved Sabrina inexplicably. The witch also had a special affection for him.  
‘Aunt Zelda suspected something?’  
I shook my head.  
‘No. Everything is going as planned.’  
About a month ago, I was surprised by Sabrina's request for me to guide her to the altar.  
‘My father should accompany me,’ said the mortal tradition. ‘But he's not here. And as there is a part of him in you, I feel that you are as close to my father as I can get, so I would like you to take me to Nicholas, Uncle Faustus.’  
It was the first time she had called me uncle. And I couldn't deny that request to her. It was a fair way to honor Edward.  
Zelda, on the other hand, didn´t know that I would guide Sabrina. For her, the niece would go hand in hand with little Edward, following Lily with the rings. Sabrina wanted it to be a surprise for her aunt.  
We heard music take over the hall. It was time.  
I positioned Lilith and Edward for the two to enter together and, soon they were out of sight, drawing some sighs from the guests. I took Sabrina's hand and rested it on my arm. She was freezing.  
‘It's all right?’ I asked.  
She nodded.  
‘Just anxious. It seems like it was yesterday that we met and we are already getting married... It was all very fast.’  
She was nervous. As safe as it was, the fear that something would go wrong would always accompany her before a major change.  
I opened a small smile.  
‘I waited years to marry your aunt... And every minute of waiting was worth it,’ I said. ‘But if I could have chosen, I would have married her the instant I saw her the first time. It is not the time that determines the success of a relationship, It's what you carry in here.’  
I pointed to her heart and Sabrina smiled widely at me.  
‘Thank you, Uncle Faustus.’  
Without waiting any longer, we started the walk to the altar. As soon as we entered the hall, surprise took over the faces of all the guests. As I imagined, Zelda looked at the twins confused and then, when she looked up at us, her eyes watered and I saw her chin quiver slightly with emotion.  
I took Sabrina to the altar, where Lilith and Nicholas were waiting for her, and then I shook the warlock's hand before handing Sabrina over to him. He smiled so much that it didn't even seem to fit him, such was his happiness.  
‘Take good care of her,’ I demanded as a good father would.  
Nicholas agreed and pulled her closer to him.  
Without further ado, I occupied the empty space next to Zelda. Lily was on her mother's lap and I pulled Edward onto mine. I looked at Zelda and she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief, sniffling softly. I took her hand and she squeezed mine.  
‘I love you,’ she hissed under her breath.  
‘I love you more,’ I whispered, leaning my face to kiss her hair.  
After exchanging an affectionate look, we turned our attention to the couple and Lilith. Edward looked mesmerized by his cousin, he didn't even blink.  
‘Brothers and sisters, today we will perform the wedding rite of Sabrina Spellman and Nicholas Scratch,’ Lilith announced. ‘I summon the demons of marriage and lust to forge this union. At the bride's request, the ceremony will be more... mortal. In this way, I make room for both of you to read your votes.’  
Nicholas took Sabrina's hands and turned her around so that she was facing him.  
‘Spellman, I never met my family and everything I knew about loving someone was superfluous. I told you the truth, and I repeat having everyone here as my witnesses, you taught me to love. You showed me that it is worth fighting for what we believe; I would lay down my life for you, just as you went down to hell for me, to save me. If this is not love, I don't want to know what is. Because what we have is my most precious asset. I love you, Sabrina.’  
Short applause followed the warlock's speech. Sabrina smiled a happy and emotional smile. So she straightened up to make her vows.  
‘Nicholas, I didn't have my parents with me, but their story showed me a lot about love and its consequences. And, luckily for me, I had the two best aunts in the world and they taught me everything my parents couldn't do, about loving someone who doesn't share their blood. Aunt Hilda taught me to have courage and trust in who I love by falling in love with Dr. Cee, a mortal... or almost. And Aunt Zelda taught me how much it hurts to have a broken heart, but also taught me to have perseverance, because when you have a bond with someone, no matter what happens, everything will work out in the end.’ Zelda shook my hand and I responded with affection. ‘So I'm not afraid of the future, because I know that everything will work out between us, Nick. It doesn't matter that I have to go to Hell for you again. It will be worth it, because we belong to each other. And I can't wait to share my immortality with you. I love you, Nicholas.’  
Hilda's loud weeping accompanied the witches' applause. I looked at the blonde and she hid her face in a white tissue while crying a river. Zelda elbowed her.  
‘Get yourself together!’  
But as soon as I looked back at the altar, I saw her wipe a tear that had threatened to run down her face.  
‘In light of that, let's go to rings,’ Lilith announced.  
Zelda and I put Edward and Lily on the floor and the two hurried to hand the rings to the newlyweds.  
‘Sabrina Spellman, do you accept Nicholas Scratch as your husband?’  
‘I do.’  
Nicholas smiled broadly and placed the ring on Sabrina's left ring.  
‘Nicholas Scratch, do you accept Sabrina Spellman as your wife?’  
‘I do.’  
Sabrina returned the smile and placed the other ring on Nicholas's ring.  
‘So I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.’  
When Nicholas and Sabrina kissed, applause filled the room and drowned out my kids' grumbling about how disgusting it was.  
Sabrina was finally living her happy "beginning".

***

When the ceremony ended, the chairs disappeared and the guests were able to move around the room with more freedom. Soon, finger foods and drinks started to be served.  
Hilda, Dr. Cee, Zelda and I were talking about the ceremony. My kids were running around the house and as long as they were alive, I was satisfied.  
Sabrina and Nicholas approached us to receive our regards for the wedding. The blonde hugged the aunts with affection while the warlock shook hands with me and Dr. Cerberus.  
As soon as the girl released her, Zelda shot her a fierce look and then pointed at me.  
‘Do you two keep secrets now?’  
Sabrina laughed and hugged me. That embarrassed me and made me petrify in place.  
‘Uncle Faustus and I just wanted to surprise you. Didn’t you like it?’  
Zelda opened her eyes wide and put her hand on her chest.  
‘Uncle Faustus?’ she asked. ‘Did you hit your head?’  
We laughed and Sabrina released me to look at the four of us with affection.  
‘You are the best parents I could have. Even you, Blackwood.’  
I pretended outrage, but I was flattered.  
‘Another daughter?’ Lilith's voice came from behind me. ‘Are you trying to rebuild our Coven by yourself, Blackwood?’  
‘You bet!’ Ambrose commented as he passed by with a glass of absinthe in his hands. ‘He doesn't miss any opportunity.’  
I rolled my eyes.  
‘Haven’t you still returned to Hell?’ I asked.  
Lilith seemed outraged by my question and turned to Zelda.  
‘What did you see in him?’  
Zelda contained a smile and I sighed.  
‘We'd better go,’ I announced. ‘I will hunt my children.’  
‘So we still have a long time,’ Lilith teased. ‘If you go looking for all them...’  
I ignored her and went around the house to look for the children. It was not difficult to find them by climbing the kitchen counter to pick up candies.  
‘Come on, kids. It's time to go!’  
They sighed.  
‘Just a little more, Daddy!’ Lily asked with her whole mouth smeared with chocolate.  
‘Yeah, dad, the party has just begun,’ Judas intervened.  
‘It's late...’ I tried to persuade them.  
‘Daddy, do you want to hide with us to eat candies?’ Lilith said again and pulled my hand away.  
‘To hide?’ I asked.  
It didn't seem like a bad idea.  
‘Exactly! Come on, dad!’ Leticia called carrying some candies to the living room.  
What were they up to? I followed them to the food table and saw them enter under the towel that reached the floor. As soon as I lifted it, I found a pile of candy.  
‘Are you smuggling?’  
‘No,’ Edward stiffened, stepping under the table. ‘We are making a stock to last all night.’  
‘Your mother will be furious...’  
I could already see Zelda's face. It had be better to me to hide with them...  
I went under the table and watched them get stuffed with chocolates, cakes, cookies and all sorts of candies they found around the house.  
After a long time, they finished eating. I was grateful to have kept Hilda's sleeping potion. It would be very useful that night. Otherwise, they would have the energy not to sleep until the following week.  
To my surprise, Zelda lifted the tablecloth and looked at me confused.  
‘What are you doing there?’  
‘He's hiding with us, Mommy,’ Lily said helpfully.  
‘From who?’  
‘Who? From the Queen of Hell, of course,’ Edward replied with obviousness. ‘You know he dies of jealousy when you're with her...’  
I looked at the boy with wide eyes. How did he know that?  
Zelda laughed and went under the table with us.  
‘I already understood your father's crimes. Now, what were you four doing down here?’  
They looked at each other and fell silent. They were united, those little devils.  
‘Were you eating the candy?’  
‘No,’ Lilith lied, but her mouth was covered in chocolate.  
‘Really?’ Zelda asked pretending to believe. ‘What a pity... Aunt Hilda said that guests can take twice as much as they ate at the party. But if you didn't eat anything...’  
The four began to run over each other to speak and list everything they had eaten. Zelda laughed and shook her head.  
‘I'm just kidding. But I'm glad to hear that Daddy let you eat all of this.’  
‘Oops...’ Judas commented exchanging a look with me.  
I gave a slight scratch of my throat and started to leave under the table.  
‘I think we better go home...’  
Zelda and I decided to move out of the Mortuary when Sabrina got married. We had an excellent space at the Academy and we could live there with the children, while the girl would need a home to start her married life. Hilda had left the house to live with Dr. Cerberus shortly after the twins were born.  
Our home was now the Academy.  
‘You are going to put them to sleep today, Mr. Blackwood,’ Zelda informed me when we left under the table.  
‘That won't be a problem, dear,’ I replied, smiling.  
Without further ado, we said goodbye to everyone and teleported to the Academy.

***

**Zelda Spellman**

Faustus entered our room without delay, loosening his tie around his neck.  
‘Your sister's sleeping potion is unbelievable,’ he commented, showing the bottle before placing it on the bedside table. ‘It knocked the four down in the blink of an eye.’  
I was already lying in bed, just waiting for him to come back. As soon as he got rid of his tie, I pulled the covers off his side of the bed and motioned for him to come over. His smile became lascivious and his gaze sent a heat up my legs.  
More than quickly, Faustus came over and occupied the empty space beside me on the bed. He leaned over to kiss me, but I pushed and straddled his hip. He was surprised by my initiative, but soon recovered and let his hands run to my bare thighs. I let my head hang in the direction of yours and let my lips brush his.  
‘You promised me a second honeymoon...’ I murmured.  
He smiled.  
‘As many as you want, Lady Blackwood.’  
In the next instant, our lips were glued together. I clung to Faustus's hair as he pressed my hips against his.  
I tore Faustus's shirt violently and got up to see his defined chest. A scar, resulting from the stab with the Spear of Longinus, occupied the place that had once been his witch’s mark. I put my hand on it and he realized what my gesture meant.  
‘I will never win this game again,’ I joked.  
He smiled, took my hand, took it from his chest, placed a small kiss on its back and placed it over my own heart.  
‘You will always win,’ he commented and I frowned. ‘My witch’s mark is you, Zelda.’  
I smiled at him and kissed him again urgently. I loved Faustus so much that I was euphoric every time I realized that everything I ever wished for had come true. Even after all, we were together and that was all that mattered.  
Our clothes lay on the floor and our bodies were tied. And, for me, that was how they would stay for all eternity; tied like our bond. Unbreakable and eternal.

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My loves, I would like to thank everyone who followed the story, read it, hearted it and took time to comment. You're wonderful and you have a little place in my heart.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the happy ending that Zelda and Faustus deserved so much and Roberto didn't allow it.
> 
> Gratitude! ♥
> 
> With all my love,  
Beatrice


End file.
